Ton coeur est un soleil
by indofabalice
Summary: Ils n'ont à priori rien en commun, leurs familles se haïssent depuis des générations, entre eux va pourtant naître la plus belle histoire d'amour de l'histoire...
1. Le renvoi

Marko Karkaroff, qui a succédé vingt-sept ans plus tôt à son frère au poste de directeur de l'école Durmstrang est préoccupé. L'un de ses élèves, Scorpius Malefoy, s'est une fois de plus fait remarqué, une fois de trop.

Il l'a convoqué dans son bureau, il est temps de faire quelque chose. Voilà des années, depuis sa première rentrée ici en fait, que Scorpius accumule les bêtises et fait de la vie de Karkaroff un enfer. Il l'a rappelé à l'ordre et convoqué plus souvent que tous les élèves connus dans sa carrière réunis.

Des coups à la porte. Karkaroff dit ''entrez !'' et Scorpius entre.

Scorpius Malefoy est un grand dadais blond au teint pâle, il ressemble beaucoup à son père, une vieille connaissance de Karkaroff. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier quand, désireux que son fils ne suive pas ses mauvaises traces, il a demandé à inscrire son fils à Durmstrang afin qu'il ne tombe pas dans la magie noire ou du moins la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard à Poudlard, l'école concurrente de Durmstrang. Karkaroff a accepté avec plaisir mais Scorpius lui en a depuis tellement fait voir de toutes les couleurs qu'il a fini par regretter amèrement sa décision.

''Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?'' dit Scorpius d'une voix faussement innocente.  
''Oui, assis-toi, Malefoy,'' dit Karkaroff avec un regard froid qui laisse Scorpius indifférent.

Scorpius obéit et regarde le directeur d'un œil perçant. Il se joue entre eux depuis quatre ans un jeu de chat et souris. Scorpius semble même éprouver un certain plaisir à tourmenter Karkaroff. Celui-ci redresse ses lunettes et dit avec fermeté :

''Bon. Malefoy, tu seras d'accord avec moi que cette fois, tu as dépassé les limites de la provocation. Glisser un pétard sous la chaise du professeur Poliakoff, c'est la bêtise de trop.''

''C'est un des Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, monsieur,'' dit Scorpius. ''Je les ai acheté chez Weasley Farces pour…''

''Peu importe où tu les as acheté ! Tu n'as pas à utilisé ces machins aussi impunément, qui plus est avec un professeur pour cible !''

''Il m'a provoqué, monsieur, je n'ai fait que de lui répondre,'' réplique Scorpius avec désinvolture.

Karkaroff devient cramoisi, comme si Scorpius venait de le gifler.  
''Mais enfin, Malefoy, quand on est un tant soit peu civilisé, on ne glisse pas des pétards sous les chaises des professeurs !''

''Absolument, monsieur.''

''Absolument, monsieur ! Mais enfin, tu te rends compte que tu fous ta scolarité en l'air avec tes conneries ? Et imagine un peu la réputation que peut avoir mon école !''

''Désolé, monsieur, mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'âme d'un farceur.''

Si Karkaroff avait eu le pouvoir d'un basilic, il aurait tué Scorpius sur-le-champ.

''En tout cas, ton avenir n'est plus de mon ressort. Après cet entretien, tu vas faire tes valises, tu ne fais plus partie de cette école.''

Karkaroff est effaré de voir que cette nouvelle ne semble nullement affecter ni attrister Scorpius.

''Vais-je être envoyé à Poudlard ?'' demande Scorpius avec espoir.

Il a toujours voulu aller dans l'école de sorcellerie réputée la meilleure au monde, où ses parents ont fait leurs études.

''Bien sûr que non, mon garçon,'' dit Karkaroff avec un sourire mauvais. ''Tu crois sans doute que le professeur McGonagall accepterait un élève comme toi avec ton dossier ? Non, certainement pas. J'ai discuté avec elle et avec ma collègue de Beauxbâtons et nous avons eu une excellente idée.''

''Laquelle, monsieur ?'' demande Scorpius, toujours de marbre.

''Et bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de te tenir tranquille dans le monde des sorciers, nous avons décidé qu'une petite expérience de quelques mois chez les Moldus ne pourra pas te faire de mal.''

Cette fois, Scorpius ne peut masquer une certaine surprise, à la plus grande satisfaction de Karkaroff qui comprend qu'il a touché un point sensible.

''Que voulez-vous dire par là, monsieur ?''

''Il y a dans la banlieue nord de Londres un pensionnat de moldus réputé et le directeur est un de mes amis. Il connait parfaitement l'existence du monde magique,'' ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Scorpius. ''Il sera ravi de t'accueillir dans son établissement. La rentrée a lieu dans une semaine.  
Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit con,'' poursuit Karkaroff d'une voix féroce avant que Scorpius ait pu répliquer. ''Même si tu changes d'école, sache que je t'aurai à l'œil, tout le monde t'aura à l'œil. Là-bas, tu auras tout intérêt à te tenir tranquille et à te ranger. Si JAMAIS tu commets la moindre incartade, tu seras… cuit. Suis-je bien clair ?''

''Oui, monsieur.''

''Oui, monsieur… très bien. Maintenant, fiche-moi le camp.''

Les apparences peuvent se révéler trompeuse. S'il a fait mine de rester impassible dans le bureau de Karkaroff, Scorpius a en réalité été très touché par son renvoi. Même s'il n'aime pas particulièrement Durmstrang, il a constitué depuis ses onze ans sa deuxième maison. L'idée de ne plus y revenir, peut-être à tout jamais, lui pince le cœur.

Scorpius n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il ne veut que faire le bien. S'il passe son temps à faire des farces, c'est pour combler un certain ennui car aucun des professeurs ne se soucie de lui et il n'est guère apprécié de ses camarades qui le trouvent trop différent.

Cependant, ce qui le préoccupe le plus, c'est la réaction de la famille – si elle n'est pas déjà au courant – quant à son envoi dans un pensionnat moldu. Un Malefoy dans une école de non-magiciens, on n'a sans doute encore jamais vu ça. Son père, qui a placé beaucoup d'espoirs en l'inscrivant à Durmstrang, va être déçu mais son grand-père va avoir une attaque. Chez les Malefoy, les Moldus n'ont pas la côte et c'est peu dire, même si Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass, les parents de Scorpius, ont beaucoup changé depuis la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers après avoir pendant longtemps affirmé la fierté des sang-pur.

Scorpius a quinze ans et ne veut que faire le bien, il ne demande qu'à pouvoir saisir sa chance de montrer qu'il a avant tout le cœur pur. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Harry Potter, le Héros, est le personnage célèbre pour qui il affiche la plus grande admiration, en dépit du fait qu'il est aussi l'ennemi intime de son propre père. Son rêve le plus fou serait de le rencontrer en personne, un rêve qu'il sait cependant irréalisable car son évocation est à proscrire chez les Malefoy, même s'il a sauvé la vie de la famille.

Aussi, même s'il redoute beaucoup, il sait que l'expérience qu'il s'apprête à vivre – malgré lui – chez les Moldus est sa chance ultime, il ne doit pas la rater. Au moins, il espère là-bas être enfin considéré à sa juste valeur, refreinant ainsi son irrésistible envie de se faire remarquer par des catastrophes à se rouler par terre.

Il commence donc à préparer ses affaires, à une semaine de son départ. Il n'y aura pas d'adieu déchirant, personne ici ne le regrettera. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, c'est bien là sa seule motivation…

* * *

EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :

''VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ENTENDU ?'' hurle Rose. ''J'IRAI PAS DANS VOT' PENSION DE MERDE !''

''JE TE PREVIENS ROSE!'' aboie Ron. ''SI TU NE BAISSES PAS D'UN TON...''

''ESSAIE DE ME FRAPPER ET TU VAS VOIR!''

Et sur ce, elle tourne les talons et retourne dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.


	2. Mal dans sa peau

Rose Weasley n'est pas une fille réputée pour sa timidité. Au contraire, il est difficile de trouver plus impulsive qu'elle. Colérique, capricieuse, insolente, bagarreuse, elle demeure un problème constant pour ses parents, sa famille, ses camarades et ses professeurs.

Déjà, à six ans, elle a montré des premiers signes d'un très fort caractère, face à des camarades d'école qui n'auraient pas du la sous-estimer.

''Non, non et non ! Pas de filles avec nous !''

C'était le chef de tout une bande parmi les garçons les plus stupides de l'école. Rose a voulu jouer une partie de football avec eux mais les garçons, menés par son chef, s'y sont opposés formellement, ce qui a fortement irrité Rose.

''Et pourquoi je ne peux pas jouer au foot avec vous ?''

A l'écoute de sa réponse, les garçons ont éclaté de rire comme de parfaits imbéciles.  
''Vous avez entendu, les gars ?'' ricana bêtement le chef. ''C'est une fille et elle veut jouer au foot avec nous ! Ha ! Ha !''

''Oui, et alors ?'' a répliqué sèchement Rose, nullement impressionnée ni démontée par leurs moqueries. ''Les filles ont le droit de jouer, non ? Le football féminin ça existe et c'est très apprécié !''

''Oui. Mais pour moi, on devrait virer les filles de l'équipe, même les empêcher de jouer tout court,'' a répondu le chef avec un sourire goguenard. ''Les filles, ce n'est pas intéressant ; les filles, c'est nul ; et surtout, les filles ne savent pas se bagarrer.''

''Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te flanque mon poing à la figure pour te prouver le contraire ?'' a menacé courageusement Rose.

''Ha ! Ha ! Toi, te bagarrer avec moi ? Je demande à voir.''

''D'accord, mon pote…'' a ricané Rose dans des gestes théâtraux de quelqu'un se préparant à un combat de boxe. ''J'vais t'mettre la pâtée !''

Elle s'est jetée sur lui et tous deux ont offert un concert féroce de coups de poing. Mais surtout, Rose a infligé une telle raclée à son adversaire que celui-ci a été transformé en quelque chose ressemblant à du pâté pour chiens. Depuis lors, il n'a plus osé se moquer d'elle ou tenir des paroles infâmes envers les filles. De plus, Rose n'a pas manqué de lui renvoyer une ultime fois la monnaie de sa pièce en disant :

''Alors, les filles ne savent pas se bagarrer ? J'espère pour toi que cette démonstration t'aura suffit. Sinon, je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.''

Cette scène a eu cependant des conséquences fâcheuses : Rose a été renvoyée une semaine de l'école et a subit les foudres de ses parents, surtout son père qui estime que ce n'est pas là une attitude qualifiable pour une fille bien elevée.

Une réputation de bagarreuse qui ne cessera dès lors de la poursuivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses quinze ans. Certains disent toujours qu'elle tient son sale caractère en partie de sa mère mais de l'aveu même du professeur McGonagall, on n'a encore jamais vu une étudiante faire preuve d'une telle indiscipline face à l'autorité. Les retenues accumulés au fil des années n'y ont rien changé.

Rose n'a de ce fait aucun ami à Poudlard et même les nombreux membres de sa famille qui suivent en même temps qu'elle leurs études évitent autant qu'ils peuvent de la fréquenter. Victoire Weasley, la plus âgée de la nouvelle génération qui a fait sa dernière année à Poudlard en même temps que Rose a fait sa première, a déclaré un jour que Rose est la fille la plus insolente qu'elle a jamais connu. En réponse, Rose lui a donné un violent coup de poing au visage. Elle a refusé de s'excuser, même après avoir reçue une beuglante de son père exprimant sa rage et sa honte.

Rose traine donc comme un boulet une réputation de fille méchante et violente. Mais elle-même ne comprend pas. Elle se sent incompris des autres. Comme sa mère, elle a une forte passion pour les livres et demeure la meilleure élève de sa promotion mais pour les autres, il s'agit d'un prétexte de moquerie. Et ses excellents résultats scolaires sont largement gâchés par son indiscipline.

Le seul vrai ami de Rose, c'est son journal intime. Son objet le plus précieux et le plus personnel. Personne n'en connait l'existence. Lorsqu'elle déprime – c'est-à-dire très souvent, elle se réfugie dans son journal et écrit ses pensées et les mots de son cœur pour se réconforter.

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui encore j'ai passé une journée de merde. J'ai croisé dans le parc de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule cet abruti de Dylan Goyle. Il s'est encore moqué de moi à cause de mes longs cheveux roux et c'est moi qui me suis fait engueulée parce que je lui ai donné un bon coup de pied là où ça fait le plus mal chez un garçon. D'après mon père qui passe son temps à me crier dessus, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille bien élevée que de frapper un garçon. Et bien évidemment, Goyle s'en est tiré, ce salopard. C'est toujours moi qui prend, à chaque fois. Mais personne ne me comprend donc ? J'ai juste besoin d'affection, juste besoin qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis. Depuis toute petite, on n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi soi disant parce que je suis « intello ». Ma mère, qui a souvent subi le même sort, me dit sans cesse de ne pas y faire attention mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille bien, que j'ai un sale caractère, que je suis une colérique, une pleurnicheuse, une sale gosse quoi. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'amour et mon cœur en manque cruellement ces derniers temps. Dans quelques jours, je vais retourner à Poudlard pour la cinquième fois mais je n'ai jamais ressenti aussi peu d'enthousiasme face à la rentrée. Dire que la première fois, j'avais une telle hâte de monter dans le train. Aujourd'hui, je préfère encore rester enfermée dans ma chambre que de retourner là-bas avec Goyle et sa bande qui passent leur temps à me casser les pieds._

''Rose ! On mange !'' fait la voix de Ron Weasley, le père de Rose, depuis la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

_Je te laisse, mon journal, y'a mon père qui gueule pour que je vienne à table. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure. Bisous et à bientôt._

Les dîners aussi ne sont des moments guère plaisants pour Rose. Son père est furieux contre elle à cause de son mauvais comportement et sa mère, totalement dépassée, ne sait plus quoi faire pour la recadrer. Hugo, son petit frère de deux ans son cadet, prend un malin plaisir à taquiner sa grande sœur. Plus il la met en rogne, plus il est content.

''Alors, encore le cafard ?'' se moque-t-il avec un large sourire.

''Ferme ta gueule !'' réplique sèchement Rose.

''Rose, je ne tolérerai pas un tel langage !'' réprimande vertement son père.

''Mais, papa, c'est lui qui…''

''Tais-toi et mange !''

Rose lui lance un regard noir et entame son assiette de spaghettis-carbonara. Le silence est complet. Ron a la mine sombre, Hermione Weasley a des yeux tristes. Quant à Hugo, il est à peine soucieux de l'ambiance pesante et se contente simplement de manger tranquillement sans dire un mot.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ron dit :

''Rose, après une longue discussion avec le professeur McGonagall, nous avons pris une décision ta mère et moi.''

''Quoi ?'' dit Rose en levant les yeux vers lui, la figure rouge comme une betterave.

''Il est temps de faire quelque chose pour soigner ton caractère de cochon. Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard cette année.''

Rose se demande si elle a bien entendu. Elle est si stupéfaite qu'elle avale de travers une bouchée de spaghettis et manque de s'étouffer.

''Pardon ? _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit_ _?_''

''Tu as bien entendu. Cette année, tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Nous allons t'envoyer dans un pensionnat moldu. Là-bas, tu apprendras enfin à devenir civilisé.''

Rose n'aurait pas été aussi cramoisie si son père l'avait fouetté.

''Tu plaisantes, j'espère.''

''Pas le moins du monde,'' dit Ron d'un ton catégorique. ''Tu y vivras comme les moldus, donc sans aucune magie.''

''J'irai pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?'' s'exclame Ron.

''J'irai pas dans ton école pourrie.''

''Oh que si, tu vas y aller. Ta mère et moi en avons plus qu'assez de tes crises de colères, de tes bagarres avec des garçons. Sais-tu à quel point tu fais honte à la famille ?''

''Ron, n'exagère pas…''

''Non, chérie, il n'y a pas d'excuses,'' coupe Ron. ''Puisque notre fille est incapable de contrôler ses colères, et bien elle ira là où elle sera enfin remise à sa place.''

''Alors ça, c'est ce que tu crois,'' réplique Rose avec un rictus, la colère montant en elle.

Ron se penche vers elle en enflant comme un gros bœuf. Hermione, sentant une nouvelle scène pénible de querelles, essaie en vain de calmer son mari. Quant à Hugo, il continue de manger comme si de rien n'était.

''Tu y es inscrite, ma fille. Tu vas y aller, et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.''

''Tu as fait ça dans mon dos ?'' grogne Rose.

Elle ne peut supporter l'idée qu'il la mette devant le fait accompli.

''Parfaitement.''

''Et mes potes ?''

''Des potes ?'' ricane Ron. ''Tu n'en as même pas !''

''Et mes cours de chant avec Flitwick ?''

''Tu n'y vas plus depuis un an !''

''J'irai pas.''

''TU VAS Y ALLER, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !''

''Chérie…'' supplie sa mère d'une voix plus douce que son mari, ''c'est pour ton bien…''

A ce moment-là, la colère de Rose explose

''VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ENTENDU ?'' hurle Rose. ''J'IRAI PAS DANS VOT' PENSION DE MERDE !''

''JE TE PREVIENS ROSE!'' aboie Ron. ''SI TU NE BAISSES PAS D'UN TON...''

''ESSAIE DE ME FRAPPER ET TU VAS VOIR!''

Et sur ce, elle tourne les talons et retourne dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Ron est rouge de fureur, Hermione est désemparée, Hugo est intrigué.

''Hugo, va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît,'' ordonne sa mère.

Hugo obéit sans discuter.

Les parents Weasley restent silencieux un long moment avant que Ron marmonne :

''Hermione, tu crois que je suis trop dur avec elle ?''

''Ne dis pas ça, chéri. Elle est indisciplinée, tu as raison d'être ferme avec elle,'' dit Hermione tout en partageant ses doutes.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rater et qui expliquerait son attitude rebelle ? Je ne sais pas, Albus, James et Lily ne sont pas comme ça avec Harry et Ginny.''

''Je crois qu'elle se cherche,'' répond Hermione sans être vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle dit. ''C'est une adolescente, Ron. Comme toute adolescente de son âge, elle ne sait pas où elle en est. A son âge, moi aussi je me posais des questions.''

''Ouais, enfin quand tu avais quinze ans, tu ne passais pas ton temps à crier sur tout le monde,'' fait remarquer Ron avec une pointe d'ironie. ''Et je ne t'imagine pas dans un genre comme ces Moldus cinglés qui font du... du...''

''... du catch. Oui, mais on se disputait tout le temps. Le pauvre Harry devait supporter sans arrêt nos disputes.''

Ron sourit. Entre Ron et Hermione, Harry joue le rôle du pompier qui éteint le feu, ce qui a tendance à l'agacer.

Pendant ce temps, Rose se jette sur son lit et pleure sur son oreiller.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi mal et incomprise. Ses parents ne comprennent donc pas qu'elle est mal dans sa peau ? Elle est une adolescente perdue, en manque flagrant de repères, elle ne sait pas où elle en est. Elle se sent mal. Elle ne compte plus les insultes, les railleries sur son physique, et les appellations « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » au moins trois fois par semaine. Et ne parlons pas des garçons à Poudlard qui sont tous de pauvres imbéciles sans cervelles qui regardent plus sa poitrine que ses yeux. Elle se regarde dans le miroir face à son lit et marmonne :

''Je me sens affreuse !''

Rose a des longs cheveux ébouriffés hérités de sa mère et d'une couleur rousse venant de son père. Telle Sophie de Réan – son livre préféré que sa mère lui a lu des centaines de fois pour l'endormir – elle a essayé maintes fois de les coiffer à sa manière mais jamais sans succès.

Elle est d'autant plus complexée par son physique que Rose n'a jamais eu de petits copains. Les rares garçons qui l'ont intéressé lui ont tous fait comprendre qu'ils la trouvent trop moche. ''Quels crétins,'' grogne-t-elle chaque fois qu'elle y pense, ''ils se regardent jamais dans le miroir ces cons.''

A Poudlard, malgré sa place de Gryffondor, Rose n'a aucun confident. Personne n'a envie de se fier à une personne au si mauvais caractère et dont les études et les livres constituent presque une obsession.

''Pourtant, on apprend tout dans les livres, maman me le dit tout le temps,'' pense-t-elle avec amertume.

Finalement, en y réfléchissant, ce pensionnat où ses parents veulent l'envoyer représente un espoir. Mais les Moldus seront-ils plus ouverts et sympathiques ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Rose ne demande que du changement. Elle est prête à faire des efforts pour raréfier les crises et les colères et devenir plus agréable. Mais les autres aussi doivent se montrer plus tolérants et ne plus la traiter de vieille mocheté comme elle entend si souvent.

Elle sort de sa cachette bien imaginée – une culotte dans son placard – son journal intime, seul endroit où elle peut trouver un réel refuge.

_Cher journal, mes parents veulent m'envoyer dans un pensionnat de Moldu. J'ai réagi très mal et je me suis engueulé, une fois de plus, avec mon père. J'en ai marre. Je me sens tellement mal. Je me sens laide avec mes cheveux impossible à coiffer et mes quelques kilos en trop. Les garçons me prennent pour une intello infréquentable et rien ne les intéresse en moi à part mon cul et mes nichons. Mais qu'y-a-t-il de mal à être une rat de bibliothèque ? J'aimerais tellement rencontrer un garçon, un ami, ou peut-être même un amoureux. C'est quoi être amoureuse ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, mon journal. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait que d'embrasser un garçon sur la bouche. Mais je suis aussi prête de le découvrir qu'Hugo de devenir intelligent… tu vas me dire de garder espoir, mon journal, mais il y a longtemps que je n'y crois plus_

En pleine écriture, Rose, épuisée, tombe endormie, avec de mornes pensées en tête.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer comme elle est…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

Il a l'air d'une grosse patate mélangé à un œuf. Grand, trapu, chauve, une barbe qu'il n'a pas du raser depuis des semaines, il affiche une mine qui fait comprendre tout de suite à Rose qu'elle aura du mal à s'entendre avec cet homme-là.  
''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, soyez les bienvenus au pensionnat de La Marguerite.''


	3. Deux familles ennemies

**Tam83 : **Merci.

* * *

Peut-être est-ce parce que, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne fait pas sa rentrée à Poudlard. Néanmoins, jamais Rose n'a ressenti aussi peu d'enthousiasme quant à la reprise des cours. Elle se souvient très bien comment, quatre ans plus tôt, elle affichait une grande excitation pour son premier départ à Poudlard. Ce temps-là lui parait désormais bien loin. Cette année, elle va vivre dans un pensionnat moldu ordinaire pour mauvais comportement. Pour Rose, être privée de Poudlard est une véritable punition.

Paradoxalement, quitter la maison Weasley-Granger ne peut faire que lui faire du bien. L'atmosphère qui y règne est déprimante et irrespirable.

Pendant tout le dernier mois avant la rentrée, Rose s'est efforcée d'éviter le plus possible de se retrouver face à ses parent. Entre son père et elle, un véritable mur invisible s'est dressé et ils ne s'échangent chaque jour quasiment que des mots comme « bonjour » et « bonne nuit ». Les relations avec sa mère sont certes moins froides mais les conversations sont tout aussi rares et pauvre. Hermione est peinée de voir sa fille autant en conflit.

Même les visites de la famille, d'ordinaire joyeuses et agréables, ont perdu de leur chaleur. L'oncle Harry, la tante Ginny, les grands-parents paternels et maternels et le reste de la famille ont bien incité parents et fille à faire la paix mais tous ont vite renoncé, comprenant que les tentatives sont vaines. Victoire a essayé de parler à Rose, laquelle lui a jeté un regard si féroce qu'elle a préféré s'éclipser, de peur de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing à la figure. Quant à James, Albus, Lily, Dominique et tous les autres cousins, ils ont tout simplement décidé de laisser Rose bouder et de l'ignorer complètement. Hugo a tenté de narguer sa sœur mais a vite cessé suite aux réprimandes sèches de sa mère.

Jamais Rose ne s'est sentie aussi seule, triste, déprimée. Plus que jamais, son journal intime est son unique refuge et elle passe désormais pratiquement toutes ses journées dans sa chambre à écrire,lire et relire mille fois ses confessions personnelles. Ce qui lui manque finalement, c'est un confident. Un vrai à qui elle peut tout confier comme à son journal, sans être jugée, sans être traitée de moche, pleurnicheuse ou de bagarreuse. Rose envie souvent Teddy et Victoire qui sortent pratiquement ensemble depuis la Maternelle. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit elle aussi au bonheur ?

En fait, elle a bien rencontré un jour un garçon qui aurait pu endosser ce rôle de confident, mais elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois. C'était un grand blond séduisant au teint pale et elle l'avait aperçu justement le jour où elle a foulé le sol de King's Cross en tant qu'étudiante pour la première fois. Elle se souvient que son père lui a recommandé de ne pas le fréquenter. Rose n'en avait cure et était décidée à faire sa connaissance. Aussi, lorsque Rose a appris plus tard qu'en réalité, il est parti pour Durmstrang dans le Grand Nord, sa déception n'en a été que plus grande.

Comme habituellement, c'est le 1er septembre qu'a lieu la rentrée à Poudlard, trois semaines exactement avant celle de Rose. Peinée, celle-ci refuse, malgré l'insistance de son père, d'aller dire au revoir à son frère et ses cousins à la gare. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de les voir partir dans le train pendant qu'elle-même reste à quai.

Le trajet jusqu'au pensionnat, qui se fait en voiture, ne dure que quinze minutes mais l'ambiance est si triste et silencieuse qu'il semble durer des heures. Rose est décidée à ne pas ouvrir la bouche et a répondu à peine aux mots et aux baisers de sa mère pour la réconforter. Quant à son père, il a tout simplement décidé d'agir comme le reste de la famille, c'est-à-dire comme si elle n'existait pas.

A côté de l'imposant château de Poudlard, le pensionnat, qui porte le nom de La Marguerite, parait bien minuscule et Rose le compare à son ancienne école Maternelle. Une porte verte et des grilles entourent une cour grande comme un parquet de basketball, faisant face au reste du bâtiment à peine plus large que la façade de la Mairie de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Quelques autres élèves et leurs parents sont déjà là. Rose, aidée de sa mère, sort sa valise du coffre de la voiture et les trois Weasley s'avancent vers la porte d'entrée et attendent.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, un homme vient ouvrir.

Il a l'air d'une grosse patate mélangé à un œuf. Grand, trapu, chauve, une barbe qu'il n'a pas du raser depuis des semaines, il a une mine sévère qui rappelle étrangement le professeur McGonagall. Rose comprend qu'il est préférable de ne pas contrarier cet homme-là.

''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, soyez les bienvenus au pensionnat de La Marguerite.''

Il a une grosse voix d'homme bourru et Rose a l'impression de voir en lui une version massive d'Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard.

Lentement, suivant les autres familles, les trois Weasley entrent dans le pensionnat.

* * *

Scorpius éprouve des sentiments partagés lorsqu'il se met en route pour sa nouvelle école. D'un côté, il est content de quitter Durmstrang. Il ne s'est jamais fait à cette école et n'a pas complètement pardonné à son père de l'y avoir envoyé contre son gré. Il a espéré pendant un temps pouvoir enfin entrer à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse où tant de sorciers et sorcières célèbres, de Harry Potter à ses propres parents, ont fait leurs études. Mais au lieu de cela, il allait se retrouver chez les Moldus. Scorpius s'est résigné à l'idée qu'il ne mettra jamais les pieds à Poudlard.

Ses parents n'ont pas aussi mal réagi qu'il le craignait lorsqu'ils ont été informés de son renvoi de Durmstrang et de son placement forcé en Pensionnat Moldu. Tout juste ont-ils montré leur déception par les regards. De même, sa grand-mère paternelle, Narcissa, le soutient pleinement. Par contre, son grand-père paternel est furieux : pour Lucius, un Malefoy envoyé dans une école moldue est une honte infamante pour la famille. Si sa femme et son fils ne l'avaient pas calmé, Lucius aurait certainement écorché Scorpius vif. Il ne lui a d'ailleurs pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis, pas même lors des réunions de famille.

Arrivés devant l'entrée du pensionnat de La Marguerite en voiture, la première impression de Scorpius est comment le bâtiment parait bien petit par rapport au Manoir familial des Malefoy. Scorpius a un faible sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait son grand-père s'il voyait ça. Il est plutôt content que seuls ses deux parents l'accompagnent.

Une foule d'élèves et leurs parents sont déjà présent et les trois Malefoy se fondent parmi eux en toute discrétion. Scorpius essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne pourra plus faire de magie pendant un an. A ses yeux, c'est une sanction bien pire qu'un renvoi ou qu'une vie contrainte parmi les Moldus. Privé de magie pour avoir fait exploser un pétard sous la chaise d'un professeur arrogant… vous avez dit justice ?

Un monsieur vient ouvrir la porte d'entrée, probablement un membre du personnel de l'école pense Scorpius. Il a l'air d'un œuf avec sa tête presque chauve et sa barbe de belle taille. Il incite parents et enfants à entrer.

Scorpius observe les alentours de la cour puis ses futurs camarades d'école et là, ses yeux s'arrêtent et son cœur se met à battre.

Parmi les étudiants présents figure une fille aux longs cheveux roux ébouriffés. Scorpius réalise que ce visage, et ceux de ses parents, lui parait familier. Mais surtout, sa première pensée en voyant ses cheveux et ses yeux noisettes, c'est :

''Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Elle est belle !''

Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de connaitre cette belle inconnue ?

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Elle vient de son père qui, intrigué par la soudaine attirance de son fils, a jeté un œil curieux envers elle et ses parents et a poussé un hoquet de surprise en les reconnaissant.

''Ce n'est quand même pas eux !'' dit-il à voix basse pour que personne d'autres que sa femme et son fils ne l'entendent.

''Que se passe-t-il, chéri ?'' demande Astoria.

''Regarde les trois là-bas. Tu les reconnais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?''

Astoria regarde et, si elle n'est pas aussi stupéfaite que son mari, elle affiche tout de même un petit air surpris.

''Leur fille entre aussi dans ce pensionnat ?'' dit-elle.

''Scorpius,'' dit Drago, ''tu vois les gens là-bas ? Ce sont trois des membres de la famille Weasley.''

''La…''

Scorpius sait enfin qui elle est. Mais oui bien sûr, cette fille c'est Rose Weasley, la fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, deux personnages hauts placés au Ministère de la Magie. Il l'a aperçu à King's cross le jour où il a prit le train pour la première fois pour Durmstrang. A l'époque, elle ne l'a pas laissé indifférent mais son père lui a formellement interdit d'aller lui parler. Il ne lui a jamais caché que toute approche d'un Malefoy vers un Weasley est à proscrire, mais a par contre toujours refusé de lui en expliquer les raisons.

''On le change d'école immédiatement,'' grogne Drago.

''Chéri, c'est trop tard, il est inscrit,'' dit Astoria.

Contrairement à son mari, Astoria n'a pas d'animosité particulières pour les Weasley.

''Pas question que… il ne doit pas fréquenter cette fille !''

''Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu détestes les Weasley que tu dois forcer Scorpius à suivre ton opinion,'' gronde Astoria.

Drago semble avoir avalé une fusée. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que sa femme lui tienne tête de cette manière.

''Je… bon très bien.''

Scorpius de toute manière n'a aucune intention, pour cette fois au moins, d'écouter son père. Il a toujours espéré revoir un jour cette fille. Un espoir que, au fil du temps, il avait fini par perdre. Aussi, la retrouver dans la même école moldue lui apparait comme un véritable miracle de la vie. Il compte bien profiter de cette chance incroyable.

* * *

Les Weasley attendent, intrigués, parmi les autres élèves et les parents. L'homme qui les a fait entrer leur fait signe et retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans doute pour aller chercher Mr Beugnon, le directeur du pensionnat.

Tout à coup, Ron aperçoit une silhouette familière et manque d'avoir une attaque. Non, ce n'est quand même pas… impossible, non, incroyable, il ne peut pas y croire.

''He… Hermione, regarde qui est là !''

Hermione se tourne dans la direction et n'en revient pas elle aussi. Ses yeux sont clairs, il s'agit bien de Drago Malefoy avec sa femme et son fils. Que font-ils ici ?

Rose regarde à son tour pour voir ce qui étonne autant ses parents et là, son cœur s'emballe.

Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle pense un instant qu'elle rêve. Mais non, elle n'a pas la berlue. C'est bien lui. C'est le garçon blond qu'elle a vu le jour de sa première rentrée pour la première et unique fois et a tant espéré revoir un jour. La dernière fois, il était de loin. Là, elle le voit d'assez près et il lui apparait fort séduisant et musclé. Elle ressent alors une étrange sensation au fond de sa poitrine, comme une grosse chaleur. C'est la sensation la plus agréable qu'elle a encore jamais ressenti. Elle ne tarde pas à comprendre que c'est son cœur qui bat…

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire,'' grogne Ron en jetant un oeil désapprobateur à sa fille qui ne lâche pas le fils des Malefoy du regard. ''Les Malefoy ici, dans une école moldue ! On n'est pas le 1er avril pourtant.''

''J'ai entendu dire que le fils de Malefoy a été renvoyé de Durmstrang pour indiscipline,'' dit Hermione d'un ton amer.

Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir Malefoy du reste de sa vie.

''Je ne suis même pas étonné,'' marmonne Ron. ''Mais il est trop tard pour changer d'école alors… Rose,'' prévient-il à l'adresse de sa fille, ''tu as intérêt à ne pas fréquenter ce garçon, c'est clair ?''

Rose l'ignore, trop occupée à contempler Scorpius Malefoy. Ron a le teint rouge qui lui donne l'air d'avoir pris feu.

''Hé ho, je te parle !''

''Quoi ?'' dit Rose, vexée d'être forcée à détourner les yeux du garçon.

''Je t'interdis d'avoir le moindre contact avec ce garçon. Tu sais à quelle famille il appartient ?''

''Ron, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit un jour ?'' intervient Hermione avant que Rose ait pu répliquer. ''Ce n'est pas parce que nous détestons Drago Malefoy que Rose doit suivre la règle ! Si elle veut devenir copain avec _son_ fils, elle a parfaitement le droit.''

''Ah ouais ? Et imagine qu'ils sortent ensemble, tu imagines un peu ? Hermione, aurais-tu oublié ce que Malefoy a fait il y a longtemps ?''

Hermione affiche un air peiné et change rapidement de sujet.

.''Il serait temps de mettre fin aux vieilles querelles ancestrales,'' dit-elle à la place. ''Harry et Ginny sont bien les voisins des Zabini et ils s'entendent à merveille, alors où est le problème ? Je pense que Rose a le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut, que ça nous plaise ou non.''

''Mais, Hermione, c'est juste que…''

Ron semble chercher un argument pour s'opposer à une relation Weasley-Malefoy, que son épouse ne pourrait pas repousser.

''Nous sommes trop différents, voilà.''

''On se croirait revenu au bal de Noël en quatrième année,'' marmonne Hermione d'une voix exaspérée. ''Tu te rappelles, quand tu m'as fait tout un pataquès avec Krum ?''

''Ne me parle pas de lui !''

Rose n'écoute plus un mot de la querelle de ses parents qui ne l'intéresse absolument pas. Sa seule pensée, c'est le garçon blond. Ainsi donc, c'est le fils de la famille prétendue pire ennemie des Weasley ? Rose sait que les Malefoy sont, habituellement, les ennemis des Weasley mais elle n'en a cure. Elle est parfaitement d'accord avec sa mère. Elle a bien l'intention d'apprendre à le connaître et ce n'est sûrement pas son père qui l'en empêchera.

En tout cas, tout à coup, elle n'est plus si mécontente d'avoir été envoyée dans ce pensionnat pour l'année. On dit que la vie réserve parfois d'étonnantes surprise et Rose vient d'en avoir la preuve ultime. Elle a hâte de pouvoir écrire dans son journal qu'elle a retrouvé le garçon le plus intriguant qu'elle a jamais rencontré…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle lui parle. Son coeur bat plus fort que jamais. Avec ses cheveux roux, elle a l'air en feu.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a renvoyé?'' demande Rose avant de le regretter, pensant la question trop indiscrète mais Scorpius ne parait pas offensé.

''Parce que je passe mon temps à faire des conneries,'' répond simplement Scorpius.

* * *

Voilà, un peu court mais j'espère quand même que c'est bien. Pensez aux reviews.


	4. Lagrogne

**scorose.L0ve**: Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que Rose représente un peu l'adolescence sous un certain aspect, mais elle est surtout très attachante et j'adore ce personnage. Et oui les courts extraits mettent l'eau à la bouche et ça m'aide aussi à avoir l'inspiration. J'espère que tu vas adorer autant ce chapitre et les suivants. A bientôt!

**HibouPostale:** Et oui tel père tel fils quoi que Scorpius est plus sympathique quand même, du moins avec Rose, que ne l'est son père. Rose est étonnante mais attachante. Merci encore pour ta review!

* * *

L'homme a la barbe revient, accompagné d'un grand homme en costume-cravate qui ne peut être que le directeur du pensionnat. Carrure imposante, cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, lunettes carrés à la McGonagall, il a le profil parfait pour diriger un établissement scolaire.

''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bonjour, soyez la bienvenue au Pensionnat de la Marguerite. Je suis Georges Beugnon, le directeur.''

Il possède une grosse voix à la Danton et semble clairement à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un discours en public.

''Je vais commencer d'abord par m'adresser à vous, les parents. Je voudrais vous remercier chaleureusement de la confiance que vous placez en nous et notre école pour y avoir choisi de confier vos enfants…''

''Tu parles !'' pense amèrement Rose. ''On m'aurait envoyé à Azkaban, ça aurait été pareil.''

Un regard envers Scorpius Malefoy chasse aussitôt cette sombre pensée. Elle se sent genre Helga Pataki avec Arnold.

''Et ici, vos enfants seront encadrés, guidés, surveillés pour qu'ils aient les meilleurs résultats. Le travail seul est la clé de la réussite. Pour les aider, ils seront suivis très attentivement par le surveillant général qui est ici même à côté de moi. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon collègue dévoué depuis vingt ans, Charles Lagrogne.''

''Lagrogne… un nom qui lui va à ravir,'' pense Rose.

Quelques applaudissements polis pour Lagrogne, dont Astoria Greengrass, laquelle ignore le regard mécontent de son mari. Une fois le silence revenue, Mr Beugnon reprend.

''Pendant cette année, les élèves suivront des méthodes scolaires uniques, que l'on pourrait qualifier de plus souple par rapport à la normale. Mais pour autant, comme je l'ai dit à l'instant, sans des efforts et des volontés de travail, les chances de réussir sont nuls. Nous ferons tout pour que vos donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et quittent le pensionnat à la fin de l'année avec la fierté de la réussite en tête. Mais trève de paroles, je vous laisse maintenant dix minutes libres et ensuite, chers parents, il vous faudra faire vos adieux à vos enfants.''

C'est le moment que choisissent Drago et Ron pour se confronter, au grand dam de leurs épouses qui, l'une comme l'autre, auraient préféré que les deux familles s'évitent. Profitant que leurs pères soient occupés à se défier du regard comme deux boxeurs sur un ring, Rose et Scorpius se regardent pour la première fois.

On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'être hypnotisés. Ce n'est pas un regard ordinaire que s'échangent les deux adolescents. Les yeux noisettes de Rose, exactement semblables à sa mère, brillent d'un éclat lumineux qu'on a encore jamais vu chez elle. Scorpius affiche un grand sourire qu'on ne lui connait pas et il ne se souvient pas d'avoir contemplé plus belle image que cette belle jeune fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux roux ébouriffés. Ils seraient restés ainsi à se regarder si les paroles échangés par les pères ne les avaient pas ramené à la réalité.

Rose est d'autant plus émerveillée que, jusque-là, elle évitait soigneusement les garçons, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement stupide. Mais lui... c'est une exception. C'est la première fois que Rose est aussi attirée par le sexe opposé.

''Bonjour, Malefoy.'' dit Ron en regardant Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace dégoûtante.

''Bonjour, Weasley. C'est un « plaisir » que de te revoir.''

''Et moi donc. On ne s'est plus revu depuis combien... quinze ans ?''

Drago a travaillé autrefois, comme beaucoup de sorciers britanniques, au Ministère puis a démissionné pour ouvrir une boutique de Potions dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un an avant la naissance de son fils. C'est là qu'il a retrouvé son ancienne camarade de Poudlard, Astoria Greengrass avec qui il vit depuis. Les Weasley, surtout Ron et Hermione, ont toujours soigneusement évité de s'approcher du magasin.

''Alors comme ça, Malefoy, ton fils est inscrit ici. J'imagine qu'il a voulu faire le malin s'il s'est fait renvoyer.''

''Et toi alors ? Depuis quand un Weasley est inscrit dans une école moldue ? Remarque, quand on voit qui elle a comme mère…''

''Attention, Drago,'' prévient Ron. ''Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là sinon…''

''Sinon, tu vas me frapper ? Oserais-tu imiter ton père comme il y a trente ans ?''

Ron est cramoisi. C'est bien le genre de Drago Malefoy de ramener à la surface un aussi vieux souvenir.

''Mais au fait, Weasley, je me suis toujours demandé un truc,'' reprend Drago avec un large sourire. ''Je croyais que Granger sortait avec Potter. Je me rappelle bien des allusions de Rita Skeeter à ce propos.''

Ron et Hermione savent qu'il dit cela seulement pour les provoquer. Elle lui répond :

''Tu te trompes, Malefoy. Harry n'a jamais été mon petit ami. Rita Skeeter n'était qu'une sale menteuse qui ne racontait que des horreurs. Harry a toujours été comme un frère. Celui dont je suis amoureuse depuis toujours, il est là en face de toi.''

Drago ricane. Pendant qu'ils discutent, Rose et Scorpius les observent en silence, visiblement intrigués. Les pères semblent avoir momentanément oublié leur présence.

''Je vois. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant. Qui se ressemble…''

''Drago, s'il te plaît…''

Ron et Hermione ne connaissent que très peu Astoria, juste qu'elle était à Serpentard et faisait partie de ceux qui menaient la vie dure à Harry. Mais comme Hermione, elle estime qu'une querelle entre deux sorciers ennemis depuis trente années n'a aucun intérêt.

''Désolé, chérie,'' dit Drago qui n'a pas l'air désolé du tout. ''C'est juste que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on revoit ces gens-là. Et au fait, que deviens ce cher Harry ?''

Pour lui avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, Harry Potter est la seule personne que Drago n'a jamais osé se moquer ou critiquer depuis la Victoire du 2 mai 1998.

''Si tu veux tout savoir, il travaille comme Auror, il est marié à ma sœur et ils ont trois enfants,'' répond Ron avec un air sombre car il sait bien là aussi que Drago a posé une fausse question. ''Tu veux peut-être que je lui passe le bonjour de ta part ?''

''Merci, Weasley mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire,'' réplique Drago. ''Bref, j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais si j'apprends que mon fils fricote avec… cette fille…''

''Drago !'' dit Astoria avec un air de reproche.

''Pas de ça dans la famille, Astoria !'' lance sèchement Drago.

''Et chez nous non plus !'' réplique Ron. ''Bon, chérie, on va aller dire au revoir à Rose. Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de discuter avec ce mec-là, autrement je risque de devenir fou.''

''Tu n'es pas le seul, mon cher Weasmoche,'' ricane Drago.

Les pères continuent de se défier du regard, sous les yeux désapprobateurs des mères et inquiets des enfants. Enfin, la voix de Mr Beugnon met un terme à la querelle.

''Bien. Chers parents, dites au revoir à vos enfants, il va être temps pour vous de partir.''

Ron profite de l'occasion pour tourner le dos aux Malefoy et arracher Rose de Scorpius. Elle se laisse faire, elle pourra le retrouver après sans la gène des parents. Ron se met aux genoux de sa fille et dit :

''Bon courage, Rose. S'il te plaît, sois sage et travaille et tout ira bien. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie…''

''Ron !''

''Oui, désolé, Hermione. Donc oui, travaille, obéit et tout ira bien.''

''Oui, d'accord, papa,'' dit Rose, un peu exaspérée.

Hermione verse autant de larmes d'émotions que le jour où elle a accouché de Rose. Elle serre étroitement sa fille contre elle.

''Bon courage, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver, tout ira bien.''

''Maman… tu… m'étouffes…''

Hermione la relâche et lui donne un gros baiser sur le front.

''Tout ira bien, ma chérie. Pense à nous écrire.''

''Tous les jours, promis.'' promet Rose tout en se disant qu'elle ne tiendra pas parole.

A côté, Astoria est aussi émue par les adieux avec son fils. Drago un peu moins mais il ne semble pas moins peiné, ce qui vaut un commentaire de Ron que personne n'entend :

''C'est bien la première fois que Drago montre qu'il a un cœur.''

Lagrogne rouvre la porte d'entrée pour faire sortir les parents. Avec des signes d'adieu de la main, les Weasley et les Malefoy quittent le pensionnat, les larmes aux yeux pour les femmes. Lorsque tous les parents sont sortis, Lagrogne referme la porte et rejoint le directeur. Tous deux font face aux élèves. Rose s'empresse de se mettre à côté de Scorpius. Elle meurt d'envie de lui prendre la main mais n'ose pas, c'est encore trop tôt. Scorpius est soumis à la même tentation.

''Bien. Vous voilà désormais des élèves du pensionnat de La Marguerite à part entière. L'aventure pour vous commence maintenant. Avant de vous conduire à vos dortoirs, je laisse la parole à monsieur le surveillant général.''

Rose remarque qu'une fille blonde avec un ventre si gros qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle attend un bébé regarde Scorpius avec intérêt. Elle classe immédiatement cette fille comme une ennemie jurée, même si Scorpius ne lui prête aucune attention.

''Je vais vous citer quelques points importants du règlement intérieur,'' dit Lagrogne d'une grosse voix de buffle qui va de paire avec sa tête d'œuf. ''Le respect de ce règlement est impératif. Toute infraction sera lourdement sanctionnée… ça vous fait rire, monsieur ?''

Scorpius n'a pu retenir un petit ricanement. Il s'efforce de ne pas ciller sous le regard de taureau que lui jette Lagrogne.

''C'est rigolo ce que je dis, monsieur ?''

''Non, monsieur,'' dit Scorpius d'une fausse voix innocente.

''Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?''

''Michael Jackson.''

Tous les élèves éclatent de rire mais Lagrogne lui n'a aucune envie de rigoler.

''Vous voulez jouer à ça ? D'accord. Venez tout de suite dans mon bureau.''

Et sous le regard perçant de Mr Beugnon et ceux inquiets des élèves, Lagrogne saisit Scorpius par le bras et l'emmène de force dans une petite salle à gauche de l'entrée intérieure, son bureau.

''Si jamais tu oses lui faire du mal…'' pense Rose en brandissant le poing vers Lagrogne.

Scorpius est habitué à pareille situation. Il a été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de Durmstrang plus souvent que tous ses camarades d'école réunis. Ici, il vient assurément de battre un record : on n'a jamais vu un élève être envoyé dans le bureau d'un surveillant aussi rapidement.

''Bien. Je ne vous demande pas votre nom, jeune homme, je sais maintenant qui vous êtes. Scorpius Malefoy. Mr Karkaroff, un collègue qui dirige un pensionnat au Nord du pays, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.''

''Oui, monsieur,'' répond Scorpius, s'efforçant de rester poli.

''Je vous préviens, Mr Malefoy, nous allons vous avoir fortement à l'œil. Et si vous commettez la moindre faute, vous serez cuit. Maintenant, fichez-moi le camp et allez rejoindre vos camarades.''

Rose est grandement soulagée lorsque Scorpius vient la rejoindre et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

''Je n'ai pas eu de sanction.''

''Bien. Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu,'' reprend Lagrogne, ''quelques règles très importantes à suivre : le dortoir des garçons est au deuxième étage, celui des filles au troisième. Il est STRICTEMENT INTERDIT de se rendre visite aux dortoirs aux heures non-autorisées. Les repas devront être finis jusqu'à la dernière miette. Après le dîner le soir, chacun ira à son dortoir et dès lors AUCUNE SORTIE ne sera permise. Le réveil se fera chaque matin à sept heures et les cours s'étaleront de huit heures trente à seize heures du lundi au vendredi. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, je vous remercie.''

Rose ne s'est pas trompée en pensant qu'elle aura du mal à s'entendre avec Lagrogne. Le règlement lui apparait d'une sévérité accablante.

''Bien. Maintenant, vous allez par groupe monter dans vos dortoirs. Je m'occupe des garçons et mademoiselle Biglotte, qui nous rejoint à l'instant, va mener le groupe des filles.''

Une dame replète aux longs cheveux blonds rejoint Lagrogne et Beugnon.

''Les filles, mettez-vous en rang,'' ordonne-t-elle.

La grosse blonde et quelques-unes de ses copines poussent volontairement les autres pour être devant. Étrangement, Mlle Biglotte fait mine de ne rien remarquer. Rose, qui aurait préféré rester avec Scorpius, se met au fond du rang à côté d'une grande brune timide. Toutes deux désirent avant tout ne pas se faire remarquer.

Rose, qui est habituée aux escaliers mouvants de Poudlard qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, se surprend à constater que ceux du pensionnat sont totalement immobiles. De même pour les portraits accrochés aux murs et dont les personnages ne font pas le moindre mouvement. Bien entendu, pour avoir suivi le cours d'Étude des Moldus, ces détails-là ne lui sont pas inconnus mais à voir en vrai, cela lui fait bizarre. Elle s'abstient d'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Il va sans dire en effet que personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est une sorcière.

Le dortoir des filles est un grand couloir en rectangle composé de trois chambres de quatre lits. A côté de chaque entrée une grande armoire pour ranger les affaires tels que les vêtements. Mlle Biglotte fait aligner les filles en rangée avant d'annoncer :

''Bien. Je vais maintenant annoncer la composition de chacune des chambres. Chacune d'elle est représentée par une couleur. Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous irez dans votre chambre et commencerez à ranger vos affaires. La chambrée bleue : Belinda Blondel, Aline Petitpois, Amélie Vadot et Rose Weasley.''

Rose réalise avec horreur qu'elle va partager sa chambre avec la grosse blonde, la dénommée Belinda Blondel. La fille brune et timide, qui s'appelle Amélie Vadot sera également sa camarade de chambrée. Génial, ça promet une sacré cohabitation… Résignée, Rose prend sa lourde valise et s'apprête à entrer mais la blonde passe devant elle comme s'il s'était agi d'un portemanteau.

Rose ouvre sa valise et commence à sortir ses affaires quand Belinda, qui a prit le lit à l'autre bout, la prend à partie.

''Toi, je te préviens tout de suite. Le blond il est pas pour toi, il est pour moi.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?'' demande Rose sur la défensive, sachant qu'elle est à peu près quatre fois plus costaud qu'elle.

A l'autre bout, la brune prend bien soin de tourner le dos, comme si elle avait peur que Belinda s'en prenne aussi à elle.

''Tu m'as bien compris, la rousse. Le blond, je le garde pour mon quatre heures.''

''Ça te va bien de dire ça.''

''Pardon ?''

''Rien.''

''Et pour la petite histoire, mon nom est Belinda Blondel et ici, tout le monde me respecte.''

''Je comprends pourquoi.''

''Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?''

''Gertrude la verrue, enchantée de te connaitre,'' dit Rose qui a hâte d'en finir. ''Bon, ça te dérange pas de me laisser ranger mes vêtements ?''

Belinda affiche un sourire méprisant et s'éloigne pour aller vider sa propre valise.

''Si elle veut la guerre celle-là, elle l'aura,'' pense Rose. ''Elle ferait mieux de faire un régime avec son estomac d'éléphant.''

Une fois les valises vidées et les affaires rangées, les filles sont autorisées à descendre en attendant le dîner. Envoyant les menaces de Belinda au diable, Rose se met en quête de Scorpius et le repère au moment où celui-ci descend l'escalier de son côté. Ils s'échangent un grand sourire et s'éclipsent discrètement parmi la foule d'élèves. Rose aurait juré avoir aperçu brièvement Belinda brandir le poing mais fait mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Rose et Scorpius jettent un coup d'œil et repèrent un grand arbre en fond de cour. Ils s'y réfugient, voyant là un endroit parfait pour discuter tranquillement.

Il leur faut cinq bonnes minutes pour lancer la conversation, chacun semblant trop timide. Pour Rose, cela n'a rien de nouveau. Elle a toujours été très mal à l'aise avec les garçons. Finalement, elle tente un faible :

''Salut.''

''Salut. Alors, tu t'appelles Rose, c'est bien cela ?''

Sa voix encourageante donne assez de motivation à Rose pour répondre :

''Oui, c'est elle, je veux dire, c'est moi.''

''Je m'appelle Scorpius Lucius Malefoy.''

''Rose Sophie Weasley. J'ai le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle,'' dit Rose, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

''Moi celui de mon grand-père paternel,'' répond Scorpius d'une voix faible, comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler.

''Pourquoi tu n'étais à Poudlard ?'' demande Rose qui a toujours voulu la réponse à cette question qui la turlupine depuis quatre ans.

''Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je suive ses traces mais je sais que c'est faux,'' réplique Scorpius qui ne semble pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet. ''En réalité, c'est pour éviter que…''

Il se tait. Il allait dire « pour éviter de fréquenter des racailles comme les Weasley » mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de blesser Rose en raillant sa famille.

Comprenant son désarroi, Rose change rapidement de sujet.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle lui parle. Son coeur bat plus fort que jamais. Avec ses cheveux roux, elle a l'air en feu.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a renvoyé?'' demande Rose avant de le regretter, pensant la question trop indiscrète mais Scorpius ne parait pas offensé.

''Parce que je passe mon temps à faire des conneries,'' répond simplement Scorpius.

''Comment ça ?''

''Disons que je m'ennuyais à mourir là-bas à Durmstrang, et faire des farces était un moyen de me distraire.''

''Je te comprends. Mon oncle aussi fait des blagues pour…''

Cette fois, c'est Rose qui se tait. Penser à l'oncle Fred, qui est parti bien des années avant sa naissance, est trop douloureux.

''Mais au moins, une chose est sûre,'' reprend Scorpius. ''Je sais que dans ce pensionnat, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.''

''Moi non plus.''

Souriant chaleureusement, Scorpius tend une main :

"Rose ?"

"Oui ?"

''Tu veux être ma meilleure amie ?''

''Oh.. oui ! Je le veux !''

A peine rencontré et déjà à un tel niveau… en tant que joueuse assidue du jeu vidéo _Les Sims 3_, Rose sait qu'une relation qui monte très vite n'est jamais un fruit du hasard.

De nouveau, ils recommencent à se regarder avec des yeux brillants, s'échangeant des regards de braise. Ils restent ainsi cinq minutes jusqu'à être interrompus par la voix forte et arrogante de Belinda :

''Hé, le blond, laisse tomber la rouquine et vient plutôt fréquenter les boss !''

Scorpius se tourne vers elle et la défie du regard.

''Je ne veux pas paraitre _grossier_ mais tu ne vois pas qu'on est en train de discuter ?'' lance-t-il sèchement.

Rose est fortement impressionnée. On aurait dit que Belinda venait de recevoir un coup de marteau à la figure.

''Je ne te félicite pas pour ton goût !'' balance-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

''Quelle méchante fille !" s'exclame Rose. ''Et le pire, c'est que c'est ma camarade de chambrée…''

''Si elle essaie de te faire la misère, je te défendrai,'' assure Scorpius.

''Oh !''

Prêt à la défendre, prêt à la défendre, un vrai chevalier avec sa belle…

Une sonnerie raisonne alors. C'est l'heure du dîner.

''Je crois que les garçons et filles sont séparés,'' dit Scorpius qui semble peu enchanté par cette idée et Rose non plus. ''On ne se reverra que demain matin donc.''

''Oui…''

''Alors bon appétit et à demain.''

''A demain…''

Rose est sur le point de l'embrasser sur la joue mais n'ose pas, trop apeurée de brûler les étapes. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se fait un tel ami…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

''Mais madame, c'est Belinda qui…''

''Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dans le bureau de Mr Lagrogne, tout de suite !''

Sous le sourire triomphant de Belinda, Rose quitte tristement la classe et se dirige vers le bureau de Lagrogne.

Dire qu'elle s'est sentie heureuse le matin en se réveillant. Sa première grande journée au pensionnat est finalement un véritable cauchemar…

* * *

Ah là là je les adore, Rose et Scorpius, je trouve qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se rendront compte au fil des chapitres qu'ils s'aiment plus que par amitié. Vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. Ma pire ennemie

**scorose.L0VE : **voilà la suite.

* * *

N/A : Veuillez pardonner l'interminable attente de deux semaines pour ce nouveau chapitre. Entre les cours et mes écrits personnels tout aussi importants, il ne m'est pas facile de trouver du temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout de cette fic même si ça doit prendre quelques semaines voire quelques mois. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Rose se réveille le lendemain matin, elle a du mal à croire que, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle avait le moral très bas et s'est levée de son lit la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de partir chez les Moldus. En fait, c'est à peu près son seul état depuis qu'elle est devenue adolescente.

Mais depuis, Scorpius Malefoy est passé par là et tout a changé. Elle se demande un instant si elle n'a pas rêvé, si les retrouvailles avec lui étaient réelles. Mais c'est bien vrai. C'est lui le grand blond qui fait chavirer son cœur.

Ils ont décidé de se considérer comme meilleurs amis. Rose en est enchantée. Elle sait que son cœur désire plus. Si elle contemplait le miroir du Risèd – l'oncle Harry lui en a beaucoup parlé – elle se verrait assurément en couple avec lui. Mais il est trop tôt pour cela. Elle ne le connait pas encore assez et une pensée traverse soudain son esprit : et s'il se moque d'elle ? Non, impossible, il semble tellement sincère… laisser faire le temps, c'est tout.

Elle a rarement ouvert aussi grand son cœur dans son journal intime où elle a écrit, après s'être assuré que Belinda, qui n'a cessé de la surveiller du regard, se soit endormie. Par ailleurs, Belinda ronfle comme un gros camion et son gros ventre se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. On aurait dit une ogresse venant d'avaler un enfant. Une vision qui dégoûte particulièrement Rose.

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui je suis arrivée au Pensionnat de la Marguerite et bien sûr, l'endroit est pourri. Le surveillant, Lagrochaispasquoi, a l'air d'être un pauvre type râleur et je suis devenue la cible préférée d'une grosse baleine qui a l'air d'une version féminine d'Augustus Gloop. Tu verrais, mon journal, moi qui suis complexée par mes bourrelets, j'ai l'impression d'être une carotte fine comparée à elle. Poil de Carotte, c'est comme ça qu'on devrait m'appeler tiens. Mais bref, faut que je te raconte, mon journal. Car à côté de ça, il est arrivé quelque chose d'INCROYABLE. Tu ne vas pas le croire. Devine qui j'ai retrouvé, devine qui va être mon camarade de pensionnat. Oui, c'est bien lui. Scorpius Malefoy. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'avais perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour, depuis le regard qu'on s'est échangé à King's Cross avant que nos pères respectifs nous éloignent l'un de l'autre. Mais le hasard de la vie a voulu qu'on soit envoyé, lui et moi, dans le même pensionnat moldu. Tu aurais vu les têtes que faisaient nos pères ! Ils n'en revenaient pas. Je savais qu'ils se haïssaient cordialement mais là, c'était à en pleurer, ils étaient proche de se bastonner. Mais je m'en moque. C'est Scorpius qui compte. Ah la là. Je ne te le cache pas, mon journal, je suis folle amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'apprendre à le connaître et peut-être plus tard… mais je ne veux pas me faire de film. Si ça se trouve, il ne voudra pas plus qu'une amitié. Si c'est le cas, j'accepterai sans problème car je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais j'espère que ça se fera vite. Car figure-toi que la grosse a des vues sur lui. Scorpius n'a pas l'air intéressé mais je la sens capable de le convaincre, elle a l'air tellement coriace. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne la laisserai pas tout gâcher entre moi et Scorpius. Je te laisse, mon journal, il est temps pour moi de dormir. Je te raconte la suite de l'histoire demain. Bonne nuit, mon journal._

D'excellente humeur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rose supporte sans broncher la présence pesante de Belinda dont les yeux semblent fixés sur elle comme s'ils étaient collés à la super-glue. Mais Rose n'a pas l'intention de devenir sa souffre-douleur. Et elle décide tout simplement de l'ignorer et reste impassible lorsque, au moment où Rose s'apprête à entrer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, Belinda passe devant elle en lançant avec un sourire narquois :

''T'attends ton tour, la rousse.''

Elle met près de vingt minutes et Rose est convaincue qu'elle traine volontairement pour l'ennuyer. Mais elle attend avec impatience et lorsque Belinda sort enfin, elle est visiblement déçue que Rose n'affiche aucune réaction.

Rose se presse pour se doucher et s'habiller, puis elle fait son lit et sort du dortoir.

En arrivant au réféctoire pour le petit-déjeuner, elle aperçoit Scorpius déjà assis à la table des garçons. Ne pouvant aller lui parler pour le moment, elle le salue avec un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre les filles. Elle mange en silence. Belinda, venue quelques minutes après, continue de la guetter mais ne tente rien car les professeurs mangent en même temps. Un vrai pot de colle, pense amèrement Rose qui compte bien réfléchir à un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Le petit-déjeuner fini, les étudiants ont droit à vingt minutes de temps libre avant le début des cours. Rose et Scorpius peuvent enfin se retrouver librement. Ils se rendent comme la veille sous leur arbre après s'être assurés que Belinda ne les suit pas.

Ils restent un moment silencieux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi se dire ou du moins faire un pas. Rose n'a jamais eu de vrais amis auparavant et est donc d'autant plus timide. Scorpius quant à lui ne sait pas trop comment faire un pas sans apparaitre idiot. Finalement, c'est lui qui tente quelque chose en demandant :

''C'est comment Poudlard ?''

Surprise mais enchantée qu'une discussion soit enfin lancée, Rose répond :

''C'est l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde, tout simplement.''

''Pourquoi tu n'y es pas cette année ?''

Il réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir subi des foudres pour indiscipline.

Rose est embarrassée mais au fond, pense-t-elle, elle peut tout lui confier.

''Parce que j'ai à peu près tous les défauts imaginables pour une fille : colérique, bagarreuse, pleurnicheuse, capricieuse, insolente…''

''Tu n'es quand même pas tout ça !'' s'étonne Scorpius.

''Oh que si ! Tu ne m'as pas vu. Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis battue avec des garçons…''

''Je me permets de t'avouer que je t'imagine mal dans un genre Mike Tyson.''

Rose sourit.

''Je sais que tout ça n'est pas digne d'une fille bien élevée, mon père ne cesse de me le rabâcher…''

''Personne n'est parfait. Et puis, tu es très bien pour moi.''

Rose rougit tellement qu'elle a l'air en feu.

''Mais tu ne me connais pas encore assez et moi non plus…''

''C'est vrai, mais je suis déjà certain que tu es une fille bien.''

Rose est proche de fondre. Jamais personne ne lui a fait de tels compliments.

''C'est aussi que… je m'ennuie beaucoup dans ma vie,'' ajoute-t-elle.

''Moi aussi.''

Ils se regardent. Ils se comprennent en tout. Ils en arrivent même à se demander pourquoi chacun appartient à une famille qui hait l'autre depuis des générations.

''Parfois,'' dit Rose, ''je me sens comme…''

''… prisonnier,'' achève Scorpius.

''J'aimerais que ça change…''

''Et moi donc…''

''Et si on créeait…''

''… un autre monde,'' ils terminent tous deux en même temps.

Ils s'échangent un grand sourire.

''Cet arbre,'' dit Scorpius, ''c'est notre refuge à nous. Personne n'y aura accès, Belinda, Lagrogne, n'importe qui d'autre.''

''Un royaume rien qu'à nous…'' dit Rose, l'air rêveuse.

''Je suis le roi et tu es ma reine.''

''Oh oui ! Le roi et la reine qui font régner la paix.''

Ils continuent ainsi à rêver de leur monde, à imaginer comment ils inverseraient les rôles et pourraient dominer les autres, ceux qui leur font la misère comme Belinda… jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne les ramène à la réalité. Il est temps d'aller en cours.

''On reviendra tout à l'heure, ma reine,'' promet Scorpius.

''Bien sûr, mon roi,'' approuve Rose avec un grand sourire.

Ils rejoignent leur camarades en rang et ne prêtent aucune attention à Belinda qui les regarde avec fureur.

Le professeur qui assure le premier cours, de Biologie, est une grande dame plutôt en fin de carrière avec des cheveux gris bouclés et des grosses lunettes rondes. Physiquement, Rose la compare à une espèce de caricature de _Muriel Finster._

Scorpius et Rose s'assoient à la même table au fond de la classe, espérant ainsi se faire très discret. Scorpius n'a jamais été très ami avec les professeurs mais il se sait obligé de se tenir un carreau. Beugnon l'écorcherait vif.

Après avoir fait l'appel, le professeur dit :

''Bienvenue à votre premier cours de l'année, précisément à celui de Biologie. Je suis Madame Poirette et ensemble, nous allons étudier tout ce qui touche au monde du vivant…''

Rose et Scorpius, qui sont des sorciers, ne connaissent évidemment que très peu le monde scientifique - même si Rose, de son sang de Granger, s'est beaucoup documenté sur le thème - et sont donc d'avantage intéressés. Belinda, assise - de sa propre volonté - juste en face d'eux, est plongée dans une discussion avec une de ses comparses et Rose a la désagréable impression qu'elle réfléchit à comment provoquer un incident contre elle.

''Qui peut me dire ce qui caractérise le vivant ?''

Dans un réfléxe qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, Rose lève aussitôt la main.

''Oui, miss Weasley ?''

''Le vivant nait, se nourrit, s'hydrate, respire, dort, et meurs,'' répond Rose.

''C'est exactement cela.''

Rose s'est attendue à ce qu'elle ajoute "dix points pour Gryffondor !" mais il n'en est rien. Cela lui fait bizarre alors qu'elle a rapporté en quatre ans à sa maison plus de points que tout les élèves de l'école réunis.

''Tu sais des choses, toi,'' chuchote Scorpius d'une voix amicale.

''C'est normal quand on a une mère qui sait tout sur tout,'' répond Rose avec un grand sourire.

''Oui. Mon père m'en a beaucoup parlé et il n'aime pas.''

Il allait ajouter "il dit tout le temps que c'est une Miss Je-Sais-Tout" mais il se retient, de peur de blesser Rose.

''Il est jaloux.''

''Oui, c'est cela.''

Juste à ce moment-là, Belinda se tourne vers eux et lance avec un sourire narquois :

''J'étais sûre que tu avais des airs de Miss Je-sais-tout.''

''Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?'' réplique Rose avec froideur.

''Exactement. Je déteste les intellos.''

Rose s'efforce de ne pas ciller. Elle a souvent craqué en s'entendant appeler ainsi mais elle se doit de rester calme. Elle fait donc mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et s'efforce d'écouter le cours.

''Le vivant concerne aussi bien la flore que la faune…''

Le reste du cours se passe sans incident. Belinda multiplie les sourires sarcastisques mais Rose l'ignore superbement. Cette fille est proprement insupportable mais Rose se dit que tant qu'elle reste de marbre, tout ira bien.

Malheureusement, à force de monter, monter, monter, monter, la bête finit par sortir.

A midi, pour le déjeuner, Rose et Scorpius se séparent, chacun allant s'assoir à sa table. Et malgré la présence des professeurs, Belinda en profite pour frapper à nouveau et plus fort cette fois :

''La rouquine, t'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je t'ai dit hier. Le blond il est pour moi !''

''Tais-toi et mange,'' réplique Rose sans la regarder en mettant un morceau de côtelette dans son assiette.

''Pourquoi ? Je te fais peur ?''

Rose a de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa colère...

''Je ne suis même pas surprise. Les intellos ne sont que de parfaites trouillardes…''

Cette fois, Rose ne peut plus supporter ses provocations incessantes. Elle saisit la côtelette d'une main et la jette à la figure de Belinda.

''Miss Weasley !'' s'écrie Melle Biglotte depuis la table des professeurs.

''Madame, elle m'a…''

''Dans le bureau du surveillant général, maintenant !''

Et voilà comment Belinda a réussi de belle manière à gâcher le bonheur si rare de Rose. En sortant la mine triste, elle échange un regard avec Scorpius qui est tout aussi consterné. Belinda, elle, est très satisfaite.

Rose entre dans le bureau, vide pour le moment puisque Lagrogne est avec les autres professeurs au réfectoire. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise face au bureau, la mine déconfite.

Elle aurait du s'en douter que c'était trop beau pour durer. Il fallait forcément que quelque chose vienne lui rappeler que sa vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Elle s'est fait une ennemie irréductible en la personne de Belinda Blondel mais s'en serait franchement bien passé. Pourquoi la scoumoune la poursuit à chaque fois ?

Quand Lagrogne la rejoint, il passe d'abord devant elle sans la regarder, comme si elle n'était pas présente. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assoit qu'il se décide à la regarder. Il ne parait pas en colère mais a un air sur le visage qui suffirait à intimider le pire des téméraires.

''Alors ?''

Rose est tentée de répondre « alors quoi ? » mais il ne lui faut surtout pas être insolente comme elle a si souvent fait. Son silence ne semble nullement irriter Lagrogne. Au contraire, il parait aussi décontracté que si Rose lui avait annoncé les résultats du loto. Mais ce calme n'a pour autant rien de rassurant.

''Vous trouvez normal qu'une jeune fille comme vous se comporte de cette façon ?'' dit-il d'une voix tout aussi apaisante.

On lui a répété cela tant de fois que Rose n'en est même plus affectée.

''Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous a envoyé dans cette école, mademoiselle ?''

Rose ne répond pas. Lagrogne fait preuve d'une patience étonnante.

''Pas de réponse ? Très bien.''

Il la regarde avec ses yeux perçants, comme pour la mettre au défi de ciller. Rose s'efforce de rester impassible. Elle essaie de ne pas penser à ce que dirait son père s'il apprenait qu'elle avait eu des ennuis disciplinaires dès son deuxième jour.

''Écoutez-moi bien, mademoiselle : pour cette fois, comme nous ne sommes rentrés qu'hier, je vais fermer les yeux. Mais je vous ai l'œil : recommencez ce que vous avez fait et vous aurez de sérieux ennuis. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue et retournez au réfectoire. Vous allez manger à une table isolée pour éviter tout problème, pour cette fois.''

Rose, aussi fort étant son caractère, se jure alors de se tenir à carreau. Mais ses problèmes ne sont hélas pas terminés. Ils vont même empirer.

Belinda a en effet décidée de ne pas en rester là et de tout faire pour rendre la vie de Rose infernale. Si Lagrogne, d'une certaine manière, avait soulagé Rose en exigeant qu'elle aille s'assoir seule à une table dans un coin pour finir de manger, ce bref instant de répit s'arrête au moment d'entrer en classe pour le cours d'Histoire-Géographie. Belinda passe comme d'habitude devant elle avec des airs de gorille quand, tout à coup, elle trébuche toute seule, son ventre faisant un grand bruit en touchant le sol..

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' s'exclame Melle Biglotte, alertée.

Avant que Rose ait pu répondre, Belinda lance :

''C'est Weasley ! Elle m'a fait délibérément un croche-patte.''

''Très bien. Miss Weasley, allez voir le surveillant dans son bureau.''

''Mais madame, c'est Belinda qui…''

''Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dans le bureau de Mr Lagrogne, tout de suite !''

Sous le sourire triomphant de Belinda, Rose quitte tristement la classe et se dirige vers le bureau de Lagrogne.

Dire qu'elle s'est sentie heureuse le matin en se réveillant. Sa première grande journée au pensionnat est finalement un véritable cauchemar. Tout ça à cause de Belinda Blondel.

Lagrogne est retourné dans son bureau après le déjeuner. En découvrant Rose, il affiche une mine stupéfaite et dit d'une voix nettement moins indulgente que précédemment :

''Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?''

Rose est incapable de répondre. Cette fois, elle n'a rien fait. Ce qui lui arrive est une parfaite injustice. Mais elle est sûre que Lagrogne ne la croira jamais si elle affirme que Belinda a mimé une chute pour faire punir Rose.

''Je vois que ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure n'a servi à rien. Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir sévir. Vous mangerez seule dans le réfectoire pendant une semaine et maintenant,'' dit-il en désignant une petite table contre le mur à gauche. ''vous allez me copier un texte. Je vais informer votre professeur d'Histoire-Géographie que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours.''

Il ouvre son tiroir et sort deux gros livres qu'il présente à Rose comme s'il s'agissait de fouets.

''Vous préférez Shakespeare ou Victor Hugo ?''

''Victor Hugo.''

''Et bien, vous prendrez Shakespeare. Vous allez me recopier cinq fois les deux premiers actes de _Macbeth_ en entier. S'il y a une seule faute d'orthographe, ce sera dix fois. Cela devrait suffire à calmer vos nerfs.''

Compte tenu de ce qui s'est réellement passé, la punition est tellement injuste que Rose meurt d'envie de répliquer mais elle se dit qu'alors, c'est toute la pièce entière qu'il lui faudrait recopier cinq fois. Inutile donc d'alourdir la déjà trop forte sanction qu'elle ne mérite même pas.

Tout en faisant sa punition, Rose, dans un coin de sa tête, se donne une mission très personnelle : se venger de Belinda. Puisqu'elle a décidé de faire de Rose son souffre-douleur et d'essayer de lui piquer Scorpius, elle va lui rendre la pareille.


	6. Le Pays de Scorose

**Rose-Eliade : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont autant. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.

**Ron et Hermione **: loooool oui c'est vrai qu'elle est très méchante mais nos chers Rose et Scorpius vont bientôt se venger d'elle et de belle manière. Merci encore pour ta review!

* * *

N/A : Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture comme toujours.  
Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et suivent fidèlement mon histoire, ce chapitre c'est aussi pour vous.

* * *

Après une semaine déjà passée au pensionnat, Scorpius s'étonne d'avoir pu tenir aussi longtemps sans aucune sanction, un véritable exploit pour lui. Depuis le sermon de Lagrogne le premier jour, Scorpius n'a pas été remarqué une seule fois pour indiscipline. Il sait que la moindre incartade peut lui être fatale. Et sa seule chance de quitter rapidement ce qu'il considère comme un purgatoire est de se tenir à carreau. Malgré les envies qui le démangent, Scorpius reste donc calme et ses débuts au pensionnat sont plutôt satisfaisants, même si le monde de la magie lui manque terriblement.

On ne peut pas en dire autant pour la pauvre Rose. Certes, elle n'a plus été renvoyée dans le bureau de Lagrogne depuis qu'elle y a passé trois heures à faire sa punition. Mais les conséquences sont lourdes : sa main souffre le martyr et Rose se demande si elle s'en remettra jamais. De plus, Lagrogne semble décider à la surveiller comme un chien de garde et Rose, qui déteste qu'on l'étouffe – un sujet de dispute récurrent avec ses parents et Rose de lâcher souvent ''maman, papa, lâchez-moi'' – voit cette surveillance constante comme particulièrement désagréable. Si on ajoute à cela Belinda qui est la fille la plus détestable que Rose ait jamais rencontrée, ses espoirs de changement à son arrivée au pensionnat se sont vite envolés.

Plus que jamais, elle regrette Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie lui manque tellement qu'il lui arrive parfois de pleurer le soir face à la nostalgie, lui valant des moqueries de Belinda qui la traite de pleurnicheuse. Rose ignore ses sarcasmes et sa colère contre ses parents de l'avoir envoyé de force dans son pensionnat s'est intensifiée encore un peu plus.

Et le pire justement, c'est que la punition que Lagrogne l'a obligé à faire n'est rien comparé à ce qui lui a réservé son père. Rose comprend, le premier samedi depuis la rentrée, que le directeur a fait part de ses problèmes à ses parents. Certes, elle devait s'en douter mais elle avait eu au fond l'espoir fou que ses parents n'en sauraient rien. Pour la première distribution des courriers, Rose reçoit le pire pour un sorcier : une Beuglante.

Rose et Scorpius se rendent alors sous leur arbre qui est devenu leur refuge face à leur maigre quotidien, le seul endroit où ni Belinda ni Lagrogne ne peuvent venir les embêter. Rose tient la Beuglante en tremblant. La lettre, rouge comme un feu, plus même que les cheveux de la jeune adolescente, commence à dégager de la fumée.

''Ouvre-la,'' encourage Scorpius qui, sachant bien ce que sont les Beuglantes, a beaucoup de peine pour elle. ''Après ce sera fini.''

''Mais tout le monde va entendre…''

''Seuls les sorciers peuvent entendre les Beuglantes. Pour les Moldus, ce ne sont que des enveloppes ordinaires. Allez, courage. Je suis avec toi.''

La fumée est plus intense et la température de l'enveloppe est telle que Rose peut à peine la tenir dans sa main. Elle se décide donc à l'ouvrir en tremblant comme une feuille. Aussitôt, comme ils s'y attendaient, la lettre explose littéralement. Les hurlements de Ron Weasley, cent fois plus fort que d'habitude, font subir un véritable supplice à leurs tympans.

_ROSE WEASLEY !_

_ QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ? ALORS COMME ÇA, TU FAIS DES CROCHES-PATTES A UNE CAMARADE DES LE PREMIER JOUR ? ON NE T'A PAS ENVOYE DANS CE PENSIONNAT POUR QUE TU RECOMMENCES TES CONNERIES ! TA MÈRE ET MOI SOMMES ABSOLUMENT INDIGNES ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS TE DÉCIDER A CESSER DE JOUER LES BOXEUSES ET A TE CONDUIRE COMME UNE FILLE NORMALE ? ON TE PRÉVIENT : RECOMMENCE UNE FOIS ET TU RENTRERAS IMMÉDIATEMENT A LA MAISON. ET CROIS-MOI ALORS, TU LE PAIERAS TRES TRES CHER ! C'EST CLAIIIIR ?_

La Beuglante tire la langue à Rose et disparait en lambeaux. Rose est en pleurs, complètement abattue. Malgré de nombreuses bagarres avec des garçons à l'école où à Poudlard, elle n'avait encore jamais reçue de Beuglante, pas même le jour où elle a donné un coup de pied au visage d'un Serpentard qui se moquait de sa mère née-moldue, lui valant une semaine de retenue par le professeur McGonagall. Mais c'est pire que ce qu'elle a imaginé. Scorpius a très mal pour elle. Lui a déjà reçu quelques Beuglantes de son père certes moins violentes mais toutes aussi désagréables. Rose pleure dans les bras de Scorpius qui essaie au mieux de la consoler.

''Le pire,'' marmonne Rose entre deux larmes, ''c'est que je n'ai rien fait ! C'est cette garce de Belinda qui m'a fait punir !''

''Elle le paiera, je te le promets,'' assure Scorpius.

''J'espère bien. Elle ne me supporte pas en fait parce que tu es tout le temps avec moi et jamais avec elle.''

''C'est normal. Elle est pas intéressante alors que toi tu es une fille exceptionnelle.''

Ce compliment donne du baume au cœur de Rose qui cesse enfin de pleurer.

''Comment un garçon comme toi a pu se faire renvoyer de Durmstrang et finir ici ?''

''Je me le demande. Mais finalement, ça aura eu un avantage : si je n'avais pas été renvoyé, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.''

''C'est vrai. Pareil pour moi. Et grâce à toi, je suis devenue reine de notre royaume.''

''Et moi le roi…''

Soudain, ils entendent du grabuge. Intrigués, ils décident d'aller jeter un œil et découvrent sans surprise que Belinda et deux de ses acolytes font la misère à d'autres filles trois fois moindre en gabarit. Ils sont devant les toilettes des filles.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?'' demande Rose.

''Allons voir.''

Rose s'avance vers Belinda et aussitôt, celle-ci se place devant l'entrée pour l'empêcher de passer. Avec un sourire narquois et méprisant, elle lance :

''Désolé, Weasley. C'est un pence pour aller aux toilettes.''

Rose connait vaguement la monnaie moldue par sa mère et Scorpius pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui les interpelle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Un pence pour aller aux toilettes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?''

''Ouais. Un pence si tu veux faire tes affaires. Alors ?''

Rose lui jette un regard dégoûté et s'éloigne avec Scorpius.

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire, nous faire payer pour aller aux toilettes ! Et puis quoi encore ?''

''C'est quoi un pence ?'' demande Scorpius.

''Heu…''

''Désolé, Rose. Il n'y a que des sang-pur dans ma famille, alors je ne connais rien aux coutumes moldus…''

''Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.''

''Mais ta mère est née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui mais même, c'est la seule, avec mon oncle Harry, à avoir une ascendance moldue. Les autres ne sont que des sorciers. Mais bref, là elle dépasse les bornes. Je ne vais quand même pas payer son truc pour aller faire pipi.''

''Tu peux toujours aller du côté des garçons,'' suggère Scorpius.

Rose rougit.

''Heu… ouais, enfin c'est un peu embarrassant…''

''Je disais cela comme ça,'' dit Scorpius avec un faible sourire.

A ce moment, Amélie Vadot, la fille aux cheveux blonds et camarade de chambrée de Rose, vient les voir et dit :

''A vous aussi, elle fait payer pour aller aux toilettes ?''

''A moi surtout en tant que fille,'' fait remarquer Rose.

''Oui c'est vrai. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.''

''Tu as raison,'' approuve Rose. ''Faire pipi est une liberté pour tous. Tous pour le pipi-libre !''

Et rejoints par d'autres filles et également des garçons solidaires, tous s'avancent en criant comme à la manif :

''Pipi-libre ! Pipi-libre ! Pipi-libre !''

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à impressionner l'horrible Belinda. Prenant une voix démente de Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, elle dit :

''Vous me faites rire ! Payez ou je vous dévore tous tout crue !''

Les plus apeurés préfèrent en rester là. Rose dit à Scorpius :

''Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Frappe-la !''

''Je ne peux pas.''

Belinda, qui les entend, éclate de rire.

''Pourquoi ?'' dit amèrement Rose alors qu'ils s'éloignent sous les rires moqueurs de Belinda et ses copines.

''Parce que si je lui tape dessus, je serai renvoyé et je ne te reverrai plus jamais.''

''Oh ! C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé.''

Rose songe alors que la large différence de corpulence entre Belinda et Scorpius constituerait aussi un désavantage pour ce dernier.

''Et puis, elle n'en vaut pas la peine," ajoute Scorpius et Rose approuve.

Au fil des jours et des semaines, Rose et Scorpius développent leur propre monde. Ils sont plus que jamais inséparables et tous deux s'adorent et sont si heureux d'être meilleurs amis, même si secrètement, ils aimeraient avoir plus qu'une amitié…

Ce qu'ils aiment particulièrement, c'est sortir littéralement de la réalité. A chaque récréation et temps libre, ils se rendent dans leurs royaumes et s'imaginent dans leur propre monde où ils règnent en paix, où Belinda est réduite à payer des fortunes pour aller aux toilettes et à les servir comme esclave, où les fées, elfes et autres créatures fantastiques vivent en harmonie parmi les Moldus. Rose, qui connait beaucoup de contes de fée et autres histoires pour la jeunesse grâce à sa mère, aime à les raconter à Scorpius qui est enchanté d'en apprendre plus sur la culture moldue.

''Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'apprendre sur les Moldus est inutile, mais ils ont des connaissances aussi fascinantes que la magie, je trouve.''

''Tu sais quoi, Scorpius ? C'est ce que dit souvent mon père aussi. Et pourtant, il n'était pas un Serpentard. Nous avons un ordinateur à la maison mais il ne voit pas à quoi ça sert.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est un ordinateur ?''

Rose sourit et entreprend de lui expliquer en quelques mots.

''Ouah ! C'est bien ce que je dis : ils sont très inventifs les Moldus.''

Rose entreprend ensuite de lui raconter une nouvelle fois _Le Magicien d'Oz_ qui est très vite devenue l'histoire favorite de Scorpius. Il est fasciné et émerveillé par le conte merveilleux de la petite Dorothée, de l'épouvantail parlant, du Bûcheron de Fer-Blanc et du Lion Peureux qui ont tous les désirs humains les plus nobles : une maison, un cerveau, un cœur et du courage.

''Et tu as tout ça en toi,'' déclare Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

Rose sourit et rougit. Il est si merveilleux…

''Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle non plus, tu vois bien comment est mon caractère…''

''Cela n'empêche pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans,'' dit Scorpius en désignant le thorax de Rose. ''Et je te promets de ne jamais te mettre en colère ou de te faire du mal.''

"Et je suis une miss je-sais-tout...''

''... Et ça me permet d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.''

''Oh ! Tu es adorable…''

Ils restent un moment silencieux à se regarder. Ils se comprennent vraiment en tout…

''J'y pense,'' dit Rose. ''Il faudrait trouver un nom à notre royaume.''

''C'est vrai. Tu as une idée ?''

''Je pensais le pays de Scorose.''

''De Scorose ?''

''Oui. La contraction de nos deux prénoms. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

''Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Va pour le Pays de Scorose,'' dit Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

"Et aussi...''

''Oui ?''

''Beaucoup se moquent de moi parce que je passe mon temps à rêver et à me plonger dans des mondes imaginaires…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?'' s'étonne Scorpius.

''Je ne sais pas…''

''Je trouve ça bien au contraire de rêver.''

Rose n'en revient pas. Jamais personne ne lui a dit ça. Même, elle a l'impression que Scorpius est le premier et le seul à la comprendre et l'accepter comme elle est : une adolescente mal dans sa peau qui a simplement besoin d'être aimée. Ce d'autant plus que Scorpius éprouve le même besoin d'affection.

''Rose, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.''

''Oui, Scorpius ?''

''Tu peux… chanter pour moi ?''

''Pardon ?''

''Tu as l'air d'avoir une belle voix… j'aimerais t'écouter.''

''Je ne peux pas…''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu vas te moquer de moi, je n'aime pas chanter devant les autres…''

''Rose, tu penses vraiment que je vais me moquer de toi ?''

''Non, c'est vrai…'' dit Rose, un peu honteuse d'avoir pu penser cela de son meilleur ami. ''Mais que puis-je chanter ?''

''Tout ce que tu veux. Il y a une chanson qui te touche particulièrement ?''

Rose réfléchit puis dit :

''Il y en a une oui. C'est une chanteuse moldue qui s'appelle Mandy Moore et on peut l'entendre dans un merveilleux film…''

''Chante alors, Rosie.''

Respirant un grand coup, essayant d'évacuer son stress personnel, Rose commence à chanter :

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope. _

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now, you're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _

_So I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope._

Après avoir fini de chanter, Rose regarde Scorpius et découvre à sa grande surprise qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune garçon ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau. ''Tu pleures ?''

''Oui, c'est que… c'est magnifique.''

Rose sourit. Voir Scorpius pleurer d'émotion prouve ô combien son cœur est pur.

''Mon père aurait honte de moi… mais on est ce que l'on est, pas nos parents.''

''Tu as raison.''

''Que cette chanson soit l'hymne de notre royaume.''

''Excellente idée !''

''Et je dois dire que les Moldus ont des grands artistes eux aussi.''

''C'est vrai. Nous, on se tape Celestina Moldubec. A chaque fois que ma grand-mère paternelle chante en chœur, j'ai mal aux oreilles et ma tante Fleur fait la grimace.''

''Tu as vraiment une famille nombreuse,'' remarque joyeusement Scorpius.''

''Voyons…'' dit Rose en répertoriant les membres de sa famille dans sa tête. ''Mes quatre grand-parents, mes parents, un petit frère, neuf oncles et tantes et onze cousins dont un éloigné. C'est peu de dire qu'on est nombreux.''

''Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle famille.''

''Tu es sérieux ?''

''Oui. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris une chose.''

''Quoi donc ?''

''Que les Weasley ne sont pas les pires racailles du monde des sorciers, contrairement à ce que m'ont toujours dit mon père et mon grand-père.''

Flattée, Rose rougit plus fort que jamais et dit :

''Moi aussi, je comprends que ma mère a toujours eu raison.''

''Oui ?''

''Elle a toujours dit à mon père qu'on doit nous-même établir nos propres relations.''

''Et elle a bien raison. J'ai entendu parler de ta mère. On dit que c'est la sorcière la plus intelligente du pays.''

''Oui.''

''Et il semble qu'elle t'ait transmise son intelligence.''

"Tu peux le dire.''

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, l'heure du déjeuner.

''Il faut aller manger,'' dit Scorpius en se levant. ''Nous reviendrons tout à l'heure à Scorose après le cours d'Histoire.''

Rose se lève et soudain, elle ressent la tentation forte de lui prendre la main. Mais elle ne veut pas risquer, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble et ni lui ni elle ne veulent affronter les rumeurs et les problèmes que causerait Belinda.

Mais Rose n'a cependant aucun doute. Tous les compliments, la gentillesse forte dont a fait preuve Scorpius, ont touché son cœur. Elle est folle amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! Certes, il n'y a pas d'action dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bien un peu de calme et de rêves, car tout va s'accélérer dès le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous avez aimé et promis, je vais m'activer autant que je peux pour la suite. A bientôt!


	7. Le coeur a ses raisons

**Rose-Eliade : **Merci encore ! Je pense que tu vas adorer encore plus ce chapitre.

**Ron et Hermione **: Oui, nous sommes bien dans le Pottermonde, et la famille Weasley est si grande et aussi la famille idéale... merci encore, et j'espère que tu vas adorer ce nouveau chapitre et la suite, à bientôt! (:

* * *

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, et vous allez voir, cette fois on avance vraiment dans l'intrigue. Comme on dit "please, enjoy!"

* * *

Lorsqu'arrive le mois de novembre, Rose et Scorpius s'étonnent tous les deux de réaliser qu'ils sont chez les Moldus depuis déjà deux mois. Ils n'y sont pas heureux, ils appartiennent au monde des sorciers. Mais ils aiment tous deux à se rappeler que sans cela, jamais ils se ne seraient rencontrés.

Les premières notes sont tombées au cours du mois d'octobre. De son sang de Granger, famille de sa mère, Rose surprend tout le monde en accumulant les meilleures notes, et Scorpius se plait à dire qu'il s'agit d'une performance exceptionnelle pour une sorcière qui n'a étudié les matières moldues qu'à l'école primaire – lui-même doit se contenter tout juste de la moyenne. Le plus étonnant toutefois est l'attitude de Lagrogne à son égard. Rose, forcée de maitriser son sale caractère, n'a plus été sanctionnée pour indiscipline et a découvert une autre image de l'intransigeant surveillant lorsque celui-ci lui a dit :

''Vous voyez comment avec du travail et de la retenue, on peut réussir. Continuez ainsi, jeune demoiselle, je crois personnellement en vous.''

''Finalement, il n'est pas si mal ce Lagrogne,'' pense Rose avec un faible sourire en pensant qu'il est impensable que Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, lui fasse de tels compliments.

Par contre, Belinda se montre plus désagréable que jamais. Frustrée de voir Rose première de la classe et avoir la préférence de Scorpius, elle tente constamment de la prendre à partie mais grâce à Lagrogne et Melle Biglotte, elle n'arrive jamais à l'atteindre. Rose et Scorpius cependant en ont assez et réfléchissent ce jour-là à une idée pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

''Il faut trouver son point faible,'' dit ainsi Rose en se demandant quelle peut être la faiblesse de Belinda qui parait si sûr d'elle (elle continue le coup des toilettes payantes et Rose et d'autres filles se sont décidées malgré elles à se satisfaire chez les garçons, non sans s'assurer d'être à l'abri des regards.)

''Peut-être les garçons,'' suggère Scorpius.

''Les garçons ? Quel garçon pourrait s'intéresser à une fille pareille ?''

Et soudain, elle a l'idée, le truc parfait pour battre Belinda une bonne fois pour toutes.

''Scorpius, je sais : on va la prendre à son propre piège.''

''Explique.''

''On sait qu'elle en pince pour toi et est prête à tout pour m'écarter. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?''

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius n'est pas du tout enchanté.

''Ah non, alors là non !''

''Quoi ?''

''Je ne vais pas me mettre aux genoux de cette ogresse !''

''Mais c'est pour la tromper !''

''Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?'' demande Scorpius d'un ton sceptique.

''Je pense oui, mais si tu ne veux pas, on oublie et on réfléchit à une autre idée,'' dit Rose avec fermeté.

''Allons-y. De toute façon, moi aussi j'en ai assez qu'elle me colle à la peau comme de la glue.''

Ils décident de mettre leur plan à exécution dès le lendemain pendant la récréation. Sous le regard discret et attentif de Rose, Scorpius se dirige confiant vers Belinda qui rabroue une fille, la forçant à payer pour entrer aux toilettes. Il se dit que Rose a raison, il va être très facile de berner Belinda qui ne brille pas par son intelligence. Elle est pourtant très bonne élève puisqu'elle est la deuxième meilleure derrière Rose – un autre prétexte de jalousie.

Scorpius se racle la gorge et dit en toute innocence :

''Je peux te parler ?''

Surprise mais flattée, Belinda sourit, dit à sa comparse de la remplacer comme gardienne et suit Scorpius.

''Bien sûr.''

''Allons dans un coin tranquille, je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange et nous entende.''

Ignorant totalement que Scorpius la mène en bateau, Belinda le suit sans discuter. Ils se rendent dans un coin tranquille à l'arrière-cour où personne ne va jamais, pas même Lagrogne qui pourtant surveille habituellement tout le reste de la cour comme un chien de garde implacable. Mais en apparence, Belinda et Scorpius ne font rien de particulier et il reste donc indifférent et ne semble même pas les remarquer en réalité. Rose les suit discrètement, prête à intervenir au moment opportun.

''Alors, tu veux me dire quoi ?'' dit Belinda avec impatience.

''Quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps,'' répond Scorpius.

''Oui ?''

Tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire de tels mots à Belinda, Scorpius déclare :

''Je t'aime, Belinda.''

Bien cachée, Rose sourit. Elle aussi aurait eu une attaque si elle avait sérieusement entendu ces mots sortis de la bouche de Scorpius. Belinda elle n'en croit visiblement pas ses oreilles.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?''

''Je t'aime, Belinda, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.''

''T'es… t'es sérieux ?''

''Oui. Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur les tiens, mon cœur s'est mis à battre, j'ai eu l'impression de fondre. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi.''

Scorpius joue tellement bien la comédie qu'il se retient à peine de rire. Belinda mord à l'hameçon à en juger par ses larmes d'émotions qui coulent de ses yeux.

''Oh ! Scorpius… mais et Rose Weasley... ?''

''... t'a bien mené en bateau, pauvre idiote.''

C'est le moment que choisit Rose pour apparaitre. Scorpius soupire, visiblement soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire semblant. Belinda est choquée et stupéfaite. Elle semblait vraiment prendre Scorpius au sérieux.

''Qu… quoi ?''

''Tu crois sérieusement que Scorpius aime une fille comme toi ? Mais regarde-toi, t'es grosse, t'es méchante, t'es vaniteuse, t'es rien pour lui.''

On aurait dit que Belinda allait éclater comme un gros ballon gonflable. Elle semble tiraillée par une forte tentation d'étrangler Rose.

''_Répète ce que tu viens de me dire !_''

''Tu m'as bien compris. Et pour la dernière fois, tu vas nous lâcher les baskets, obèse,'' réplique Rose.

Elle réalise trop tard qu'elle en a trop dit. Belinda, blessée et ne pouvant plus tenir, se jette sur Rose et la roue de coup, même si Rose tente de se défendre malgré leurs fortes différences de morphologie. Le combat ne dure pas longtemps cependant car on n'échappe pas au très vigilant Lagrogne.

''Non mais c'est quoi ça ? ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !''

Il parvient à séparer les deux filles, non sans mal. Rose a le visage en sang et Belinda a un nez comme un feu rouge. Mais Rose est contente : il y a trop longtemps qu'elle voulait régler le compte de Belinda et a réussi à merveille, même s'il a fallu se faire transformer en combattante de boxe. Quant à Lagrogne, il ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie.

''Je vous emmène toute les deux à l'infirmerie !''

Ni Rose ni Belinda ne proteste et toutes deux suivent le surveillant sans se regarder.

Rose n'est encore jamais allée à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, Madame Bonnnesoigneuse, est une petite femme replète aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Rose trouve qu'elle ressemble étrangement à sa grand-mère paternelle.

''Et bien, quel arrangement !'' lance l'infirmière lorsqu'elle voit les deux filles aux visages ensanglantés. ''Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?''

''Et bien, madame, il s'avère que ces deux jeunes filles se sont livrées à un joli crêpage de chignon,'' répond Lagrogne.

''Ah ! Bah bravo, c'est très charmant, à vos âges !''

Belinda et Rose gardent la tête baissée et n'osent pas répondre, toutes deux honteuses.

''Je vous laisse les rafistoler si je puis dire, ensuite vous me les enverrez dans mon bureau,'' dit Lagrogne avant de sortir.

Madame Bonnesoigneuse ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'elle essuie leurs visages puis met du rouge et des pansements sur les nez pour arrêter la coulée du sang. C'est presque tranquille pour Rose et Belinda comparée au sermon très lourd que leur réserve ensuite Lagrogne.

''Alors ? Explications.''

Rose manque de s'étrangler. Jamais un membre du corps professoral ne lui a parlé ainsi, excepté le professeur McGonagall quand elle se rendait coupable de fautes telle que violence sur camarade. Et la dernière fois qu'elle a autant subi les foudres d'un adulte, c'était par son père pour avoir frappée Victoire.

''Mesdemoiselles, quel âge avez-vous, toutes les deux ?''

D'une voix timide à peine audible, Belinda et Rose répondent en même temps : ''Quinze ans.''

''Et vous pensez qu'à quinze ans, on se bat encore comme des gamines de cinq ?''

Elle a l'air d'un psychologue scolaire s'inquiétant pour un enfant perturbé.

''Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous a envoyé ici ? Pour que vous deveniez enfin des adultes. Miss Blondel, après ce qui est vous arrivé, je pensais que changer d'air et de vie vous ferait le plus grand bien or d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous forcez vos camarades à payer pour aller aux toilettes. Et vous, Miss Weasley, vos parents espéraient que vous abandonniez le côté… comment dirais-je… bagarreuse.''

Quelque chose raisonne dans les oreilles de Rose : qu'est-il arrivé à Belinda ? Mais le moment n'est pas venu, pense-t-elle, pour lui poser la question.

''Je vais être très clair. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire dans l'excès et je vais fermer les yeux. Cependant, je vais demander à Melle Biglotte de vous surveiller de très près, surtout que si je ne me trompe, vous êtes camarades de chambrée. Si jamais… j'entends encore parler d'un incident de ce genre, croyez-moi… ça va chauffer pour vous. Et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place à ce moment-là. Maintenant, foutez-moi le camp.''

L'incident laisse beaucoup de traces, et certaines sont des plus étonnantes : le plus remarquable est le changement d'attitude considérable de Belinda. Elle ne rackette plus ses camarades, ne cherche plus à nuire à Rose et même ne se met plus à l'avant. En fait, elle pourrait presque jouer le rôle de la Femme Invisible tant elle se fait discrète. Pour Rose et Scorpius et tous les autres, d'une certaine manière, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Cependant, Rose et Scorpius ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être intrigués par ce soudain changement.

''Sans doute parce qu'elle a honte,'' dit Scorpius sans certitude.

Rose quant à elle a craint plus que tout de recevoir une nouvelle Beuglante de son père dix fois pire que la précédente. A sa grande surprise, après une semaine, il n'en est rien. Sans doute que Lagrogne n'a pas informé les parents de Rose de l'incident. Il doit compter sur la prise de conscience des deux filles et espère qu'elles ne recommenceront pas.

Mais le plus frappant arrive deux semaines après la bagarre. Rose et Scorpius sont dans leur royaume à discuter de combats contre des trolls quand Amélie vient leur dire :

''Je viens d'aller aux toilettes et j'ai entendu Belinda. Elle s'est enfermée et je crois qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Une petite de Sixième l'a nargué avec le pipi-libre et elle lui a crié de ficher le camp.''

Rose et Scorpius s'échangent un regard étonné. Ils ont du mal à imaginer Belinda Blondel, celle qui paraissait si sûre d'elle, la terreur de tout le pensionnat, cachée dans les toilettes en larmes. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Leur vengeance semble avoir dépassée leurs attentes.

''On va aller voir. Merci, Amélie.''

Devant l'entrée des toilettes, Rose et Scorpius hésitent. Que faire ? Rose n'aurait jamais imaginé cinq minutes plus tôt penser à venir parler à Belinda alors que jusque-là, elle serait prête à donner n'importe quoi pour ne pas la croiser.

''Tu dois y aller,'' dit Scorpius.

''Quoi ? Sûrement pas !'' s'indigne Rose comme si Scorpius venait de l'envoyer au diable.

''Je crois savoir pourquoi elle va mal. Depuis que tu l'as traité de grosse et tout, elle est très blessée.''

''Dis que c'est ma faute pendant que tu y es !''

''Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Rose. Mais je pense que tu es la seule qu'elle voudra écouter. De plus, en tant que garçon, je ne peux pas entrer dans les toilettes des filles.''

Cependant, lorsque Rose entre dans les toilettes et demande à Belinda, dont elle entend clairement les sanglots depuis sa cabine, de lui parler, celle-ci réplique violemment :

''Dégage !''

''Désolé, Scorpius, même moi, elle ne veut pas m'écouter,'' dit Rose en sortant des toilettes.

''Je pensais,'' marmonne Scorpius, visiblement déçu.

Rose et Scorpius ont beau la détester, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour Belinda dans les jours qui suivent. Elle a complètement changé. Le plus terrible est lorsqu'ils la découvrent dans la cour de récréation, assise seule dans un coin et complètement ignorée des autres. Ses habituelles comparses restent entre elles et ne prêtent désormais pas plus d'attention à Belinda que si elle était une inconnue. De toute évidence, elles n'ont trainée avec elle que pour bien se faire voir et, maintenant que Belinda est déchue de son titre de terreur du pensionnat, elles l'ont complètement laissé tomber.

''Tu crois qu'on devrait lui parler ?'' confie Rose. ''J'ai beau la haïr, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour elle.''

''Je ne sais pas… on ne sait si elle est disposée, vu comment elle rejette tout le monde.''

A la fin de la troisième semaine de novembre, un évènement vient pour la première fois remplacer Belinda dans leurs esprits : l'annonce d'un Bal de Noël.

''C'est une tradition de notre pensionnat,'' explique le directeur M. Beugnon aux étudiants lors d'un rassemblement dans la cour pour l'occasion. ''Le dernier soir avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous pour les vacances de Noël, nous organisons un bal. Vous devez y venir si possible en couples. Des tenues de soirée vous seront prêtés personnellement. Prenez-en bien soin. Et de même, il sera attendu de vous un comportement digne de ce nom ! Merci.''

Avec cette annonce aussi surprenante qu'intéressante, Rose et Scorpius réalisent enfin réellement ce qui est depuis longtemps une évidence : non seulement sont-ils les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Une grande pensée occupe alors l'esprit de Rose qui occulte totalement de son esprit la déprime de Belinda : comment demander à Scorpius d'être son cavalier de bal ? Car si elle l'aime de tout son cœur – elle peut l'entendre battre chaleureusement en pensant fort à lui – elle n'est pas certaine des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle de son côté. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur : et si leur amitié en pâtissait ? Elle sait bien sûr que Scorpius jamais ne la rejettera mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver cette angoisse très désagréable. Pourtant, elle doit faire vite, ou une autre fille risque de lui prendre sa place…

Elle repense à l'histoire que lui ont raconté ses parents sur leur première rencontre et comment ils sont finalement sortis ensemble sept années plus tard. Il lui a été surprenant d'entendre la première fois qu'ils se détestaient cordialement au début. Hermione lui a ensuite confié qu'en réalité, elle est tombée folle amoureuse de Ron dès le premier regard et réciproquement, mais il leur a simplement fallu plusieurs années et de multiples aventures et querelles avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leur amour.

Ce qui a également fortement intrigué Rose, c'est lorsque ses parents lui ont raconté le moment où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois, sortant ainsi définitivement ensemble.

''C'était le grand soir de la Guerre,'' a raconté sa mère. ''Nous avions tellement peur et ton père m'a fait un si beau compliment que je me suis jetée sur lui et je l'ai embrassé.''

Ron a poussé un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

''Ouais. Je me rappelle la tête que faisait Harry,'' a dit son père, un grand sourire en repensant à ce souvenir. ''Il avait l'air de se demander si on n'était pas devenus fou.''

''C'est vrai. Le pauvre, on lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec nos histoires amoureuses,'' a dit Hermione avec un air rêveur à la Luna Lovegood, leur voisine, fille du célèbre patron du Chicaneur.

Rose se souvient qu'ils ont aussi mentionné un Bal de Noël. D'après son père, c'est ce jour-là que pour la première fois, ils ont compris qu'ils s'aiment car Hermione était furieuse qu'il ne l'ait pas invité et Ron ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre. Comment réagirait-elle si Scorpius allait au bal avec une autre fille ? Elle aurait le cœur brisé, c'est certain … si elle regardait à cet instant le miroir du Risèd, elle se verrait assurément en train d'embrasser Scorpius…

Pour Scorpius, le problème est à peu près le même : il aime vraiment Rose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est réellement tombé amoureux d'une fille. Mais il a peur : et si elle dit non ? Et si un autre lui demande avant lui ? C'est au moment où il a cette pensée qu'une fille s'approche. Il s'attend à Rose mais à son grand étonnement, il s'agit de Belinda. Elle ne leur a plus parlé depuis la bagarre.

''Je peux te parler ?'' demande-t-elle.

Ses yeux sont bouffis et sa voix est enrouée. Jusque-là intimidante à vue d'œil, elle est désormais physiquement méconnaissable.

''Heu… oui si tu veux,'' dit Scorpius en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que dirait Rose si elle apprenait qu'il parlait à l'ennemie jurée.

Belinda s'assoit et Scorpius remarque qu'elle évite soigneusement de le regarder. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle lui parle de Rose mais là encore, il est surpris.

''Tu veux venir au Bal avec moi ?'' dit-elle après avoir respiré un grand coup.

Mais oui bien sûr, Belinda est folle amoureuse de lui… mais Scorpius préfère être honnête.

''Oh… je… je suis désolé, Belinda mais… j'en aime une autre et…''

''Ah mais oui bien sûr, tu préfères Rose Weasley.''

Là-dessus, elle crache de ses airs plus familiers :

''Tu peux me dire au moins ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Je ne t'intéresse pas parce que je suis laide et grosse hein ?''

''Mais… mais pas du tout, je…''

''De toute façon, j'aurais du m'en douter, c'est chaque fois pareil !'' s'écrie-t-elle, en larmes. ''Tout le monde me déteste, tout le monde me traite de grosse patate, d'obèse, de brute. Personne me m'aime. J'EN AI MARRE !''

Et sous le regard ébahi de Scorpius, complètement désemparé, elle s'éloigne en courant.

Très vite néanmoins, la pensée première de Scorpius revient : demander à Rose d'être sa cavalière au bal. Il décide d'agir le lendemain même. Il lui faut affronter sa peur.

Ils sortent d'un cours d'Histoire où Rose a encore obtenu la meilleure note et Belinda la pire – ses résultats sont en chute libre, passant en trois semaines de la deuxième à l'avant-dernière place au niveau des résultats, et elle n'en finit plus de subir les sermons des professeurs qui la menacent de convoquer ses parents. Ils se rendent comme d'habitude sous l'arbre, lieu de leur royaume secret de Scorose. Ils restent debout à se regarder. Tous deux ont tellement envie de s'avouer leur amour… ils ont peur… mais ils doivent y arriver…

''Rose, je…''

''Oui…''

Est-ce qu'il va le faire… non je n'y arrive pas, se dit Scorpius… mais si, je dois lui dire… jamais il n'a ressenti une pareille angoisse.

''Tveuxvnirblvecmi ?''

''Quoi ?''

Elle n'aurait pas mieux compris s'il avait parlé en Chinois.

''Rose, tu… tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?'' demande-t-il enfin de manière intelligible.

Il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait ! Rose met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il vient de lui demander. Rose a les larmes aux yeux et dit :

''Oh ! Oui, Scorpius, je le veux !''

Émue, Rose repense au souvenir du premier baiser de ses parents et est sur le point de les imiter et de se jeter sur Scorpius pour l'embrasser sur la bouche quand ils sont interrompus par le cri d'Amélie qui court vers eux comme si elle faisait un cent mètres.

''Rose ! Scorpius ! Venez, c'est terrible !''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Venez voir, dans les toilettes des filles…''

Stupéfaits, Rose et Scorpius suivent la masse d'élèves accourant vers les toilettes. Chacun y entre, y compris les garçons. Une cabine est ouverte. Ce qu'ils découvrent les figent tous sur place.

Belinda gît par terre, inconsciente, dans une flaque de sang. A côté se trouve un couteau aiguisé de cuisine.

* * *

Oh là là... vous en pensez quoi ?


	8. Ton coeur est un soleil

**Ron et Hermione : **Mdrr cependant tu vas être un peu déçue je pense mais ce qui va suivre devrait par contre t'enchanter ! Pardonne la longue attente, au plaisir !

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue attente pour cause d'études. Je pense que vous allez aimer tout particulièrement celui-là. Bonne lecture encore.

* * *

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Laissez passer.''

C'est Lagrogne. Les élèves s'écartent pour lui faire passage. Lorsqu'il découvre Belinda, il se fige un instant sur place. Puis d'une voix alerte, il dit à Amélie :

''Allez chercher madame l'infirmière tout de suite ! Miss Weasley, Mr Malefoy, allez prévenir monsieur le directeur dans son bureau.''

''Tu crois qu'elle est…'' dit Rose d'une voix tremblante alors qu'ils montent l'escalier menant au bureau de M. Beugnon.

''Je ne pense pas. Elle respire encore,'' répond Scorpius sans en être sûr lui-même.

''Tu crois qu'on a été trop dur avec elle ?''

Elle a beau vouer une haine farouche contre Belinda, Rose sait qu'elle sera horrifiée si le pire arrive. Personne, pas même elle, sa pire ennemie, ne mérite une mort aussi tragique.

Scorpius frappe à la porte du bureau de M. Beugnon. Celui-ci répond aussitôt par « entrez ! » et ils ouvrent la porte.

Le directeur est occupé à examiner un tas de paperasse quand il les voit entrer. D'abord étonné, il demande :

''Oui, Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley, que désirez-vous ?''

''Monsieur, il vient de se passer quelque chose de terrible,'' répond Scorpius. ''On a retrouvé Belinda Blondel inconsciente dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'est…'' (il a une boule au ventre rien qu'en y pensant) ''… poignardée l'estomac avec un couteau de cuisine.''

M. Beugnon n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi alerté si Scorpius avait annoncé qu'une météorite allait tomber droit sur le pensionnat.

''Venez avec moi tout de suite !''

Pendant ce temps, tandis que Belinda était amenée à l'infirmerie, Lagrogne a prévenu les urgences et ses parents. Les ambulanciers ne tardent pas à arriver mais étrangement, l'appel aux parents de Belinda reste sans réponse. Face à la situation alarmante toutefois, Lagrogne et les autres préfèrent ne pas y penser.

Belinda est déposée sur une civière par Mme Bonnesoigneuse et quelques ambulanciers en blouses blanches. Rose reste loin d'eux. Son père lui a toujours dit de se méfier de ces gens en blouse blanche qui sont très différents des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, malgré les contestations de sa mère qui elle affirme qu'ils sont là uniquement pour sauver les gens en danger (une discussion habituelle sur les différences entre Sorciers et Moldus, pense-t-elle). Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance s'éloigne avec Lagrogne et Mme Bonnesoigneuse qui ont choisi d'accompagner les ambulanciers jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le drame a provoqué un grand choc dans tout le pensionnat. Tous les élèves ne parlent plus que de cela mais bien peu s'en émeut. Tout le monde déteste Belinda. Rose et Scorpius sont marqués. Car tout a été déclenché avec leur mauvais tour.

''On a été injuste avec elle,'' se lamente Rose. ''On voyait bien que depuis des semaines, elle avait changée et se sentait vraiment mal. C'est de ma…''

''Non, Rose, ne dis pas ça !'' coupe Scorpius. ''Elle était dépressive et le fait que je l'ai repoussé a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !''

''Quand même, je l'ai traité de grosse patate, ça l'a vraiment blessé…''

''Oui mais, pour rappel, elle a essayé de te réduire en bouillie.''

''Oui… c'est vrai. Mais si elle meurt…''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont la sauver.''

''Je me demande pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas venus…''

Pendant trois jours, il n'y a aucune autre nouvelle de Belinda que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas repris conscience. Enfin, après une énième visite aller-retour à l'hôpital, Lagrogne déclare aux plus intéressés :

''Elle vient de se réveiller, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez lui rendre visite mais pas plus de trois, j'ai l'autorisation de monsieur le directeur. Et je suggère que ce soit vous trois qui veniez en premier,'' ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Rose, Scorpius et Amélie.

Les trois concernés sont surpris, mais Rose et Scorpius se disent qu'au moins, ils pourront se rassurer sur l'état de santé de Belinda. Malgré tout ce qu'elle leur a fait subir, jamais ô grand jamais ils ne lui souhaitent les pires malheurs et encore moins sa mort.

Lagrogne les emmène donc l'après-midi vers l'hôpital dans sa voiture. Il parait étrange aux trois élèves d'être ainsi conduits en automobile par l'intransigeant surveillant. Lagrogne dégage cependant une certaine humanité au fond de lui qui contraste avec son apparence froide et ronchon.

Amélie n'affiche aucune réaction particulière en entrant dans l'hôpital mais pour Rose et Scorpius, qui sont des sorciers et ne connaissent que Sainte-Mangouste, l'endroit parait bien étrange. L'un et l'autre ont souvent entendus leur père critiquer les médecins moldus, considérés comme des charcutiers cinglés qui coupent les gens en morceau. Le seul point commun en fait entre les hopitaux moldus et sorciers, c'est en toute logique la maternité – Rose, Hugo et tous les autres Weasley de la nouvelle génération, ainsi que Scorpius, sont nés à Sainte-Mangouste.

''Bonjour, Mr Lagrogne, vous désirez voir Miss Blondel ?'' dit la réceptionniste, une dame aux longs cheveux noirs qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans.

''Absolument, madame, et accompagné de ces trois jeunes gens ici présents, ce sont des élèves de La Marguerite, des camarades de classe.''

Lagrogne lui passe le formulaire signé par M. Beugnon. La réceptionniste y jette un coup d'œil rapide et dit avec un grand sourire :

''Vous pouvez y aller. Chambre 109.''

Rose et Scorpius se disent ironiquement qu'ils ont bien de la chance d'être guidés par Lagrogne car les lieux leur apparaissent labyrinthique. Et pas de Poudre de Cheminette pour accéder directement à un secteur en particulier, pense Scorpius qui se demande bien comment font les guérisseurs moldus pour s'y retrouver.

La chambre 109 a un seul lit. En voyant Belinda, Rose, Scorpius et Amélie ouvrent grand la bouche et se retiennent à peine de pousser un cri d'horreur. Son cou est couvert par une minerve et une perfusion est reliée à son ventre où l'on peut voir une cicatrice qui ferait passer celle d'Harry Potter pour un tatouage. Rose, qui est hémophobe, est dégoûtée par une telle vision.

''Nous avons le droit à vingt minutes, et ne la brusquez pas, elle est encore très fagile,'' prévient Lagrogne.

''Comment tu te sens ?'' demande Rose en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder l'horrible cicatrice sur le ventre.

Belinda se rend compte seulement de leur présence, sans doute est-t-elle encore un peu dans un état second.

''Vu mieux,'' répond-t-elle.

En la voyant ainsi, complètement hébétée comme si elle venait d'ailleurs, on a du mal à reconnaitre en elle la fille qui semait la terreur chez tous les élèves de La Marguerite.

''Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' demande Scorpius d'une voix très calme.

''Parce que voulais mourir,'' réplique froidement Belinda sans lever les yeux vers lui.

''Mais pourquoi ?''

''P'ce que personne ne m'aime.''

Rose s'apprête à dire ''tu l'as cherché en même temps'' mais elle se souvient des recommandations de Lagrogne que des paroles blessantes risquent d'avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. A la place, elle dit :

''On ne voulait pas que tu meurs.''

''T'parles, qui m'aurait regretté ?''

''Tes parents, ta famille…''

''Ma famille ? J'ai pas de famille.''

La réponse les prend au dépourvu. D'un regard, Lagrogne leur demande de ne pas insister. Belinda n'est pas disposée à répondre à des questions personnelles.

''J'ai rien,'' dit-elle en un murmure. ''J'ai jamais eu aucun ami, aucune personne qui m'aime. Je suis seule vous voyez.''

Rose ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle-même ne sait trop bien ce que c'est que de se sentir rejetée des autres.

''Promet-nous simplement de ne jamais recommencer,'' dit Scorpius.

''D'ccord.''

Quelqu'un ouvre alors la porte, une infirmière de l'hôpital. Dans le couloir, ils aperçoivent deux personnes. Rose, Scorpius et Amélie comprennent aussitôt qu'il s'agit des parents de Belinda – sa mère a la même morphologie et son père les mêmes yeux bruns, de la même façon que Rose a les cheveux ébouriffés de sa mère et Scorpius la blondeur et le teint pâle de son père.

''Il faut y aller,'' dit aussitôt Lagrogne, ''vous pourrez toujours rendre visite à Miss Blondel d'ici quelques jours.''

Au moment où Rose s'apprête à sortir, Belinda dit :

''Rose ?''

Rose se retourne. Elle perçoit dans les yeux de Belinda un regard qui n'a plus la haine et la jalousie habituelles.

''Oui ?''

''Pardonne-moi… pour avoir été aussi méchante avec toi.''

Surprise mais flattée, Rose comprend qu'elle est sincère. Et lui murmure avec un grand sourire :

''Je te pardonne.''

Mais les réjouissances ne durent pas longtemps. A peine tous les quatre sont-ils sortis qu'ils entendent soudain de grands cris dans la chambre. Même Lagrogne s'autorise à écouter à la porte, intrigué. Ils entendent une grosse voix, assurément celle de Mr Blondel, et une autre plus doucereuse, l'infirmière.

''Allons, Mr Blondel, calmez-vous…''

''A BIEN FAILLI CREVER ! ESPECE D'IDIOTE, QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE…''

Ils entendent des pleurs et Rose et Scorpius savent aussitôt qu'ils proviennent de Belinda. Ils s'échangent un regard consterné. Apparemment, Mr. Blondel n'est pas venu souhaiter un bon rétablissement à sa fille.

''Veuillez sortir d'ici, monsieur…''

''Ouais, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !''

Il quitte la chambre en ouvrant à la porte à la volée, figeant Lagrogne et les adolescents sur place. Rose jette un regard noir à Mr Blondel.

Soudain, celui-ci tourne son regard vers elle et Rose comprend l'invraisemblable. Ce n'est pas un regard habituel d'une personne qui ne vous connait pas. Celui-ci est significatif. Rose, stupéfiée, écoute à peine les mots de Lagrogne qui dit :

''Il vaut peut-être mieux ne plus revenir rendre visite à votre camarade avant un certain temps.''

Rose ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet retour et ne prête pas attention aux regards inquiets de Scorpius qui ne comprend pas son silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour au pensionnat, et alors qu'ils ont le droit à une heure libre que Rose se décide à parler, après s'être assis sous leur arbre-royaume.

''Alors, Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es muette depuis qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital.''

''Cet homme… le père de Belinda…''

''Oui ?''

''Il m'a reconnu.''

''Quoi ?''

''Oui, je sais, c'est improbable, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme jusque-là mais je t'assure, il sait qui je suis.''

Scorpius se demande si ses oreilles ne l'ont pas trompées.

''Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par « il t'a reconnu ? »''

''Tu sais que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère…''

''Oui.''

''Et bien, je suis certaine qu'il la connait, même qu'il connait la famille, du moins les membres les plus célèbres.''

Scorpius comprend enfin où elle veut en venir mais a beaucoup de mal à croire à une telle idée.

''Tu ne prétends quand même pas que ce Blondel est un sorcier !''

''Je ne sais pas, mais crois-moi, il ne m'aurait pas regardé comme ça si j'étais une totale inconnue.''

''Mais Belinda est une Moldue, non ?''

''Bien sûr. C'est ça aussi que je ne comprends pas.''

Rose réfléchit, l'air dubitatif. L'idée que Belinda puisse être une sorcière lui parait risible. Et pourtant, elle cache bien des mystères…

''En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air commode comme bonhomme,'' dit Scorpius pour changer de sujet.

''Tu peux le dire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un crier comme ça. Et pourtant, j'ai Ron Weasley en guise de père.''

''Il ne serait pas la bienvenue dans notre royaume.''

''Oh que non. Ou alors, il pourrait jouer le rôle de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.''

''Ouais, son mari.''

Ils éclatent de rire et s'amusent à imaginer le père de Belinda avec un chapeau pointu, un visage vert, un balai et une marmite.

''Tu peux toujours écrire à ta mère si elle connait ce monsieur,'' suggère Scorpius.

''Oui éventuellement.''

Belinda ne reviendra pas avant le début de l'année suivante, comme l'annonce quelques jours plus tard M. Beugnon. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle rentrera directement chez elle. Rose et Scorpius ont retenu sa main tendue vers une relation nouvelle et ont hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera la Belinda transformée.

Rose n'a finalement pas écrit à sa mère et préfère se concentrer sur les derniers cours du trimestre, ce qu'approuve pleinement Scorpius même s'il la taquine en lui disant qu'elle est intouchable. En effet, personne n'arrive à surpasser Rose comme meilleure élève de la classe et même Scorpius s'améliore un peu grâce à elle.

A la mi-décembre arrive l'évènement tant attendu : le bal de Noël, la veille du départ du pensionnat.

Lorsque Rose se réveille ce matin-là, elle n'ose encore pas y croire : demain, à la même heure, elle retrouvera enfin le monde des sorciers, _son monde_. Elle a passé trois mois chez les Moldus qui lui ont paru une éternité. Jamais le monde des sorciers ne lui a tant manqué.

Surtout, elle s'étonne de réaliser combien elle a beaucoup changé. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici même, elle n'était qu'une adolescente mal dans sa peau, colérique, pleurnicheuse et incapable de s'entendre réellement avec quelqu'un. Et puis, Scorpius est arrivé… et tout a basculé. Ah Scorpius… c'est lui qui a lui donné le goût de vivre, lui qui a révélé son imaginaire, lui fait qui battre son cœur… il est devenu une véritable exclusivité dans son journal intime.

_Cher journal, 19 décembre 2021_

_Je réalise à peine, demain je retrouverai enfin mon monde, les sorciers, la famille. Certes, pour trois semaines seulement mais quand même, ils m'ont tellement manqué. Et ils ne vont pas me reconnaitre. Cet expérience au pensionnat est finalement bénéfique : j'ai compris que je devais changer, que je n'étais pas une fille bien. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu un jour frapper Victoire alors qu'elle est si adorable. Plus jamais je ne me battrai ou taperai sur quelqu'un. C'est laid la violence, vraiment très laid. Quand je vois où ça a failli mener avec Belinda, je me rends compte à quel point être violente n'amène que du mal, pour moi et les autres. Scorpius y est pour beaucoup. Ah… mon Scorpius, je suis folle de lui, je l'aime tellement, mon journal. Et ce soir, c'est le bal, on va enfin sortir ensemble… j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, depuis le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois à King's Cross. Avec lui, je vis, je rêve, j'ai le cœur émerveillé. Il est tellement adorable, il est si gentil, je ne comprends pas comment nos parents peuvent se détester… mais on s'en fiche. Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne pourront pas nous séparer. Je tiens tellement à lui, mon journal, et le perdre me ferait beaucoup plus que du mal. Ces mots, je te les donne, mon Scorpius. J'ai besoin de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de ta peau, de toi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es ma vie, mon rêve bleu. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien…_

De son côté, Scorpius réalise à peine comment sa vie est en train de changer. Avant d'être envoyé au pensionnat, il n'était qu'un gamin paumé qui oubliait son quotidien triste en faisant des blagues à tout va. Et puis, Rose est arrivée dans sa vie et là… tout a changé.

Scorpius n'a jamais su auparavant ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Et maintenant, il sent son cœur battre chaque fois que Rose est présent à ses côtés. Il est si heureux d'être son cavalier. Il ne pense même pas à ce que va dire son père lorsqu'il apprendra que son fils sort avec la fille de l'ennemi juré. En fait, il s'en contrefiche. Son père pourra dire ce qu'il veut, il ne la privera pas de Rose. Il a besoin d'elle, il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Sans Rose, Scorpius n'est plus rien.

Ce jour-là doit être le plus heureux de sa vie. Officiellement, il va être en couple avec Rose. Lorsqu'il essaie le costume de bal confié par l'école – un smoking _James Bond_ avec nœud papillon, il s'observe dans le miroir et se dit :

''Pourvu que je lui plaise.''

Quand Scorpius entre le soir-même dans le réfectoire aménagée pour le bal, Rose n'est pas encore là – encore en train de finaliser sa robe – mais est émerveillé par la décoration, et pourtant il n'est pas un spécialiste en la matière !

Des guirlandes ont été accrochées tout le long des murs, des sapins de Noëls sont disposés dans chaque coin de la pièce, des paillettes décorent le plafond et illuminent la salle, un heaume joue de la musique moldue que Scorpius, en tant que sorcier, ne connait pas et un grand buffet où sont disposés gâteaux, apéritifs et boissons surplombe le fond. Le paquet a été mis pour le bal et la soirée, se dit Scorpius, promet d'être magique.

Quelques personnes sont déjà présentes dont Lagrogne. Celui-ci a revêtu son plus beau costume et Scorpius doit reconnaitre qu'il lui va à ravir. Il s'étonne même de penser qu'il trouve finalement le surveillant plutôt sympathique : tant qu'on obéit aux règles, il se montre tout à fait amical. IL lui rappelle un peu Percy Weasley, l'oncle de Rose et haut-placé au Ministère, connu pour être extrêmement pointilleux sur les lois.

''Je vois que vous avez fait en sorte de bien mettre en ordre votre accoutrement, Mr Malefoy'', dit amicalement Lagrogne. ''Avez-vous une cavalière pour ce soir ?''

''Oui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, je pense…''

''Laissez-moi deviner : parlons-nous d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et au caractère bien trempé ?''

Il a vraiment de l'œil.

''Heu… oui c'est bien elle, je…''

''Et la voilà qui arrive.''

Scorpius se dit alors qu'il n'oubliera jamais une telle vision.

Que dire ? Rose est tout simplement sublime. Sa robe est de la couleur bleue du ciel, mais d'un bleu éclatant avec des paillettes, et ses cheveux sont noués en un chignon qui change beaucoup de ses habituels cheveux emmêlés. Scorpius est émerveillé. Il a la même pensée que la première fois qu'il l'a vue, mais avec une chaleur encore plus forte au cœur :

''Waaaaaaaaaaah ! Elle est belle…''

Et il constate avec satisfaction que les autres garçons sont charmés mais Rose est pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Il se rappelle alors que d'après Rose, son père est tombé réellement sous le charme de sa mère lorsqu'il l'a vu pour la première fois en robe de bal. Il semble que la même histoire se répète pour eux.

Avec une élégance de parfait gentleman, Scorpius fait une révérence et un baisemain et dit d'une voix de noble :

''Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?''

''Avec grand plaisir, mon cher,'' répond Rose avec la même élégance d'aristocrate.

Et c'est vrai, la robe et son immense beauté font de Rose une vraie princesse. Scorpius est si heureux d'être son prince.

''Sais-tu danser, mon Scorpius ?'' demande Rose avec un grand sourire en lui prenant les mains.

''Non, mais je crois que c'est l'occasion idéale d'apprendre.''

''C'est une valse, allons-y.''

Rose se révèle en effet très bonne danseuse. Elle a suivi des cours quand elle était plus petite et a du arrêter pour cause d'entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'en a pas perdu ses acquis pour autant et très vite, Scorpius se sent très à l'aise et enchaine les pas et les mouvements sans aucune faute, bien guidé par sa cavalière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décident d'une petite pause pour aller prendre une collation. Rose et Scorpius croisent alors Amélie et constatent avec surprise qu'elle n'a aucun cavalier.

''Tu n'as invité personne ?'' s'étonne Rose.

''Non je… je n'ai pas réussi.''

Rose et Scorpius ne l'ont encore jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise et de toute évidence, elle n'a aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Et il ne leur échappe pas que, quand ils s'éloignent, elle est soulagée que la conversation ne soit pas prolongée.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?'' s'inquiète Rose.

''Pas la moindre idée,'' répond sobrement Scorpius.

Le heaume entame alors une chanson qui sonne tout de suite familière aux oreilles de Rose.

''Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Elle est de mon film français préféré.''

''Une pétité dansé, signorina ?'' dit Scorpius avec une parfaite imitation d'accent italien.

''Avec plésir, maestro.''

Ils entament alors une danse romantique, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de la chanson, et la soirée de rêve commence…

_Dreams are my reality the only kind of real fantasy_

_ illusions are a common thing _

_I try to live in dreams it seems as if it's meant to be…_

Ils se sentent tellement bien ensemble, ils voudraient que l'instant ne s'arrête jamais…

''Tu sais quoi ?'' dit Scorpius.

''Oui ?''

''Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin découvert un sens à ma vie.''

''Moi aussi.''

''Et tu sais ce que je trouve le plus beau en toi ?''

''Quoi donc, mon Scorpius ?''

''Ton cœur. Ton cœur est un soleil.''

Rose a les larmes aux yeux.

''C'est tellement beau… et toi, tu es le soleil de ma vie.''

Ils ont l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, un moment tellement magique, ils sont très près l'un de l'autre et se rapprochent et encore et encore…

''Rose ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je t'aime.''

La plus belle phrase au monde, celle que Rose a tellement rêvé d'entendre un jour, plus encore depuis qu'elle a rencontré Scorpius, elle est tellement émue, son cœur fait comme un bond dans sa poitrine…

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, Scorpius.''

Ils sont maintenant presque collés l'un à l'autre, c'est à peine s'ils ont conscience que les autres étudiants dansent près d'eux, leurs lèvres se rapprochent…

C'est assurément le plus beau souvenir que garderont à jamais Rose et Scorpius de leur adolescence. C'est à ce moment-là qu'enfin, ils ont pu enfin dire réellement oui, ils sortent ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche. Et savent que leurs lèvres ne toucheront jamais d'autres personnes.

''Scorpius ?''

''Oui ?''

''Avant, je ne croyais pas à l'amour, je pensais même que c'était une fabulation pour fillette.''

''C'est vrai. Mais je viens de te donner la preuve que l'amour existe bien.''

''Et je t'en suis reconnaissante.''

Lorsque Rose se réveille le lendemain, elle se demande d'abord si elle n'a pas rêvé, si la soirée de la veille a bien été réelle. Et pourtant, elle ne rêve pas. Oui, elle a bien embrassé Scorpius Malefoy, oui, ils sont ensemble, enfin. Oui, Rose est plus que jamais folle amoureuse de lui.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle revient à la réalité, une nouvelle pensée vient ternir un peu son immense bonheur : comment ses parents vont-ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur fille aînée sort avec le fils unique des Malefoy, dont toute évocation est habituellement bannie ?

Elle sait que sa mère sera très compréhensive. Seule le bonheur de sa fille compte et elle acceptera son histoire sans problème. Mais Rose craint par contre énormément son père, dont la simple idée de les imaginer ensemble le répulse autant que si Rose sortait avec un Scroutt à Pétard. Elle est néanmoins décidée à affronter ses parents et son père : elle aime Scorpius, elle ne peut plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. S'ils essaient de les séparer, ils verront bien que Rose sera très malheureuse et alors ils se montreront peut-être plus lucides.

En attendant, Rose n'est pas tellement mécontente de partir du pensionnat. Certes, son séjour, marqué bien sûr par son histoire magique avec Scorpius, n'a pas été si déplaisant mais elle sait bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'est pas heureuse chez les Moldus. Même si ce n'est que pour trois semaines, elle est très enchantée de pouvoir retrouver le monde des sorciers, son monde.

Elle termine de préparer sa valise en une demi-heure. Dans un instant, elle va retrouver ses parents qui vont venir la chercher directement. Elle descend au rez-de-chaussée et attend Scorpius qui ne tarde pas. Lui aussi a beaucoup réfléchi quant à la probable mauvaise réaction de ses parents – un Malefoy avec une Weasley, la pire racaille qui soit.

Les amoureux se sourient, s'embrassent et se prennent la main.

''Alors, tu as bien dormi ?'' dit Scorpius, rayonnant.

''Oh que oui ! C'est tellement merveilleux ce qu'on vit.''

''On va maintenant passer aux tests des adultes. Ensemble, on va y arriver.''

''J'en suis sûre.''

En passant, ils croisent Amélie qui, là encore, affiche inexplicablement une mine triste et leur dit un bien trop vague :

''Joyeux Noël.''

''Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle a…'' dit Rose.

''Moi non plus.''

Ils avancent ensemble au-dehors, une main sur la valise, l'autre dans celle du partenaire.

De nombreuses familles sont là, venus chercher leurs enfants pour les vacances. Rose et Scorpius ne tardent pas à repérer les Weasley et les Malefoy, qui se tiennent soigneusement éloignés, chacun faisant comme si les autres n'existaient pas.

''Tu es prête ?'' dit Scorpius.

''Oui...''

Et toujours main dans la main, ils s'avancent vers leurs familles, prêts à affronter leur destin commun.


	9. Weasley vs Malefoy

**Rose-Eliade : **Merci beaucoup, tu vas aimer celui-ci aussi je pense.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine où l'on retrouve les personnages ''classiques'' si je puis dire.

* * *

Rose est seule dans sa chambre, plus triste que jamais. Pourtant, une heure plus tôt, elle nageait dans le bonheur.

Scorpius lui manque tellement qu'elle a en permanence une douleur terrible dans l'estomac et son cœur semble pincé en continue. Lorsqu'elle et son amoureux ont affronté leurs parents, ils se sont attendus à une mauvaise réaction. Mais elle a été pire que ce qu'ils ont imaginé.

Les mères n'ont montré aucune réaction particulière, comme si tout était normal. Après tout, pour Hermione Weasley et Astoria Malefoy, ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de leur enfant respectif. Les pères, eux, ont fait une scène qui aurait été comique dans une scène de théâtre. Dire que Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy ont fait honte à femmes et enfants est un euphémisme. Bouillonnants de rage, l'un comme l'autre ont prit leur progéniture de force par le bras et Ron a jeté sa fille sans tact dans la voiture, celle-ci ayant à peine le temps d'échanger un regard désemparé avec Scorpius avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne lui-même en auto. Et à peine rentrée à la maison – à trois, Hugo ne devant revenir de Poudlard qu'une semaine plus tard, Rose a eu droit à l'une des plus sévères réprimandes qu'elle ait jamais reçue de son père. Il a semblé sur le point d'exploser comme une bombe.

''Tu… peux… m'expliquer ?'' a-t-il dit, la voix déformée par la rage.

''J'ai rien à expliquer,'' a répondu simplement Rose.

''_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à tenir la main de… du fils de… _?''

''C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux, non ?''

Ron a eu l'air aussi cramoisi que si Rose l'avait insulté. Hermione a tenté de calmer les esprits en vain.

''Allons, Ron, il n'y a pas de quoi…''

''Non mais tu te rends compte ?'' a grogné Ron en jetant un regard noir à sa femme comme si c'était elle qui était responsable. ''Notre fille _qui sort_ avec le fils de Malefoy ? C'est inadmissible !''

Hermione a rendu son regard noir. Elle estimait visiblement que son mari en faisait trop.

''Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, Ron. _Nos enfants ne doivent pas subir nos vieilles querelles !_''

''Peut-être mais je ne peux supporter l'idée d'avoir un lien quelconque avec Malefoy.''

''Ça fait vingt-cinq ans que nous vivons dans un monde libre !'' a grondé Hermione. ''Est-ce vraiment sérieux de rester sur des souvenirs qui datent de nos années à Poudlard ?''

''Mais enfin, Hermione, tu n'imagines quand même pas…''

''Je vais te le dire pour la centième fois, Ron Weasley : que Rose sorte avec Scorpius Malefoy, je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma fille soit heureuse ! Et si elle l'est avec ce garçon, même si c'est le fils de Malefoy, alors c'est très bien pour moi.''

''Et bien pour moi non,'' a répondu Ron avant de se tourner vers une Rose apathique, malgré le fait que sa mère prenne sa défense. ''Rose, je ne veux plus que tu revois ce garçon. Nous allons te réinscrire dans un autre pensionnat.''

Rose ne peut plus retenir sa colère et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

''Tu plaisantes ?''

''Oh que non ! Quelle idée on a eu de t'envoyer dans la même école que Malefoy, on aurait du t'y retirer dès qu'on a su !''

Hermione a poussé un soupir exaspéré. Il n'y a rien à faire, on ne peut pas discuter avec lui.

Et Rose est retombée dans ses vieux démons. Elle s'est jurée d'en finir avec les colères et les pleurs mais le comportement de son père a ravivé ses points noirs.

''Tu… tu n'as pas… le droit !'' a-t-elle dit en pleurs.

''Et pourquoi donc ?'' a grogné Ron, impertubable, sans prêter attention au regard noir de reproches de sa femme.

''Je… je l'aime, papa ! Tu comprends ça ? JE SUIS AMOUREUSE !''

Ron lui a alors donné une gifle qui l'a fait tombé à la renverse.

Le geste de trop. Effondrée et en pleurs, Rose est montée dans sa chambre sans même prendre sa valise et s'est enfermée en claquant la porte. Ron a réalisé trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione était proche de l'étrangler vif.

''Alors ça… Ron Weasley…''

''Je… je ne sais pas ce qui…''

''Toi… tu oses lever la main… sur notre fille ?''

''Je ne voulais pas…''

''Mais tu l'as fait ! Regarde-toi : tu ne penses qu'à toi et à tes vieux préjugés et ta haine contre Malefoy. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que notre fille est amoureuse et devient une femme ?''

''Je… si bien sûr mais…''

''Non, bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que tu trouves de mieux, c'est de lui passer un savon et pire que tout, de la gifler ! Non mais quand est-ce que tu vas grandir enfin ? Tu as eu la même attitude quand je suis sortie avec Krum au bal de Noël !''

''Ne parle pas de lui !''

''Et alors ? J'ai le droit non ? Toi tu me parles bien de Lavande à tort et à travers. Et puis, tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves, Ron Weasley, tu…''

A ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte a retenti. Hermione, sans accorder un regard à Ron, a ouvert la porte. C'était Harry.

''Ah ! Bonjour, Harry,'' a dit Hermione que la visite d'Harry a visiblement ravie et soulagé.

''Bonjour Her… heu, j'arrive au mauvais moment on dirait.''

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Entre.''

Ron aussi était content de voir Harry mais un regard d'Hermione l'a dissuadé de dire un mot. Harry s'est senti mal à l'aise : il était venu pour prendre des nouvelles de Rose. Elle est sa nièce et filleule et elle compte énormément pour lui.

''Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscret mais il se passe quoi ?'' a demandé Harry.

Même en étant habitué depuis trente ans à voir Ron et Hermione se battre comme des chiffonniers, il a eu le sentiment que cette fois, leur dispute a atteint un niveau plus fort que la moyenne.

''Il y a que Rose est amoureuse,'' a répondu Hermione avant que Ron ait pu dire un mot, ''et que mon cher mari refuse de l'accepter.''

''Mais non, c'est juste que…''

''Et monsieur a été jusqu'à lui donner une gifle,'' a continué Hermione comme si Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Harry, qui n'a jamais frappé personne, a eu du mal à croire que Ron puisse en arriver là. Mais il a senti que son meilleur ami s'en voulait terriblement et n'a pas osé l'enfoncer d'avantage.

''Harry…'' a dit Ron qui semblait à son tour sur le point de pleurer. ''Je ne voulais pas, je t'assure, je… je me suis laissé… débordé par la colère et…''

''Réagis en père responsable, Ron,'' a grogné Hermione. ''Va parler à notre fille et tout de suite.''

Ron paraissait toutefois figé sur sa chaise comme s'il était atteint du maléfice du saucisson. Harry, sentant qu'il n'a pas sa place, a marmonné :

''Je crois que je vais vous laisser…''

''Non, Harry, va lui parler toi, puisque monsieur est incapable de faire un geste.''

Ron a paru visiblement soulagé mais s'est bien gardé de le montrer. Un peu décontenancé mais n'osant pas protester, Harry monte l'escalier et frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rose.

''Rose, ouvre, c'est moi, ton parrain.''

En voyant comment Rose s'empresse de lui ouvrir, Harry comprend qu'elle est soulagée que ce soit lui et non ses parents qui vienne la voir. Elle referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Rose a visiblement versé des litres de larme à en juger par l'état de son oreiller. Elle s'assoit sur son lit en fixant le mur d'en face et Harry l'imite. Le silence demeure un certain temps avant que Rose ne dise un triste et maigre :

''Je me sens affreuse.''

Harry lui affiche un sourire pour la rassurer.

''Ne dis pas ça, Rosie. Tu es mignonne comme tout.''

''Je veux dire… c'est quoi ma place dans cette famille ?''

''Te sens-tu délaissée ?''

''Oh que oui ! Tu vois bien comment on me traite, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse…''

Harry compatis totalement à sa peine. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être maltraité par sa soi-disante famille. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

''Ecoute, ma chérie, je connais ton père depuis toujours. Il a toujours eu tendance à s'emporter trop loin, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il t'aime très fort, tes parents t'aiment très fort.''

''M'aiment très fort ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'aimer qui je veux !''

''Bien sûr que tu as le droit, ma chérie.''

''Mais toi, c'est ton pire ennemi…''

''Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas comme ton père, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi si tu as une relation amoureuse avec le fils de Malefoy.''

Rose, qui sait que son oncle est toujours sincère avec elle, est rassurée en partie. Elle le prend dans ses bras.

''Merci, oncle Harry, merci d'être là. Toi au moins, tu me comprends.''

''Viens. Il est temps de parler avec tes parents.''

Il lui donne un baiser sur le front et l'invite à prendre la main pour descendre. Rose le suit.

Ron et Hermione attendent en bas. Celle-ci est toujours furieuse contre son mari qui lui a la tête basse, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers sa fille. Chacun attend en silence. Rarement la situation a été aussi pesante.

''Ron, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à ta fille ?'' dit enfin Hermione, lasse, pour le faire réagir.

''Suis d'solé,'' répond Ron d'une voix à peine intelligible.

''C'est tout ?'' gronde Hermione qui semble proche de perdre patience.

''Je suis désolé, ma chérie, d'avoir été aussi injuste et de t'avoir giflé,'' dit-il plus clairement.

''J'aime mieux ça. Rose, tu acceptes ?''

''Oui, maman,'' dit Rose sans oser regarder son père.

''Bon. Nous avons bien réfléchi, Ron et moi – enfin surtout moi, et nous avons eu une idée simple : le soir de Noël, la famille sera comme toujours réunie au Terrier. Nous allons inviter les Malefoy, et le fils pourra venir à la maison quand bon lui semblera.''

Cette annonce provoque une remontée spectaculaire du moral de Rose. Va-t-elle vraiment fêter Noël avec Scorpius et sa famille ? Ron ne semble pas du tout enchanté par l'idée mais Hermione a clairement le dernier mot et Harry l'approuve.

''Nous allons contacter Malefoy pour l'invitation,'' continue Hermione. ''S'il refuse, nous tenterons de le convaincre au moins de permettre à son fils de venir à la maison. Mais tu seras d'accord avec moi, Harry, après trente années, il est temps de mettre fin à nos vieilles querelles personnelles.''

''Je suis d'accord. Et toi, Ron ?''

''Quoi ? Oh, oui oui bien sûr…''

''Ron ?''

''Oui. Il est temps d'oublier.''

Il est clairement sceptique mais n'a pas d'autre choix.

''Tout le monde est d'accord ? Parfait. Allez, faites la paix, tous les deux.''

Doucement, encore un peu gênés, père et une fille se prennent dans les bras et la gêne laisse finalement place à la joie de la réconciliation. Ron murmure à l'oreille de Rose :

''Pardonne-moi, ma chérie.''

''Je te pardonne, papa.''

Quand Rose remonte quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, elle n'ose pas y croire. Elle va passer Noël avec Scorpius ! Oh bien sûr il faut encore la confirmation des Malefoy et Rose doute fortement que le père de Scorpius soit d'avantage enchanté que le sien par une réunion des deux familles ennemies. Mais puisque la bataille est gagnée de son côté, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Scorpius ? Elle l'espère tellement au fond de son cœur, elle qui pensait être séparée du garçon qu'elle aime pour trois longues semaines… Elle s'empresse de tout écrire à son journal, plus que jamais désireuse de confier ses pensées les plus personnelles.

_ Cher journal, il faut que je te raconte, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis hier ! Il faut que je te raconte tout, et tu ne vas pas le croire. Mon rêve s'est réalisé : depuis hier soir, je peux enfin clamer haut et fort que je suis la petite amie de Scorpius Malefoy. La soirée du bal a été merveilleuse, l'une des plus belles de toute ma vie. On a dansé sur la musique de _La Boum _et finalement… on s'est embrassé… moi qui n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon de toute ma vie, j'ai vécu un instant de rêve. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça dure pour l'éternité… Mais il a bien fallu se dire au revoir pour les vacances de Noël avec la promesse de nous écrire, et là tu ne vas pas me croire, mon journal, je vais le revoir plus tôt que prévu, Scorpius et sa famille vont venir passer Noël avec nous ! Enfin, ce n'est pas encore sûr et tu te doutes bien que mes parents, surtout mon père, ne sont pas du tout enchantés. Mon père m'a fait une scène incroyable parce que je sors soi-disant avec « le fils de l'ennemi » et pire que tout, il m'a giflé ! Oui, mon journal, je t'assure, il m'a vraiment giflé, jamais je n'aurais cru ça de mon père. Heureusement, ma mère et l'oncle Harry m'ont défendu et l'ont remonté pour son geste. Et finalement, il s'est soumis et a accepté ce que je croyais impossible : un Noël avec les Malefoy, et surtout pour moi un Noël avec mon amoureux ! Ah… tu vois mon journal, je n'ai quitté le pensionnat que depuis ce matin et il me manque déjà tellement… j'ai besoin de ses yeux, de son sourire, de ses bras, de la chaleur de son corps, j'espère mais vraiment que les Malefoy accepteront l'invitation, de toute façon s'ils refusent je ferai tout pour quand même voir mon Scorpius car pas question de passer trois semaines sans avoir de ses nouvelles, je l'aime tellement..._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir des Malefoy, c'est l'heure d'une scène d'explications entre le père et le fils, et la mère qui joue malgré elle le rôle d'arbitre entre eux. Scorpius s'est attendu à une réaction mauvaise de son père mais c'est pire encore que ce qu'il craignait.

''Sérieusement, fiston, aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Où est-ce qu'on t'a soumis à l'Imperium ?''

''Je vais très bien et non, j'ai parfaitement conscience de mes actes,'' répond calmement Scorpius qui s'efforce de ne pas sourciller car Drago Malefoy est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

''Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que ça, mais ça m'étonnerait pas d'eux…''

''Drago, enfin, on sait ce que sont les Weasley mais ils n'iraient pas aussi loin !'' déclare Astoria.

''Oui, bon peu importe : tu réalises avec qui tu es, fiston ?''

''Parfaitement.''

''Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que sont les Weasley : pas de ça chez nous !''

''Justement, père, les temps ont changé.''

Drago est cramoisi par tant de désinvolture.

''Explique-toi,'' grogne Drago mais c'est Astoria qui répond.

''Tu ne vois pas, chéri, que notre fils est tout simplement amoureux ?''

''Amoureux !'' lance-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. ''Mais tu te rends compte, Astoria, de qui il s'est amouraché !''

''Oui mais…''

''Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les Weasley !''

''Et bien moi si.''

Scorpius fait de son mieux pour rester calme mais il n'est pas décidé pour autant à se soumettre. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne renoncera de force à son amour pour Rose.

''Les Weasley sont la pire famille qui ait jamais existé dans notre histoire.''

''Pourtant, tu dis du bien d'Harry Potter…''

''Oui mais Harry Potter c'est une exception. Non mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui : tu sais qui sont les parents de… cette fille ?''

''Oui, ils travaillent au Ministère de la Magie,'' répond Scorpius.

''Exactement. Mais surtout, ce sont les pires personnes que j'ai connu de toute ma vie.''

''Drago, franchement, est-ce que de vieilles querelles d'adolescents valent encore aujourd'hui ?'' intervient Astoria qui estime, comme Scorpius, que Drago en fait trop.

''Tout de même, Astoria, les Weasley, et surtout _ces_ Weasley…''

''D'accord, mais ne crois-tu pas que le bonheur de notre fils passe avant ?''

Drago est soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait totalement oublié.

''Oui, bien sûr, mais…''

''Personnellement, je m'en moque avec qui il est, tant qu'il est heureux ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup les Weasley et comme toi, je haïssais Hermione Granger à Poudlard, toujours miss-je-sais-tout. Mais il est temps de se comporter en adulte.''

Bien que clairement dégoûté, Drago n'a pas d'autre choix.

''Bon et bien… d'accord. Mais pas question de l'amener ici.''

Retourné dans sa chambre, Scorpius s'allonge sur son lit, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, et pense en fixant le plafond des yeux.

Il vient à peine de rentrer que Rose lui manque déjà terriblement. Il en vient presque à regretter le pensionnat – mais uniquement pour elle, cela va de soit.

Tant de choses ont changé depuis ces trois derniers mois. Parti d'ici comme un gamin perdu plus connu pour ses bêtises, il en est revenu transformé… et amoureux. Oui, Scorpius aime Rose à la folie, il le sait, c'est elle la fille qu'il aime, jamais il ne pourra aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre.

Il savait que son père le prendrait mal et que sa mère le défendrait. Il pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut, il ne les séparera pas. Il est maintenant lié à Rose pour la vie.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius s'ennuie à mourir. Rose lui manque plus que jamais et ses parents ne prononcent pas un mot, surtout son père qui de toute évidence est décidé à ne plus évoquer le sujet sous le toit du Manoir Malefoy.

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte.

''Qui ça peut bien être ?'' grogne Drago, visiblement peu enthousiaste d'être dérangé en cette matinée ordinaire et calme.

''Je ne sais pas,'' dit Astoria.

''Je vais aller voir.''

* * *

Harry a une impression bizarre lorsqu'il frappe à la porte du Manoir Malefoy. Il n'y est venu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et ce jour-là, il était prisonnier et enfermé dans la cave et avait réussi à s'échapper d'extrême justesse. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Harry et Drago ont un respect mutuel mais s'évitent étroitement. C'est toutefois pour le bien des deux familles, pense-t-il, qu'il se décide à rendre visite à la famille ennemie.

Aussi Drago est-t-il très surpris lorsqu'il découvre le visiteur à sa porte.

''Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?''

''Nous allons en parler dans le salon, Malefoy, si tu veux bien.''

Etonné, Drago le laisse entrer.

''Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien venir par la Poudre de Cheminette,'' fait remarquer Drago.

''Tu vas comprendre dans un instant pourquoi il m'a été préférable de venir par la voie traditionnelle,'' répond Harry.

''Chéri, qui c'est ?'' fait la voix d'Astoria Greengrass depuis le salon.

''Tu ne vas pas le croire, chérie : Harry Potter en personne est venu nous rendre visite.''

''Harry Potter ?''

Astoria et Scorpius sont tout aussi étonnés de voir Harry Potter débarquer chez eux en cette heure matinale, alors que le Manoir est habituellement aussi banni pour un Weasley que ne l'est le Terrier pour un Malefoy. Scorpius est intrigué : Harry Potter est le seul personnage dans le monde des sorciers pour qui il éprouve un profond respect, en dehors des membres de sa famille et du Ministre de la Magie. Astoria quant à elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Du temps de Poudlard, en tant que Serpentard, Harry représentait un ennemi. Aujourd'hui qu'ils sont adultes, son approche envers lui est radicalement différente.

''Un café, Potter ?

''Non merci, Astoria, je ne resterai pas longtemps.''

Harry se laisse inviter à s'assoir à table et fait face aux trois Malefoy qui l'observent intrigués. Il parait étrange de voir ainsi Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, ennemis de longue date, faire face comme s'ils prenaient un thé.

''Bien. Alors, quel est donc l'objet de ta visite, Potter ?'' demande Drago d'une voix impatiente. ''Le Ministère compte-t-il faire une fouille alors qu'on se tient tranquille depuis vingt-trois ans ?''

''Rassurez-vous, je viens en tant qu'homme et non comme employé du Ministère. Pour tout te dire, Malefoy, l'objet de ma visite concerne avant tout ton fils.''

Scorpius comprend aussitôt et ose dire d'une voix timide :

''Est-ce un rapport avec… Rose, monsieur ?''

''Tout à fait.''

Drago et Astoria s'échangent un regard consterné.

''Comment va-t-elle ?'' demande Scorpius.

''Elle va très bien. Elle n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi.''

''J'imagine que ton copain Weasley n'est pas du tout enchanté d'entendre parler de notre fils,'' lance Drago.

''Drago, s'il te plaît…'' dit Astoria avec reproche mais Harry répond :

''Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Enfin si un peu mais bref, autant en venir au fait : nous voudrions vous inviter pour Noël.''

Les trois Malefoy font la même tête que si Harry venait de leur faire un poisson d'avril.

''Tu plaisantes, Potter ?'' s'exclame Drago.

Scorpius retient son souffle. Cela veut-il dire qu'il pourrait revoir Rose plus tôt que prévu ?

''Pas du tout. Rose est malheureuse sans son Scorpius et nous pensons que le mieux, c'est qu'ils se revoient au plus vite. Alors, vous êtes invités à venir fêter Noël avec nous au Terrier.''

''Jamais de la vie,'' réplique fermement Drago.

Sans surprise pour Harry. Un Malefoy au Terrier, c'est comme si Arthur Weasley se mettait à pratiquer la magie noire.

''Qu'en penses-tu, Astoria ?'' demande Harry.

''Heu et bien je…''

Harry comprends qu'elle est partagée. Elle ne semble pas contre l'idée mais il est clair qu'elle n'irait pas si son mari ne voulait pas lui-même.

''Moi, je veux y aller,'' déclare alors Scorpius.

Son père lui jette un regard de stupeur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis, fiston ?''

''Je sais bien que les Weasley sont heu…''

Il se retient. Il n'ose pas critiquer les Weasley devant Harry Potter.

''Je veux revoir Rose !''

''Mais enfin Scorpius, on ne va quand même pas…''

Pour la première fois, Scorpius décide d'affronter vraiment son père.

''Mais papa, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je l'aime ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une raison d'être heureux, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis amoureux ! C'est si ennuyeux que ce soit une Weasley ?''

''Mais c'est juste que…''

''Juste que quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux d'une fille parce que tu détestes ses parents ?''

Drago est singulièrement déconfit. Jamais son fils n'a osé lui tenir tête de cette manière.

''Fiston, essaie de comprendre…''

''Non papa ! Tu…''

''Laisse, Scorpius,'' coupe Harry.

Très gêné d'avoir provoqué une dispute entre les Malefoy, Harry préfère mettre un terme au débat avant qu'il ne s'envenime trop gravement.

''Je suis désolé, Scorpius, mais si ton père ne veut pas, nous ne pouvons rien faire.''

''Mais vous…''

Scorpius est abattu. Si Harry Potter lui-même n'arrive pas à convaincre son père…

''Je ne peux pas m'opposer à un ordre strict de ton père. Dis-toi que tu reverras Rose dans trois semaines, ce n'est pas si long. Bon, je n'ai aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Je vous laisse. Au revoir.''

Au moment où Harry allait sortir pour transplaner hors du secteur anti-transplanage qui entoure le Manoir, Drago s'exclame dans son dos :

''C'est bon, j'accepte ! Nous serons là.''

Harry se retourne. Drago est toujours aussi désabusé, Astoria sans expression. Quant à Scorpius, il avait l'air d'avoir reçu le plus beau cadeau de Noël du monde.

''C'est décidé alors ?'' dit Harry. ''24 décembre au Terrier ?''

''Oui. Et si ça peut lui faire plaisir, Rose Weasley peut écrire à Scorpius,'' dit Astoria avant que Drago ait pu répondre. ''S'ils peuvent être heureux ainsi…''

''Pas de souci. Je vous dit au 24. Salut.''

Quand Scorpius remonte quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire : il va revoir Rose, il va fêter Noël avec elle !

Il décide de lui écrire en premier, histoire d'offrir une belle surprise d'entrée à Rose. Il imagine avec bonheur sa réaction lorsque son oncle va lui annoncer la venue de Scorpius et ses parents pour Noël. Et jamais il n'a autant ouvert son cœur que dans la lettre qu'il écrit :

_Chère Rose,_

_Au moment où tu auras reçue cette lettre, je suppose que tu sauras déjà la nouvelle : on va se revoir pour Noël ! Mon père ne voulait pas, mais ton oncle a finalement réussi à le convaincre comme il a réussi à convaincre ton père. Vraiment, je me suis trompé sur ta famille._

_Tu me manques tellement… j'ai besoin de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de tes cheveux, de ta peau, de toi, j'ai tellement hâte qu'on se revoit, sans toi, ma vie n'est plus rien._

_Je t'aime… mon amour,_

_Scorpius_

Fou de bonheur, il monte ensuite à l'étage chercher Amphiaraus, le hibou des Malefoy. Il attache la lettre à sa patte et l'oiseau s'envole aussitôt vers sa destination.

Scorpius n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Rose Weasley est le plus beau Noël de son cœur.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**

''Maman, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent?''

''Un peu de patience, Rose, ils ne vont pas tarder.''

''Tu me rappelles moi-même quand j'étais petite,'' dit la tante Ginny. ''Tu te souviens, Harry, quand je bondissais alors que j'attendais que tu descendes du Poudlard Express?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?'' dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils entendent alors du bruit dans les fourrés avoisinants.

''Oh ça y est, ils sont là!" glapit Rose, folle de joie.

Les Weasley viennent accueillir les invités. Scorpius et ses parents sont là mais ils sont aussi accompagnés de deux visiteurs inattendus...


	10. Mon plus beau Noël

**Rose-Eliade : Tu peux le dire, il va se passer beaucoup de choses. Désolé pour l'attente interminable, voici la suite enfin.**

**Ron-Hermione : Oui tu as vu, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que cela... et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises pour Belinda. Merci pour ta review, mieux vaut tard que jamais (:  
**

* * *

Rose se dit, le matin du 24 décembre, que beaucoup de choses ont changé dans sa famille entre son départ et son retour du pensionnat de La Marguerite.

Lorsqu'elle y est partie – à fort contrecœur – elle n'était qu'une gamine pleurnicheuse passant plus son temps à se battre avec les garçons qu'à travailler, lui valant une suspension d'un an de Poudlard. Et ses relations avec ses parents et le reste de la famille étaient orageuses.

Mais rien n'est plus pareil désormais : son histoire d'amour avec Scorpius a réellement permis à Rose de grandir. Malgré le retour plutôt difficile à la maison pour cette raison, il n'y a pas eu d'autres querelles entre fille et parents. Ron son père s'est efforcé de faire des efforts pour se montrer aimable et accepter le bonheur de Rose, quelquefois forcé par son épouse néanmoins.

Toutefois, le retour d'Hugo une semaine plus tard a failli briser cette harmonie nouvelle.

Souvent chamailleurs, frère et sœur n'en étaient pas moins heureux de se retrouver et Hugo a même avoué à Rose qu'elle lui a manquée, ce que Rose n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour de la bouche de son frère. Les retrouvailles ont donc été bonnes jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo apprenne la venue des Malefoy et surtout l'identité de son beau-frère.

C'est Ron qui l'a annoncé au cours du dîner le lendemain même sans penser à mal :

''Demain, votre mère et moi irons faire quelques courses pour Noël avec grand-mère Molly. Il y aura beaucoup de préparations à faire cette année, d'autant plus qu'on va compter les Malefoy en plus.''

Hugo a manqué de s'étouffer avec un morceau de poulet dans la gorge.

''Papa, j'ai bien entendu, les Malefoy _chez nous _?''

''Parfaitement, Hugo,'' a dit sa mère. ''Nous les avons invité.''

Hugo a alors lancé un regard à Rose rouge comme une tomate et a aussitôt compris. Son visage a prit une expression incrédule.

''C'est une plaisanterie, Rose, tu ne sors quand même pas avec…''

''Si et j'en suis très contente.''

Mais Hugo n'est pas de cet avis. A partir de cet instant, Rose fait l'objet de de multiples moqueries de sa part. Il ne fait aucun doute que pour Hugo, l'idée même d'être lié à un Malefoy est inimaginable. Lassée, Rose finit par lui cracher :

''Mais tu vas arrêter de me harceler ?''

''Non, parce que tu le mérites.''

''Tu es vraiment un gamin, Hugo.''

''Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius…''

''Je vais te…''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?''

Rose, qui a retroussé ses manches, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Hugo pour le frapper quand leur mère est intervenue.

''Vous allez cesser de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans, tous les deux ? C'est Noël dans deux jours enfin !''

''Mais maman, c'est lui qui…''

''Je ne veux pas savoir qui est le responsable ! Rose, ces trois mois au pensionnat ne t'ont rien appris ? Et toi Hugo, montre-toi gentil et respectueux envers ta sœur.''

Tous deux rouges de honte, ils font face à leur mère et n'osent pas s'échanger un regard. Ils répondent avec un timide :

''Oui, maman.''

Dès lors, Hugo n'embête plus Rose sur son histoire avec Scorpius, tout en disant qu'il lui faudra du temps pour l'accepter dans la famille. Rose est soulagée que sa mère ait interrompue leur querelle : une nouvelle bagarre aurait eu des conséquences lourdes. Elle a raison : il est temps pour elle de grandir, fini les bagarres d'enfants.

Le matin du 24 décembre, au réveil, Rose s'est rarement sentie aussi heureuse. Le soir-même, elle va enfin revoir son Scorpius, après plus d'une semaine !

Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas restés sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre entre-temps, mais tout de même, croiser à nouveau ses yeux, son sourire, qui plus est le soir de Noël… les mots qu'ils se sont échangés vont devenir plus que jamais réalités.

_S : Mon cœur, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de recevoir ta lettre, tu me manques tellement… je n'ose pas y croire, on va passer Noël ensemble !_

_R : Mon amour, toi aussi tu me manques tellement, j'ai tellement hâte qu'on se revoit, je ne suis rien sans toi…_

_S : Ce matin, mon père est de sale humeur, ma mère dit que c'est parce qu'il ne se fait pas encore à l'idée que nos deux familles vont passer les fêtes ensemble…_

_R : C'est pareil, mon père aussi a encore du mal à l'accepter mais chaque fois qu'il ramène le sujet, ma mère grogne et gueule et il se tait…_

_S : Nos pères sont pareils mais quoi qu'ils décident, je ne te quitterai jamais, je ne vis plus sans toi…_

_R : Moi non plus, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je t'aime tellement, mon Scorpius…_

Ils se sont ainsi échangés de quatre à cinq lettres par jour, faisant dire à Ron qu'il a l'impression de voir passer en permanence des hiboux dans la maison, avant qu'un regard de sa femme ne le fasse taire.

La hâte de revoir Scorpius rend la journée inhabituellement longue pour Rose, malgré l'arrivée progressive de toute la famille au Terrier comme le veut la tradition chez les Weasley. Les premiers à arriver, après Rose, son frère et ses parents – en début d'après-midi, sont Bill, Fleur et leurs trois enfants Victoire, Dominique et Louis.

Les retrouvailles entre Rose et Victoire sont d'abord froides : ni l'une ni l'autre n'a oublié que la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues, Rose a transformé Victoire en punching-ball humain. Finalement après cinq minutes d'un silence pensant, sous le regard intrigué de tous les autres, Rose dit :

''On fait la paix ?''

''On fait la paix.''

Et les cousines se prennent dans les bras, toute froideur disparait aussitôt et tout le monde est heureux.

Victoire, qui est l'aînée de la nouvelle génération, est maintenant une belle jeune femme de vingt-et-un an. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant aux épaules, elle ressemble tellement à sa mère qu'elle pourrait sans problème se faire passer pour sa sœur cadette. Elle est fiancée à Teddy Lupin qui ne va pas tarder à arriver : tous deux sortent ensemble depuis l'école maternelle.

Louis dit alors à Rose : ''c'est beau de te revoir, Rose.''

Cela fait chaud au cœur de Rose. Quand ils se sont vu pour la dernière fois, furieux de son geste contre sa sœur, Louis lui a craché qu'il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.. De toute évidence, la réconciliation entre les cousines l'a poussé à faire de même.

Quant à Dominique, la première chose qu'elle dit à Rose, c'est d'une voix simple :

''Il parait que tu sors avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Tout le monde n'arrête pas d'en parler à Poudlard.''

Rose, mal à l'aise, ne sait quoi répondre et Fleur gronde sa fille :

''Dominique, ce n'est pas le moment !''

''Pardon, maman.''

Dès cet instant, Dominique s'abstient de faire toute allusion à Scorpius, et Rose n'en est que plus enchantée.

''J'ai hâte que tout le monde soit là, chérie,'' dit Arthur Weasley, le grand-père paternel de Rose. ''Pas toi ?''

''Justement, en voilà d'autres,'' dit Molly en désignant quatre nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agit de l'oncle George, la tante Angelina et leurs deux enfants Fred II et Roxanne. Rose a toujours eu de bonnes relations avec George qui adore l'amuser avec ses dernières créations de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elle est un peu plus froide avec Angelina qui n'a guère apprécié sa violence contre Victoire. Quant à Fred II et Roxanne, ils s'entendent bien sans être réellement proches. Mais le soir de Noël, tout le monde est toujours uni et soudé.

''Alors, comment va mon petit poussin ?'' dit George avec un grand sourire.

Ayant maintenant quinze ans, Rose se sent plutôt gênée de se faire appeler « petit poussin » mais s'abstient d'en faire la remarque.

''Il parait que tu…'' commence Fred mais Roxanne le faire taire d'un coup de coude.

''Tais-toi, pas maintenant.''

Rose soupire. Il allait bien sûr parler de Scorpius. Va-t-elle devoir subir un interrogatoire de la part de toute la famille ?

''Comment ça va, ma chérie ?'' dit Angelina en embrassant Rose sur le front.

''Merci, tata, je vais bien.''

C'est ensuite au tour de Charlie, éternel célibataire que Rose voit surtout à Noël, puis Teddy accompagné de sa grand-mère Andromeda (Teddy se jette aussitôt dans les bras de Victoire) et enfin Percy et Audrey et leurs deux enfants Molly et Lucy, d'arriver.

Percy est le membre de la famille avec lequel Rose s'entend le moins. Son caractère un peu supérieur a tendance à l'irriter et George ne se prive pas de faire de son frère son cobaye pour tester ses créations. Percy a beau dire qu'il a changé – ce qui est vrai au fond – depuis qu'il s'est réconcilié avec la famille, il n'en reste pas moins un homme très ambitieux pour qui une personne travaillant dans une boutique de farces et attrapes – sans le montrer – occupe un rang social de seconde zone. Il est aujourd'hui conseiller auprès du Ministre de la Magie.

Audrey quant à elle a un caractère que certains de la famille s'amusent à qualifier « à la Hermione ». Meilleure élève à Poudlard – elle était à Serdaigle - avant qu'Hermione ne la détrône, rien n'est plus important pour elle que la réussite, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur en or et généreux et Rose et les autres l'adorent. Arthur Weasley dit souvent que c'est Audrey qui a permis à Percy de dégonfler un peu sa tête et de penser aussi aux autres et à la famille, et non plus seulement au travail et à son prestige social.

Enfin, arrivent la tante Ginny, la plus jeune de la génération précédente, en compagnie son mari le plus célèbre de la famille, l'oncle Harry, le parrain de Rose. Celui-ci est enchanté de la voir sourire. Il a été très inquiet pour elle de la voir si déprimée la dernière fois.

''Salut, ma puce ! Alors, ça va mieux ?''

''On ne peut mieux, oncle Harry !'' s'exclame Rose en l'enlaçant. ''Je suis tellement contente à l'idée qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble !''

''Et moi aussi, de voir que ma jolie petite nièce a retrouvé la forme,'' dit la tante Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Elle a été très affectée par les problèmes d'attitude de Rose mais a été l'une des seules à s'opposer à son envoi en pension.

Derrière eux suivent les cousins James, Albus et Lily. James est aussi le meilleur ami d'Hugo, ce qui explique pourquoi Rose l'accueille plutôt froidement même si elle s'efforce de montrer, et lui aussi, qu'ils sont content de se revoir. Albus est le petit timide du trio, cherchant toujours à se cacher plutôt que se montrer. Quant à Lily, elle a été elle aussi en froid avec Rose après sa querelle avec Victoire mais de toute évidence, ses parents lui ont demandé de pardonner à Rose car elle se montre très chaleureuse en la saluant.

''Alors, c'est comment le pensionnat moldu ?'' demande Albus.

''Bien mais je préfère largement Poudlard,'' répond Rose qui n'a pas très envie de penser au pensionnat en cette grande journée en famille.

Toute la famille Weasley est maintenant réunie, mais Rose n'est pas encore complètement heureuse. Elle attend avec impatience les Malefoy et Scorpius,_ son _Scorpius, l'élu de son cœur… toute la journée durant, elle ne cesse de répéter à sa mère :

''Maman, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent?''

''Un peu de patience, Rose, ils ne vont pas tarder.''

''Tu me rappelles moi-même quand j'étais petite,'' dit la tante Ginny. ''Tu te souviens, Harry, quand je bondissais alors que j'attendais que tu descendes du Poudlard Express?''

''Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?'' dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils entendent alors du bruit dans les fourrés avoisinants.

''Oh ça y est, ils sont là!" glapit Rose, folle de joie.

Les Weasley viennent accueillir les invités. Scorpius et ses parents sont là mais ils sont aussi accompagnés de deux visiteurs inattendus. Au début, Rose n'y prête pas attention. Si heureuse de le revoir, elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse sous les regards tantôt amusés, tantôt grimaceux de sa famille.

''Tu m'as tellement manqué !''

''Toi aussi, Rose, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.''

Très vite toutefois, ils relâchent leur étreinte car une scène attire l'attention.

Les deux visiteurs inattendus sont en fait Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, les grand-parents paternels de Scorpius. Narcissa se contente de salutations polis mais ce n'est pas le plus remarquable : Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy restent à se regarder, donnant l'impression d'être deux adversaires dans un western. Finalement, après cinq minutes restés à se jauger des yeux, les deux hommes se décident à se serrer la main fortement comme s'ils essayaient de se briser les phalanges. Harry se rappelle qu'il a fait la même chose avec Drago lorsque tous deux étaient capitaines de leur équipe respective de Quidditch.

''Bienvenue, Lucius,'' dit Arthur qui semble avoir du mal à sortir ces mots de la bouche.

De toute évidence, il a du mal à croire que Lucius Malefoy ait accepté de venir passer Noël au Terrier.

''Merci, Arthur. Je suis… enchanté d'être ici.''

Il est évident qu'il n'est pas enchanté du tout. Scorpius chuchote à l'oreille de Rose :

''Mon père a insisté pour que mes grands-parents soient présents. Il dit que si nos familles doivent maintenant s'allier, il faut enterrer les vieilles haches de guerre.''

''Comment ont réagi tes parents pour…''

''Pas très bien, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard.''

Dans l'ensemble, la cohabitation forcée entre Weasley et Malefoy ne se passe pas trop mal, pense plus tard Rose. A plusieurs reprises, Lucius Malefoy lance quelques regards glacials mais discrets partout dans le Terrier mais ne fait aucune remarque. Scorpius dit à Rose que son père lui a interdit tout propos déplacé. Quant à Astoria et Narcissa, elles s'efforcent de se montrer aimable avec Molly Weasley qui éprouve la même résistance que son mari face à ces « gens ». Rose l'entend à un moment confier à Percy :

''Je reste respectueuse pour Rose. Elle pourrait avoir mieux mais si c'est le fils Malefoy qu'elle aime, je pense qu'on doit approuver son choix, que ça nous plaise ou non.''

''Je suis d'accord avec toi, maman,'' approuve Percy.

Alors que la nuit est déjà bien tombé, tout le monde s'attelle à préparer le dîner, la salle à manger ayant été agrandie par magie afin que tout le monde puisse s'y tenir.

''Ils ne pourraient sûrement pas faire ça à La Marguerite,'' déclare Rose à ses cousins qui n'ont cessé de lui demander de raconter comment est la vie dans un pensionnat Moldu. ''Et là-bas, c'est garçons et filles séparés et le silence complet.''

''Dans la Grande Salle, au moins, on peut discuter comme on veut et s'assoir à côté de qui on veut,'' dit Teddy.

Il échange un regard langoureux avec Victoire, laissant deviner ce que tous deux diraient si on les obligeait à se séparer juste pour le règlement.

En voyant les yeux peinés de Scorpius, Rose comprend que parler de Poudlard l'attriste. Elle estime préférable de changer de sujet.

Le repas est presque prêt lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Tout le monde se tait, surpris. Aucun autre invité en principe n'est attendu.

''Qui ça peut bien être ?'' dit Ron.

''Je vais aller voir,'' dit Arthur.

Tout doucement et sous les regards de tous les autres, il ouvre la porte.

Le nouveau venu, en fait la nouvelle venue, surprend tout le monde mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Le visage à moitié ensenglanté, tenant à peine debout, Rose et Scorpius la reconnaissent aussitôt.

''Belinda !''

* * *

Rose et Scorpius n'en reviennent pas. Comment Belinda peut-elle être ici, elle une Moldue censée être encore à l'hôpital en ce moment-même ?

''Vite, transportons-là à l'intérieur,'' dit Arthur d'une voix alarmante.

''Mais comment est-ce possible que…'' commence Scorpius.

''Nous allons le savoir très bientôt,'' répond Rose.

La soudaine apparition de Belinda change l'ambiance de la soirée d'une manière très spectaculaire. Il n'y a plus aucune joie, plus aucun sourire, uniquement de la consternation. Seul les Malefoy, notamment les aînés, se font discrets et ne réagissent que modéremment. Mais Rose est certaine qu'ils sont tout aussi stupéfaits que les autres.

Tandis que Molly et Victoire examinent Belinda – Victoire fait des études pour devenir médicomage, Rose réalise ce qui est une évidence et le confie à Scorpius :

''Elle n'est pas Moldue.''

''Quoi ?''

''Elle ne peut pas être une Moldue. Sinon, comment pourrait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit du Terrier ?''

''Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle fait ici.''

''Il faut attendre.''

''Tu crois qu'il faut avouer aux adultes qu'elle est du pensionnat ?'' demande Scorpius.

''Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

''Attendons qu'elle soit soignée et on parlera de tout cela après.''

''Oui, tu as raison.''

Molly et Victoire allongent Belinda sur le canapé et Rose entend sa respiration difficile. Sa cicatrice a empiré depuis la dernière fois. Apparemment, elle a de nouveau été blessée au ventre.

''Peut-être devrions-nous l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste,'' suggère Audrey.

''Elle vient d'un hôpital moldu,'' répond Rose.

Tout le monde la regarde avec stupéfaction.

''Maintenant, on leur en parle,'' dit Scorpius.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Rose ?'' dit George qui semble en cet instant avoir perdu son sourire et son humour qui font habituellement sa force.

''Belinda est une camarade de pensionnat.''

Elle entreprend, avec l'aide de Scorpius, d'expliquer l'histoire, jusqu'à la tentative de suicide de Belinda mais sans mentionner l'étrange attitude de son père face à elle.

''Comment s'appelle cette fille, déjà ?'' dit Ginny.

''Belinda Blondel,'' répond Scorpius.

''Blondel ? Vous avez dit Blondel ?'' intervient tout à coup Arthur Weasley.

Rose et Scorpius comprennent en cet instant qu'ils ne sont pas trompés : Belinda n'est pas de sang moldue.

''Je connais ce nom,'' poursuit Arthur. ''Ne serait-ce pas la fille de Gérard Blondel ?''

''Gérard Blondel ? Le sorcier milliardaire ?'' dit Percy comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

''Je peux me tromper bien sûr mais je sais que Gérard Blondel a une fille et qu'il… n'en est pas très fier,'' dit Arthur avec amertume. ''A vrai dire, c'est…''

''Arthur, s'il te plaît !'' coupe Molly avec un regard de reproche. ''Cette fille est déjà assez en état de choc.''

''Mais grand-père,'' dit Dominique, ''si elle est la fille d'un sorcier milliardaire, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans un pensionnat moldu ?''

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée,'' répond Arthur. ''Mais nous allons peut-être avoir plus d'explications dans un instant.''

Pendant que Molly et Victoire continuent de soigner une Belinda à peine consciente, Rose se surprend à éprouver pour elle une forte compassion. Il lui semble impensable que, peu de temps auparavant, Belinda représentait ce qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. C'est comme si une toute autre personne était allongée là sur le canapé du salon des Weasley.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, dans un silence qui n'a plus rien d'un réveillon de Noël, Molly déclare que Belinda est hors de danger mais pas disposée encore à parler.

''Nous devrions peut-être appeler ses parents…'' suggère Molly.

''Non !''

De nouveau, tous les regards se tournent vers Rose.

''Il y a encore quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas a raconté, Rose ?'' dit l'oncle Harry sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, Rose fait part de la manière brutale dont s'est comporté Gérard Blondel à l'hôpital mais toujours sans rien dire par rapport à elle. Mais c'est inutile de toute façon, car Arthur Weasley se charge lui-même de clarifier l'histoire.

''Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de cet homme-là,'' grogne-t-il.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Mr. Weasley ?'' dit Hermione.

''Je le connais bien ce Blondel. Enfin, je le connais bien, je l'ai croisé disons. Mais je ne passerais pas mes vacances avec ce type-là, c'est certain.''

''Blondel est un personnage atypique dans le monde des sorciers,'' explique Arthur. ''C'est un arriviste. Il est prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer socialement et il a accumulé une immense fortune. Oh oui, il a toujours été un fier sang-pur,'' ajoute-t-il en remarquant l'expression intriguée d'Harry. ''Pendant la guerre, il était un partisan déclaré de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.''

''Et bien, il est charmant comme bonhomme,'' ironise Ron. ''Maintenant que tu en parles, papa, j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. C'est un sorcier qui vit comme un riche moldu, un bourgeois l'appelle-t-on, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.''

''Les bourgeois, ce sont des Moldus de classe moyenne mais aisés et relativement riches,'' explique Hermione.

''Merci pour la précision, chérie.''

''Et je dois dire,'' ajoute Hermione, ''que les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons : plus ça devient vieux, plus ça devient bête.''

''D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?'' lance Drago.

''Oh ! Juste une vieille connaissance culturelle de moldue.''

''Pour en revenir à Blondel,'' reprend Arthur, ''il est certainement le sorcier le plus riche de tout le Royaume-Uni et il ne le cache pas. On dit même qu'il a essayé de racheter Poudlard pour en faire une enpretrise…''

''Entreprise, beau-papa,'' corrige Fleur.

''Oui, peu importe. Bon bien sûr, il n'a pas pu. Poudlard est une école de sorciers, pas un cabinet pour les gros riches et de toute manière, McGonagall et Kingsley ne voudraient jamais cela. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas néanmoins d'avoir de multiples possessions un peu partout dans le pays. Je ne peux pas le voir cet homme. C'est le plus arrogant et le plus détestable qui puisse exister. Nous les Weasley, qui ne sommes... pas riches (il ne peut se résoudre à prononcer le mot "pauvre"), n'occupons qu'une place de second rang à ses yeux.''

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Weasley,'' déclare Lucius Malefoy, s'attirant des regards étonnés. ''Blondel est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.''

''Et pour… quelle raison ?''

Il semble brûler de dire que les Malefoy, surtout Lucius, sont à peu près du même niveau mais un bref regard en direction de Rose lui fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas la blesser.

''Disons qu'il n'a jamais caché que nous les Malefoy sommes socialement inférieurs à lui. Il a beaucoup critiqué aussi ma prise de position finale pendant la Grande Bataille du 2 mai.''

''Attention, Lucius, nous atteignons un sujet sensible,'' intervient Molly en jetant un coup d'œil aux plus jeunes qui écoutent jusque-là très attentivement. ''Certains ici ne sont pas encore prêts à entendre certaines vérités historiques.''

Son regard se pose tout particulièrement sur Molly junior, la deuxième fille de Percy et Audrey, la seule de la nouvelle génération qui ne soit pas encore entrée à Poudlard.

''Veuillez m'en excuser, madame Weasley,'' dit Lucius d'un ton poli.

''Et qu'en est-il de sa fille, papa ?'' dit Bill pour revenir sur le sujet initial.

''Et bien, nous en arrivons à la questions que l'on se pose tous : ce qui a bien pu amené cette jeune fille jusque devant notre porte."

Rose revoit aussitôt la scène de l'hôpital. Et maintenant que grand-père Weasley a tout expliqué sur la personnalité de Gérard Blondel, elle estime fort improbable qu'il se comporte avec elle comme le Père Noël face à un enfant. Elle déclare :

''Il est venu la voir à l'hôpital. Et il l'a traité comme sa chose. Pardonnez le terme mais je trouve ça dégueulasse.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'une Weasley faisait dans un hôpital moldu ?'' déclare Drago Malefoy en lançant un regard un peu méprisant à Rose.

''Nous sommes ses camarades, papa,'' réplique Scorpius. ''Nous sommes simplement venus la soutenir. Elle a tenté de se suicider.''

''Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tenté de se suicider ?'' demande Angelina.

''Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de la…''

''Hugo, ferme-la !'' balance sèchement Rose.

''Non, au contraire, Weasley, il s'est avéré qu'elle en pinçait pour moi,'' dit Scorpius d'une voix douce. ''Et lorsque je lui ai fait comprendre que je préfère ta sœur, elle ne l'a pas supporté et a tenté de se tuer avec un couteau.''

Certains, surtout la jeune génération, expriment des regards dégoûtés. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, Rose ajoute :

''Et nous étions là quand il est venu et il… il m'a reconnu.''

''Il t'a reconnu ?'' s'exclame son père comme si c'était la chose la plus étonnante du monde.

''Oui. Il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre et il est parti.''

''Hmmm.''

Le silence s'installe pendant un moment, seulement interrompu par le souffle de Belinda. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

''Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui,'' déclare Hermione. ''Même, avant ce soir, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce monsieur.''

''Mais lui, il vous connait forcément,'' réplique Drago. ''Quel sorcier n'a jamais entendu parler du célèbre Harry Potter, le héros de la Guerre, et de ses fidèles compagnons Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ?''

''Hermione Weasley, Malefoy,'' corrige Ron.

''Peu importe.''

''Il s'avère justement que Harry Potter est le seul auquel Blondel n'a jamais osé s'attaquer, que ce soit directement ou par la presse,'' dit Arthur.

Drago rougit. Lui aussi éprouve un certain respect profond pour Harry depuis qu'il lui a sauvé la vie à deux reprises.

''Il sait qui tu es, Harry. Bien sûr, pendant l'Année Noire, il prenait part aux propagandes que l'on sait, mais comme les autres, il a été contraint de s'incliner.''

''Je ne me fierai jamais à un type qui a soutenu publiquement Voldemort.''

Même s'il a disparu depuis près de vingt-trois ans, entendre le nom de Voldemort fait encore tressailler tout le monde, y compris les Malefoy.

''Désolé, je… c'est cette mauvaise habitude qui…''

''Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tu as bien le droit de prononcer son nom,'' assure George. Tu es le seul qui pouvait lui faire face avec Dumbledore.''

Harry a un faible sourire. Chaque fois que George ou un autre Weasley le complimente, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Fred I. Sentant un certain malaise, Ron change rapidement de sujet.

''Et sa fille alors ?''

''Et bien…'' dit Arthur en réfléchissant à la question comme s'il était un élève en classe. ''SI je ne me trompe, elle n'est pas de Poudlard. Les enfants, connaissez-vous une Belinda Blondel parmi vos camarades ?''

''Non, pas du tout,'' répond Roxanne et les autres approuvent.

Rose réalise alors une évidence : si Belinda était fille de sorcier, elle devrait logiquement être sorcière elle aussi et pourtant, elle n'a jamais été liée à Poudlard. Cela veut donc dire…

''Grand-père, est-ce que cela signifie que Belinda est… une Cracmol ?''

"Cracmol ?" dit Molly junior.

''Un Cracmol, chérie, c'est une personne née dans une famille de sorcier mais qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique,'' lui explique Audrey.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangent un sourire. Ils se rappellent une discussion similaire qu'ils ont eu un jour à propos de Rusard, l'effroyable concierge de Poudlard, qui est lui aussi un Cracmol.

''Est-ce que son père l'aurait envoyé au Pensionnat de la Marguerite juste parce que c'est une Cracmol ?'' demande Rose.

Elle éprouve à présent une haine farouche contre Gérard Blondel d'avoir été assez méprisable pour traiter sa fille comme une moins-que-rien juste parce qu'elle est différente.

''Je pense oui,'' approuve amèrement Arthur. ''Tu vois, Rose, la fierté de soi est une valeur cruciale chez Blondel. J'imagine qu'il espérait avoir un héritier digne et la réussite à Poudlard en dépendait beaucoup. Alors forcément, que sa fille soit une Cracmol lui apparait comme un profond dégoût.''

''Ce n'est quand même pas croyable ça,'' s'exclame Ron. ''La Guerre est finie depuis vingt-trois ans !''

''Tu sais, Ron, le monde est comme ça,'' dit Charlie. ''Ce n'est pas parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu pour toujours que le monde des sorciers va se transformer instantanément en monde des Bisounours…''

''En quoi ?'' dit Ron.

''Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si le plus dangereux Mage Noir de tous les temps n'existe plus, tu as et auras toujours certains sorciers qui le soutiennent ou le voient comme un modèle. Tu te souviens de ce cinglé qui a tué un jour vingt-sept personnes dont vingt enfants aux Etats-Unis, avec parmi eux six sorciers ?''

''Oooooh oui.''

''Et bien voilà. Ce type-là était justement un Cracmol qui n'a jamais accepté sa condition. Et cela prouve qu'il restera toujours du mauvais dans ce monde.''

''Je le sais hein,'' réplique Ron. ''Je le sais bien qu'il n'y a pas sept milliards d'Harry Potter sur cette planète. Mais j'aurais quand même pensé que…''

''Blondel a soutenu ouvertement Voldemort,'' dit Hermione. ''Que Harry l'ait tué ne va pas changer pour autant son opinion.''

Il y a soudain une exclamation, celle de Belinda qui vient enfin de se réveiller complètement. Tous les regards se tournent aussitôt vers elle. Visiblement encore sous le choc, elle met du temps à réaliser où elle est et les nombreuses personnes qui l'entourent.

''Où… où suis-je ?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, personne ne te fera de mal ici,'' assure Molly.

''Mon père…''

''Il n'est pas là, ne t'en fais pas,'' dit Arthur.

Son regard se pose alors sur Rose et Scorpius.

''Eux ? Qu'est-ce… qu'ils font ici ?''

''Et bien… Belinda, permet-moi de te présenter ma famille et celle de Scorpius.''

''Vous voulez dire que… je suis chez les Weasley ?''

''Oui, exactement.''

Cela semble redonner un peu de couleur à Belinda, même si elle est encore faible.

''Je sais que c'est peut-être difficile à dire mais nous devons savoir comme tu es arrivée ici,'' lui dit Arthur d'une voix apaisante.

''Arthur, je ne pense pas que…'' dit Molly.

''Si, c'est bon madame, je peux… parler.'' assure Belinda.

Molly n'est visiblement pas convaincue mais voyant que Belinda est consentante, elle laisse faire.

''Mon père a voulu me faire sortir de l'hôpital de force,'' explique Belinda. ''Les médecins lui ont pourtant dit que je n'étais pas encore en état. Mais il a fait de la résistance. Il m'a forcé à transplaner…''

''Transplaner ? Dans cet état ? Mais il est cinglé !'' s'indigne Ron.

''Ron, s'il te plaît, reste calme et ne parle pas de son père comme ça devant elle,'' réplique Hermione d'une voix de reproche.

''Ce n'est rien, madame. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, il m'a hurlé si si je connais vraiment Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Je lui ai dit que non et il ne me croyait pas… et là, il m'a donné un coup de pied dans le ventre.''

Tout le monde, même Lucius Malefoy, affiche un regard consterné.

''J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais j'avais mal, très mal. Et je suis finalement arrivé, désespérée, devant chez vous et j'ai frappé juste avant de m'évanouir. Nous habitons à trois kilomètres d'ici, derrière l'Hôtel de Ville.''

De nouveau un grand silence. Belinda semble estimer qu'elle a déjà trop parlé. Les aînés se regardent, se demandant visiblement quoi faire face à cette situation. La jeune génération regarde Belinda avec inquiétude.

''Nous n'allons pas pouvoir te garder ici, Belinda,'' dit finalement Arthur.

Les autres le regardent tantôt approbateurs, tantôt stupéfaits. Hugo a l'air de se demander si son grand-père n'est pas soudainement devenu fou.

''Mais grand-père, on ne va pas laisser son père lui faire encore du mal !'' s'indigne Fred.

''Bien sûr que non, mais les lois des sorciers sur la famille sont les mêmes que chez les Moldus : légalement, le père de Belinda a sa garde et nous ne pouvons pas l'héberger décemment comme ça.''

''Je vous en supplie, Monsieur Weasley, ne me renvoyez pas chez lui…''

''Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour t'aider,'' promet Molly. ''Il te faudra retourner chez toi, mais nous serons là.''

Avec tant d'évènements et de révélations, tous ont presque oublié que c'est le soir du réveillon de Noël. A minuit, Rose et Scorpius, qui ont envie de passer un peu de temps ensemble, demandent l'autorisation à sortir un peu dehors.

''C'est d'accord mais ne vous éloignez pas trop loin,'' disent Ron et Drago en même temps.

Le ciel ce soir-là est bien bleu et étoilé. On est loin d'imaginer qu'un évènement dramatique vient de se produire et a mêlé à la fois le monde moldu et le monde sorciers, pourtant habituellement séparés par un mur invisible. Rose et Scorpius décident de s'assoir sous un clair de lune à quelques mètres du Terrier. Rose embrasse Scorpius sur la joue et se blottit contre lui.

''On est pas bien là sous le ciel étoilé ?'' dit Scorpius.

''Oui, c'est tellement merveilleux…''

''Tu vois cette étoile là-haut?'' dit Scorpius en désignant une grosse étoile brillante dans le ciel bleutée. ''C'est un signe de bonheur.''

''Le notre...''

Rose se blottit encore plus contre lui. Elle a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, à admirer les étoiles dans le ciel avec le garçon qu'elle aime tellement.

''J'ai de la peine pour Belinda,'' confie-t-elle. ''Quand je vois comment son horrible père la traite, je me dis qu'on l'a mal jugé.''

''Oui c'est vrai. Elle n'est pas si méchante en fait.''

''Même pas du tout. Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça.''

''Comment ?''

''C'était une manière pour elle de ne plus penser à son chagrin et ses malheurs. Elle est comme Janice Avery.''

''Qui est Janice Avery ?''

''C'est un personnage d'un film moldu que j'ai un jour regardé avec ma mère. Elle ressemble à Belinda : très corpulente et paraissant méchante mais en fait battue par son père.''

Elle se tait et embrasse à nouveau Scorpius sur la joue. En dehors des malheurs de Belinda, eux n'ont jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Ils ont réellement l'impression d'être pour de bon dans leur royaume.

''Scorpius ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je t'aime. Et je ne veux jamais qu'on soit séparé.''

''Moi non plus, Rose. Je ne vivrais plus sans toi. Tu es mon plus beau Noël''

''Oh ! C'est tellement beau…''

A ce moment-là, la voix de George raisonne derrière eux :

''Vous venez, les amoureux ? On va danser le Gangnam style pour fêter Noël !''

''C'est quoi ça le Gangnam style ?'' demande Scorpius.

''C'est une célèbre danse inventée par un chanteur moldu coréen très apprécié chez nous. Je vais t'apprendre si tu veux.''

''Avec grand plaisir, ma Rose.''

Avec un dernier regard au ciel étoilé et à l'étoile de Scorpius, ils se relèvent et rejoignent le Terrier main dans la main. Entre-deux, ils s'embrassent et se murmurent un doux :

''Joyeux Noël, mon amour.''


	11. Mauvais père

Noël passe bien trop vite au goût de Rose et Scorpius. Tous deux sont d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ont passé les plus belles fêtes de leur vie, sachant qu'ils les ont tous deux toujours passés en famille. Ils s'aiment et ne veulent pas être séparés. Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas plus enchantés de quitter à nouveau la famille.

Le cas vaut surtout pour Rose dont la joie se dissipe rapidement au fur et à mesure que le jour du retour au Pensionnat de La Marguerite se rapproche. Même si elle sera toujours avec Scorpius et peut maintenant compter sur l'amitié de Belinda, elle est bien triste de devoir quitter le monde des sorciers pour celui bien morne – selon elle – des Moldus. Elle se donne du courage en pensant que dans six mois, elle reviendra pour de bon parmi les siens.

Avec Belinda en effet, il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'inimité et Rose et Scorpius lui ont totalement pardonné d'avoir été méchante, sachant bien maintenant qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

''Je m'excuse encore d'avoir été aussi horrible avec vous,'' a dit Belinda le lendemain de Noël.

Rose a insisté pour que Belinda soit hébergée chez elle et ses parents, d'abord réticent, ont finalement cédé par bon cœur.

''Oublie tout ça. Je sais maintenant que tu es quelqu'un de bien.''

''Meilleures amies ?''

''Meilleures amies.''

Et elles se sont fait un top-ô-là pour sceller leur accord de forte amitié.

Malheureusement, les malheurs ne sont pas finis pour la pauvre Belinda.

Car son père, lui, n'est pas décidé à laisser faire la situation. Une semaine plus tard, alors que chacun est tranquillement assis dans le salon – la neige dehors les dissuade de sortir – ils entendent tout à coup frapper des coups sourds à la porte. On aurait dit que quelqu'un usait d'une massue au lieu de son poing.

''Qui peut bien frapper comme un malade ?'' grogne Ron.

''Je vais aller voir,'' déclare Hermione et elle se lève pour aller ouvrir.

L'homme qui se tient devant la porte a une tête de plus qu'Hermione, de gros sourcils et des cheveux noirs qui lui donnent limite l'air d'un troll. Un physique qui contraste avec son costume-cravate impeccable typique d'homme d'affaire. Hermione voit tout de suite en lui une mine patibulaire.

''Vous désirez, monsieur ?'' dit Hermione de la voix la plus courtoise possible.

''Je suis bien chez Ron et Hermione Weasley ?'' demande-t-il d'une grosse voix de buffle.

''C'est nous, oui.''

''Ma fille Belinda Blondel est chez vous. Permettez-moi d'entrer.''

En apprenant son identité, Hermione est tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle se rappelle un instant ce qu'il aurait fait subir à Belinda. Pourtant, dans son âme, elle s'oblige à le laisser entrer mais affiche un regard très méfiant envers cet étrange personnage.

Quand Ron, Rose et Belinda découvrent le visiteur, les réactions sont partagés : Ron s'efforce de rester de marbre, ce qu'il a souvent bien du mal à faire. Belinda par contre prend peur et se cache derrière Rose, exploit qu'elle ne peut réussir étant donné leur forte différence de morphologie. Rose jette un regard noir : elle reconnait aussitôt l'homme qui l'a regardé avec tant de mépris à l'hôpital.

''Sans vouloir paraitre impoli,'' dit Ron, ''nous aimerions savoir ce que vous faites ici.''

''Allons, je n'ai plus le droit de voir ma fille ? Je suis son père quand même.''

Il lance à Ron le même regard méprisant que celui que donne habituellement Lucius Malefoy à Arthur Weasley.

''Je me souviens de vous deux. J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que vous, à Serpentard.''

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne sont étonnés d'apprendre que ce type-là était à Serpentard.

''Je me rappelle la chanson : Weasley est notre roi, avec lui le Souafle ne passe pas…''

''Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour parler des souvenirs de Poudlard, quand même ?'' coupe sèchement Ron.

''C'est juste non. Mais je suis « enchanté » de rencontrer deux des trois membres du Trio en Or qui a triomphé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.''

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et se détend comme si de rien n'était. Ron est proche de le qualifier de pique-assiette.

''Le plaisir est partagé, monsieur,'' ment Hermione.

''Trève de plaisanterie, je viens chercher ma fille.''

''Pour recommencer à la frapper, c'est ça ?''

C'est Rose. En cet instant, son fort caractère quelque peu atténué grâce à Scorpius se réveille brutalement. Elle voue une telle haine à l'homme assis devant elle en cet instant qu'il lui est impossible de contenir sa colère.

''Rose, s'il te plaît,'' dit Hermione avec une voix de reproche tout en l'approuvant au fond.''

M. Blondel se lève et jette un œil à Rose comme une grenouille guette une mouche bien goûteuse. On aurait dit le professeur Ombrage, détenue fermement à Azkaban depuis la fin de la Guerre.

''Voilà donc Rose Weasley. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, mademoiselle.''

''Merci,'' répond Rose qui ne voit pas quoi répondre d'autre.

''Maman, qui c'est ?''

C'est Hugo, resté jusque-là dans sa chambre à se détendre. Il affiche une mine stupéfaite en découvrant le visiteur et la scène qui se déroule dans le salon.

''C'est qui ce type ?''

''Germain Blondel, jeune homme, père de Belinda. Et je dois dire, tel frère, telle sœur…''

''Ne vous en prenez pas à mon frère !''

Rose n'a encore jamais pris la défense d'Hugo mais le lien du sang marche. Elle ne supportera pas qu'elle s'attaque à lui délibérement.

''Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux, mais à une autre fille présente derrière vous, mademoiselle.''

Belinda pousse un couinement comme une petite souris.

''Si vous vous en prenez à elle…''

''Nous ne vous laisserons pas lui refaire encore du mal,'' déclare Ron sur un ton de défi.

''J'aimerais bien voir un Weasley s'opposer à moi.''

''Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez : aux Weasley-Malefoy !''

Rose affiche un regard d'admiration à son père qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour.

''Un Weasley et un Malefoy ensemble ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.''

''Et pourtant si, monsieur,'' dit Rose. ''La preuve : je suis la petite amie de Scorpius Malefoy et j'en suis très fière.''

Blondel la regarde, mi-amusé mi-surpris.

''Ce monde tombe bien bas. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ?''

''Et alors ? Il serait peut-être temps que vous évoluiez un peu,'' balance Ron. ''Maintenant, veuillez quitter cette maison… s'il vous plaît.''

''Pas sans ma fille.''

''Non ! Elle reste ici !'' proteste Rose.

''Rose,'' dit sa mère, ''je crains que…''

''Mais on va pas laisser ce mec lui taper dessus !''

''Rose !''

''Laissez, madame Weasley, laissez. Il va falloir surveiller votre caractère, jeune fille. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été renvoyée de Poudlard pour violence. Tels parents, telle fille.''

''Je vais te suivre, père.''

Rose regarde Belinda comme si elle la croyait devenue folle.

''Non !''

''Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Vous avez été tous tellement gentils avec moi.''

''Voilà, au moins tu es raisonnable, ma fille.''

Ron est consterné et Hermione résignée. Hugo est désemparé. Ils savent malheureusement qu'elle a raison. Rose fond en larmes.

''Allez, j'ai assez trainé ici,'' dit Blondel avec snobisme. ''Partons, Belinda. Monsieur et Madame Weasley, je vous salue.''

Et en trainant Belinda sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir, il sort de la maison. Rose regarde à nouveau ses parents avec fureur.

''Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ?''

Et elle monte dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

''Je vais aller la voir,'' dit aussitôt Hugo.

Il a beau ne pas toujours s'entendre avec Rose, elle est avant tout sa sœur et déteste la savoir peinée ou en pleurs.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il trouve Rose pleurant sur son oreiller. Mais pour la première fois, il se sent vraiment mal pour elle. Il ne connait pas bien Belinda mais a entendu comme les autres son récit et lui aussi hait la violence qu'elle subit.

''Rose, je peux entrer ?''

''Oui,'' dit-elle sans le regarder.

Il a pris soin de demander la permission par compassion et aussi parce que Rose déteste qu'il entre dans sa chambre sans y être invité.

Tout doucement, Hugo la prend dans ses bras et Rose, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, se laisse faire. Hugo a du mal à trouver les mots. Finalement, il dit :

''C'est vraiment une brute, son père.''

''Tu l'as dit. J'ai mal pour Belinda d'avoir un type pareil pour père. Il nous a traité comme des inférieurs.''

''J'ai l'habitude de ça avec certains Serpentard à Poudlard mais j'avoue que là, c'est pire.''

''Je me demande comment on peut traiter sa fille comme ça.''

''Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Mais je suis sûr que papa et maman vont faire quelque chose.''

''Faire quelque chose ? Ils l'ont laissé faire !''

''Rose, je sais que c'est dur mais ne le prend pas mal, je pense que Belinda n'avait pas le choix. Il l'aurait arraché de force de toute façon.''

''C'est ce qu'ils auraient du faire.''

''Tu crois vraiment ?''

Rose se rend compte qu'il a raison tout en ayant du mal à l'admettre.

''Je voulais te dire en tout cas, je te soutiens. Même pour Scorpius.''

Hugo n'a encore jamais déclaré son soutien pour son couple avec Scorpius. Certaine de sa sincérité, Rose retrouve un tout petit peu le sourire.

''Merci, frérot. Je t'adore.''

''Moi aussi, je t'adore, soeurette.''

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre tout doucement et leur mère entre. En découvrant ses enfants l'un contre l'autre, elle dit :

''Oh pardon !''

''Non, ce n'est rien, maman, ne t'inquiète pas,'' assure Rose. ''Maman ?''

''Oui, chérie ?''

''On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour Belinda ?''

Hermione respire un grand coup, s'assoit à côté d'eux sur le lit et dit :

''Légalement non. Son père a sa garde, on ne peut pas la lui enlever comme ça. Mais je te promets, ma chérie, que nous allons quand même tout faire pour la sortir de là, ou du moins pour empêcher son père de lui faire encore du mal.''

''Tu… tu crois que c'est possible ?''

Rose voudrait tellement s'en convaincre, elle n'ose pas imaginer comment doit être traitée Belinda en ce moment-même…

''Je pense oui. Vous savez, votre oncle Harry lui aussi a souffert comme Belinda, jusqu'à rencontrer de vrais amis : moi et votre père.''

Connaissant bien l'histoire de la famille – dans son ensemble, cette pensée rassure un peu Rose et Hugo.

''On peut demander l'aide à l'oncle Harry ?''

''Bien sûr, je lui en parlerai. Allez, sèche tes pleurs, ma chérie. Promis, on va tout faire pour aider ton amie.''

''Oh maman !''

Rose se jette dans les bras de sa mère, geste qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis des années.

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie.''

Pendant ce temps, Germain Blondel a attendu d'être rentré à la maison pour s'en prendre pleinement à Belinda. La raison ? Ses liens d'amitié avec la fille Weasley, la fille de deux sorciers qu'il déteste. Inimaginable qu'elle soit amie avec la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard qui était sortie avec l'illustre Krum au Bal de Noël, et ce grand rouquin imbécile.

''Toi… dans ta… chambre… pas sortir…''

Il la jette sur son lit en lui tirant les cheveux et claque la porte.

Belinda s'écroule sur sa couverture, malheureuse, effondrée. Elle revoit la consternation de Rose et sa famille. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi son père est-t-il si méchant ?

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis une Cracmol…''

Le pire, c'est que c'est le résumé de sa vie. Jamais Belinda n'a eu d'amis. Les autres l'ont toujours trouvé bizarre ou obèse. ''Je suis grosse et alors ? On est comme on est.'' Elle s'est du coup jusque-là comportée aussi méchamment avec les autres, pensant que c'est le seul réconfort… jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rose et Amélie au Pensionnat. Rose pour qui elle éprouve une vive admiration, connaissant bien l'histoire de sa famille. Et Amélie…

C'est là qu'elle a compris aussi un autre trait qu'elle n'a jamais osé avouer à son père : oui, Belinda aime les filles. Mais l'homosexualité est encore très mal vu chez les sorciers, plus que chez les Moldus. Et que dire du mariage qu'il est complètement inutile d'évoquer..

''Mais si c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ? C'est contre-nature ? L'amour, c'est l'amour.''

Belinda ne peut pas supporter de rester un instant de plus avec cet immonde personnage qui lui sert de père. Sa décision est prise : elle va fuguer pendant la nuit.


	12. Peine perdue

**Rose-Eliade : Et oui, c'est le but des extraits  
**

**Ron-Hermione : Oui, j'ai pensé que c'est tout aussi bien et ça me va mieux, sachant que je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire.  
**

* * *

C'est le dernier jour des vacances de Noël pour Rose avant de repartir au Pensionnat. Sa seule motivation est qu'elle y retrouvera Scorpius et Belinda, deux des personnes qui comptent le plus cher avec toute sa famille. Elle se dit aussi que le prochain départ en juin sera définitif. Aussi aborde-t-elle ce retour avec une relative sérénité.

Mais cette sérénité ne va pas durer longtemps.

Ce matin, elle est seule avec ses parents, Hugo étant reparti à Poudlard la veille – Rose a n'a pas souhaité l'accompagner, ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'il reprenne le Poudlard Express sans elle. Alors qu'elle est tranquillement allongée sur son lit, à écrire comme toujours ses pensées et son amour pour Scorpius dans son journal, elle entend des coups sourds frappés à la porte d'entrée. Elle entend la voix de son père grogner :

''Qui peut bien débarquer ainsi à une heure pareille ?''

Curieuse, Rose ouvre la porte pour écouter ce qui se passe d'en haut. Elle se fige en reconnaissant la grosse voix hirsute de Germain Blondel.

''Weasley ! Où est ma fille ?''

''Je vous demande pardon ?'' s'étonne Ron.

''Ma fille a disparu ! Elle est chez vous, j'en suis sûr.''

Rose est plus attentive que jamais et l'inquiétude monte. Belinda disparue ? C'est un très mauvais signe.

''Nous n'y sommes pour rien, elle n'est pas ici !'' conteste Ron qui n'est pas décidé à se laisser écrasé par cet infâme personnage.

''Laissez-moi, je veux…''

''_Petrificus Totalus !''_

Il se tait tout à coup. Discrètement, Rose s'avance un peu pour voir et découvre, avec surprise et admiration, que sa mère a jeté un maléfice du saucisson sur Blondel. Ron, lui, est tout aussi admirative mais aussi alarmé.

''Hermione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?''

''Il aurait forcé. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais pas le choix.''

''Oui, mais quand il sera réveillé, il va sûrement aller porter plainte au Ministère !''

Rose est plutôt amusée. Elle a déjà entendu parler du Maléfice du saucisson. Ses parents lui ont raconté qu'un jour, ils ont du s'en servir sur Neville Londubat, actuellement professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, dans un cas d'urgence. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle découvre que Blondel est conscient mais aussi incapable de bouger que s'il avait été ligoté par des cordes solides.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, un petit sortilège de mémoire et il n'y paraitra plus.''

Ron se saisit du corps et le traine avec difficulté dans le salon. Là, Hermione lance :

''_Oubliettes momentum_.''

Les yeux de Blondel deviennent flasques, comme dans un état second. A ce sortilège, Ron ajoute :

''_Regresa maisun_.''

Blondel disparait aussitôt.

''Comme ça, on sera tranquille pour un bout de temps,'' dit Ron avec un sourire satisfait. ''Mais par contre, qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à sa fille ?''

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.''

''Tu crois qu'on peut demander à Kingsley si elle a été signalée comme disparue ?''

''Impossible, Ron. Belinda Blondel est une Cracmol et la disparition des Cracmols ne peut pas être signalée au Ministère.''

''C'est injuste.''

''Je te l'accorde mais c'est ainsi.''

A ce moment-là, on frappe de nouveau à la porte et pendant un instant, mari et femme craignent que ce ne soit à nouveau Blondel. A leur grand soulagement, ils reconnaissent la silhouette rousse de Ginny.

''Salut, Ron, salut Hermione. Je passais par là et j'ai vu Blondel se diriger vers chez vous…''

''On l'a renvoyé aux fraises,'' assure Ron.

''Mais sa fille aurait disparu.''

''Ah bon ?''

Rose, estimant inutile de rester cachée plus longtemps, décide de se montrer et descend l'escalier à toute vitesse.

''Où est Belinda ?'' demande-t-elle tout en sachant bien que sa question est inutile.

''Nous ne savons pas, ma chérie,'' répond Hermione. ''Mais on va essayer de…''

''Mais où peut-elle être ? J'ai peur, tante Ginny...''

''Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie,'' assure Ginny sans être convaincue elle-même. ''On va tout faire pour la retrouver et on va la protéger.''

''Mais si son père...''

''Je te promets que nous ne laisserons plus cet homme lui faire la misère, parole de père,'' déclare Ron et les yeux de Rose brillent d'espoir, sans pour autant masquer sa peur.

''Le problème est que comme c'est une Cracmol…'' dit Ginny.

''Il y a la manière moldue,'' interrompt Hermione. ''Chez les Moldus, pour rechercher des personnes disparues et notamment des adolescentes, on colle partout des affiches avec la photo de la personne et un numéro à appeler pour signaler tout indice permettant de la retrouver. On fait souvent ça aussi dans les livres…''

''Hermione, tu as lu trop de romans policiers,'' lance Ron.

Il n'a jamais perdu l'habitude depuis trente ans de se moquer d'Hermione chaque fois qu'elle vante les mérites de la littérature.

''Là c'est un procédé réel et généralement, c'est efficace,'' réplique-t-elle pour se justifier.

''Et que fait-on de Germain Blondel ?'' demande Ginny.

''Lui, il est au tapis pour un moment,'' répond Ron.

''Ron, tu n'as quand même pas…''

''Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny. Hermione l'ai juste mis K.O. et on a fait en sorte qu'il ne nous cause pas d'ennuis avant un moment.''

''Vous croyez qu'on va la retrouver ?'' dit Rose.

''Nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver vivante, ma chérie,'' dit sa mère.

Mais en son fort, elle se dit que la tâche s'annonce difficile. Il va falloir se confronter à la police moldue.

* * *

Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que Belinda a fugué et elle est de plus en plus seule et épuisée. Et que dire de son ventre vide qui lui pèse maintenant lourd à force de protester en gargouillements, sans parler de la cicatrice que la faim rend plus douloureuse encore.

Sa vie n'est faite que de sombres malheurs. Détestée parce qu'elle est différente, parce qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique, parce qu'elle est homosexuelle – même si cela, personne ne le sait. Elle a un temps prétendu être amoureuse de Scorpius mais cela faisait partie de son plan Faire-du-mal-pour-oublier-sa-douleur. Le trop bref instant de bonheur chez les Weasley aura vite été gâché par la bêtise de son infâme paternel. Comment pourrait-elle jamais s'en sortir ?

Elle pense alors au Pensionnat. Que va-t-il se passer si elle ne se présente pas ? Enverront-ils quelqu'un à sa recherche ? Lagrogne ferait sûrement cela. Contrairement à ce que son nom laisse croire, le surveillant n'a pas un mauvais fond, il faut simplement être discipliné.

En attendant, il lui faut trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle se réfugie chez les Weasley mais elle se sent tellement mal qu'il lui est impossible de faire toute la marche, même de seulement trois kilomètres.

Finalement, elle cède à l'épuisement et perd connaissance.

* * *

L'angoisse monte de plus en plus chez Rose. Dire que le matin même au réveil, elle s'est sentie sereine. Maintenant, même la rentrée le lendemain ne lui semble pas grand-chose tant elle est morte d'inquiétude pour Belinda.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que la nuit est déjà bien tombée depuis une heure, que Ron l'appelle :

''Rose, descend, on a des nouvelles !''

Priant pour de bonnes nouvelles, Rose descend en courant. Mais les mines moyennement réjouis de ses parents et sa tante douchent aussitôt son maigre espoir.

''On a retrouvé Belinda ?''

''C'est ce que nous espérons. La police moldue a retrouvé une adolescente inconsciente sur l'avenue à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce pourrait bien être elle, nous allons vérifier tout de suite.''

L'espoir renait à nouveau. Pourvu que ce soit elle, et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

''La tante Ginny va t'accompagner,'' dit sa mère.

Pour se rendre au commissariat moldu, ils doivent bien sûr emprunter la voiture, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un moyen de transport que Ron, pur sorcier, n'apprécie guère. Mais les circonstances ne laissent pas le choix, a rétorqué Ginny.

En chemin, Ginny explique à sa nièce :

''Tu connais les lois. Normalement, seule la famille peut aller chercher une personne au commissariat. Mais il faut devancer son père alors j'ai crée une fausse identité par magie et indédectable des moldus.''

Elle montre sur son blouson un badge où il est écrit _Gertrude Blondel_. Rose est ravie.

''Ça marchera sans problème.''

''Oui. Je vais me faire passer pour la mère de Belinda. C'est plausible, elle a le même âge que toi et Albus.''

Arrivés au commissariat, Ginny se présente confiante à l'accueil.

''C'est à quel sujet ?'' dit la réceptionniste.

''Je m'appelle Gertrude Blondel. Je viens chercher ma fille Belinda qui a été retrouvée dans la rue et emmené ici. Elle est très corpulente et a des cheveux blonds.''

Malheureusement, alors que tout marche à merveille, c'est le moment que choisit Germain Blondel pour débarquer. Lorsqu'il annonce être le père, la réceptionniste dit :

''Ah parfait, votre femme est arrivée juste avant vous.''

''Ma femme ? Je suis divorcé.''

Et lorsqu'il découvre Ginny puis Rose, ses yeux deviennent rouges.

''Encore vous ! Si vous continuez à vous mêler de mes affaires, je porte plainte auprès du Magenmagot !''

La réceptionniste le regarde avec curiosité et Blondel, réalisant sa gaffe, la minimise en disant d'une fausse voix fluette :

''C'est le nom de la direction qui gère mon entreprise.''

Et Rose rentre à la maison complètement abattue. Ses parents et Ginny n'ont pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle courre jusque dans sa chambre, en larmes, et claque la porte.

_Cher journal, la vie est vraiment injuste. Avec la tante Ginny, on a essayé de sauver Belinda des griffes de son affreux père mais nous avons échoué_ _et nous ne savons plus quoi faire. J'ai mal de la savoir battue par ce c… Si je pouvais, je le briserais et l'étranglerais vif ce salopard  
_

A cet instant, sa mère entre dans la chambre. Rose s'empresse de cacher son journal mais trop tard, Hermione l'aperçoit. Rose affiche un air gêné et sa mère dit :

''Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Moi aussi, je tiens un journal intime.''

Rose ne répond rien. Sa mère s'assoit à côté d'elle. Se raclant la gorge, Rose marmonne :

''Ce n'est pas juste, maman. Pourquoi le père de Belinda est comme ça ? Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble avec sa propre fille ?''

Hermione hésite avant de lui répondre. La question est délicate.

''Hélas, les humains ne sont pas tous des gens biens.''

''J'ai peur, maman. Que faire pour la sauver ?''

''Je serai franche avec toi en te disant que je ne sais pas. Mais nous allons essayer. Normalement, elle sera avec toi demain au Pensionnat.''

Mais cet espoir-aussi va être déçu et Rose se dit que rien ne va.

Bien sûr, elle est folle de joie de retrouver son Scorpius et elle se jette dans ses bras sous les regards amusés des mamans et ceux un peu plus renfrognés des pères. Mais ni lui ni elle ne dit un mot.

La joie est de courte durée. Lorsque Lagrogne referme les portes du pensionnat après le départ des parents, ils constatent l'évidence et ce qu'ils ont tous les deux craints.

''Belinda n'est pas là.''

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Amélie ?" demande Rose qui ne l'a encore jamais vu comme ça.

"Je... je ne peux pas en parler, c'est... tu vas me juger.''

"Je t'assure que non. Tu es mon amie et je ne te jugerai pas quoi que tu aies."

Bien que pas convaincue, Amélie consent à parler, non sans demander encore:

"Tu me le promets hein ? Que ça reste secret."

"Promis."

"Bon alors voilà : j'aime les filles.''


	13. L'amour, c'est plus fort que tout

**Rose-Eliade : Ce chapitre va te rassurer  
**

**India77200 : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore tellement ce couple, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, voilà la suite, tu vas sûrement aimer. Merci encore!  
**

* * *

Amélie Vadot ne se souvient pas d'avoir passé un Noël aussi triste et ennuyeux. Elle n'a rien dit à sa famille, elle n'aime pas se confier. Mais elle est clairement déprimée.

Cela a commencé depuis les récents incidents au Pensionnat. Elle en a été profondément affectée.

Et pour cause, Amélie sait depuis toujours, même si elle n'en a pris vraiment conscience que depuis récemment, qu'elle n'est attirée que par les filles. Avec les garçons, elle ne ressent strictement rien. Les quelques-uns avec qui elle est sortie de manière passagère ne l'ont jamais marqué. Mais avec les filles par contre, elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée. Et l'une d'entre elles tout particulièrement a fait chavirer son cœur.

Ce n'est pas tant son homosexualité qui la gène. Amélie ne voit pas de mal à cela et elle n'a jamais caché être pour l'ouverture du mariage aux homosexuels. Ce qu'elle craint surtout, ce sont les ragots.

Car qui la croirait cru si elle avouait qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Belinda Blondel, dont elle sait – non réciproquement – qu'elle aussi est homosexuelle ? Belinda, la tyrannique, la terreur, la Janice Avery de La Marguerite, l'ennemie jurée de Rose Weasley, sa nouvelle amie tout juste rencontrée ? Après tout, se dit souvent Amélie, on dit que les contraires s'attirent. Amélie et Belinda n'ont à priori rien en commun et pourtant…

Lorsque Belinda a été retrouvée sans connaissance après sa tentative de suicide, Amélie a pleuré, vraiment pleuré. Elle a eu l'impression que son cœur a reçu un violent coup de poignard. Elle a été très choquée aussi d'apprendre, par les mots qui circulent, la vérité sur sa vie. Elle sait maintenant que Belinda n'est pas méchante mais très malheureuse, battue et abusée par un père infâme.

Aussi a-t-elle été très motivée par la perspective du retour au Pensionnat après les fêtes. Elle s'est dit que Belinda serait sortie depuis longtemps de l'hôpital. Et alors, peut-être, elle lui avouerait ses sentiments…

Sa consternation est donc d'autant plus grande quand elle réalise que Belinda n'est pas revenue au pensionnat.

''Rose ! Rose !''

''Bonjour, Amélie, bonne année,'' lui dit Rose en lui faisant la bise.

Amélie cependant n'a pas le cœur à répondre. Rose réalise qu'elle est attristée et dit :

''Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Amélie ?" demande Rose.

Elle a pensé qu'elle aurait de nouveau le moral après être partie triste en vacances.

Même si elle a toute confiance en Rose, Amélie hésite encore à avouer son secret.

''Je... je ne peux pas en parler, c'est... tu vas me juger.''

''Je t'assure que non. Tu es mon amie et je ne te jugerai pas quoi que tu aies.''

Bien que pas convaincue, Amélie consent à parler, non sans demander encore:

''Tu me le promets hein ? Que ça reste secret.''

''Promis.''

''Bon alors voilà : j'aime les filles.''

Rose ne dit rien. Elle la regarde fixement. Pensant qu'elle est incrédule, Amélie marmonne :

''Je le savais, tu ne peux pas…''

''Détrompe-toi. Je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels, je suis même pour qu'ils aient les mêmes droits que les hétéros.''

Amélie la croit aussitôt.

''Rose, où est Belinda ?''

Rose ne semble pas savoir quoi lui répondre, ou plutôt, pense Amélie, elle hésite à lui dire la vérité. Mais elle sent qu'elle ne peut pas la lui cacher et lui raconte les derniers évènements, sans mentionner tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde magique, Rose ignorant si Amélie en connait l'existence.

Amélie est effondrée. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec sa propre fille ?

''Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi il est comme ça avec elle ?''

''Je ne sais pas plus que toi. Un fou tout simplement.''

A ce moment-là, Scorpius arrive. Fous de joie de se retrouver, les amoureux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

''Rose !''

''Scorpius !''

Amélie est très heureuse pour eux. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Son cœur est bien trop brisé pour voir une telle scène. Seul Lagrogne, le surveillant, la détourne temporairement de ses pensées en disant :

''Bonne année, les jeunes. Allez, on rentre à l'intérieur, il fait froid.''

Aussitôt entrée dans son dortoir pour y ranger ses affaires, Amélie se met sous son lit à l'écart de ses camarades de chambre et se plonge dans l'écriture de ses lettres personnelles, toutes destinées à Belinda. Elles sont rangées dans un coffre dont Amélie garde précieusement la clé bien caché, de sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir et découvrir son contenu.

_Belinda, mon amour, où es-tu ? J'ai si peur pour toi, j'ai si peur de ne jamais te revoir. Je hais ton père pour tout ce qu'il te fait subir, alors que tu ne demandes qu'à être aimée pour ce que tu es. Et moi, je t'aime comme tu es, je ne me lasse pas de te le dire. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, tu es ma raison de vivre, tu es la source de mon cœur. S'il te plaît, je prie Dieu _(Amélie est très croyante et se rend chaque dimanche à l'église) _qu'il te garde, qu'il te ramène vers moi. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, redonnez-lui un sourire._

''Ainsi donc, Amélie est homosexuelle ?''

Après avoir fini de ranger leur affaires, Rose et Scorpius sont allés retrouver leur joyeux Royaume de Scorose sous l'arbre.

"Voilà donc pourquoi elle est si déprimée,'' dit Scorpius. "Amélie est amoureuse de Belinda.''

''Oui. Il suffit de voir comment Amélie est très affectée par la disparition de Belinda, et souviens-toi comment elle a pleuré quand on a retrouvé son corps inconscient.''

''Mais où peut être Belinda ? Tu penses que Lagrogne et le directeur vont envoyer des recherches ?''

''Sans doute oui, car elle est inscrite ici.''

''Le mieux est de poser la question à Lagrogne.''

Mais à leur grande surprise, la réponse n'est pas celle attendue.

''Je vous comprend, moi aussi je suis très étonné. Mais Mr Blondel a décidé d'inscrire sa fille dans un autre lycée.''

''Mais pourquoi ?'' s'indigne Rose.

''Je ne sais pas du tout. Je suis désolé. Mais je pensais que vous étiez ennemies, elle et vous.''

''Nous l'étions jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui est le bon et le mauvais.''

La reprise des cours, dès le lendemain, semble en apparence ordinaire. Comme à son habitude, Rose se montre toujours la meilleure élève mais Amélie reste silencieuse, bien trop déprimée pour vraiment participer au cours. Belinda lui manque tellement. Elle aurait aussi mal si on lui arrachait le cœur de force.

Rose et Scorpius sont comme à leur habitude au Royaume de Scorose. Ils ont proposé à Amélie, devenu leur amie et confidente, de se joindre à eux mais celle-ci a refusé. C'est alors que Lagrogne vient leur dire :

''Miss Weasley, Mr. Malefoy, venez, c'est important. Vous aussi, mademoiselle Vadot''

Se demandant bien ce qui se passe, tous trois suivent le surveillant à son bureau. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

''J'ai des nouvelles de Miss Blondel.''

Leurs yeux s'illuminent. Ils ne disent rien, attendant de plus amples informations. Une lueur d'espoir s'illumine dans le cœur d'Amélie.

''J'ai obtenu de monsieur le directeur et de vos parents une autorisation pour vous emmener avec moi hors de l'établissement. Il faut que vous soyez présent.''

''Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Belinda, monsieur ?'' demande Amélie.

''Je vous expliquerai tout. Suivez-moi.''

En s'asseyant à côté de ses amis dans la voiture de Lagrogne, Amélie est tendue et croise les doigts. Pourvu que Belinda aille bien, pourvu que son père n'ait pas dépassé les limites, quoi qu'elle peut se demander si ce n'est pas déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivent vingt minutes plus tard et découvrent aussitôt que Lagrogne les a amené à l'hôpital, le même que la dernière fois.

''Elle a encore subie les coups ?'' murmure Scorpius, l'air inquiet.

''Bien possible, on va savoir,'' dit Rose avec amertume. "Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pire que ce qu'on imagine.''

Après demande à la réceptionniste, Lagrogne apprend que Belinda a été emmenée dans la même chambre. Là, quatre adultes sont présents : les parents de Rose, l'oncle Harry et deux personnes qui ne peuvent être que les parents d'Amélie.

Amélie se met aussitôt à pleurer, sous le choc.

Car Rose s'est attendue à quelque chose de terrible mais pas à ce point. Belinda parait si mal en point et affaiblie qu'elle a l'air d'avoir perdue une bonne cinquantaine de kilos d'un coup, même si ses rondeurs ventrales restent visibles. Son visage et ses bras sont tout écorchés de partout, comme maculés de sang. Elle est endormie mais sa respiration est très lourde.

''Que lui est-il arrivé ?'' s'exclame Rose. ''Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il _lui_ a fait ?''

Hermione échange un regard avec son mari, son beau-frère et les parents d'Amélie. Elle se demande si elle doit en parler maintenant mais y consent finalement et répond :

''Elle a été séquestrée.''

''Séquestrée ?''

''Oui,'' dit Lagrogne. ''Mr Beugnon attendait de recevoir Mr Blondel pour finaliser le changement d'établissement mais comme il n'est jamais venu, il a commencé à avoir des doutes. Là-dessus, il a contacté un ami à lui qui travaille dans la police pour lui demander s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal et après fouille, cette jeune fille a été retrouvée dans sa cave. Son père a été aussitôt mis en état d'arrestation.''

Les trois adolescents sont à la fois enchantés de savoir Blondel arrêté et effarés par ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

''Dès qu'elle a été retrouvée, le policier a appelé Mr. Beugnon qui a aussitôt appelé vos parents pour leur demander une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle.''

''Ton père n'a pas pu venir,'' précise Ron à Scorpius, ''mais il n'est pas moins bouleversé par ce qui se passe. N'empêche, si j'avais cru ça de Drago…''

''Ron !''

''Désolé, Hermione.''

''Et donc, vous connaissez la suite,'' termine Lagrogne comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. ''Mr. Beugnon a aussi contacté les parents de Miss Vadot car nous la savons tout aussi inquiète pour Miss Blondel.''

Amélie échange un faible sourire avec Rose et Scorpius. Apparemment, Lagrogne sait plus de choses qu'ils ne croient.

''D'après le médecin,'' dit Harry, ''elle n'a pratiquement rien mangé depuis une semaine, ce qui explique pourquoi elle est si faible. Il est inutile aussi de préciser d'où viennent les traces de coup et de griffures.''

Rose est certaine que son oncle ne veut pas en dire plus de ce côté-là pour éviter d'intensifier l'instant déjà trop dramatique.

''Toujours d'après le médecin,'' poursuit Harry, ''elle n'aurait pas survécue à une nouvelle semaine de pain sec et d'eau.''

''J'espère que l'autre salaupard va le payer cher !'' s'écrie Rose.

''Rose ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis !'' gronde Hermione mais Scorpius sait qu'elle est d'accord.

''C'est vrai quoi ! Tu te rends compte, maman, il la frappe, il l'affame, il l'enferme, c'est un monstre ce mec ! Je suis prête à lui casser la gueule si je le croise…''

''C'est ma fille,'' chuchote Ron aux Vadot et à Lagrogne, avec un chaleureux mais discret sourire.

''Si ça peut te rassurer, chérie,'' dit Harry, ''avec tous les actes qu'il a commis sur elle, il va passer une bonne partie de sa vie en prison.''

''Mais et Belinda, où va-t-elle aller ?'' demande Amélie.

''Elle va passer les six mois qui suivent au Pensionnat pour l'année scolaire,'' répond Lagrogne. ''Et ensuite, ce sera sans doute le foyer. Sa mère n'est plus de ce monde.''

Rose réalise que Blondel a menti. Il n'est pas divorcé mais veuf. Il les a vraiment accumulé, pense-t-elle amèrement. Elle se demande même s'il n'est pas impliqué dans le décès de sa propre épouse.

A ce moment-là, ils entendent un souffle et se retournent tous. Belinda ouvre lentement les yeux.

Amélie n'attend pas plus longtemps pour faire ce dont elle meurt d'envie depuis des semaines. Elle se penche vers elle, la prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

La scène stupéfie les adultes et fait sourire Rose et Scorpius. Harry se souvient d'avoir fait un jour quelque chose de similaire en embrassant Ginny à la surprise générale. L'homosexualité étant encore un sujet difficile chez les sorciers, Ron affiche un air choqué mais Hermione, qui est née-moldue, est au contraire amusée.

''Amélie…'' chuchote Belinda d'une voix presque éteinte.

''Belinda…''

''Je t'aime…''

Emus, Scorpius sourit et Rose pleure. Devant leurs yeux, ils viennent tout simplement d'assister au triomphe pur et simple de l'amour.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?'' dit Rose, rêveuse.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu penses à quoi ?''

"Humm, une belle vie, un mariage, pleins d'enfants.''

"Pleins de petits Scorpius ?'

"Ouaip, et pleins de petites Rose.''

"Je t'aime, Rose.''

'Je t'aime, Scorpius, je t'aimerai toujours.''

Sur ce, ils se lancent dans un magnifique slow...


	14. Sur la route de la vie

**Rose-Eliade : Oui et je pense que tu vas autant adorer ce chapitre et la suite  
**

**Sc0r0se : voilà voilà, comme toujours maintenant chaque semaine, un nouveau chapitre arrive (:  
**

* * *

Maintenant que Germain Blondel est derrière les barreaux et que Belinda est libre, la jeune adolescente retrouve des couleurs. Même, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent pleinement heureuse comme une personne normale.

Elle a trouvé en Rose et Scorpius les amis qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. La Belinda méchant du début - de manière apparente - n'existe plus. Rose et Scorpius connaissent maintenant sa vraie nature : une fille qui ne demandait simplement qu'amour et bonheur, ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec son père et a finalement obtenue avec eux.

Mais le plus grand bonheur de sa vie, c'est Amélie, la fille qu'elle aime. Oui, elle est homosexuelle et alors ? Belinda confie à ce propos à Rose :

''Je pense que c'est psychologique. Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne supporterais pas d'être touchée par un garçon.''

''Je te comprends. Vous formez un très joli couple, Amélie et toi.''

''Rose ?''

''Oui ?''

''Crois-tu que je devrais parler à Amélie du monde des sorciers ?''

En tant que sorcière, Rose sait qu'il est toujours très délicat de parler du monde des sorciers à un Moldu. Mais elle sait aussi que l'amour, c'est l'amour.

''Tu peux. Tu dois simplement lui faire promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre. Mais on peut lui faire confiance.''

''Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire aussi que je suis une Cracmol…''

''Dis-le lui, sois simplement franche. Elle t'aime et comprendra.''

''Merci, Rose.''

Belinda suit le conseil de Rose et quelques minutes plus tard, Rose peut constater l'effet de cette révélation sur Amélie lorsqu'elle lui dit avec joie :

''Alors, comme ça, la magie existe ?''

Rose lui fait signe de parler à voix basse. Amélie rougit et dit :

''Oh pardon. Je ne voulais pas…''

Par chance, elles sont dans un coin désert de la cour et personne ne les a entendu.

''Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que, comme te l'a sûrement dit Belinda, personne ne doit savoir. Nous les sorciers essayons de cacher l'existence de notre monde aux moldus.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est un Moldu ?'' demande Amélie, intéressée.

''Une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique, comme toi.''

''Allez, Rose, parle-moi du monde des sorciers,'' dit Amélie avec impatience.

Rose entreprend alors de lui expliquer l'essentiel. Amélie est réellement fascinée.

''Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de tout ça,'' dit Rose. ''Mais comme tu es liée à nous maintenant, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal.''

''Oui. Tu peux compter sur moi. Motus et bouche cousue.''

Dès lors, Rose, Scorpius, Belinda et Amélie forment un quatuor inséparables. Les deux dernières rejoignent le royaume secret en tant que princesses, belles dames. Lagrogne, qui l'a remarqué tout en les laissant en paix, a ainsi dit avec amusement :

''Voilà un bel exemple de ce que sont l'amour et l'amitié.''

Et de ce fait, les quatre traversent l'année ensemble dans le bonheur. Sans surprise, Rose est déclarée au final meilleure élève de l'école. Elle a même droit aux félicitions du directeur M. Beugnon qui lui dit avec un clin d'œil :

''Vous voyez, ce qu'on peut faire en contrôlant son caractère.''

Ce qui fait rougir Rose qui lui répond :

''C'est juste que je tiens de ma mère, monsieur.''

Lorsqu'arrive la dernière semaine de l'année, Rose a du mal à croire qu'elle va enfin quitter pour de bon le monde des Moldus, dans ce qu'elle considère littéralement comme une année d'exil. Elle se demande même si elle arriverait à retrouver ses acquis de sorcières après un si long temps sans pratique de la magie. Sa mère l'a rassuré par courrier : elle pourra s'entrainer pendant l'été et comme elle l'a dit elle-même, elle a du sang de Granger dans ses veines.

''Personnellement, cet endroit ne ne manquera pas,'' déclare Scorpius le matin pendant la récré alors qu'ils sont tous les quatre comme habituellement sous leur arbre royal. "Excepté bien sûr notre arbre.''

''Mais si on n'y avait pas été envoyé, on ne se serait pas rencontré,'' rappelle Rose avec un grand sourire.

''C'est vrai, et c'est bien ce que je retiendrai du monde des moldus.''

''Tues un amour,'' dit Rose en l'embrassant.

''Et de même,'' ajoute Belinda, ''sans vous, je serais toujours sous les coups de mon…''

Elle ne peut se résoudre à prononcer le mot « père ». Ces derniers temps, Belinda a été assez préoccupée et pour cause. Le procès de Germain Blondel au Magenmagot du Ministère de la Magie a eu lieu et celui-ci a tout fait pour nier sa responsabilité et même se faire passer pour la victime. Mais autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, la maltraitance est inacceptable. Blondel a été condamné à cinq années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et une interdiction de dix ans de pratique de la magie et d'approche de Belinda. Sa baguette magique a été cassé sous ses yeux pour qu'il n'enfreigne pas sa condamnation. Belinda a bon espoir qu'il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal.

''Toute façon, si un jour il essaie de recommencer, il aura affaire à nous,'' assure Scorpius, qui a deviné les pensées de Belinda. ''N'oublie pas que mon grand-père est un de ses ennemis déclarés.''

Le rôle de Lucius Malefoy dans le procès a en effet beaucoup joué, même si ses motivations sont différentes – Blondel a tenté de le faire tomber durant les procès post-Seconde Guerre et seul l'intervention d'Harry Potter lui a évité Azkaban, expliquant la grâce qu'il a désormais aux yeux des Malefoy. De même, Blondel a défendu ouvertement Fenrir Greyback, le sinistre Mangemort-Loup garou, que Lucius a finalement envoyé à Azkaban après une longue bataille ponctué de menaces de mort la part du condamné.

''Et vous deux, où irez-vous l'an prochain ?'' demande Scorpius à Belinda et Amélie.

''Je vais m'inscrire en Première dans un lycée moldu,'' répond Amélie qui s'est vite habituée au langage « sorcier ». ''Je voudrais faire des études scientifiques.''

Amélie est la seule de tous les élèves de Seconde du Pensionnat dont les performances en Scientifique rivalisent littéralement avec celles de Rose.

''Belinda va s'y inscrire aussi,'' continue-t-elle. ''On va habiter ensemble, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de la prendre en famille d'accueil. Je leur ai parlé de ce qu'elle a subit et ils ont été touché.''

''C'est juste,'' dit Belinda, satisfaite en embrassant sa compagne qui se blottit contre son épaule.

''On gardera contact,'' dit Rose.

''Oui. On s'écrira des lettres,'' dit Scorpius.

''Vous nous parlerez de Potdelard,'' dit Amélie.

Rose laisse pousser un petit rire. Scorpius aussi mais avec une amertume qu'il cache.

Car si Rose retournera bien entendu à Poudlard, lui-même ne sait ce qu'il en sera. Sera-t-il obligé de repartir à Durmstrang, une école avec un directeur qu'il déteste tout particulièrement ? Devra-t-il se séparer de Rose pour plusieurs mois ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osent pour le moment aborder le sujet, ne voulant pas gâcher leur bonheur du moment.

Le lendemain, Lagrogne accroche dans le couloir d'entrée une annonce importante :

_Afin de fêter la fin de l'année et de nous dire au revoir avant les vacances, un grand bal sera organisée la veille du départ. Venez nombreux. Des costumes et des robes seront prêtés par vos surveillants._

_Mr Beugnon, directeur de La Marguerite._

Un bal… le rêve merveilleux de Rose qui continue…

Du fait, le bal occupe l'esprit des étudiants plus que le départ en vacances. Rose et Scorpius y voient comme un nouvel instant d'amour dans leur monde. Rose se souvient alors que ses parents ont raconté que c'est au cours d'un bal qu'ils se sont rendus compte pour la première fois qu'ils s'aiment. Tels parents telle fille se dit-elle.

C'est l'après-midi du grand jour, après que Rose ait fini de faire sa valise – elle a encore du mal à imaginer qu'elle va partir le lendemain – qu'elle peut se rendre dans une salle de classe occupée pour l'occasion au prêt des robes de bal pour les filles, Scorpius étant dans une autre salle d'un autre couloir.

Belinda et Amélie sont bien sûr présentes, main dans la main. Leur couple est certes particulier et attire encore quelques regards et remarques mais elle s'en fichent. Elles s'aiment et ignorent les ragots.

Pourtant, Belinda ne peut s'empêcher de chuchoter avec modestie :

''Vous croyez que je vais rentrer dans une robe ?''

''Bien évidemment, mon amour pourquoi cette question ?'' s'étonne Amélie.

''Ben, je suis grosse…''

''Mais non, tu es très bien pour moi,'' assure Amélie.

Belinda fait souvent des remarques sur son poids, et Amélie ne se lasse pas de lui répéter qu'elle l'aime comme elle est.

Rose est très impressionnée lorsque vient son tour d'essayer sa robe. D'un rose brillant, parfait donc pour son prénom, elle sourit en imaginant la réaction que va avoir Scorpius et se demande à quoi lui-même va ressembler…

Les résultats sont stupéfiants.

Quand vient l'heure pour Rose d'entrer dans le réfectoire aménagé pour l'occasion, elle hésite d'abord, un peu tendue quant à la soirée. Finalement, poussée par Amélie, elle franchit le pas. Scorpius l'attend à l'entrée.

Le jeune homme est émerveillé. Sa petite amie est… sublime ! Les cheveux noués en un chignon, sa superbe robe rose, quelle… beauté. Il a l'impression qu'il va fondre sur place. C'est la plus belle image qu'il a jamais vu.

Lui aussi est si mignon dans son costume noir nœud-papillon, il l'est d'habitude mais là… qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

Scorpius tend une main et dit d'une voix de gentleman :

''Vous m'accompagnez, mademoiselle ?''

''Avec plaisir, mon cher,'' dit Rose avec une révérence de noble.

Mr. Beugnon a mit le paquet pour le bal, plus même qu'à celui de Noël. Le réfectoire est décoré de ballons, de rubans brillants, de guirlandes, les lumières ont été remplacés par des torches accrochés aux murs, les tables ont été disposés de telle sorte à laisser un grand espace pour la danse. Là, le directeur du pensionnat apparait sous un jour nouveau : un drôle de chapeau à fleur et une voix sifflotante qui dit :

''Bienvenue ce soir au bal de fin d'année. Vous avez tous répondu présent et je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps avec mes bavardages de vieux. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. Amusez-vous bien, dans les règles bien sûr !''

Là-dessus, une musique de valse s'enclenche et peu à peu, chacun ose se lancer dans la danse. Tendant à nouveau sa main, Scorpius invite sa belle :

''Vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?''

''Avec joie, mon ami.''

Rose et Scorpius s'en donnent à cœur joie, tous deux décidés à profiter pleinement de leur dernière soirée chez les Moldus. A côté d'eux, Belinda réalise avec Amélie qu'un embonpoint n'est pas forcément un handicap pour la danse.

''Je suis si heureuse pour elles,'' dit Rose. ''Elles s'aiment et sont fait l'une pour l'autre.''

''Tu as raison, chérie. Elles avaient juste besoin de se révéler.''

Un slow commence alors et Rose et Scorpius reconnaissent aussitôt la chanson du film préféré de la jeune fille. Ils s'enlacent…

Ils sont plus que jamais dans leur monde merveilleux, un monde nouveau…

''Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?'' dit Rose, rêveuse.''

''Je ne sais pas. Tu penses à quoi ?'''

''Humm, une belle vie, un mariage, pleins d'enfants.''

''Pleins de petits Scorpius ?'

''Ouaip, et pleins de petites Rose.''

''Je t'aime, Rose.''

''Je t'aime, Scorpius, je t'aimerai toujours.''

Sur ce, ils se lancent dans un magnifique slow et Rose chantonne :

''_Dreams are my reality…_''

Le lendemain, Rose se sent toute drôle. D'une part pour la soirée magique de la veille passée dans les bras de son amoureux, et surtout parce que oui, elle s'en va définitivement d'ici, de cet endroit qu'elle a tant détesté au début et qu'elle se surprend à regretter, un peu.

Elle se dit qu'en neuf mois, elle a tant appris et changé. Quand elle est arrivée, elle était une gamine capricieuse et colérique qui accumulait les querelles avec ses parents et les bagarres avec les adolescents de son âge. Aujourd'hui elle est transformée : devenue belle et douce, Rose sait maintenant ce que c'est de vivre. Et Scorpius l'y a beaucoup aidé.

Mais ce qui va beaucoup lui manquer, c'est l'arbre, symbole du royaume qu'elle et Scorpius ont fondé pour plonger dans leurs rêves, oublier leur quotidien difficile… même si Scorpius lui a assuré qu'ils continueront à faire vivre le Pays de Scorose. Comme il dit, un symbole reste un symbole.

Lagrogne accompagne les élèves pour ouvrir la porte aux parents. Prenant la main de Rose, Scorpius se rappelle le premier jour lorsqu'il a été envoyé dans son bureau et que Lagrogne jurait qu'il allait le mater… d'une certaine manière, il a réussi, bien qu'indirectement. Scorpius se promet en effet qu'il ne refera plus de bêtises, surtout s'il veut espérer garder Rose et la grâce aux yeux de ses parents, notamment son beau-père.

Les parents Weasley, Malefoy et ceux d'Amélie sont là. Amélie et Belinda se dirigent vers eux main dans la main. Ron lance :

''Alors, j'espère que cette année t'aura servi de leçon, ma fille.''

''T'en fais pas pour ça, papa, j'ai bien compris,'' répond Rose avec un grand sourire.

''On s'écrira pendant les vacances ?'' dit Belinda.

''Comme on a dit !''

''Oh j'y pense !'' dit soudain Ron. ''On a une surprise à vous annoncer. Drago ?''

''Oui, hmm hmm, nous avons bien réfléchi et… comme vous semblez très amoureux… enfin voilà fiston : je me suis mis d'accord avec McGonagall et Karkaroff, souhaites-tu poursuivre tes études à Poudlard l'an prochain ?''

Rose et Scorpius osent à peine y croire. Non, c'est trop beau, ils doivent rêver…

''Papa, maman, vous voulez dire que… j'irai à Poudlard l'an prochain ?''

''Si tu le veux, mon fils,'' dit Astoria.

Rose et Scorpius se sautent dans les bras et chantent comme les sportifs :

''On va à Poudlard, on va à Poudlard, on va, on va, on va à Poudlard !''

''Attention les enfants !''

''Ron, ça va, personne ne nous écoute,'' assure Hermione et Ron est soulagé.

''Mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, il est l'heure d'y aller,'' dit Lagrogne. ''Bonnes vacances !''

Avant de franchir les portes et de quitter définitivement l'école, Amélie dit :

''Ça fait drôle.''

''De quoi ?'' dit Rose.

''De rentrer chez nous.''

''Je rentre chez moi, en partie,'' répond Rose, radieuse.

Ron et Hermione s'échangent un sourire. Ils ont employé les mêmes mots la première fois qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard avec Harry.

Leur vie leur appartient désormais. Il leur reste à la rendre belle…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

Scorpius se met à genoux. Rose le sent tendu.

''Tout va bien, mon chéri ?''

''Hmm hmm''

''Oui ?''

''Rose...''

''Oui ?''

''Rose, veux-tu m'épouser ?''


	15. Au sommet du bonheur

**india77200 : Oh que oui, "l'amour est plus fort que tout" c'est ma devise ! Et puis, nos tits amoureux sont faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci.  
**

**Sc0r0se : Vois comme l'amour fait des miracles, Rose est devenue une belle jeune fille. Vlà la suite, avec émotions garenties.  
**

* * *

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

La fin d'une époque. Le lendemain, Rose dira au revoir pour de bon à ce qui aura été sa seconde maison, comme tous les sorciers britanniques.

Pourtant, elle ne retiendra finalement pas tant de choses de ses sept années passées à Poudlard. En fait, ses souvenirs les plus mémorables commencent dès l'instant où Scorpius l'a rejoint trois ans plus tôt, après l'année passée chez les Moldus. De la première à la quatrième, Rose s'est surtout fait remarquée par ses crises de colères et ses bagarres. Après son retour, elle a rappelé le bon souvenirs de sa famille en étant de très loin la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Son père ne compte plus les fois qu'il a dit à son propos : « telle mère, telle fille ». Et la directrice Minerva McGonagall a déclaré un jour que Rose Weasley ressemble enfin vraiment à sa famille. Durant les trois dernières années à Poudlard, Rose n'a pas été convoquée une seule fois dans le bureau de la directrice pour indiscipline, alors qu'elle y allait pratiquement tous les jours durant les quatre premières.

Il en va de même pour Scorpius qui a pleinement profité de la chance qui lui a été offerte d'intégrer Poudlard, même si pour certains, c'est plus pour ne pas perdre Rose. La condition première en effet, en plus du travail, et imposée par ses parents et beaux-parents est qu'il ait un comportement exemplaire, contrat qu'il a parfaitement rempli. Comme Rose, il n'a pas été mis une seule fois en retenue, malgré un Argus Rusard qui ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle.

Rose et Scorpius n'oublieront jamais le 2 mai de leur cinquième année, ce jour-là étant le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de la Victoire, mais surtout de la Terrible Bataille de Poudlard. Tous les sorciers de toutes générations se sont réunis dans le Parc de Poudlard pour une célébration unique. Rose en a eu le cœur gros : son oncle Fred a péri dans la bataille. Comme son frère et ses cousins, elle ne le connaitra jamais. Elle a aussi entendu son oncle Harry discuter avec ses parents : il s'est toujours senti coupable malgré le réconfort incessant de Ron et Hermione lui assurant qu'il n'y est pour rien.

''Harry, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?'' a dit Ron sans reproche. ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait exploser ce mur.''

''Si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry, Voldemort aurait tué encore plus de gens,'' a ajouté Hermione. ''Tu a sauvé le monde des sorciers il y a vingt-cinq ans. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas là. Notre famille n'aurait pas survécu.''

''Je sais bien, mais chaque fois, ce jour-là, je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser.''

''Rappelle-toi, Harry, tu as su prévenir à temps quand mon père s'est fait mordre par un serpent,'' a dit Ron.

Ce souvenir, quoique douleureux, a au moins rassuré un peu Harry. Oui, des êtres chers, des milliers d'innocents ont subi la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Mais en bonne partie grâce à lui, il a quand même réussi à sauver des centaines, des milliers vies, dont la sienne et celles des Weasley. Sans lui, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo et tous les enfants Weasley de la dernière génération n'auraient jamais existé.

''Comme on dit, avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille,'' a ajouté Ron.

Ils se sont tus. McGonagall s'est levée et a fait face à la grande assemblée. Elle était encore plus grande que pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Derrière la directrice était disposée une grande stalle de pierre à la mémoire des victimes des deux Guerres. Les noms de Lily, James, Lupin, Tonks, Fred et Maugrey y figurent parmi des milliers d'autres.

''_Sonorus,_'' (et la voix de McGonagall a raisonné de partout comme si elle parlait dans un mégaphone.) ''Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, jeunes gens et sorciers, merci d'être venus aujourd'hui en ce jour si particulier. Il y a vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui, notre monde a basculé, notre monde a changé à tout jamais. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, des milliers de sorciers se sont battus pour nos libertés, pour que chaque sorcier soit égal en droit, pour mettre fin à la terreur et à l'intolérance. Des innocents, des courageux, des combattants ont donné leur vie pour permettre aux nouvelles générations de vivre dans un monde de sorciers libre. Derrière moi, vous le savez, sur cette stelle sont inscrits les noms de chacune des quelque mille quatre-cents victimes des deux Guerres des Sorciers. Ainsi, nous n'oublierons jamais ces malheureux, ces héros, sans qui notre monde aurait sombré dans les ténèbres. De même, je n'oublie pas qu'il y a ici parmi nous un sorcier que nous aimons tous, un sorcier que, unanimement, nous pouvons considérer comme LE héros, celui qui a provoqué la chute du plus terrible des Mages Noirs. Je laisse maintenant la parole à notre ami dévoué, Harry Potter.''

Sous les applaudissements chaleureux de l'assemblée, l'oncle Harry s'est avancé, a échangé un sourire avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, et a commencé son discours d'une voix un peu timide. Il en est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'adresse à un grand public.

''Bonjour à vous tous, merci d'être là. Ce que je vais dire nous concerne tous. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, j'ai réussi à éliminer à jamais Lord Voldemort, le plus terrible Mage Noir que notre monde ait jamais connu. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu sans heurt. J'ai souffert des semaines, des mois. Chaque jour pendant l'Année Noire, ma vie était en jeu. Avec mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione Weasley, nous avons été jusqu'à devoir jouer les Robinson Crusoé pour survivre alors que nous étions traqués comme des criminels. Nous avons vécu les pires horreurs, les plus atroces et imaginables, mais nous avons finalement réussi. Et comment ? Parce que nous n'avons jamais renoncé, même au bord du désespoir, parce que nous voulions tout donner pour que nos enfants vivent dans un monde heureux, pour que nos enfants soient libres. Parce qu'une chose est sûre : que nous soyons sorciers, Moldus ou Cracmols, nous avons tous un point en commun : nous sommes tous des êtres humains. Pour reprendre une citation d'un célèbre discours moldu, j'ai fait un jour un rêve : celui que mes enfants vivent un jour dans un monde où ils ne sont pas jugés sur leur couleur de peau ou leur sang mais uniquement pour leurs cœurs. Libres nous sommes aujourd'hui, libres nous sommes, égaux nous sommes en droit et en sang. Mais maintenant, je voudrais que nous accordions tous une minute de silence à nos proches, à nos amis, à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie pour notre liberté. Merci.''

Tous ont été très émus par le discours d'Harry et certains, comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Rose, ont même pleuré. George lui n'a pas retenu ses larmes et pour cause : il ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de son frère jumeau. Même les Malefoy ont été touchés. Après tout, eux aussi ont joué un rôle dans la victoire, d'une certaine manière. Si Narcissa n'avait pas trompé Voldemort en lui faisant croire à la mort d'Harry, celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu le vaincre définitivement.

''C'était… merveilleux, oncle Harry,'' a dit Rose quand tout le monde s'est retiré après la fin de la cérémonie.

Comme tous ceux de la dernière génération Weasley, elle connait maintenant très bien l'histoire et sait combien son oncle, ses parents et les autres ont vécu le sens même de l'horreur.

''Le tout, c'est de croire à ce qu'on veut, Rosie,'' a dit Harry. ''Je sais que toi, tu as un cœur en or et feras que ton avenir soit beau.''

Emue, Rose a pris son oncle et parrain dans ses bras.

''Quand je pense que mon père et ton oncle se détestaient à Poudlard,'' a dit plus tard Scorpius plus alors qu'ils se promenaient en amoureux, main dans la main, dans le parc de Poudlard.

''Oui. Mais ils ont compris qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que cela.''

''Et puis, grâce à cela, on est ensemble pour la vie.''

''C'est vrai.'' Et Rose l'a embrassé sur la joue et s'est blottit contre lui, comme elle aime tant faire.

**DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

Après avoir obtenu chacun les diplômes de fin d'études, les ASPIC – Rose a remporté le titre de meilleure élève de sa promotion, rejoignant ainsi sa mère au palmarès, Rose et Scorpius habitent maintenant ensemble.

Rose est devenue écrivaine à succès et a donné une vie littéraire au monde magique et enfantin qu'elle et Scorpius ont inventé durant leur année au Pensionnat moldu. Son livre a connu un succès immense dans le monde des sorciers et a même, conseillé par sa mère, été publié chez les Moldus où il a aussi fait un triomphe. Rose écrit actuellement une autobiographie, notamment pour permettre aux futurs générations de connaitre eux aussi la riche histoire de la famille Weasley.

Scorpius a pris la sucession de son grand-père, parti à la retraite, au Département de la Justice Magique, où il s'efforce de combattre toutes discriminations et injustices. Ses parents et grand-parents ne cachent pas qu'ils sont fiers de ce qu'il est devenu, digne de la famille.

Ce jour-là, Rose est seule dans l'appartement à écrire son livre, Scorpius étant au Ministère pour le travail. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Rose va ouvrir et est agréablement surprise de découvrir Belinda sur le seuil.

''Coucou, Rose !''

''Belinda ! Que ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Entre !''

Elles ne se sont pas revues depuis cinq ans et le départ du pensionnat. Elles ont dans un premier temps communiqué par lettres puis se sont peu à peu perdus de vus. Aussi Rose est-elle enchantée de revoir celle qui, de ennemie jurée, est devenue meilleure amie.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?'' demande Rose en l'invitant à s'assoir à table.

Elle remarque que Belinda a physiquement beaucoup changé. Rose parierait sur une perte d'au moins trente kilos. Elle est devenue plus fine, plus châtain, plus belle, plus radieuse. Elle respire clairement la joie de vivre, à des années lumières de l'enfer qu'elle a subi avec son père. Pour Rose, elle est devenue une belle et ravissante jeune femme. Sans doute est-ce là le fruit de l'amour.

''Je fais des études pour devenir sage-femme,'' raconte Belinda. ''Après le pensionnat, j'ai continué le lycée et j'ai décroché mon bac littéraire avec mention très bien.''

''Tu es toujours avec Amélie ?''

''Bien sûr. On ne se quitterait pour rien au monde, on s'aime tellement. Certes, on parle dans notre dos et parfois, on reçoit même des lettres d'insultes anonymes. Tout ça parce que nous sommes deux femmes et que nous nous aimons.''

''Les gens sont vraiment... et Amélie, que devient-elle de son côté ?''

''Elle a fait un bac scientifique et souhaite maintenant travailler dans le domaine de la Chimie. On s'est installé ensemble à deux pas d'ici.''

''Donc, on va pouvoir se revoir enfin ?''

''Oui. Vous nous avez tellement manqué, toi et Scorpius. Vous devenez quoi de votre côté ?''

''Oh ! Moi, disons que j'ai décroché la palme d'or à Poudlard.''

''Félicitations au fait pour ton livre. Moi et Amélie on l'adore. Ah et j'ai une nouvelle à annoncer. Scorpius n'est pas là ?''

''Non, il est au travail. Il ne rentre que ce soir. Alors c'est quoi ? Tu veux attendre qu'il rentre ?''

''Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras lui en parler toi-même. Alors voilà : moi et Amélie, on a décidé de faire un enfant.''

Rose est émerveillée. Un enfant est certainement le plus beau cadeau que Belinda et Amélie puissent avoir.

''Mais c'est magnifique ça ! Laquelle de vous deux portera l'enfant ?''

''On s'est mis d'accord et ce sera moi la première. Plus tard, on en fera un deuxième et cette fois, c'est Amélie qui le portera. On va faire une insémination artificielle. On pourrait adopter mais on veut connaitre le bonheur de porter la vie.''

''Je vous comprend. C'est tellement merveilleux le miracle de la vie.''

''Et vous deux alors ? Vous avez des projets ?''

''Oh ! Heu ben on attend encore un peu pour l'instant. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on habite ensemble.''

En fait, Rose et Scorpius discutent souvent bébé et encore plus depuis que la jeune femme a appris récemment que Victoire et Teddy Lupin attendent leur premier enfant.

''Vous avez raison, vous avez encore tout le temps devant vous. Mais vous ferez de merveilleux parents.''

''Merci, Belinda, du fond du cœur.''

''D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander aussi : Rose… voudrais-tu être la marraine de notre enfant ?''

Très flattée par ce qui est une vraie preuve d'amitié, Rose répond avec joie :

''Oh ! Oui avec plaisir ! C'est merveilleux. Merci infiniment, Belinda.''

''De rien, c'est normal. C'est aussi pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Amélie, pour nous. Sans toi, je serais toujours comme-tu-sais avec tu-sais-qui. C'est toi qui m'a appris à vivre, à me débarrasser de mon père infâme, à trouver enfin un sens à ma vie. Et donc, je te le dis encore : merci.''

Les deux amies se prennent dans les bras. Elles s'adorent tellement et ne veulent plus se quitter. Rose est enchantée que Belinda habite maintenant dans la rue voisine. Elle ne s'en rend compte vraiment que maintenant mais les cinq années sans la voir ont été bien creuses.

Le soir, Scorpius rentre du travail un peu tendu et pour cause. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ce qu'il s'apprête à faire : c'est toute la vie qui va changer, dans le bon sens.

''C'est moi, ma tite chérie !''

''Oh ! Te voilà !''

Rose se jette dans ses bras, comme elle fait chaque soir qu'il rentre du travail. Les journées seules à la maison sont parfois longues.

Elle remarque alors qu'il a l'air soucieux et secret.

''Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ?'' demande Rose, un peu inquiète.

''Si, tout va bien, mon cœur. Ferme les yeux.''

''D'accord.''

Scorpius lance un petit coup de baguette magique.

''Voilà. Tu peux les ouvrir.''

Rose n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle découvre. Scorpius a dressé tout une table avec chandelles et grandes assiettes. Elle remarque alors que Scorpius semble cacher quelque chose dans son dos.

''Oh ! Scorpius, pourquoi tout cela ?''

''C'est pour fêter un évènement, si tu es d'accord.''

''Quel évènement ?''

Scorpius se met à genoux. Rose le sent tendu.

''Tout va bien, mon chéri ?''

''Hmm hmm.''

''Oui ?''

''Rose…''

''Oui ?''

''Rose, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

Il montre ce qu'il cachait. Une petite boite qu'il ouvre et qui contient… une bague. Rose n'a jamais été aussi émue, tellement qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux, plus que le jour où il lui a demandé d'être sa cavalière de bal.

''Oh ! Scorpius !''

''Rose, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre alors que j'étais perdu. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

''Oh ! Oui, Scorpius, je le veux ! Je t'aime tellement !''

Ils s'enlacent, s'embrassent et dansent. Oui, Rose et Scorpius sont faits l'un pour l'autre depuis touours. Belinda et Amélie bientôt parents, elle marraine de leur enfant, et elle et Scorpius bientôt mariés. Que demander de plus face à un tel bonheur ?

Un enfant peut-être…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

''Poussez ! Poussez ! Poussez !"

"Courage, chérie ! On voit sa tête !"

"Allez, madame, courage, poussez ! Poussez !'"

Un cri se fait entendre et un petit être rose tâché de sang apparait...

* * *

A ce week-end pour la suite !


	16. La plus belle journée d'une vie

**Kira Adams : Oh que oui, ils sont trop chous, et j'adore autant l'écrire cette magnifique histoire et c'est pas fini. Merci pour ta review.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci encore  
**

**Sc0r0se : Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas fini, loin de là, pour ce qui est des émotions. Vlà la suiiiiitteeee.  
**

** : merci pour toutes tes reviews, toutes me font plaisir.**

* * *

Belinda se sent vivre comme dans un paradis. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Amélie, voilà maintenant cinq ans, elle ne connait que le bonheur et compte bien y rester pour la vie. Et là, un nouveau miracle vient d'apparaitre dans la vie paisible des deux jeunes femmes.

Voilà quatre mois qu'Amélie et Belinda ont décidé de faire un enfant. Elles savent ce que cela implique. Elles savent ce que pense l'opinion publique d'un couple homosexuel qui élève un enfant. Mais elles s'en moquent. Elles veulent connaitre le bonheur de la maternité. Après une brève discussion, elles ont décidé que Belinda sera la première à porter. Plus tard, ce sera au tour d'Amélie pour un deuxième.

Afin de pouvoir réaliser leur rêve, le couple a fait appel à une insémination artificielle via un donneur de sperme anonyme. Elles ont craint que les préjugés ne ralentissent la démarche mais à leur grand soulagement, le médecin spécialiste a accordé la demande sans discussion. Elles ont eu la chance de tomber sur un pro-homosexuel et pour cause : le médecin lui-même vit avec un homme.

Les effets apparaissent seulement deux semaines plus tard. Belinda commence à se sentir nauséeuse et est aussitôt convaincue qu'elle est enceinte. Elle décide de ne rien dire pour le moment à Amélie afin de lui faire la surprise, juste le temps d'aller faire un test de grossesse.

Après avoir fait le test, elle regarde le résultat et exulte. Un joli petit « + » rouge est apparu dans le petit écran. Folle de joie, Belinda décide de préparer un somptueux dîner pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à Amélie. Celle-ci travaille comme caissière au Leclerc du coin afin d'assurer les revenus, tandis que Belinda a choisi de rester à la maison pour s'occuper des futurs enfants, tout en gagnant de temps en temps un peu d'argent par du babysitting.

Ayant tout juste de quoi survivre, Amélie et Belinda se montrent habituellement prudentes financièrement. Mais l'évènement est si beau que Belinda se dit que pour une fois, elles peuvent bien faire une exception. On ne tombe pas enceinte tous les jours. Bougies-chandelles, festin de roi avec grande dinde et grand gâteau, ainsi qu'un bon vin de Bordeaux. Elle a passé toute l'après-midi à la préparation et n'en est pas moins fière. Elle attend avec impatience le retour de travail d'Amélie qui va être épatée.

Et en effet, lorsqu'Amélie rentre, elle ouvre des grands yeux devant le magnifique spectacle de la salle à manger.

''Ouah ! Belinda, mon amour, enfin, il ne faut pas, nous ne sommes pas riches !''

''Pour cette fois, on peut se le permettre, mon cœur,'' dit Belinda en embrassant sa compagne.

''Et en quelle honneur, ma chère ?'' dit Amélie avec un grand sourire en enlevant son manteau.

''Tu vas le savoir très bientôt.''

Amélie, qui se rend compte qu'elle a très faim, s'assoit et attend avec impatience la surprise que lui réserve Belinda. Elle a déjà une petite idée mais ne veut pas se faire trop de films au cas où l'espoir serait faux.

Peu après, Belinda amène la dinde farcie et l'estomac d'Amélie gargouille, ravi de ce qui l'attend.

''Je vois que tu as joué la grande cuisinière aujourd'hui,'' dit Amélie en se léchant les babines.

''Ouép. J'y ai mis du mien. Bon appétit, mon cœur.''

''Bon appétit, mon amour.''

Elles ont toutes deux si faim que rapidement, il ne reste plus grand-chose de la dinde. Une fois rassassiées, Amélie demande :

''Alors, pourquoi tout cela ?''

''Et bien… voilà : Amélie, tu vas être maman.''

C'est ce qu'elle a tellement espéré, c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai, oui. Amélie a les larmes aux yeux.

''C'est… c'est vrai ? Ça a marché ? Tu es enceinte ?''

''Oui ! J'ai fait le test ce matin, il est positif. On va avoir un bébé !''

''Oh ! Belinda, mon cœur, c'est merveilleux !''

Émues, les deux femmes s'enlacent et s'embrassent, si heureuses du bonheur qu'elles désiraient tant.

Elles prennent rendez-vous chez leur médecin dès le lendemain, impatientes de découvrir pour la première fois leur bébé. La tolérance envers leur couple du médecin, sans parler bien sûr qu'il est lui-même homosexuel, les a tout de suite décidé à le choisir pour suivre la grossesse de Belinda.

''Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?'' demande le médecin, si heureux pour elles.

''Oui,'' répondent les deux femmes en même temps.

Elles se tiennent tendrement la main, elles veulent vivre ensemble la merveilleuse aventure qui les attend.

Le médecin pose du gel sur le ventre de Belinda et passe la sonde. Aussitôt, une image apparait sur l'écran de l'échographe et Amélie et Belinda découvrent avec bonheur que quelque chose comme un petit être est en mouvement.

''Je vous présente votre bébé,'' dit le médecin en leur souriant chaleureusement.

''Ouahhhhh,'' s'exclame Amélie. ''C'est… magnifique.''

Elle est tellement émerveillée qu'elle a littéralement les larmes aux yeux.

''En deux semaines, la tête est déjà bien formé,'' dit le médecin. ''Vous pouvez le voir là.''

''C'est… c'est vraiment notre bébé ?'' balbutie Belinda qui a du mal à sortir les mots tant elle est émue.

''Oui ! Encore félicitations. Vous allez avoir un joli petit bout de chou.''

**HUIT MOIS PLUS TARD**

Le grand jour est arrivé, enfin. Dans une demi-heure maintenant, Rose Molly Weasley va devenir Rose Molly Malefoy. Depuis la demande de Scorpius, elle en a tellement rêvée de ce jour où elle allait pouvoir porter la robe blanche et dire oui à l'homme de sa vie. Et enfin, ce grand jour est arrivé.

L'instant approche. Elle est en train d'enfiler la fameuse belle robe, aidée par une Belinda en pleine forme malgré sa grossesse de huit mois et son ventre très rond. Rose l'envie beaucoup et a hâte de connaitre elle aussi le miracle de la vie. En attendant, elle va devenir la femme de Scorpius, sa reine, leur royaume désormais réel.

''Tu crois qu'il va me dire oui ?'' dit soudain Rose.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher en effet d'éprouver une certaine panique désagréable, comme on ressent toujours à l'approche d'un évènement de la plus haute importance.

''Rose, il t'aime à la folie ! Bien sûr qu'il va te dire oui. Allez, regarde, tu es magnifique.''

Rose se regarde dans le miroir et en effet, elle rayonne dans sa robe et n'a plus qu'une hâte : aller se montrer ainsi à Scorpius. Et justement, sa mère vient la chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier où le mariage va être célébré.

''Allez, ma chérie, c'est l'heure.''

Toujours tendue, Rose suit Hermione et Belinda et monte dans la voiture conduite par Ron. Le voyage est court, il y a dix minutes à peine de distance entre la maison de Ron et Hermione et le Terrier.

Toute la famille au grand complet est là pour l'évènement. La dernière grande réunion date d'il y a un mois, à l'occasion du baptème de Paul, le fils de Teddy et Victoire qui a la blondeur. Il est dans son berceau et profondément endormi. C'est pour cette raison que le bruit des conversation est faible, alors que le bébé commence tout juste, d'après Victoire, à faire ses nuits.

Scorpius est là devant le sorcier du Ministère chargé d'assurer les mariages dans l'agglomération londonienne. Ses yeux s'illuminent alors que Rose fait son entrée au son – modéré – de la marche nuptiale, joué par Dominique au piano. Rose et Scorpius s'échangent un grand sourire : ils se sont mariés dans l'imaginaire lorsqu'ils étaient roi et reine au pensionnat, maintenant c'est pour le réel. Scorpius est accompagné de son garçon d'honneur, en l'occurrence son père. Les femmes d'honneur de Rose sont sa mère, Amélie et Belinda.

Une fois rejoints, les futurs mariés font face à l'homme du Ministère qui s'exclame, sous le silence total de l'assemblée :

''Nous voici rassemblés aujourd'hui en ce grand jour de mariage. Si quelqu'un ici souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise et se taise à jamais.''

Bien entendu, personne ne dit un mot.

''Bien. Passons sans plus attendre aux formalités tant attendus. Monsieur Scorpius Hyperion Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Rose Molly Sophie Weasley ici présente ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Mademoiselle Rose Molly Sophie Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Scorpius Hyperion Lucius Malefoy ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Veuillez passer les alliances, s'il vous plaît.''

Un Ron stressé comme jamais met au moins trois minutes sous les regards désapprobateur de sa mère, sa sœur et son épouse à sortir l'alliance de sa poche gauche pour la passer à sa fille. Drago de son côté n'a pas éprouvé autant de difficultés.

''Rose, je te promets toute une vie de joie, d'amour, de bonheur, je te promets de t'aimer pour la vie, de faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Rose, tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon plus grand amour, la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans la vie. Rose, je suis si heureux que tu sois désormais ma femme.''

''Scorpius, mon amour, je te promets de t'aimer pour la vie, de faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes, de te donner tout l'amour de mon cœur, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, tu es l'amour de ma vie, celui que j'aime tellement. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois mon mari, Scorpius, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.''

''Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.''

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement au point de réveiller Paul – mais Victoire ne s'en soucie pas pour le moment – Rose et Scorpius s'embrassent comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait jusque-là, si émus, si heureux de voir leur plus grand rêve devenu réalité. Ils sont désormais liés à vie. Que demander de plus face à un tel bonheur ? Juste qu'il dure pour l'éternité.

Et pourtant, il faut parfois des retours à la réalité comme lorsque Belinda s'écrit soudain…

''Ro-Rose ! Amélie !''

Tout le monde se tait soudainement et la regare.

''Belinda ? Que se passe-t-il ?'' demande Rose.

Mais elle comprend tout de suite en découvrant du liquide aux pieds de Belinda.

''J'ai perdu les eaux !''

''Oh putain !'' s'exclame Scorpius.

''On l'emmène tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste !'' déclare Hermione. ''Ron, Amélie, Rose, Scorpius, vous venez ?''

En peu de temps qu'il n'en faut, ils rejoignent l'hôpital, prévenu au préalable par Arthur Weasley. Un groupe d'infirmiers, dont le médecin-traitant de Belinda et Amélie, les attend avec une civière. Délicatement, Belinda y est allongée. Sa souffrance est épouvantable. Mais elle s'efforce de garder le sourire tant le bonheur qui l'attend à l'instant est immense. Amélie l'encourage de tout son cœur et lui tient la main sans relâche.

''Courage, mon amour, ça va aller, tu vas y arriver.''

Peu après, Belinda est transportée dans la maternité. Seules Amélie et Rose sont autorisées à entrer pour la soutenir.

''Allez, on y va,'' dit le médecin. ''Vous êtes prêtes ?''

''Ou-oui, mais… faites… vite… j'en… peux… plus !''

''Allez, allez-y, poussez, poussez !''

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah !''

Belinda, au bord de l'épuisement, s'efforce néanmoins de pousser du mieux qu'elle peut. Amélie et Rose sont horrifiées mais aussi émerveillées.

''Poussez ! Poussez ! Poussez !"

"Courage, chérie ! On voit sa tête !"

"Allez, madame, courage, poussez ! Poussez !'"

Un cri se fait entendre et un petit être rose tâché de sang apparait. Amélie et Belinda pleurent d'émotion. Rose accourt au dehors pour prévenir les autres de l'heureux évènement.

''C'est un garçon ! Il est magnifique !''

Un peu plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Scorpius entrent à leur tour pour découvrir le nouveau petit bout de chou tout juste venu au monde. Sa mère, émue aux larmes, le tient dans ses bras sous les yeux émerveillés de son autre maman.

''Ouaaaaaaaaaah !'' s'exclame Hermione, qui se rappelle ses deux grands jours d'accouchement. ''Il est magnifique. Félicitations !''

''Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?'' demande Ron.

''Pour un garçon, nous avons choisi… Killian. On a trouvé que c'était joli.''

Killian Blondel Vadot… un si joli nom, pense Rose.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, de retour à leur maison, Rose et Scorpius fêtent à leur manière leur premier jour de mariage et l'arrivée du petit Paul. Celui-ci a mis les idées claires dans la tête de la jeune femme : le couple a tout ce qu'il faut, du travail à l'appartement ainsi que les alliances. Il ne manque plus maintenant qu'une seule chose.

''Scorpius ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je veux un bébé.''

''Moi aussi.''

Et ils se mettent tout de suite au travail.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

Six mois... six mois qu'ils essaient d'avoir un enfant... et toujours rien. A chaque fois que Rose s'est sentie un peu mal, l'espoir l'a poussé aussitôt à faire un test qui s'est à chaque fois révélé négatif. Elle commence à perdre espoir malgré les encouragements incessants de Scorpius...

* * *

Etant en vacances cette semaine, le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi.


	17. L'espoir fait vivre

**Kira Adams : Surprise, surprise, c'est vrai, j'aurais têt du développer d'avantage, mais je retravaillerais toute façon l'histoire une fois terminée. Voilà la suite.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : ReMerci encore  
**

** 17 Harry : Et ce n'est pas fini.  
**

* * *

Les semaines se suivent et se ressemblent. Rose et Scorpius n'ont désormais plus qu'une idée en tête : faire un bébé.

Rose admire avec envie Belinda et Amélie s'épanouir dans leurs rôles de mamans et chaque fois qu'elle les croise, elles ou Victoire, son cœur bat très fort. Elle a hâte de connaître le même bonheur, la même chance. Elle se confie régulièrement à ce sujet avec Hermione qui, inlassablement, la rassure et lui rappelle comment elle et Ron ont vu leurs efforts payer pour devenir parents.

''Nous sommes les derniers de notre génération à avoir eu des enfants,'' a-t-elle expliqué. ''Ton père commençait à perdre patience et moi aussi. Et puis un beau jour, alors que nous n'y croyions plus, tu es arrivée.''

Rose a en tête les quelques photos prises pendant les deux grossesses de sa mère et soigneusement conservées dans l'album de famille.

''Alors, je dois garder espoir ?''

''Bien sûr, ma chérie. Ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas.''

Rose prend sa mère dans ses bras.

''Je t'aime, maman.''

''Je t'aime, ma fille.''

Quant à Hugo, il prend plaisir à répéter sans cesse :

''Alors, quand est-ce que je vais être tonton ?''

Les rapports entre Rose et Hugo se sont nettement améliorés depuis que la jeune fille a soigné son caractère et qu'Hugo a gagné en maturité. Terminés les chamailleries de gamins courant entre frères et sœurs aux premiers âges de la vie. Désormais adultes, Rose et Hugo sont maintenant aussi proches qu'ils ne le sont tout deux avec leurs parents. Hugo a même dit à Rose qu'il s'est parfaitement fait à l'idée d'être le beau-frère de Scorpius Malefoy. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne conteste l'union Weasley-Malefoy, même si Ron avoue être encore un peu réticent. A cela, la tante Ginny réplique :

''Nous, on a connu ce qu'on a connu. La Guerre remonte à presque trente ans. Laissons nos enfants comme ils sont, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.''

Drago emploie les mêmes mots face à son père qui a encore beaucoup de mal à accepter un rapprochement avec son vieil ennemi, Arthur Weasley. Quand Lucius rappelle l'inimité entre son fils et Harry Potter, Drago répond :

''C'est fini depuis longtemps. Tu sais très bien comment je respecte Potter. Nos familles sont à jamais ensemble et il faut nous y faire. Et toi et Weasley, vous étiez ensemble contre Blondel, tu te rappelles ?''

Depuis lors, Lucius et Ron n'abordent plus le sujet et tout le monde est content.

Rose et Scorpius, encouragés, ont pensé que leurs efforts seraient vite récompensés. Teddy et Victoire ont réussi au bout de trois semaines à peine, et c'est même arrivé encore plus vite pour Amélie et Belinda. Mais ils réalisent vite que faire un bébé n'est pas aussi simple.

Et Rose commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement au fil du temps.

Six mois... six mois qu'ils essaient d'avoir un enfant... et toujours rien. A chaque fois que Rose s'est sentie un peu mal, l'espoir l'a poussé aussitôt à faire un test qui s'est à chaque fois révélé négatif. Malgré les encouragements incessants de Scorpius, Rose perd patience.

''On va y arriver, mon amour, on va y arriver.''

Rose veut bien le croire mais c'est peut-être l'envie si forte d'avoir un enfant qui l'inquiète autant. Lorsqu'elle voit Belinda et Amélie promener le petit Killian dans son landau et être si épanouies et heureuses, son cœur se serre. Elle veut tellement avoir la même chance.

Mais rien ne se passe. Pour Rose, ce n'est pas normal. Et voir à la télévision le film _Love Story_ n'aide pas à remonter son moral.

''Je n'aurais pas du regarder ce film,'' confie-t-elle à Scorpius contre qui elle a pleuré comme une madeleine, tellement émue par le film. ''Savoir qu'Oliver et Jennifer voulaient tant un enfant et qu'ils apprennent qu'elle va mourir d'un cancer…''

''Tu es en parfaite santé, mon amour.''

''Alors, comment tu expliques que je ne sois toujours pas tombée enceinte alors que ça fait six mois que je ne prends plus la pilule ?''

Scorpius n'ose pas l'avouer mais lui aussi est inquiet.

''Tu veux prendre rendez-vous chez le Dr Mitose ?''

''Oui. Je veux au moins être sûre.''

Rose se décide donc à faire des examens et est très stressée dans l'attente des résultats qui doivent arriver le lendemain. Lorsque le Dr Mitose l'appelle par Cheminette pour lui annoncer qu'ils sont arrivés, Rose n'attend pas plus longtemps, impatiente de savoir. Peut-être va-t-il finalement lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Mais c'est tout le contraire.

''Bonjour, madame Malefoy,'' dit le Dr Mitose en lui serrant la main. ''Asseyez-vous.''

Est-ce le fruit de son imagination, de son stress ou Rose est-ce qu'il n'a pas l'air très joyeux ?

''Alors ? Alors ?''

Le Dr Mitose semble chercher ses mots. Rose voit ses doutes et peurs confirmer. Elle est sur le point de pleurer.

''Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Se raclant la gorge, le médicologue répond :

''Les examens révèlent que vous avez une très faible fertilité. Vos chances de concevoir un enfant sont très minces.''

''Très minces ? Très… très minces ?''

''Je dirais à hauteur de cinq pour cent.''

Cette fois, Rose craque et éclate en sanglot. Tellement désemparé et désolé pour elle, le Dr Mitose est incapable de réussir la consoler. Il sait à quel point Rose désirait avoir un enfant.

''Il y a quand même une petite chance, madame…''

''Une petite chance ! Vous appelez ça une petite chance ! Autant dire que je suis stérile, c'est pareil !''

''Vous n'êtes pas stérile, vous êtes juste…''

''OH ! ARRETEZ DE TOURNEZ AUTOUR DU POT ET PUIS… OH MERDE !''

Et Rose quitte le bureau du docteur en claquant la porte.

Quand Scorpius rentre le soir du travail, il retrouve sa femme allongée sur le canapé, en pleurs. Il comprend tout de suite que les résultats de ses examens sont très mauvais.

''Mon cœur !''

''Oh ! Mon amour, c'est terrible !''

Elle se jette dans les bras de son mari. Dans son abattement personnel, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur lui et son amour pour traverser cette terrible épreuve de la vie.

''Mon amour, je suis infertile à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent. Voilà pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à féconder depuis six mois.''

Scorpius allait répondre qu'il reste toujours cinq pour cent mais juge préférable de dire à la place :

''Je suis là mon amour, on va y arriver, on va traverser cette épreuve comme on a toujours fait.''

''Mais mon cœur, je veux un enfant ! Je veux un enfant qui ait nos gènes, qui grandisse en moi, je…''

Scorpius l'embrasse et la berce. Que ne ferait-il pas pour effacer le chagrin de la femme qu'il aime ? Lui aussi veut un enfant, lui aussi a mal face à une aussi terrible nouvelle…

Mais l'échec pour procréer plonge le joyeux couple dans la tourmente. Dans les jours qui suivent, Rose ne s'en remet pas et sombre dans son chagrin. Et rien de ce que disent Scorpius, ses parents, Belinda, Amélie et tout ne peuvent la consoler. Finalement, Scorpius, qui n'en peut plus, décide de parler sérieusement avec Rose. Ils doivent se reprendre.

C'est un soir pendant le dîner, alors que Rose n'a pas prononcé un mot, que Scorpius dit :

''Mon amour, tu m'entends ?''

''Ui.''

''Mon amour, il faut que je te dise…''

''Quoi ?''

''S'il te plaît, reprend-toi.''

''Me reprendre…''

''Oui, je t'en supplie. Redeviens joyeuse, retrouve ton merveilleux sourire. J'ai besoin de toi, de tes yeux, de ton amour, de ton bonheur, j'ai si mal de te savoir triste. S'il te plaît, revis.''

Ces mots touchent Rose qui comprend qu'il a raison. Elle affiche un grand sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle a appris sa quasi-stérilité, et le prend dans ses bras.

''Tu as raison. Il faut surmonter. Je t'aime tellement, mon Scorpius.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, et pour la vie.''

Et Rose se décide donc à reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, à la plus grande joie de toute la famille et ses amis qui étaient si inquiets pour elle.

Et un beau jour…

Un matin, Rose se sent malade. Scorpius, inquiet, propose de prendre sa journée mais Rose le rassure :

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, mon cœur.''

''D'accord. Mais tu m'appelles s'il arrive quoi que ce soit ?''

''Oui, bien sûr.''

Et à peine Scorpius est parti que Rose est pris violent mal d'un cœur. Elle se rue aux toilettes pour cracher dans la cuvette.

Et si c'était… oui, après tout, il restait cinq pour cent…

Elle se décide donc, après s'être habillée, à sortir pour aller acheter et faire un test de grossesse à la boutique du coin.

Le test acheté, Rose rentre à la maison et va aussitôt aux toilettes pour faire le test.

Une fois fait, elle regarde le résultat tendu. Et découvre à son plus grand bonheur un joli « + » rouge sur le petit écran.

A son retour, Scorpius s'étonne de trouver Rose debout et paraissant en bonne santé.

''Tu n'es pas malade finalement ?''

''Non. Enfin, je n'appellerais pas ça une maladie, mon chéri.''

''Pourquoi, tu as quoi ?''

Puis Scorpius comprend et ouvre grand les yeux de bonheur.

''Non ! C'est pas vrai !''

''Si, mon cœur, je suis enceinte !''

''Oh ! Rose, c'est… merveilleux !''

Emue aux larmes, Scorpius se jette dans les bras de sa femme. Il s'écrie de joie :

''Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle !''

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Alors, vous êtes prêt?'' dit le Dr Mitose.

''Oui, docteur, allez-y.''

Et pour la première fois, Rose et Scorpius découvrent leur bébé à l'écran...

* * *

A dimanche prochain


	18. Echographie

**Miss Hayden : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai, le dernier chapitre était trop court. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de passer d'un minimum de 1500 à 2000 mots sur Word. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**Kira Adams : Questions émotions, là encore tu vas être servie, et c'est que le début... pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, je ne suis pas encore sûr du nombre définitif, mais je pense entre 27 et 30, notre couple a encore bien des aventures à vivre et pas que dans la joie... bisous à toi aussi.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Oui, moi aussi je suis content d'avoir écrit cette fin.  
**

* * *

Rose et Scorpius sont tendus dans le bon sens du terme. Dans un instant, ils vont découvrir leur bébé pour la première fois.

Ils ont tellement attendu, espéré, presque perdu espoir lorsque Rose a découvert sa faible fertilité. Désormais soulagés et heureux, le couple veut profiter pleinement de son bonheur, partagé avec la famille. Ils ont fait l'annonce de l'heureux évènement à l'occasion d'un dîner-réunion.

''Hmm hmm,'' a fait Scorpius en se levant, obtenant ainsi le silence immédiat. ''Je souhaiterais faire une annonce importante. Rose, je te laisse la parole.''

Surmontant son léger stress, Rose déclare :

''Et bien… voilà. Scorpius et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé.''

Explosion de joie et tonnerre d'applaudissement. Même Ron et Lucius, ceux qui approuvent le moins le couple Rose-Scorpius ont laisseé éclater leur bonheur.

''Félicitations, c'est merveilleux !'' s'est exclamé Hermione.

''Mon fils va être papa !'' s'est exclamé Astoria que son époux n'a pas vu aussi ému depuis le jour de la naissance de Scorpius.

''Alors, c'est fait, je vais être tonton !'' a dit Hugo en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

''Bravo, c'est votre tour maintenant,'' a dit Victoire qui portait le petit Paul dans ses bras.

''Je propose que l'on porte un toast pour féliciter les nouveaux joyeux futurs parents de notre belle famille !'' a déclaré Arthur Weasley en levant un verre. ''A Rose, Scorpius et au futur petit Weasley-Malefoy !''

''A nous !'' a repris tout le monde en chœur en trinquant.

Et c'est donc plus heureux que jamais que Rose et Scorpius entrent dans le bureau du Dr Mitose.

''Bonjour, les amis. Alors, heureux de la bonne nouvelle ?''

''Et comment, docteur !'' dit Rose. ''J'ai tellement eu peur que ça n'arrive jamais.''

''Je comprends tout à fait. Il y a des parents qui sont prêt à tout pour procréer. Allongez-vous, madame Malefoy.''

Rose s'exécute, aidée par Scorpius qui est totalement à ses petits soins depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé sa grossesse, au plus grand plaisir de sa femme.

''Je suppose que vous ne serez pas gênée de soulever votre tee-shirt, madame Malefoy ?'' dit le Dr Mitose avec un sourire satisfait et plaisantin.

Rose ayant du enlever beaucoup plus que cela devant le médecin pour faire ses examens de fertilité, elle n'est nullement angoissée par cette idée. Aussi obéit-elle sans discuter. Scorpius lui prend tendrement la main. Ils veulent partager ensemble cet instant, comme toux ceux qu'ils vont vivre pendant cette grande période de leur vie.

Le Dr Mitose dépose et étale du gel sur le ventre de Rose et dit :

"Alors, vous êtes prêt?'' dit le Dr Mitose.

''Oui, docteur, allez-y.''

Le Dr Mitose passe la sonde sur le gel et pour la première fois, Rose et Scorpius découvrent leur bébé à l'écran.

D'après ce que lui a dit le Dr Mitose la veille, Rose est enceinte d'un mois et demi et sa grossesse n'est donc pas encore visible à vue d'œil. Le couple observe attentivement l'écran de l'échographe et découvre avec bonheur que quelque chose comme un petit alien est en mouvement. Rose a les larmes aux yeux.

''Et oui, c'est votre bébé,'' dit le Dr Mitose, si joyeux pour le couple.

''C'est sa tête qu'on voit là ?'' demande Scorpius.

''Oui. Ce n'est que le début et il est encore au stade embryonnaire, mais en effet, la tête est déjà presque totalement formé.''

''C'est… merveilleux,'' dit Rose qui n'en croit tellement pas ses yeux qu'elle se demande si elle ne rêve pas.

''Quand pourrons-nous savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?'' demande Scorpius.

''Ce sera possible à partir du troisième mois. Vous voudrez le savoir dès ce moment-là ?''

''Oui,'' répondent simultanément Rose et Scorpius.

''Souhaitez-vous faire une copie de l'échographie ?''

''Oui,'' répond encore le couple en même temps.

Une copie que Rose et Scorpius décident de montrer le dimanche suivant lors du dîner-réunion en famille.

''Et voici le futur petit nouveau de la famille,'' déclare Rose tel Monsieur Loyal au cirque en montrant bien haut l'échographie pour que tous puissent voir.

''Ouahhhhhhhh !'' s'exclame Hugo. ''C'est quoi exactement ça ?''

''Ça, frérot, c'est ton neveu ou ta petite nièce,'' dit Rose.

''Il est pas un peu bizarre ?'' s'étonne Hugo.

''Ce que tu peux être bête, Hugo. C'est encore un embryon,'' taquine Rose. ''Maman ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on fait les bébés ?''

''Oh ! ça, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé,'' déclare Ron, lui valant une petite tape amicale de sa femme dans le dos.

''Ça me rappelle la première échographie qu'on a faite de James,'' dit Ginny. ''Tu te souviens, mon chéri ? Tu es même tombé dans les pommes ce jour-là en la voyant.''

''Ooooooh oui, je n'ai pas oublié,'' dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

''Et oui, ça c'est du Harry Potter tout craché,'' taquine Ron.

''Tu peux parler, Ron, tu n'es pas mieux,'' dit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. ''Tu te rappelles, quand j'étais enceinte de Rose et que j'ai perdu les eaux, tu as failli vomir sur place tellement tu étais vert.''

''Ouais, on aurait cru un martien,'' lance George de son habituel ton blagueur.

''Bah ouais quoi, c'est pas terrible comme truc,'' bougonne Ron.

''Normal, frérot, tu es un homme. Tu ne risques pas de devoir te promener avec un costume de baleine et tout ce qui va avec,'' déclare Ginny.

''Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un prénom ?'' demande Fleur.

''Heu… non, pas encore, mais on va y penser,'' répond Scorpius.

Il s'est mis d'accord avec Rose. Le couple souhaite attendre de savoir le sexe de l'enfant avant de choisir un prénom.

''Pour Victoire, c'était une évidence puisqu'elle est née le 2 mai,'' dit Fleur d'un air nostalgique.

''Et moi, c'est parce que ma mère est une passionnée du théâtre de Racine,'' dit Hermione. ''C'est un dramaturge français,'' ajoute-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son mari, toujours aussi peu connaisseur de la culture moldue.

Ils remarquent que George est visiblement peiné et pour cause, parler du choix des prénoms lui rappelle son frère jumeau disparu. La famille change aussitôt de sujet.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce soir ?'' demande Percy.

''Des lasagnes,'' répond Molly mère.

''Avec de la viande de cheval ?'' dit Ron.

''Mais non, Ron, espèce d'idiot, '' lance Hermione. ''Toutes ces histoires de viande de cheval dans les lasagnes et tout ça, c'était du bidon.''

''Ouais. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir quand même un doute.''

''Tu peux toujours te passer de dîner, p'tit frère, '' suggère George avec une pointe d'ironie.

''Sûrement pas !''

''Par contre, pour Rose, ce sera de la salade et des légumes,'' déclare Molly. ''Il est important que tu aies une alimentation équilibrée pendant ta grossesse, ma chérie.''

Le Dr Mitose lui ayant fait les mêmes recommandations, Rose s'y plit sans broncher, même si elle dit :

''Je vais quand même grossir.''

''Oui. Mais une bonne alimentation est vitale pour que ton bébé grandisse sainement,'' répond Molly.

"Mais si, après mon accouchement, je n'arrivais pas à perdre tous les kilos de grossesse ?'' demande Rose d'une voix angoissée.

"Regarde, Rose, je n'ai presque rien et pourtant, j'ai eux trois enfants,'' lui répond la tante Ginny pour la rassurer.

''Tu as toujours été très bien, mon cœur,'' dit Harry et Ginny l'embrasse sur la joue.

''Ginny a raison,'' dit Hermione. ''J'ai été trois fois enceinte, et les trois fois, j'ai pris vingt kilos, et les trois fois, j'ai tout perdu en un mois.''

"Je crois néanmoins que c'est moi qui détiens le record avec mes vingt-cinq kilos pour Victoire,'' dit Fleur. "Limite, je ressemblais à une version blonde de Big Mama.''

"Et moi, j'ai atteins les dix-huit kilos, maman,'' dit Victoire.

''Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?'' dit Albus qui semble un peu lassé d'entendre parler de kilos de grossesse.

* * *

Trois semaines ont passé et Rose s'épanouit pleinement dans sa grossesse dont elle vient de débuter le deuxième mois.

Un petit renflement au niveau du nombril est déjà visible, mais seulement si l'on regarde de très près, voire avec une loupe. Autrement, rien ne laisse encore paraitre que Rose va bientôt devenir maman. Mais quand Rose se rend compte pour la première fois de ce léger changement ventral, elle dit d'une voix douce à Scorpius :

''Scorpius, mon amour, regarde.''

Scorpius regarde attentivement et aperçoit avec bonheur la petite bosse. Oui, le bébé est bien là. Scorpius, une petite larme à l'œil, dépose un doux baiser sur le ventre de sa femme.

''C'est beau,'' murmure-t-il à Rose.

''C'est notre bébé, il est là. Aaaah, mon amour, je suis tellement heureuse d'être enceinte.''

''Et moi donc, j'ai les larmes aux yeux à la pensée que je vais être papa,'' dit Scorpius en embrassant encore le ventre.

''Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours.''

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose décide pour la première fois d'aller faire du shopping pour le bébé, Scorpius étant comme d'habitude parti travailler. Elle croise alors Belinda en chemin. Elle promène Killian, endormi paisiblement dans son berceau. Il vient tout juste d'avoir quatre mois.

''Oh ! Belinda, que ça me fait plaisir de te voir !'' s'exclame Rose avec joie en lui faisant quatre fois la bise.

''Et moi donc ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors, il pousse le petit bout ?'' dit Belinda en jetant un œil joyeux au ventre de Rose.

''Oui. Y'a un petit quelque chose si on regarde bien,'' dit Rose en regardant amoureusement son petit ventre presque plat.

''Tu vas voir, c'est que du bonheur. Moi, j'avais un gros ventre dès le troisième mois. En même temps, j'ai toujours été grosse mais là, c'était vraiment beau.''

''Mais non, tu es très bien.''

Rose ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'elle a répété cela à sa meilleure amie. Elle adresse un grand sourire à Killian.

''Oh ! Alors, comment il va le petit bout de chou ?''

''Ça va. Les nuits sont encore un peu difficiles mais c'est mieux.''

''Je vais aller acheter des affaires pour bébé. Tu m'accompagnes ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une balade entre copines. Même, on ne se voit pas très souvent en ce moment.''

''Avec grand plaisir.''

En chemin, Rose et Belinda discutent de potins, de leurs souvenirs des années passées depuis leur première rencontre.

''J'ai même des nouvelles de Lagrogne,'' dit Belinda alors qu'elles arrivent devant le magasin.

''Il devient quoi ?'' dit Rose qui se souvient bien de l'intrépide mais finalement sympathique surveillant du pensionnat.

''Il est devenu directeur du pensionnat après la retraite de M. Beugnon. Je l'ai su par une amie qui travaille là-bas. Il se rappelle bien de nous. Et il parait qu'il a dressé un monument sous l'arbre pour laisser un souvenir de toi et Scorpius.''

L'arbre… symbole du monde imaginaire de Rose et Scorpius, celui de leur âme, celui de la pureté de leur cœur...

Mais pourquoi se plonge-t-elle soudain dans ce si merveilleux souvenir ? Non pas que ce soit nouveau, elle y pense toujours, après tout elle a donné une vie littéraire à leur monde et touché des millions de personnes sur toute la planète.

Elle y est vraiment retourné, depuis des années, littéralement…

Mais que se passe-t-il, pourquoi tout s'éloigne, pourquoi tout devient noir…

Elle se réveille… sur un lit mais pas celui de l'appartement… elle met quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle est à Sainte-Mangouste.

''Que… que s'est-t-il passé ?''

''Ça va aller, Rose, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as juste fait un malaise sans gravité.''

Un malaise ? Maintenant que Rose retrouve ses esprits, elle se souvient maintenant avoir soudain plongé dans le noir puis perdu connaissance, brusquement, juste au moment où elle entrait dans le magasin.

Ayant retrouvé sa vue, elle regarde autour d'elle. Belinda et Scorpius sont présent, soulagés de son réveil.

''Que m'est-t-il arrivé ?''

''Des examens du médicomage sont en cours, mais apparemment tu aurais fait un malaise,'' répond Scorpius. ''Mais ce n'est qu'un symptome de grossesse. Le Dr Mitose dit que ça arrive parfois au début.''

''Dès que tu t'es évanouie, j'ai appelé Scorpius qui a ensuite appelé Sainte-Mangouste,'' dit Belinda. ''Je suis une Cracmol, donc j'ai le droit d'entrer.''

''Et le bébé ?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, il va très bien.''

Mais Rose voit bien que Scorpius ne dit pas la vérité. A son air préoccupé, elle comprend qu'elle et/ou son bébé ont quelque chose d'anormal. Mais avant de pouvoir poser la question, elle se rendort.

* * *

''Je dois vous avouer une terrible nouvelle.''

Trois jours ont passé et le Dr Mitose a appelé Rose et Scorpius pour réveler les résultats des examens suite au malaise de la jeune femme. Rose comprend à son ton et son expression qu'il se prépare une catastrophe. Elle s'efforce néanmoins de rester calme, pour le moment.

''Pour le bébé, je vous rassure tout de suite en vous disant qu'il n'y a aucun danger.''

Rose n'est cependant pas soulagée. Et ce que dit ensuite le docteur est pire que ce qu'elle a imaginé.

''Pour vous, madame Malefoy... nos examens sont clairs. Vous êtes atteinte d'une maladie orpheline très grave.''

''Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

Cette fois, Rose ne peut plus contenir son angoisse. Scorpius ne dit rien mais il est tout aussi désemparé.

''Il semblerait qu'il y ait comme des anomalies dans votre système immunitaire. Il va falloir vous opérer et…''

''M'opérer ? M'o… m'opérer ?''

Rose a appris de son père que les opérations en médecine sont particulièrement horrifiantes.

''Je ne dis pas opérer à la manière moldue, mais par la magie. Mais c'est une opération très délicate et…''

''Et le bébé ? Mon bébé ? Notre bébé ?''

''C'est là le plus terrible, madame Malefoy. Si vous voulez survivre, vous allez devoir…''

Rose n'a pas besoin d'entendre la fin, elle a compris. Et cette fois, sa colère, sa peine, explose.

''_Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir avorter !''_

''L'opération n'a que cinq pour cent de chance de réussite sur une femme en état de grossesse, contre quatre-vingt dix autrement. Vous comprenez donc que…''

''Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOON !''

Rose, effondrée, fond en larmes. Scorpius, tout aussi abattu, essaie tant bien que mal de la consoler.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient au sommet du bonheur, il a fallu qu'ils reçoivent brutalement un tel coup de massue sur la tête ? Rose ne peut le supporter. Elle quitte le bureau du médicomage en claquant la porte.

Plus tard, à la maison, Scorpius, qui s'est fait une raison, essaie de calmer sa femme, en vain.

''Rose, je t'en supplie, sois raisonnable…''

''Raisonnable ? Tu me demandes d'être raisonnable ? Il veut que j'avorte !''

''Écoute, mon amour, essaie de comprendre. Le docteur l'a bien dit. Tu n'as quasiment aucune chance de survivre si tu fait cette opération enceinte…''

''Non, non, non, et non.''

''Rose…''

''Je n'avorterai pas.''

''Rose, il faut que…''

''Je te dis que non, je n'avorterai pas ! Et toi, tu ne me soutiens pas ?''

'' Si bien sûr mais…'' dit Scorpius mais Rose a très bien compris et lui lance d'une voix déformée par la colère et le chagrin :

''Je ne peux pas le croire. Toi, Scorpius Malefoy, l'homme que j'aime tellement de tout mon cœur, _tu veux que j'avorte _?''

''Mais non, bien sûr que non. Je désire autant avoir un enfant que toi. Mais là…''

''Laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Allez, bonne nuit.''

Et Rose file dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'effondre en pleurs sur son lit.

Elle aurait du s'en douter, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il fallait bien un moment ou un autre que les malheurs refassent surface. Rose et Scorpius n'ont pas inventé leur propre monde par hasard, c'est qu'elle leur permet habituellement de fuir la dure réalité de la vie. Cette fois cependant, se plonger dans l'imaginaire ne pourra rien apporter à Rose. C'est sa propre vie et celle de son bébé qui sont en jeu.

Rose s'assoit sur son lit, essuie au mieux son visage inondé par les larmes, regarde son ventre et remarque que le renflement a légèrement augmenté de volume.

''Mon bébé, mon cœur, je te le promets, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je sais que je peux le faire, que j'y arriverai. Je ferai cette opération avec toi, et ensemble on tiendra. Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur.''

Elle s'allonge et en une minute s'endort. Scorpius la rejoint plus tard, la mort dans l'âme.

Habitué depuis des années à nager dans le bonheur, le couple se voit brutalement confronté à une épreuve cruelle de la vie : celle d'une double-survie.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Mais Scorpius, écoute...''

''Ecouter ? Alors que ma femme préfère se suicider ?''

''Se suicider ? Mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne comprends pas que Rose fait le choix de l'amour ?''

Ce dernier mot a un impact très fort sur Scorpius...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez le sexe du bébé de Rose et Scorpius. A la semaine prochaine.


	19. Jamais baisser les bras, ne jamais céder

**Kira Adams : Oui c'est tellement beau le miracle de la vie. Notre couple va encore vivre des aventures pleines d'émotions, comme dans ce chapite-là.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Oui, moi aussi je suis content d'avoir écrit cette fin.  
**

* * *

Scorpius traverse une passe difficile. Il était le plus heureux des hommes quand Rose lui a annoncé sa grossesse mais à présent, il regrette presque que le fruit ait été pondu.

Il a si peur de la perdre, si peur que la femme qu'il aime succombe à cette horrible maladie. Pourtant, il suffirait juste d'un sacrifice, si on peut appeler cela ainsi : en avortant, Rose serait quasiment certaine de survivre à l'opération. Dans le cas contraire, ses chances sont infimes. A quoi bon alors, se dit Scorpius, refuser de perdre un enfant si c'est pour finalement perdre et lui et soi-même ?

Mais Rose refuse obstinément d'avorter et Scorpius est effaré. D'un côté, il la comprend : Rose voulait tellement un bébé que l'idée même de renoncer lui, même sous la contrainte, lui est proprement insupportable. Mais de l'autre, il la trouve égoïste de ne penser qu'à l'enfant et pas à eux

Il sait que Rose n'est pas comme ça. Il sait qu'elle agit par amour. Il n'empêche qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

* * *

Rose est partagée entre le bonheur et l'angoisse. Le bonheur parce que, à l'entrée du quatrième mois, elle a suffisamment grossi pour que son ventre soit visible à vue d'œil. L'angoisse par rapport à l'opération. La raison voudrait qu'elle survive au dépend du bébé. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Non, elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée d'un avortement. Elle va se battre pour que tout deux restent en vie. Et elle y croit fort, grâce à l'amour.

Et chaque jour, elle parle à son bébé comme elle parlait à son journal intime, qu'elle ne tient plus depuis longtemps. Elle veut le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle fera tout pour qu'ils restent en vie et qu'il puisse voir le jour.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé, on y arrivera. Maman t'aime de tout son cœur et ne t'abandonnera jamais.''

Comme pour ajouter au choix de Rose – et au désarroi de Scorpius, la jeune femme a le soutien de sa famille. Certes, Ron pense plutôt comme Scorpius, estimant sa décision suicidaire, mais Hermione, bien qu'ayant très peur, a décidé de la soutenir jusqu'au bout.

''Tu as fait le choix de l'amour d'une maman, ma chérie,'' lui a-t-elle confié. ''Je suis si fière que ma fille soit devenue cette femme si douce et courageuse.''

''Oh maman ! Je t'aime tellement.''

''Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.''

Et mère et fille se sont pris tendrement dans les bras. Après hésitation, Ron en a fait de même. Si Hermione soutient leur fille, alors lui aussi.

Et avec le quatrième mois, un évènement arrive et qui devrait, en temps normal, être un ajout de plus au bonheur des heureux futurs parents : le sexe du bébé.

Rose et Scorpius arrivent à Sainte-Mangouste silencieux. Tous deux ont soigneusement évité le sujet de l'opération : ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans une querelle qui ne ferait du bien à personne. Malgré cela, Scorpius n'a pu s'empêcher de dire la veille :

''Mon amour, tu ne veux toujours pas…''

''Non.''

''Dans une semaine, il sera trop tard. Sois raisonnable…''

''Non, Scorpius, non. Je veux garder le bébé. Je n'avorterai jamais, jamais.''

Scorpius n'a pas insisté mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, le couple a passé la soirée comme s'ils étaient des étrangers.

En s'asseyant face au bureau du Dr Mitose, celui-ci pose la question auxquels ils se sont attendus mais surtout redoutés.

''Alors, madame Malefoy, avez-vous réfléchi ?''

''C'est tout décidé, docteur. Je n'avorterai pas. Je garde le bébé.''

Le Dr Mitose soupire et dit :

''Vous savez les risques que vous encourez, vous et le bébé. Vous savez aussi qu'il vous reste une semaine pour…''

''Je ne changerai pas d'avis,'' coupe Rose d'une voix ferme en jetant un regard noir à Scorpius qui a les yeux fixés au sol.

''Bon… très bien. Nous allons fixer tout à l'heure un rendez-vous pour l'opération mais d'abord, vous voulez je pense connaitre le sexe de votre enfant.''

''Oui, nous le voulons vraiment'' déclare Rose, en faisant mine d'ignorer que Scorpius parait aussi indifférent que s'il avait été absent.

''Alors, allongez-vous donc, madame Malefoy.''

Rose s'exécute sans attendre. Habituée, elle n'éprouve aucun malaise à soulever son tee-shirt. Au contraire, elle éprouve un grand plaisir à réveler son ventre maintenant bien arrondi, ce qu'elle fait pratiquement tous les jours devant le miroir. Le Dr Mitose dépose le gel puis passe la sonde. Aussitôt, le bébé apparait sur l'écran.

Celui-ci, désormais fœtus, a déjà pris une belle forme. En voyant la tête et les mouvements, Rose a une petite larme à l'œil. Il y a vraiment une vie à l'intérieur d'elle ? Scorpius, à l'inverse, est à peine impressionné. Là encore, Rose n'y fait pas attention.

''Alors, vous êtes prêt à savoir ?'' demande le Dr Mitose.

''Oui,'' répondent en même temps Rose et Scorpius mais pas avec le même enthousiasme.

''Il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible. C'est une petite fille.''

Rose est émerveillée et la petite larme qui a coulé est maintenant accompagné de quelques litres. Une fille, elle va avoir une fille, une petite fille qui grandit dans son ventre…

Mais Scorpius n'affiche aucune réaction, tout juste un sourire bien trop faible pour être convaincant.

Quand Rose et Scorpius rentrent chez eux plus tard, la jeune femme n'a qu'une envie : fêter l'évènement comme il se doit. Scorpius, qui ne partage nullement cette envie, s'assoit sans un mot sur le canapé.

''Tu te rends compte, mon amour ? Une fille, on va avoir une petite ange !''

''Avoir… peuh ! tu parles !'' lance Scorpius.

La joie de Rose s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle regarde Scorpius comme s'il s'était agi d'un sinistre Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid.

''Ça ne t'enchante pas ?''

''Pourquoi serais-je enchanté, alors que je perdrai bientôt et ma femme et ma fille ?''

Rose devient cramoisi et sembler fumer sur place.

''Tu ne me soutiens pas, donc ?''

''Rose, je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois : tu dois avorter !''

Rose se met à pleurer, non plus des larmes d'émotions comme à Sainte-Mangouste mais des larmes de peine.

''Je… je ne peux pas avorter ! Non, Scorpius, je… je ne peux pas !''

''Alors, le bébé va mourir et toi aussi.''

Rose en a assez. Jusque-là, elle est restée de marbre face au quasi-silence de son mari mais à bout, elle craque et crache :

''Depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, Scorpius Malefoy, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on se soutiendrait jusqu'au bout sur tout. Je croyais que l'amour était plus important. Que diraient les sujets de notre royaume s'ils voyaient comment se comporte leur roi envers leur reine ?''

''Redescend sur terre, Rose ! On est dans la réalité.''

Pour Rose, c'en est trop. En larmes, elle lui tourne le dos et quitte la maison en claquant la porte.

Elle décide de se rendre à la première maison où elle trouvera du réconfort : chez ses parents.

Quand elle frappe et que sa mère ouvre, celle-ci est très étonnée de la trouver en pleurs. Rose n'a plus pleuré de peine depuis le temps de son adolescence.

''Ma chérie, mais… que se passe-t-il ?''

''Maman, je peux passer la nuit à la maison ?''

''Oh ! Bien sûr, mon cœur. Entre.''

Aidée de sa mère – le poids de son ventre rend sa démarche plus fragile – Rose s'assoit sur le canapé du salon. Elle essaie de son mieux de sécher ses larmes. Elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi mal depuis le jour où elle a appris son renvoi d'un an de Poudlard.

''Tu veux un café, ma chérie ?'' demande sa mère.

''Non merci, maman. Ça ira.''

''Qui est-ce, mon bébé ?'' fait la voix de Ron depuis la cuisine. Puis découvrant Rose et le visage mouillé, il grogne : ''Rose ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?''

''Elle souhaite dormir ici pour cette nuit,'' répond Hermione.

''Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Scorpius ?''

Après un long soupir, Rose se résout à raconter à ses parents la dispute avec Scorpius et son absence de soutien. Elle n'a pas le cœur de leur annoncer qu'ils auront une petite-fille, sachant que la naissance de celle-ci demeure incertaine.

Ron devient aussi cramoisi que sa fille et lance avec fureur :

''Vraiment ? Attend, je vais aller lui dire deux mots…''

''Non, Ron, ne t'en mêle pas !'' coupe Hermione et avant que Ron ait pu faire un geste, elle lance avec sa baguette _Blocus _sur la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

''Ne pas m'en mêler ! Mais Hermione, tu vois comment il la traite ? Elle a besoin d'être soutenue et lui, il préfère bouder dans son coin !''

''Réfléchis un peu avant de juger, et ce n'est pas la peine d'accabler Rose d'avantage !'' gronde Hermione.

Elle voit que Rose s'est remise à pleurer et, non sans un regard noir envers Ron, elle s'assoit à ses côtés et la blottit contre son épaule.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Ça va aller.''

''Mais… maman je… j'ai peur… je… je veux… garder mon bébé mais… tout le monde… Scorpius… le docteur… tout le monde me dit que… je risque de mourir si…''

''Ecoute, mon cœur, je te l'ai dit : dans cette situation, c'est toi qui décide, c'est toi qui porte l'enfant. Si tu souhaites le garder, fais-le. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous te soutenons de tout notre cœur.''

Hermione lui dépose un doux baiser sur la joue et Rose cesse de pleurer pour de bon. S'efforçant d'esquisser un petit sourire, elle dit :

''Tu crois que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir avec le bébé, maman ?''

''Et bien… je vais te raconter en quelques mots une petite histoire qui nous est arrivé à moi et ton père, quelques années avant ta naissance. Tu permets, Ron ?''

''Oui,'' dit Ron qui, assis sur une chaise, les observe et écoute en silence. Il regrette visiblement de s'être emporté.

''Nous étions ensemble depuis un an,'' raconte Hermione. ''Nous venions aussi de connaître notre toute première fois. A l'époque, nous étions encore jeune et sortions à peine des études et de la Guerre. Nous n'avions même pas encore l'appartement. J'habitais avec Ron chez papy Arthur et mamie Molly. Mais un mois après notre première fois, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.''

''Enceinte ?''

Rose n'en revient pas. Elle, qui a pour unique frère Hugo de deux ans son cadet, n'a jamais su qu'elle aurait pu être elle-même petite soeur.

''Oui. Tu imagines le choc que nous avons eu. Que ce soit professionnellement ou en amour, nous n'étions pas prêt, ton père et moi. Nous le savions très bien. Mais nous avons eu le soutien sans faille des grands-parents et de toute la famille. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé, après une réflexion de quelques jours, de ne pas avorter.''

''Un mois a passé et peu à peu, nous nous faisions à l'idée que la famille allait s'agrandir. On s'y préparait tous. Nous attendions un petit garçon. Nous nagions dans le bonheur jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que le bébé a de graves malformations et ne survivrait pas à la naissance. Et en effet, malgré tous nos espoirs, j'ai accouché d'un enfant mort-né.

Rose est tellement touchée par cette histoire dramatique que des larmes recommencent à couler de ses yeux. Elle aurait pu, aurait du même, avoir un grand frère mais la vie, cruelle, en a décidé autrement.

"Malgré cette épreuve très dur, ton père et moi n'étions pas découragés et avons essayé de refaire un enfant. Pendant longtemps, nos tentatives étaient vaines. Autour de nous, tout le monde procréait. Au final, nous étions les seuls de notre génération encore sans enfant, et nous avions fini par perdre espoir.''

"Sans parler des circonstances...'' commence Ron.

''Je sais, mon chéri,'' coupe Hermione qui ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet. ''Et puis, un beau jour, près de six ans après l'échec du premier bébé, je suis enfin retombée enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, tu es arrivée et Hugo - qui devait être à l'origine le prénom du premier bébé - deux années après. Maintenant, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants mais le fait que je vous ai mis au monde est une victoire pour nous tous, une victoire de l'amour.''

"Et tu penses toujours à Hugo, je veux dire le grand frère ?''

''Bien sûr, ma chérie. Même si, malheureusement, il n'aura jamais pu vivre, il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs.''

Rose a rarement écouté une histoire aussi belle et touchante. Elle reprend espoir et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a appris sa maladie et son dilemme, elle retrouve un grand et vrai sourire. Sa mère a réussi à surmonter une terrible épreuve de la vie. Alors, pourquoi pas elle ?

''C'est décidé. Je vais le faire, maman. Je sais que j'y arriverai. Je vais le faire pour moi, pour nous et pour elle.''

''Elle ?'' dit Ron.

Maintenant qu'elle a – un peu – retrouvé le moral, Rose peut enfin leur annoncer.

''Oui, papa. J'attends une petite fille.''

''Oh ! Ma chérie !''

Ron, fou de joie, s'assoit à son tour sur le canapé et embrasse plusieurs fois sa fille sur la bouche. Rose pense alors à Scorpius et son moral retombe. Finira-t-il par accepter son choix ? Devinant sa pensée, Hermione le rassure.

''Il t'aime, ma chérie. Il réagit ainsi parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. Mais dans son cœur, il est avec toi. Ça va aller.''

''Merci, maman. J'ai hâte d'en finir et bien sûr qu'elle arrive.''

''Pour l'instant, elle pousse plutôt bien,'' déclare Ron en jetant un œil admiratif au ventre rond de sa fille. ''Ta mère n'était pas comme ça au même stade de grossesse.''

''Tu plaisantes, Ron ? La première fois, j'étais encore plus grosse à quatre mois de grossesse !'' lance Hermione mais plus pour plaisanter.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius est allé faire un tour dehors pour se calmer.

Il sait qu'il agit mal. Il sait qu'il devrait plus montrer son amour à la femme qu'il aime. Mais il a tellement peur qu'elle ne survive pas à l'opération. En fait, au fond de lui, il ne veut pas qu'elle avorte. Il ne veut perdre ni Rose ni le bébé. Mais s'il faut vraiment faire un choix cornélien…

Il est tellement préoccupé par ses malheurs qu'il bouscule quelqu'un par inadvertance.

''Oh pardon !''

Il se rend compte alors qu'il s'agit d'Amélie. Elle porte un grand sac contenant, outre de quoi manger, un paquet de couches et un pack de lait. Cette vision aggrave la déjà trop forte baisse de son moral.

''Oh ! Désolé, Amélie, je ne t'avais pas vu.''

En voyant sa mine déconfite, Amélie comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

''Que fais-tu, Scorpius ? Ça ne va pas ? Et Rose ? Et le bébé ?''

''Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plaît,'' réplique-t-il un peu froidement. ''Je dois y aller. Sal…''

''Attends ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe.''

''Écoute, Amélie, je n'ai pas très envie de discuter.''

''De toute façon, je suis déjà au courant pour la maladie et l'opération, Belinda m'a raconté. Alors, tu ne pourras rien me cacher.''

Scorpius se résigne à tout lui expliquer. Quand il a fini, peu enclin à poursuivre la discussion, il essaie de s'éloigner mais Amélie s'interpose et dit d'une voix ferme.

''Tu dois réagir immédiatement.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?''

''Que tu fasses ? Va retrouver ta femme. Elle a plus que jamais besoin de toi.''

''Ce n'est pas la peine,'' déclare Scorpius, buté. ''C'est trop tard maintenant.''

''Mais Scorpius, écoute…''

''Écouter ? Alors que ma femme préfère se suicider ?''

''Se suicider ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne comprends pas que Rose fait le choix de l'amour ?''

Ce dernier mot a un impact très fort sur Scorpius. L'amour… bien sûr… comment a-t-il pu être aussi négligeant…

Il s'effondre au sol et éclate en sanglots, la tête dans les mains.

''Merde ! Merde ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !''

Bien que désapprouvant son attitude jusque-là, Amélie a pitié pour lui. Elle éprouve une profonde amitié pour le couple depuis qu'ils l'ont aidé à avouer ses sentiments à Belinda.

''Il n'est pas trop tard, Scorpius. Va la retrouver, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tu es avec elle.''

''Mais j'ai peur, Amélie ! Tu comprends cela ? JE NE SUPPORTERAIS PAS DE LA PERDRE !''

''Elle a pris sa décision, Scorpius. Tu ne pourras rien y changer. Et si tu lui apportes un soutien sans faille, si tu lui apportes tout ton amour, elle réussira à s'en sortir et le bébé aussi. Regarde, moi et Belinda. Chaque jour, on subit des railleries, des insultes et des menaces parce que nous formons un couple homosexuel avec un enfant. Mais maintenant, on s'en fiche des préjugés. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi et Belinda, nous nous aimons, nous aimons notre fils, et nous préférerions mourir ensemble que de nous séparer !''

Scorpius comprend qu'elle a raison. Rose a besoin de lui et de son amour. Comment a-t-il pu agir de manière aussi égoïste ?

''Je vais aller la voir tout de suite ! Merci, Amélie, à bientôt !''

''A bientôt. Et tiens-moi au courant, surtout.''

"Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Scorpius court à fond comme s'il prenait part à une course d'athlétisme aux Jeux Olympiques. Il est très vite essoufflé mais s'en moque. Rose est bien plus important.

Il frappe à la porte de la maison de ses beaux-parents tout en reprenant son souffle. Ron ouvre.

''Scorpius ?''

Ron lui jette un regard noir et Scorpius devine que, l'espace d'un instant, il est tenté de lui claquer la porte au nez. Néanmoins, il s'écarte pour le laisser entrer.

Rose, restée entre temps assise sur le canapé avec sa mère, se lève en le voyant. Les amoureux se regardent un instant en silence. Un silence gênant. Finalement, Scorpius rassemble son courage et dit :

''Rose, je me suis comporté comme un abruti. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma peur. Je n'ai pas pensé que celle qui a le plus peur, c'est toi, et que tu as besoin de moi. Et je veux te dire que, si tu veux faire l'opération sans avortement, je l'accepte et je suis avec toi. Je t'aime, Rose. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je veux être avec toi jusqu'au bout.''

''Oh Scorpius !''

Émue, Rose se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse mais est repoussée par son ventre.

''Oups ! J'allais l'oublier… Ouïe !''

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' demande Scorpius avec inquiétude.

''Ce n'est rien, c'est… elle a bougé !''

''Quoi ?''

Rose lui pose une main sur son ventre. Scorpius est aussi émerveillé que le jour où il a dit oui à sa femme au mariage.

''Je la sens, Rose, je la sens !''

Il se met à genoux et, parlant au ventre, il dit :

''Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. On va s'en sortir. Papa et maman t'aiment très fort et on va y arriver. Je t'aime.''

Et il dépose un doux baiser sur le ventre. A l'écart, Ron et Hermione les regardent, heureux et nostalgique.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette foutue maladie…

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Vous savez que vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière, madame Weasley,'' prévient encore le Dr Mitose.

"Je sais, mais je suis prête, docteur.''

''Très bien. Je vais vous endormir...''

* * *

Rose et sa fille survivront-elles à l'opération ? A mercredi prochain.


	20. L'amour d'une maman

**Kira Adams : Et oui, je les enchaine les chapitres émouvants, et ce n'est pas fini, loin de là. Voilà la suite-suite, hihi  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Vlà la suite  
**

**Scorose : Oui, c'est comment dire ma spécialité, j'adore jouer, parler des sentiments des personnages. Pour ce qui est du sort de Rosie, réponse ici.**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

- J'ai fixé un nombre de chapitres définitifs. En comptant celui-là, il reste six chapitres et l'histoire s'arrêtera donc au chapitre 26.

-Les chapitres seront maintenant publiés chaque mercredi et dimanche soir.

-Le récit d'Hermione du chapitre précédent sera adapté en une fanfiction que je commencerai à écrire une fois celle-ci terminée.

-Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ceux qui lisent, aiment cette histoire et mes fidèles reviewers. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai l'envie de continuer et finir cette histoire, sachant que j'ai été tenté à plusieurs reprises de laisser tomber par démotivation ou manque d'inspiration. A tous, je vous dis : un grand merci.

* * *

Mais Rose, malgré son choix définitif, ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une tension de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que se rapproche la date fatidique. Et la peur est maintenant envahissante : et si tout rate ? Si son bébé, ou même elle, y passe ? Scorpius et toute la famille ne le supporteraient pas…

Face à ses craintes, sa mère la rassure : elle a pris la bonne décision, celle du cœur.

''C'est noble ce que tu as choisi de faire, ma chérie. Tu vas te battre et tu vas tenir bon. Nous sommes avec toi.''

Toujours aussi émue, Rose enlace sa mère.

La peur est cependant accentué par les Malefoy, surtout le père de Scorpius, qui désapprouvent totalement le choix de Rose de tenter l'opération sans avortement. Un matin à l'appartement de Ron et Hermione, Drago Malefoy débarque sans prévenir et frappe sur la porte comme s'il espérait la casser en mille morceaux.

''Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?'' grogne Ron, peu enchanté d'être réveillé aussi brutalement un matin où lui et Hermione sont de repos.

Il ouvre la porte et manque de se faire renverser par un Drago Malefoy qui entre dans la maison comme un taureau en furie.

''Dis donc, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu…''

''Alors comme ça, ta fille va se faire opérer sans avorter ?'' grogne-t-il comme si Ron était responsable de toute l'histoire.

''Attends, Malefoy, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est elle qui a décidé de…''

''Elle va tuer mon petit-fils !''

''Petite-fille,'' corrige Ron.

''Oui, peu importe, ça revient au même. Elle va la tuer, Weasley, non mais tu te rends compte !''

''Chéri, qui c'est ?''

''Rien, Hermione, c'est…''

''Ah c'est toi.'' dit Hermione en sortant de la chambre et en jetant un regard stupéfait et mécontent à Malefoy. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

Malefoy semble hésiter un instant mais reprend vite ses airs supérieurs et lance :

''Votre fille n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Cet enfant fait aussi parti de notre famille !''

''Écoute, Malefoy, la seule qui a le droit de décider, c'est Rose,'' lance Hermione d'une voix ferme. ''C'est elle qui porte l'enfant, c'est son enfant. Et puisqu'elle a décidé de se faire opérer en gardant le bébé, on se doit de respecter son choix, que ça nous plaise ou non.''

Malefoy brûle de balancer une réplique cinglante à Hermione et des souvenirs reviennent du temps de Poudlard, quand il prenait un plaisir à la tourmenter. Il se retient et ajoute simplement avant de partir :

''Je vous préviens : si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma petite-fille, vous me le paierez cher, très cher.''

Et il s'en va en claquant la porte derrière lui.

''Complètement cinglé,'' grogne Ron. ''Comme quoi, il n'a pas tant changé que ça.''

''Il a aussi peur que nous, Ron. C'est sa petite-fille, elle fait aussi parti de sa famille.''

''Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir faire une scène chez nous à sept heures du matin, et qui plus un jour de repos !''

Rose est maintenant très apeurée intérieurement. Dans trois jours, elle va se faire opérer. Entre-temps, son ventre s'est encore arrondi et, si elle en est très contente, elle éprouve aussi un peu de gêne à être aussi visible. Dans la rue, certains inconnus se permettent impunément de poser une main sur son ventre, ce qu'elle trouve plutôt désagréable.

''Déjà que j'ai horreur qu'on me mate, alors ça c'est pire,'' confie-t-elle à sa mère.

''Hélas, ma chérie, ça fait partie des inconvénients d'une femme enceinte. Moi aussi j'y ai eu droit et la tante Ginny a piqué un jour une crise car elle en avait marre qu'on la touche.''

''Je la comprends. Je ne sais pas moi, ça ne se fait pas. Je déteste qu'on touche mon ventre comme ça.''

''C'est normal. Ça fait partie de notre intimité.''

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu étais comment quand tu m'attendais ?''

C'est une question que, huit ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais posé, à une époque où l'idée de grossir était proprement insupportable pour Rose.

''Oh ! Et bien heu… attend, je vais aller chercher quelques photos dans les archives de la famille.''

Elle se rend dans sa chambre et pendant ce temps, Rose pose une main sur son ventre. Elle s'habitue peu à peu aux mouvements de son bébé parfois accompagnés de quelques coups de pieds qui lui donnent l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans l'estomac. Une sensation toutefois pas désagréable, loin de là.

Hermione revient deux minutes plus tard avec trois photos sous le bras. Souriante, elle se rassoit sur le canapé et dit fièrement :

''Regarde celle-ci : tu n'as rien à m'envier. J'étais enceinte de toi, de six mois.''

Rose jette un œil amusé à la photo. On y voit une Hermione, le ventre à l'air mais plus gros encore que celui de Rose. Elle a une impression bizarre à s'imaginer dedans.

''Et ben, j'ai bien poussé ma parole !''

''Tu peux le dire. Et qu'est-ce que tu bougeais, une vraie sportive.''

"Plutôt étonnant, parce que moi et le sport ça fait deux.''

''Telle mère, telle fille.''

Elles éclatent de rire. Hermione montre une autre photo. Elle a été prise le jour de la naissance de Rose. Hermione est dans le lit de la maternité et tient Rose, tout juste née, dans ses bras et la contemple avec un sourire de bonheur. A côté, un Ron aux anges contemple sa fille avec des yeux émerveillés.

''Et oui, c'est mamie Molly qui a fait cette photo quand tu es née. Tu n'avais que dix minutes.''

Rose se demande si sa fille ressemblera à ça. Rose bébé est très mignonne : une toute petite boule rose sans cheveux, aux yeux innocents.

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''Est-ce que ça fait si mal l'accouchement ?''

Elle ne s'est pas vraiment la question jusque-là mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle ne peut s'empêcher de redouter un peu ce qui sera l'instant décisif.

''Pour tout te dire, oui ça fait très mal sur le moment mais on oublie très vite. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, tout se passera très bien. Dis-toi que c'est naturel.''

Elle lui montre ensuite la troisième et dernière photo. On y voit Ron et Hermione, visiblement à l'église, face à un prêtre. Hermione tient Rose dans ses bras. Rose a des cheveux roux sur la tête et Hermione est nettement amincie comparée à la première photo où ses rondeurs se voient comme un nez au milieu de la figure.

''C'est le jour de ton baptème. Tu avais six mois. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre ton père, il est ouvertement athé. Mais je souhaitais vraiment te baptiser, en pensant à mes parents qui sont croyants pratiquant. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire céder pour un mariage à l'église. Uniquement à la mairie et bien sûr sous la tente des Weasley.''

Rose n'est encore jamais allée dans une église. A peine a-t-elle quelques connaissances sur la bible et la vie de Jésus.

Ayant vu ces trois photos, Rose a les larmes aux yeux. Dire que ce petit être, nourrisson à peine né, de la grossesse de sa mère à son baptème, va bientôt devenir maman à son tour.

''Tu sais quoi, maman ? Je trouve que c'est beau l'histoire de la vie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je pleure comme une madeleine chaque fois que je regarde _Le Roi Lion_.''

''Tu as raison. C'est la plus belle chose au monde. Et je suis si fière que toi, ma si jolie petite fille, tu vas toi aussi connaitre ce bonheur.''

''Oh ! Maman, je t'aime tellement.''

Mère et fille s'enlacent tendrement, comme jamais.

''Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.''

* * *

Le grand jour arrive. Rose essaie de rester calme, du mieux possible. Scorpius est silencieux. Rose sait qu'il a peur et se demande s'il passera la prochaine nuit en sa compagnie. Néanmoins, il lui donne un gros baiser d'encouragement sur la bouche et lui prend la main. Il veut être avec elle dans cette épreuve difficile.

''Tu sais que ton père est furieux ?'' dit Rose en le regardant boire son bol de café. (l'opération nécessite qu'elle reste à jeun).

''Oui, il est venu faire un scandale chez tes parents. Mais je lui ai dit clairement que ce n'est pas lui qui décide.''

Rose est embarrassée.

''Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec ton père.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce dont je me soucie, c'est toi.''

Quand il a fini d'avaler son café, le couple se prend tendrement la main pour se soutenir mutuellement et transplane, direction Sainte-Mangouste, prêts à en découdre.

Lorsqu'il vient les chercher pour leur rendez-vous, le docteur Mitose ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet à Rose. Il désapprouve tout autant son choix mais sait qu'il ne peut pas s'opposer à l'amour d'une maman.

''Bien. Alors, faisons le point,'' dit-il après qu'ils se soient assis face à son bureau. ''Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis j'imagine ? Sinon, il est encore temps.''

''Non, docteur.''

Le docteur soupire et dit d'une voix terne :

''Très bien alors. Allongez-vous sur le lit.''

Sa voix est clairement résignée. Rose, la peur au ventre, s'exécute.

"Vous savez désormais que vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière, madame Malefoy,'' prévient encore le Dr Mitose.

"Je sais, mais je suis prête, docteur.''

''Très bien. Je vais vous endormir.''

Scorpius, tout aussi inquiet, lui prend la main. Il veut la soutenir, il veut lui montrer son amour, il veut lui montrer son soutien.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire, monsieur Malefoy, que je dois exiger de vous le plus grand silence. Ce que je vais faire est très délicat et bien souvent peu recommandé. Mais c'est la seule chance.''

''D'accord,'' dit Scorpius, la voix tremblante.

''Bien. Allons-y.''

Et sortant sa baguette magique, il lance :

''_Durmiendo_.''

Aussitôt, les paupières de Rose deviennent lourdes et en à peine dix secondes, elle tombe profondément endormie.

''Elle ne se réveillera que lorsque je lancerai le contre-sort,'' explique Mitose. ''Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. _Protego_.''

Ses mains prennent une couleur bleu surprenante pour les yeux extérieurs de Scorpius.

''C'est une protection nécessaire. Voici maintenant en gros ce que je vais faire : je vais utiliser un sortilège pour lancer une image de l'intérieur de votre femme. Il me faudra ensuite lancer une série de sorts pour lancer un anticorps qui doit pouvoir éliminer la cause de la maladie. Cependant, comme elle est en état de grossesse, l'opération est beaucoup plus délicate et je dois être extrêmement concentré.''

''Allez-y,'' dit Scorpius d'une voix impatiente.

''_Stomachus_.''

Aussitôt, une espèce d'image comme un vieil écran de télévision brouillé apparait au-dessus du ventre de Rose. Scorpius réalise vite avec horreur que c'est bien son intérieur et cette vision le dégoûte quelque peu. Il s'efforce néanmoins de rester de marbre.

Très très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler, le docteur Mitose passe une main à travers l'image et Scorpius découvre qu'il peut y intéragir, tel un jeu vidéo électronique. Il accumule une série de gestes de la main et la tension de Scorpius est palpable.

''Vous y arrivez ?'' dit Scorpius qui tremble presque des dents tant il est inquiet.

''Je cherche, je cherche, ça va venir… ah !''

''Vous avez repéré quelque chose ?''

''Chuuuuuut.''

Il manipule sa baguette sur l'image. On aurait dit un boxeur répliquant à un adversaire coriace.

''Ça alors, ça alors…''

''Quoi ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais…''

''Mais quoi ? Parlez enfin !''

''Monsieur Malefoy, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?''

''La cause de la maladie de votre femme, c'est la grossesse.''

''La grossesse ?''

''Oui. Je viens de réaliser maintenant, en observant attentivement le corps de madame. Elle a un problème génétique au niveau de son utérus et remontant jusqu'à l'estomac. Être enceinte met sa vie en danger.''

''Que… quoi, je…''

Avant que le docteur ait pu répondre, un grand son aigüe se fait soudain entendre sur la sonde. Scorpius est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? PUTAIN !''

''Oh merde ! _Despertus ! Despertus ! Despertus !_''

Mais rien ne se produit. Le bruit aiguë, qui sonne très désagréable aux oreilles de Scorpius, devient de plus en plus faible puis plus rien. Scorpius est désemparé. D'une voix triste et résignée, le docteur dit :

''Heure du décès…''

''QUOI ?''

''Je suis désolé mais…''

''Vous l'avez tué… VOUS AVEZ TUE MA FEMME !''

La peur et la colère de Scorpius explosent. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il se jette sur le docteur et le martèle de coups de poings.

''Monsieur Malefoy…''

''C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! VOUS AVEZ…''

Mais soudain, il s'interrompt. Un cri de stupeur s'est fait entendre. Scorpius et Mitose réalisent alors avec surprise que Rose s'est réveillée.

''Rose ? Tu es… vivante ?''

''Scorpius ! Je… oui ! Je le suis et… ouïe ! Elle aussi !''

''Ça alors… c'est un miracle… C'EST UN MIRACLE !''

La rage précédente laisse totalement la place à la joie. Si heureux que sa femme et sa fille aient finalement survécus, Scorpius se met à sautiller et danser comme un fou. Mitose n'en revient pas mais est tout aussi émerveillé.

''Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça en trente ans de carrière ! Incroyable ! C'est la force de l'amour ! Comment vous sentez-vous, madame Malefoy ?''

''Je n'ai jamais été en meilleure forme, docteur,'' dit Rose en se relevant doucement. ''Et elle aussi, vu comment elle bouge,'' ajoute-t-elle en tapotant son ventre rond.

''Ma femme et ma fille sont sauvées ! La la la la !''

''Scorpius, voyons !''

Mais Rose est amusée de le voir aussi joyeux.

''Je crois même,'' dit-il, ''que ça mérite une petite danse. Je me lance ?''

''Vas-y. Hihi.''

''Parfait. C'est parti pour… _Oppan Gangnam Style !''_

Il se lance dans la danse du cheval qu'il a appris un jour auprès de Rose et maitrise maintenant parfaitement. Et à la grande surprise du couple, le docteur s'y lance aussi. Visiblement, lui aussi est fou de joie que le miracle se soit produit.

En les regardant danser, Rose pose une main sur son ventre arrondi. Elle l'a fait, elles ont tenu bons. Elles ont échappé au pire. Maintenant, plus rien ne peut leur arriver.

''On a réussi, mon cœur. Je t'aime, ma chérie, j'ai hâte que tu arrives.''

Le docteur l'a dit. L'amour d'une maman pour sa fille… c'est plus fort que tout.


	21. Lucy

**Kira Adams : Et voilà la suite, le moment tant attendu. Et oui, j'aime beaucoup surprendre les lecteurs et les faire passer par toutes les émotions. Profite, tu vas être émue, je pense. Ah et pour la petite histoire, contrairement à ce que peut laisser penser mon pseudo, je suis un garçon.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre-là.  
**

**Scorose : Deuxième fois, la différence étant que cette fois, il l'exécute, j'y pensais depuis un moment à ce petit délire. Prête pour l'heureux évènement de notre couple ? Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Depuis que Rose a survécu à l'opération, elle mène enfin paisiblement sa grossesse. Au fil des semaines et des mois, son ventre ne cesse de s'arrondir au point qu'au début du septième mois, elle commence à se sentir un peu lourde et mal à l'aise.

''Je suis plus grosse qu'une baleine,'' marmonne-t-elle un matin en se regardant devant le miroir.

''Mais non, mon amour, tu es très bien,'' assure Scorpius et Rose l'embrasse sur la joue.

''Vivement qu'elle arrive,'' dit Rose en posant une main de son mari sur son ventre. ''Elle a hâte. J'ai droit à cinq coup de pieds par jour.''

''Elle est bien au chaud là où elle est,'' dit Scorpius, tout sourire.

Il est aux anges maintenant que sa femme est guérie et qu'il n'y a plus de danger ni pour elle ni pour le bébé.

''C'est vrai. Mais j'ai quand même hâte de la prendre dans mes bras, de la voir sourire, gazouiller, de pouvoir l'allaiter, enfin tu vois quoi.''

''Bien sûr, mon amour. Moi aussi, j'ai tellement hâte.''

De reste, la famille Weasley s'agrandit de tous côtés. Après Victoire, c'est au tour de sa sœur Dominique d'attendre son premier enfant avec Mickaël Londubat, le fils de Neville Londubat, et Hannah Abbott, anciens camarades de Poudlard des parents de Rose. Roxanne et Molly jr. projettent eux aussi de fonder une famille et Hugo s'est marié deux semaines plus tôt, dans une cérémonie toute aussi joyeuse. Ce jour-là, Rose a confié à Victoire, tenant son fils d'un an et demi, les habituelles craintes de toute future maman : le fameux babyblues.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Le début avec les nuits sans dormir et les couches à changer te paraitront peut-être dur mais on s'y fait très vite, et après ce n'est que du bonheur.''

Rose aime profondément Victoire. Il est loin le temps lorsque, adolescente rebelle en pleine crise, Rose la détestait par jalousie.

''Victoire ?''

''Oui ?''

''Quand je te vois aujourd'hui, quand je nous vois aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu être méchante avec toi.''

''C'est du passé, Rose. On oublie. Tu étais dans une période de ta vie où tu te posais des questions, on passe tous par-là. Tu aurais vu les conflits que j'avais au même âge avec ma mère. On ne se supportait plus et plusieurs fois, j'étais tentée de lui donner des coups de pieds au ventre.''

''Tu n'as jamais fait ça ?'' demande Rose en essayant de ne pas imaginer Victoire donner un coup de pied au ventre de la tante Fleur.

''Bien sûr que non. Je m'appelle Victoire Weasley Lupin, pas Mike Tyson. Et puis, si j'avais fait ça, mon père ne m'aurait pas raté. Et puis donc, la crise a passé naturellement et aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas plus ma vie sans ma mère que sans Teddy et petit Paul.''

Rose fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais osé avec Victoire : la prendre dans ses bras.

''Tu feras une très belle maman, Rose. Et puis, toute la famille est à tes côtés. Tu pourras aussi partager avec Dominique.''

Rose arrive à son dernier mois de grossesse. Elle est si énorme qu'elle se demande si elle arrivera jamais à maigrir après l'accouchement. C'est une question que certes, sa mère l'a rassuré : on perd naturellement les kilos d'une grossesse. Rose se dit que c'est une simple angoisse naturelle que de se lasser d'être grosse, ajoutée à la hâte que le bébé arrive.

Ce jour-là, elle est seule à la maison, Scorpius étant comme d'habitude au travail au Ministère. Sa grossesse approchant de la fin, Rose est forcée de rester assise sur le canapé ou le lit presque toute la journée et a donc du mettre provisoirement de côté son travail d'écrivaine. Mais elle se promet après la naissance d'écrire un roman autobiographique sur le vécu de sa grossesse et son bonheur d'être maman.

A ce moment-là, elle reçoit un coup dans l'estomac.

''Ouh ! Et oui, patience, mon cœur, c'est pour bientôt,'' dit-elle avec un grand sourire en tapotant son ventre.

Lasse de ne rien faire, elle se décide à se changer les idées en allumant la télévision moldue. Mais rien d'intéressant, que des programmes sans intérêt comme souvent, genre de la télé-réalité. Rose et Scorpius ne voient pas l'intérêt de ce qu'ils appellent une "connerie", à savoir des mecs musclés se pensant intelligents et des bimbos aux seins siliconés qui se ridiculisent juste pour du pognon. Une autre chaine de sport, pas mieux. Un match de foot; là encore, Rose ne voit pas ce qu'on peut trouver de passionnant à un jeu avec des bonhommes bourrés de fric qui courrent après un ballon – opinion que ses parents partagent. Peu friand de sport en général, Rose n'est pas non plus très passionnée par le Quidditch, sport favori des sorciers, à l'image de sa mère. Résignée, Rose éteint la télé et s'allonge sur le canapé. Son quotidien, à la longue, commence à devenir monotone.

"Mais je dois penser aux sujets du Royaume,'' se dit-elle. ''Ils attendent avec impatience l'arrivée de la princesse héritière.''

Elle a l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures quand Scorpius rentre du travail.

''Bonjour, mon chéri,'' dit-elle, les yeux un peu bouffis. ''Tu as passé une bonne journée ?''

''Oh ! Comme d'habitude quoi. Mondingus Fletcher s'est encore amusé à créer des attrape-nigauds magiques pièges à Moldus. Ton grand-père a eu beaucoup de travail sur ce coup-là.''

''C'est vraiment un crétin, ce mec. Dire qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Grand-mère Molly le déteste.''

''Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et toi alors, ça a été ?''

''Ouais bof. Pas grand-chose à dire. Comme d'habitude, que des nullités à la télévision entre les footballeurs moldus et ceux qui se prennent pour des chanteurs ou se proclament nouveaux Rois de la Pop. Je n'ai pas bougé du canapé de toute la journée.''

''Ce n'est pas trop dur ?'' dit Scorpius d'une voix compatissante en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour la réconforter avec un câlin.

''Disons que je subis les affres de mon poids, mais je fais avec. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma ligne.''

''Tu es très belle, enceinte ou pas enceinte. Je t'aime comme tu es.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime comme tu es. Mais que veux-tu, je suis une femme et ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec tous les regards qui se posent sans arrêt sur mon ventre. Je comprends ce que ressent _Juno_ lorsqu'elle doit se promener comme ça au lycée.''

''A la différence que Juno a fait adopter le bébé.''

''Oui. Le meilleur choix à faire. Mais bref, vivement que j'accouche.''

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ils se prennent à se remémorer leurs plus beaux souvenirs, à commencer par la toute première fois qu'ils se sont vus, à la gare de King's Cross, douze années plus tôt.

''Je t'aime depuis ce jour-là, depuis que je t'ai remarqué sur la voie d'en face,'' confie Rose, rêveuse en repensant à ce lointain souvenir mémorable. ''Quelle déception j'ai eu quand je me suis aperçue plus tard que tu n'étais pas à Poudlard.''

''Et moi donc. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur les tiens. Et je ne voulais pas aller à Durmstrang : c'est mon père qui a insisté. Heureusement qu'il a changé d'avis plus tard.''

''Finalement, ils ont eu une excellente idée de nous envoyer tous les deux dans ce pensionnat moldu.''

''Il faut dire qu'on a tout fait pour ça.''

''Oooooh oui ! Quelle sale gamine j'étais à l'époque. Quand je me compare à aujourd'hui, ça me fait peur. Mon père en a bavé pour me supporter. Mon frère aussi.''

''Nous avions simplement tout deux besoins de repères…''

''Oui, et puis un beau jour…''

''Il y a huit ans…''

''On s'est enfin rencontré réellement et depuis…''

''… on ne s'est jamais quitté. Huit ans à vivre dans notre monde de Scorose, un an de mariage et bientôt notre petite puce qui va arriver. Et tout cela a commencé ce jour-là, envoyés de force au pensionnat de la Marguerite.''

"Ah, je me souviendrai à jamais de ce jour, notre première vrai rencontre au pensionnat, le jour où tout a commencé, où tout a co...''

''Que se passe-t-il, mon amour?''

''Sco... Scorpius ! Regarde!''

Scorpius jette un oeil sous ses pieds et en voyant un espèce de liquide, il comprend. Il s'est passé la même chose avec Belinda le jour du mariage.

"Oh putain ! Tu as perdu les eaux !"

''Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va prévenir Sainte-Mangouste ! Moi je vais envoyer un patronus à mes parents.''

Scorpius s'empresse d'aller dans la Cheminée pour contacter l'hôpital. Rose, bien que soudain pliée par une terrible douleur, parvient à sortir sa baguette et, pensant très fort à sa fille sur le point de venir au monde, elle s'exclame :

''_Spero Patronum_.''

Elle a appris le patronus en septième année d'études et aussi auprès de l'oncle Harry, expert en la matière.

Aussitôt, son patronus, un beau guépard, apparait en une forme bleutée genre _Star Trek_. Rose murmure :

''A mes parents Ronald et Hermione Weasley : j'ai perdu les eaux. Scorpius m'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Rejoignez-moi vite, prévenez la famille si vous le pouvez. Rose.''

Sans attendre, le patronus-guépard court rejoindre ses destinataires.

Rose ne peut emprunter les voies magiques à cause de sa grossesse – Poudre de Cheminette, balai et transplanage. Scorpius l'aide donc à marcher jusqu'à la voiture dans le garage. Heureusement qu'ils habitent au premier étage de l'appartement, car Rose souffre terriblement. Elle savait que les contractions pré-accouchement seraient douloureux, mais elle n'imaginait pas à ce point. Quand Scorpius parvient à l'allonger sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Rose ne peut presque plus bouger et hurle :

''Pitié ! Faites que ça s'arrête, AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH !''

''Courage, mon amour, je vais faire le plus vite possible !''

L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste est à trois kilomètres de l'appartement. Ils y arrivent en dix minutes. Là, à l'entrée des visiteurs, des médicomages, dont le Dr Mitose, attendent sur une civière. A côté d'eux sont présent une partie de la famille : Ron, Hermione, Harry, Hugo, Molly, Amélie, Belinda et Drago. Tous aident à allonger Rose sur la civière.

''Courage, ma chérie, ça va aller,'' dit Belinda qui sait ce qu'elle ressent, ayant été dans la même situation il y a un an à peine.

La souffrance de Rose s'aggrave au fil des minutes. Elle a l'impression qu'un gros marteau de fer pousse son bébé de force dans son ventre. Vite, qu'elle en finisse, qu'elle sorte, vite…

Sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la maternité, la famille encourage Rose sans discontinuer. Molly avec des ''tiens bon, ma chérie, tiens bon'' et l'oncle Harry avec des ''tu y es presque, courage !'' Le seul vraiment silencieux est Drago. Il a une mine inquiète.

Arrivés à la salle de Maternité, le Dr Mitose déclare qu'un seul membre de la famille est autorisé à entrer. A l'unanimité, tous choisissent Scorpius. Son père lui met les mains sur ses épaules et déclare :

''C'est le plus grand moment de ta vie, fiston. Vas-y, et bon courage.''

''Merci, papa.''

Et Scorpius entre dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le Dr Mitose est chargé, en tant que médicomage-traitant, d'aider Rose à accoucher. L'accouchement étant l'une des seules fonctions hospitalières commune avec les moldus, Mitose a revêtu un masque de protection et en passe un à Scorpius qui s'empresse de le mettre. Rose est en sueur : elle est épuisée mais, poussée par le courage et le bonheur imminent, est décidée à ne pas céder. Scorpius lui prend la main pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime, qu'il est avec elle dans ce grand moment.

''Courage, mon amour, on y est presque, je suis avec toi,'' chuchote-t-il.

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime.''

''Allez, madame Malefoy, vous êtes prête ?'' dit Mitose.

''Oui…''

''Allez, c'est parti : poussez, poussez…''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !''

Jamais Rose n'a ressenti une telle douleur. C'était comme si on lui vidait de force tout l'estomac. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est épuisée mais tient bon, et ses efforts paient…

''C'est bien ! C'est très bien ! Continuez ! Poussez, poussez…''

Rose pousse, pousse, encore et encore…

''Ça y est, sa tête commence à apparaitre ! Courage, vous y êtes presque, poussez ! poussez !''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHH !''

Finalement, après une ultime poussée à la douleur atroce, Rose entendit des pleurs et en levant les yeux, elle découvre avec un bonheur un petit être rose tâché de sang.

''C'est fait ! Bravo ! Félicitations !''

Ému, en larmes, Scorpius s'empresse d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à la famille qui attendait, anxieux et un peu angoissé.

''C'est une fille ! Elle pèse trois kilos cinq. Rose a été formidable ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis papa ! Je suis papa !''

Tout le monde pleure d'émotions. Belinda fait la bise à Scorpius et Ron lui serre la main, murmurant ''bravo, mon garçon.'' Molly demande :

''Peut-on la voir ? Quoi que je crois qu'on ne peut pas être plus de deux.''

''C'est juste,'' dit Hermione.

''Allez-y,'' propose Drago. ''Vous êtes ses grands-parents. Moi, je vais prévenir Astoria et on ira voir la petite après.''

''D'accord. Merci, Drago,'' dit Hermione puis ils entrent dans la chambre, accompagné de Scorpius.

Rose, qui a entre temps coupé le cordon ombilical, tient sa fille enveloppée dans une couverture dans ses bras. Comme les autres, la jeune femme a les larmes aux yeux. Levant les yeux vers ses parents et son mari, elle dit :

''Elle est… magnifique.''

Ron et Hermione la regardent attentivement et sont aussi émerveillés que le jour où eux-mêmes sont devenus parents.

''Oouuuah ! Elle est trop chou !'' s'exclame Hermione.

''Elle a tes yeux, Scorpius,'' dit Ron. ''J'espère qu'elle aura quand même un trait Weasley.''

''Ron, enfin !''

''Je ne dis pas ça méchamment. Au fait, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?''

''Et bien heu…''

Scorpius réalise qu'il a complètement oublié d'y réfléchir ces dernières semaines. Mais Rose dit :

''Le Dr Mitose m'a posé cette question il y a un instant. Et j'y pensais, enfin tu vas me dire si tu es d'accord, mon amour,'' dit-elle à Scorpius alors que la petite poussait un petit gazouillement. ''Dernièrement, j'ai pensé et écouté la chanson des Beatles _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_, et j'ai trouvé que Lucy, c'est un si joli prénom. Vous en pensez quoi ?''

''Oh ! Et bien… moi ça me va. Et toi, Hermione ?''

''Une tante à moi s'appelait Lucy,'' dit Hermione. ''C'est vrai que c'est très joli.''

"Sans oublier la fille aînée de Percy, ta cousine, Rose,'' ajoute Ron.

''C'est le plus beau prénom qu'elle puisse porter, chérie,'' dit Scorpius en donnant un baiser sur le prénom de sa fille. ''Va donc pour Lucy.''

''Regarde, mon amour, sa petite main. Elle veut que tu la prennes.''

Scorpius lui prend sa petite main et son émotion est plus forte encore lorsque les yeux du père et de la fille se rencontrent pour la première fois.

Ils ont réussi. Leur plus beau rêve s'est accompli.

Il y a huit ans, ils se sont rencontrés alors que tous deux étaient perdus, rejetés par leur entourage. Aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux, mariés, et parents d'une si belle petite fille.

Discrètement, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsent, voulant laisser les parents profiter de leur bonheur.

Rose et Scorpius savaient que ce serait le plus beau jour de la vie. Mais c'est plus que ça. C'est le miracle de la vie.

''Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur,'' dit Rose en embrassant tendrement Lucy tout en la berçant.

Et tout doucement, Lucy s'endort dans les bras de sa maman, la main toujours avec celle de son papa.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

"Je suis tellement heureuse. Avec toi, Lucy, tout. Je ne peux rêver mieux dans ma vie.''

''Et moi donc, ma chérie, mon amour. On est promis pour l'éternité.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime, pour la vie.

Rose se blottit contre lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas gêner sa conduite. Scorpius se laisse faire. Il aime tellement sentir sa peau, sa chaleur, contre lui.

Au loin, une voiture...

* * *

Ah là là rien que de l'avoir écrit, j'en ai moi-même pleuré. Reste quatre chapitres et les émotions ne sont pas terminées. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Prochain chapitre mercredi soir.


	22. Les flammes de l'enfer

**Galapagache : d'accord. Mais ta comparaison est mauvaise parce qu'Alice au Pays des Merveilles est beaucoup plus mature que ça. Je sais ce que je dis, je connais parfaitement l'oeuvre.**

**Kira Adams : Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas la première à faire l'erreur. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir après la lecture de ce chapitre-là et tu aurais raison. Mais en effet, comme tu dis, dans une histoire c'est l'auteur qui décide, que ses choix nous plaisent ou non. Bisous  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Si, tu as bien lu.  
**

* * *

**SIX ANS PLUS TARD**

Quel bonheur d'être parents, se disent Rose et Scorpius. A chaque jour, Lucy grandit. A chaque jour, elle se montre plus adorable encore.

Lucy est aujourd'hui une très belle petite fille de six ans. Elle a les longs cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur Weasley de sa mère et les yeux bleus Malefoy de son père. Elle est aussi remarquable pour son innocence pure : très sage à l'école – elle n'a jamais eu la moindre punition – meilleure élève, don qu'elle a hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle, elle est assurément la fierté de la nouvelle génération des Weasley.

''Elle n'est pas merveilleuse notre petite ange ?'' dit Rose alors qu'ils regardent Lucy jouer innocemment avec sa maison de poupée.

''Une princesse, tout simplement.''

"La princesse de notre Royaume.''

''Ouaip. Nos sujets l'adorent, comme nous.''

''Je suis tellement heureuse d'être maman.''

''Et moi, tellement heureux d'être papa et d'être avec toi.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Pour la vie, je t'aime.''

Aujourd'hui, le couple a tout pour être heureux. Un an après la naissance de Lucy, Rose et Scorpius ont acheté une petite maison de campagne à six kilomètres de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Outre le fait d'être libérés des voisins tapageurs, ils peuvent vivre une belle vie champêtre avec le parfum des fleurs, comme le dit souvent un Scorpius résolument poète en ses heures perdues.

Avec une vie aussi paisible et heureuse, que demander de plus ? Juste l'éternité, rien d'autre.

S'il a du faire face au baby-blues – nuits sans dormir, couches à changer – qui ont provoqué de temps à autres quelques frictions avec Scorpius, le joyeux couple a réussi sa vie de parents. Rose souhaite préserver au maximum l'innocence de Lucy. La fillette sait bien sûr qu'elle est une sorcière et entrera dans cinq ans maintenant à Poudlard – ce dont elle a hâte – mais ne sait rien ni de la Guerre ni des épreuves cruelles traversées par la famille. Rose estime qu'il faut attendre au moins l'âge de raison et tous les autres sont d'accord.

Lucy est de nature rêveuse et adore s'imaginer des mondes comme il est propre à son âge. Ses poupées sont comme ses enfants et elle adore jouer au papa et maman chaque fois que Paul, Killian, Marie et Lou – respectivement les filles de Dominique et James – viennent à la maison. Tous attendent aussi avec impatience l'arrivée d'un nouveau petit être puisqu'Hugo et son épouse attendent leur premier enfant, après plusieurs années de tentatives désespérées mais finalement payantes.

Ce jour-là, justement, les cousins viennent passer la journée à la maison et ce sont grande-tata Fleur et Amélie qui les gardent. Cette dernière est remarquable par son ventre très rond. L'insémination artificielle a marché et elle et Belinda vont ainsi donner dans un mois un petit frère à Killian qui en est fou de joie. Cela intrigue Lucy qui amuse beaucoup ses parents lorsqu'elle dit de sa petite voix fluette :

''Pourquoi t'as un gros ventre ?''

Rose et Scorpius se sont alors échangés un sourire. Viendra bientôt le moment où il faudra expliquer à Lucy comment se font les bébés.

''Alors, vous partez faire une balade aujourd'hui ?'' dit Fleur avec un grand sourire qui va de pair avec le charme de ses longs cheveux blonds, nullement affectés par l'âge.

''Oui. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas promené en amoureux, Scorpius et moi,'' répond Rose en embrassant son mari sur la joue. ''Et on a vu hier le film _Sur la Route_ avec Kristen Stewart, alors on a envie de faire une tite virée en voiture.''

''Vous avez raison. Un peu de temps en amoureux fait toujours du bien. Et ce sera un plaisir pour moi de garder les tits bout's de chous.''

''Et moi donc,'' dit Amélie en tapotant son ventre. ''Faut que je m'y habitue, bientôt j'aurai le mien.''

''C'est pour dans un mois, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit Scorpius.

''Oui. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive. Il en fait des cabrioles.''

''Bon, on y va. On revient ce soir. Ça va aller ? Je dis ça à cause de l'autre en cavale.''

En effet, le monde des sorciers est en alerte ces derniers jours à cause de Greyback, le sinistre loup-garou mangemort qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

''A merveille, Rose, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes en sécurité ici,'' assure Fleur. ''Allez, à ce soir.''

''A ce soir.''

Scorpius et Rose seraient presque en route pour l'aventure, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Mais il s'y croient à traverser la route de plaine tels des aventuriers. Vraiment, ils se sentent comme dans le livre de Kerouac. Rose passe même la tête par la fenêtre pour profiter au maximum du souffle du vent.

''I am the queen of the world !'' s'exclama-t-elle dans l'air puis elle rentre dans la voiture et se blottit contre Scorpius tout en prenant soin bien sûr de ne pas le gêner dans la conduite.

"Je suis tellement heureuse. Avec toi, Lucy, tout. Je ne peux rêver mieux dans ma vie.''

''Et moi donc, ma chérie, mon amour. On est promis pour l'éternité.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime, pour la vie.

Scorpius se laisse câliner. Il aime tellement sentir sa peau, sa chaleur, contre lui.

Au loin, une voiture. Au début, Scorpius ne voit rien. Puis il réalise qu'elle s'approche dangereusement.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre là-bas ? Il ne roule pas du bon côté de la route.''

''Je ne sais pas.''

La voiture se rapproche et pourtant ne change pas de trajectoire.

''Mais tu vas bouger, espèce de…''

''Aaaaaaaah !''

Au tout dernier moment, Scorpius parvient à braquer sur la droite et évite l'autre voiture d'extrême justesse. Celle-ci continue naturellement sa route comme si de rien n'était.

''Mais c'était qui ce cinglé ?'' grogne Rose.

''Je n'en sais rien, mais je plains le moniteur qui lui a donné le permis. On n'a pas idée de se prendre pour Fangio.''

Sur le moment, le couple est choqué. Mais aucun autre incident similaire ne se produit ensuite et vingt minutes après, arrivés à la plage où ils vont passer un temps en amoureux, ils ont déjà oublié le chauffard.

Rose et Scorpius aiment cette plage qu'ils considèrent comme leur petit coin de paradis rien qu'à eux, à l'image de leur arbre à La Marguerite qu'ils n'ont jamais oublié. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Ils peuvent donc passer quand ils veulent des moments tranquilles à rêver de mondes d'ailleurs comme ils aiment tant depuis leur adolescence. La plage est comme un nouveau lieu de Scorose.

Ils s'assoient. Rose met sa tête contre Scorpius et tous deux contemplent l'horizon au son des mouettes dans le ciel.

''J'aime tellement cet endroit,'' chuchote Rose. ''C'est beau, magique, c'est… merveilleux.''

''C'est notre petit coin à nous, notre petit royaume.''

''Oui, notre royaume de Scorose, mon tendre roi.''

''Ma douce reine, ô que je vous aime.''

Rose embrasse tendrement Scorpius sur la joue.

''Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Lucy ?'' dit-elle.

Scorpius réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

''Oui. Quand elle aura sept ans, on la fera officiellement princesse.''

''Un jour, elle sera la reine. Elle rencontrera le futur roi et aura pleins de petits princes et petites princesses.''

''C'est tellement magique l'innocence de l'enfance.''

''Il faut toujours préserver celle de Lucy. Que son cœur reste pur. J'aime tellement la voir jouer avec ses poupées.''

''Tu as raison, ô ma reine.''

''Je t'aime tellement, mon roi.''

Le chemin du retour se passe comme l'aller, dans la bulle du bonheur. Rose ne lâche plus Scorpius mais celui-ci ne s'en lasse pas. Au contraire, il voudrait rester ainsi éternellement, la chaleur de la femme de sa vie contre sa peau.

Ce qu'ils découvrent en rentrant les ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

En arrivant devant le garage pour garer la voiture, Scorpius et Rose ont la surprise de découvrir qu'une autre voiture est postée devant.

''Mais qui donc se permet de… ?''

En s'approchant de plus près, ils reconnaissent avec stupeur la voiture qui a failli les percuter tout à l'heure.

''Mais c'est le type qui roulait comme un fou,'' s'exclame Scorpius.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?''

''Je ne sais pas, mais on va tout de suite régler cette affaire au clair.''

Déterminés, Rose et Scorpius entrent dans la maison. Ils se demandent sur le moment comment Fleur et Amélie ont pu faire entrer un étranger.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'effroyable spectacle qui se présente à eux en entrant dans la maison.

L'homme de la voiture n'est autre que Greyback, le mangemort loup-garou. Avant de se demander ce qu'il fait là, ils réalisent avec effroi ce qu'il a fait.

Fleur et Amélie sont ligotées et baillonnées sur le canapé du salon. Lucy n'est pas là. Qu'a-t-il fait d'elle ?

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?'' lance Scorpius décidé courageusement à se battre pour ses proches.

''Vengeance.''

''Pardon ?''

''Il est temps de payer pour le passé.''

Mais oui bien sûr. Le père et le grand-père de Scorpius sont à l'origine de l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de Greyback...

''Où est notre fille ?'' crache Rose en grinçant des dents.

''La petite friandise ? Ne vous en faites pas, elle va bien, en attendant de servir de dessert.''

''Je vous préviens,'' crache Scorpius, ''si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Lucy…''

''Oh je ne vais pas me salir les mains, même si j'en ferais mon quatre-heures. Non, je vais faire à ma façon. Tu es le fils Malefoy. Ton père et ton grand-père ont prononcé ma condamnation à Azkaban après la guerre. Ils vont le payer cher.''

''Ah ouais ?'' dit Scorpius sur un ton de défi en tapotant sa baguette dans sa poche. ''Et vous allez faire quoi pour ça ?''

''Je vais procéder en deux phases et je vais commencer par le côté, comment dirais-je, personnel.''

Au moment où Scorpius saisit sa baguette, Greyback sort la sienne et crie :

''_Avada Kedavra !_''

Un jet de lumière verte frappe Scorpius en plein cœur qui s'effondre aussitôt par terre, les yeux vitrés.

Rose pousse un cri d'horreur. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle a du mal voir. Non !

''Qu'est-ce que vous…''

''Phase 1 réussi,'' ricane Greyback. ''Phase 2 : éliminer les traces. _Firefrei !_''

Un lourd grondement se fait entendre puis la température augmente soudainement et transforme la maison en une véritable fournaise. Rose comprend aussitôt ce qu'il a fait : elle se souvient que ses parents et l'oncle Harry lui ont parlé d'un tel sortilège, auquel ils ont échappé d'extrême justesse.

''Lucy ! Lucy !''

Greyback éclate de rire, totalement satisfait. Rose éprouve alors une rage telle qu'elle n'en a jamais eu, plus forte encore qu'au temps lointain où, adolescente rebelle, elle piquait des colères quasi quotidiennes. Ce monstre a brisé en un coup la bulle rêveuse auquel elle et Scorpius étaient plongés depuis quinze ans. Elle va lui faire payer, elle va se venger.

''En garde !'' lance Rose prête à affronter le loup-garou en duel.

Rose ne s'est jamais battue en duel, mais elle sait comment s'y prendre, elle connait les récits de sa famille, eux qui ont connu tant de combats durant la guerre.

''_Stupefix !_''

_''Protego !_''

Les deux sortilèges se percutent de plein fouet. Tout d'abord, Rose ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Puis elle comprend quand Greyback, tout aussi étonné, dit :

''Priori incantatum.''

Rose se souvient là encore de quelque chose dont l'oncle Harry a parlé un jour. Elle sait maintenant ce qui se passe : les deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Greyback, sont sœurs et leurs propriétaires ne peuvent se donc blesser avec.

''Ce n'est rien,'' grogne Greyback avec un sourire satisfait. ''J'ai faim et il est temps de manger. Bon appétit, Rose Mal…''

''_Expestufixilliarmus !''_

Un sortilège de désarmement étonnement puissant frappe Greyback en plein cœur qui s'effondre à l'autre bout de la pièce, assommé. Rose découvre que Fleur a réussi à se libérer de ses liens. Fleur délivre Amélie sans attendre et dit :

''C'est un sortilège qui cumule le désarmement et la stupéfixion. Il restera K.O. pendant un bon bout de temps.''

''Il y a urgence, tante Fleur !'' s'écrie Rose. ''Greyback a lancé un Feudeymon et bientôt, toute la maison va se transformer en four ! Sors Amélie et Scorpius et préviens la famille, tante Fleur. Je vais aller chercher Lucy !''

''Rose…''

''Vas-y !''

Rose n'a jamais donné d'ordres à un parent de la génération au-dessus mais la situation était exceptionnelle. Aussi, Fleur ne discute pas. Elle prend Amélie dans ses bras et fait léviter le corps de Scorpius avant d'entreprendre, une fois dehors, de lancer un patronus.

''Lucy ! Luccccyyyyyyyy !''

Le feu commence à sérieusement se propager et la maison se brise. Rose essaie de garder son sang-froid. Dans la chambre, elle doit être dans sa chambre…

''Lucyyyyyyyyyy !''

Elle entend des cris et des pleurs. Oui, Lucy est dans sa chambre.

''Ma chérie, j'arriiiiveeee !''

Au moment où Rose s'apprête à monter l'escalier menant à l'étage, celui-ci s'effondre sous les flammes. Toujours en gardant son calme malgré sa peur de plus en plus forte, Rose lance :

''_Ascensio _!''

Rose est aussitôt propulsée en l'air comme si elle avait des ressorts aux pieds. Là, elle entend très clairement les hurlements de peur de Lucy.

''Maaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmannnn !''

''J'arrive, mon cœur !''

Rose court à perdre haleine, faisant même à peine attention au feu de plus en plus dense. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Lucy. La fillette est sur son lit, terrorisée et en pleurs.

''Oh ma chérie !''

Rose la prend dans ses bras, tellement soulagée qu'elle soit encore vivante. Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il reste maintenant à sortir de l'enfer.

''Maman j'ai peur !''

''On va s'en sortir, mon cœur, on va s'en sortir !''

''Rooooossseeee !''

Le cri vient de dehors. Rose regarde à la fenêtre. Ses parents, grands-parents, l'oncle Harry, et la tante Ginny sont là. Son père s'écrie :

''Rose ! Saute par la fenêtre, on va te rattraper !''

En temps normal, Rose aurait considéré comme une folie pure de sauter ainsi à la fenêtre de l'étage de la maison. Mais l'incendie est tel qu'elle n'a pas d'autre alternative : entre un saut de l'ange et se faire carboniser, elle choisit le saut sans hésiter.

Rose ouvre la fenêtre. Avant de sauter, elle chuchote à l'oreille de sa fille apeurée et blottit dans ses bras.

''Ça va aller, ma chérie. Accroche-toi à moi, tout ira bien. Tu me fais confiance, mon cœur ?''

''Oui, maman,'' couine Lucy.

''Allez, un, deux…''

Rose saute par la fenêtre. Elle atterrit doucement au sol. Sa famille a lancé un sortilège pour créer une sorte de matelas invisible, ralentissant ainsi sa chute et lui évitant tout dommage.

Il y a foule devant la maison et Rose reconnait des membres de la brigade du Département des Accidents Magiques, équivalent des pompiers moldus, qui s'efforcent d'éteindre le feu. Rose laisse Lucy qui court se réfugier dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

''Oh ! Grand-mère, j'ai eu si peur !''

''Moi aussi, ma chérie. Quand le patronus de Fleur nous a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes arrivés vite.''

''Greyback a été carbonisé, un des hommes de la brigade vient de me le signaler,'' dit Arthur.

''Et au fait, où est Scorpius ?'' demande Rose

Là, personne ne dit un mot. Ron fait un geste du bras et Rose découvre le corps de son époux.

''Scorpius !''

Rose accourt et le prend dans ses bras. Scorpius est dans le même état que lorsqu'il a reçu le sort de Greyback.

''Scorpius, mon amour, réveille-toi, réveille-toi !''

Mais Scorpius ne fait aucun geste. Rose a beau le secouer, sa tête retombe en arrière et ses yeux restent révulsés.

''Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Non ! Non ! NOOOON!''

Rien à faire, Scorpius ne se réveille pas.

''NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !''

Rose fond en larmes, complètement effondrée. Non, elle ne peut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Scorpius ne peut pas être mort. Non, il va forcément se réveiller un moment ou un autre.

Hermione s'approche doucement d'elle et lui chuchote, toute aussi abattue :

''C'est fini, ma chérie.''

''NON, NON, NOOOON !''

Rose jette un œil à sa fille. Lucy ne semble pas non plus y croire. Elle couine ''papa ! papa !'' et à son tour se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes...

Mère et fille resteront ainsi à pleurer l'une contre l'autre. Elles dormiront à peine la nuit suivante chez Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain, la maison de Ron et Hermione se réveille dans une atmosphère sinistre. Le drame fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier titrant _Les flammes de l'enfer !_ avec la photo de la maison en feu en grand sur la couverture.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Hermione reçoit un hibou inconnu. En lisant l'adresse, elle voit que la lettre est destinée à Rose.

''Je la lui donne, Ron ?''

Ron se contente d'hocher la tête. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis le drame.

Tout doucement, en frappant au préalable, Hermione ouvre la porte de la chambre de Rose. La jeune femme a dormi auprès de sa fille. Dès qu'elles sont arrivées, en transplanant, elles ont été se couchées sans un mot, sans rien manger.

''Rose, ma chérie, il y a une lettre pour toi.''

''J'en veux pas.''

Elle n'accorde pas un regard à sa mère. Elle berce Lucy, toujours blottie et endormie dans ses bras, espérant comme sa mère que tout ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'un cauchemar. Hermione ouvre l'enveloppe et a un petit air de surprise en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur.

''C'est une lettre de…''

Elle ne peut se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Scorpius.

''Tu veux que je la lise ?''

Rose hoche la tête, toujours sans regarder sa mère.

_Mon amour,_

_ Quand tu liras cette lettre, il me sera peut-être arrivé le pire. Je ne l'espère pas mais hélas il y a de gros risques. Cela fait des jours que je suis menacé par Greyback, depuis son évasion_. _Il veut se venger de mon père et mon grand-père qui l'ont envoyé en prison et pour cela veut m'éliminer afin de détruire la lignée des Malefoy._

_ Mon amour, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler de vive voix car j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, toi et Lucy. Vous êtes toutes les deux les plus belles choses qui me sont arrivées dans ma vie. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais un garçon perdu, sans repères. Grâce à toi, ma vie a changé à jamais. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. _

_ Ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit, mon amour. Je voulais seulement vous protéger. Je t'aime tellement, Rose. Et si jamais le pire m'arrivait, sache que de là-haut, je ne vous oublierai jamais._

_Je vous aime à la folie, pardonnez-moi_

_Scorpius_

Au fil de sa lecture, Hermione pleure de plus en plus intensément. Rose a fait mine de rester de marbre mais sa mère sait qu'elle a écouté très attentivement. Et elle la comprend.

C'est ainsi que, après quinze années plongées dans un rêve éveillé, Rose est brutalement revenue à une réalité qui n'a que faire de son effroyable cruauté. A cause de la bêtise humaine, elle a perdu l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

''Mon coeur, il t'aimait plus que tout, tu étais tellement précieuse. Tu es notre plus beau trésor, ma chérie.''

''Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Maman, pourquoi papa ne reviendra papa ?''

* * *

Bien. Je sais déjà que je vais avoir droit à une levée de bouclier. Je vais essayer de m'expliquer sur pourquoi j'ai fait mourir Scorpius.  
J'ai longtemps hésité avant de décider de cet épisode tragique. Finalement, j'ai tranché. Je voulais parler du sujet du deuil, en pensant à de nombreux films qui m'ont touché et fait pleuré (Titanic, le secret de Térabithia...) et écrire un chapitre inspiré de l'affaire Mohamed Merah qui m'a beaucoup marqué. De plus, je ne crois pas, en dehors des contes de fée, au classique "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant". Je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez, n'hésite pas à dire ce que vous pensez en reviews. N'oubliez pas néanmoins qu'il reste trois chapitres où vous pourrez voir que l'amour ne meurt jamais. A dimanche.


	23. La veuve noire

**Kira Adams : C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai pleuré rien qu'en l'écrivant. Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire de telles scènes et pourtant, ça fait partie du travail si je puis dire. J'habite dans le Nord de la France, loin de Toulouse et de Merah, mais je voulais en parler car... enfin bref. Vlà la suite, un autre chapitre très dur..  
**

**Scorose: Moi de même, très dur et pourtant... enfin voilà la suite quoi.**

**Rose-Eliade : Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
**

* * *

C'était une belle maison bleue dans les collines de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Un havre de paix, à deux kilomètres à peine de la plage. Pendant des années, la vie y était joyeuse et paisible.

Et il a fallu la bêtise humaine pour briser le soleil dominateur.

Quand Rose revient là, une semaine après la sinistre soirée, elle contemple, effondrée, ce qui était une image de son rêve éveillé. De la belle maison bleue resplendissante, il ne reste plus qu'un tas de ruines et de cendres. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre au Feudeymon, l'un des plus puissants sortilèges de feu qui existe. Un feu infernal qui les a détruits, elle, Scorpius, sa fille et la maison.

Rose est chez ses parents depuis le drame, mais elle ne fait rien d'autre de ses journées que de rester enfermée dans sa chambre. Et lors des repas, elle ne prononce pas un mot. Lucy reste auprès d'elle. Elle aussi est muette depuis le malheur. La pauvre enfant, plus encore que sa mère, ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer. Comment imaginer, dans sa tête innocente de six ans, que l'horreur a enlevé sa belle maison et son papa ?

Mais le pire pour Rose, c'était peut-être le lendemain lorsque son beau-père Drago a surgi en pleurs chez les Weasley en tambourinant à la porte comme s'il s'était agi d'une grosse caisse. A peine Ron a-t-il ouvert que Drago a hurlé :

''QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON FILS ?!''

Ron et Hermione ont eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer un Drago qu'ils n'ont jamais vu aussi dévasté. Il a beau être leur ennemi depuis près de quarante ans, ils ne peuvent qu'être compatissant car ils partagent la même douleur. Chacun avait accepté depuis longtemps l'union de leur famille, sans qu'il y ait pour autant des contacts réguliers.

Calmement, après une tasse de thé, Ron a expliqué à Drago que le seul responsable, c'est Greyback.

''Ce sale cabot. Il a toujours crié vengeance sur ma famille depuis qu'on l'a envoyé à Azkaban après la Guerre. Il n'a jamais supporté que des anciens… des comme nous participent à son emprisonnement.''

Drago, pour qui cette période est la plus détestable de sa vie, a autant d'aversion pour le mot « Mangemort » que Ron pour le nom de « Voldemort ».

''Et Rose ? Comment va-t-elle ?'' a-t-il ensuite demandé.

Ron a échangé un regard avec Hermione. C'est la toute première fois que Drago se soucie vraiment de Rose. Il lui a répondu :

''Elle est ici dans sa chambre et n'en sort pas. Tu imagines bien son état.''

''Et la petite ?''

''Pareil,'' a dit Hermione. ''Elle est constamment blottie contre sa mère. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille.''

''Et Astoria ?'' a demanée Ron.

Inversement des rôles. Cétait l'une des premières fois – si ce n'est la première, selon Hermione, que Ron se soucie sincèrement de la famille Malefoy.

''A ton avis, Weasley ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effondrée. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.''

Drago s'est remis à pleurer. Touché, Hermione a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru du temps de Poudlard : elle a pris Drago dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ron est d'abord stupéfait puis, voyant avec surprise que Drago s'est laissé faire, il a compris qu'elle a raison. Dans la douleur, les habituels ennemis sont ensemble.

''Je voudrais voir Rose,'' a dit Drago, relâchant l'étreinte d'Hermione.

''Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,'' dit Ron. ''Mais tu peux essayer.''

Hermione a approuvé d'un hochement de tête. Sans un mot, Drago s'est levé et est monté vers la chambre de Rose, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione.

Drago a frappé doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse.

''Vous croyez que je peux…''

Après un regard à Ron, Hermione fait oui de la tête. Tout doucement, Drago ouvre la porte.

Rose était toujours dans son lit, Lucy endormie contre elle. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. On n'y lisait qu'un profond chagrin.

Même Drago, qui ne l'avait pas rencontré souvent s'est avoué qu'il avait rarement vu une telle tristesse. Du beau visage si joyeux habituellement, on ne voyait plus qu'une sombre peine. Drago a dit d'une voix triste à Ron et Hermione :

''C'est la femme la plus triste du monde depuis que j'ai vu le film _Elle s'appelait Sarah_.''

Et là, ce n'est même pas un film, c'est la réalité…

Rose est restée ainsi une semaine durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait décidée de revenir voir les restes de la maison. Elle a tenu à y aller seule avec Lucy. Ses parents ont accepté sans discuter, sentant que c'était le mieux pour elles.

''Maman ?'' couine Lucy qui, comme sa mère, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le drame.

''Oui, ma chérie ?''

''Il est où papa ?''

La peine de Rose s'aggrave. Comment expliquer à cette pauvre petite que son père est parti et ne reviendra jamais ? Comment imaginer qu'une fillette de six ans peut être confrontée aussi brutalement au deuil ?

Rose, qui ne peut lui parler par les mots, décide finalement pour répondre de prendre Lucy dans ses bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

''Mon coeur, il t'aimait plus que tout, tu étais tellement précieuse. Tu es notre plus beau trésor, ma chérie.''

''Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Maman, pourquoi papa ne reviendra pas ?''

''Mon cœur, papa sera toujours là, dans ton cœur.''

''Alors, il est avec moi.''

''Oui, ma chérie. Ceux qu'on aime très fort sont avec nous pour toujours.''

Rose l'embrasse sur le front et la berce. Elle ne peut se résoudre à lui parler de « mort ». Elle a déjà trop de mal à en parler elle-même.

* * *

L'enterrement de Scorpius doit avoir lieu le lendemain. Il a été décidé, après quelques palabres entre Weasley et Malefoy, qu'il serait enterré au cimetière principal de la commune, à côté de Fred Weasley.

Des doutes ont subsisté quant à la présence de Rose. Hermione a demandé délicatement à sa fille :

''Tu viendras, ma chérie ?''

Comme Rose n'a pas répondu, Hermione a continué :

''Si tu ne te sens pas le courage, tu n'es pas obligée, ma chérie.''

Finalement, Rose a dit, tournant la tête vers sa mère presque pour la première fois depuis le malheur :

''Je serai là. Je dois lui parler, lui dire… au revoir.''

A ce mot, Rose a fondu une nouvelle fois en larmes et Hermione a préféré s'éclipser.

Le matin de l'enterrement, Rose se lève et déjeune en silence.

''Ça va, ma chérie ?'' dit Ron.

Rose le regarde mais ne répond pas et continue de boire son lait chocolaté.

''Lucy dort encore ?'' demande Ron.

''Oui.''

''Tu crois qu'il faut la réveiller pour…''

''C'est à Rose de décider si elle doit venir ou non,'' coupe Hermione.

Rose a longtemps réfléchi et a estimé que Lucy doit être présent. Il lui faut affronter le deuil, même si elle est encore plus fragile. Lui mentir, lui cacher la vérité, ne ferait qu'aggraver sa peine.

Toute les Weasley-Potter et les Malefoy sont réunis pour l'enterrement, ainsi que Belinda et Amélie qui sont passées voir Rose chaque jour. Elles aussi ont tellement mal. Elles connaissent Scorpius depuis le Pensionnat. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes que Rose ne connait pas. Parmi eux, un homme vient se présenter à elle. Il porte une grande barbe noire et un chapeau noir.

''Bonjour, madame Malefoy. Mon nom est Marko Karkaroff. Je suis le directeur de Durmstrang.''

Comprenant qui il est, Rose désire s'éloigner. Pas besoin d'un rappel de plus en ce jour si sombre. Elle le laisse néanmoins continuer.

''Vous savez, quand Scorpius était élève dans mon école, je l'ai mal traité. Il passait son temps à faire des farces et, aveuglé par ma fonction, je l'ai rabroué sans arrêt. Quand j'ai su ce qu'il est devenu après et ce qu'il vous a apporté, mon cœur s'est rempli de regret. Je me rends compte maintenant combien j'ai été injuste avec lui. J'avais commis autrefois la même erreur avec mon frère et…''

Il s'interrompt et s'éloigne pour sécher ses pleurs. Rose est plutôt soulagée que la brève discussion avec Karkaroff soit terminée.

D'autres visiteurs, des connaissances ou simples curieux, arrivent et Rose reconnait alors Lagrogne, le directeur de la Marguerite.

Il a beaucoup changé en quinze ans. Il a perdu presque tout ses cheveux et sa barbe est maintenant plus proche de celle de Dumbledore. Clairement, il a vieilli. Contrairement à Karkaroff, Rose est un peu plus contente de le voir. Malgré des débuts difficiles, elle a vite éprouvé de la sympathie pour Lagrogne qui ne vaut pas son nom.

''Comment allez-vous ?'' dit Rose qui anticipe la question avant que Lagrogne lui-même ait pu la poser.

''Oh ! Pas grand-chose. J'ai pris ma retraite il y a trois ans. Je me fais vieux maintenant avec mes soixante ans. Je suis venu enfin… je ne vous ai jamais oublié, Scorpius et toi.''

A la grande surprise de Rose, il la serre contre elle. Quinze années plus tôt, Rose n'aurait jamais imaginé que le surveillant général impitoyable du pensionnat lui fasse cela. Mais les temps ont changé…

''Georges Beugnon nous a quitté l'année dernière,'' confie Lagrogne. ''Et il a dit, et je suis parfaitement d'accord, que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves que La Marguerite ait jamais connu.''

Rose est touchée. Elle n'oubliera jamais son séjour d'un an au Pensionnat. Et dire qu'elle se souvient, dans un temps lointain, d'une violente querelle avec ses parents, furieuse d'être envoyée de force chez les Moldus. Mais si le destin ne l'avait pas décidé ainsi…

Après une longue attente, le Père Jean, le prêtre de l'Église de la ville, arrive. Rose va rarement à la messe mais étant croyante, elle a souhaité un enterrement religieux et personne ne s'y est opposé. Du fait de la présence de Moldus comme Lagrogne, les sorciers organisent un enterrement habituel, sans aucune magie. De toute manière, Rose ne souhaite pas autrement. Dire au revoir une seule fois à Scorpius est déjà assez difficile.

Dans le même temps, les yeux de Lucy rencontrent ceux de Killian, qui a un an de plus. Attirés, les deux enfants se prennent dans les bras puis approchent l'assemblée main dans la main. Amélie les observe, la main sur son ventre rond et un petit sourire sur le visage.

Le Père Jean se racle la gorge et commence son sermon funéraire :

''Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour…''

Rose lui jette un regard perçant.

''Pardon. Aujourd'hui, Scorpius Malefoy, nous venons te confier nos pensées à toi. Car tu nous as quitté. Tu nous manques terriblement à tous. La bêtise t'a enlevé et Dieu t'a appelé. Tu as du laisser derrière toi, une femme, une mère qui t'aimait de tout son cœur, une petite fille au cœur pur, et tant de personnes de ta famille, de tes amies. Tu as rejoint le ciel et là où tu es, nous savons que Dieu te protège et que tu nous regardes. Sois béni au nom du Père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.''

''Amen,'' reprend tout le monde en chœur.

Rose s'avance vers la tombe. Sous les yeux tristes et pour certains en larmes (Killian a pris Lucy dans ses bras et lui chuchote en la berçant « je suis avec toi, petite fleur », « je suis avec toi, petite fleur »), Rose commence un discours émouvant :

''Mon amour, quand on s'est rencontré au Pensionnat, j'étais malheureuse, je ne savais pas où j'en étais dans ma vie. Et tu es arrivé. Tu as fait chavirer mon cœur. Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes. Tu m'as fait une si adorable petite fille à qui tu manques aussi terriblement qu'à moi. Mon amour, je n'en peux plus sans toi. Tu me manques tellement. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mon Scorpius, je t'aime tellement !''

Rose fond en larmes sur la tombe et personne ne dit un mot, si ce n'est Killian qui essaie toujours de réconforter Lucy.

Après dix minutes d'un silence absolu, Rose se relève et, s'avançant vers sa mère elle dit :

''Je veux rentrer maintenant.''

Le Père Jean fait une dernière prière en hommage à Scorpius et l'assemblée se retire progressivement. Hugo s'avance vers Rose et dit :

''C'est beau ce que tu as dit, grande sœur. Tu sais, je pensais, à l'époque où tu disais aller mal, j'étais un pauvre crétin et on passait notre temps à se chamailler.''

''Oui, mais ça c'est les frères et sœurs,'' dit Rose en s'efforçant de sourire - ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis le drame - n repensant aux querelles de gamins avec son frère.

''Et je voulais te dire, aujourd'hui on a grandi, on a chacun une famille et voilà… je t'aime, grande sœur.''

''Moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère,'' dit Rose, serrant Hugo dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là, Lucy, tenant toujours la main de Killian, demande à sa maman de sa petite voix :

''Je peux passer la journée chez Killian, maman ?''

Rose ne dit plus un mot sur tout le chemin du retour jusqu'au Terrier. A peine arrivé, elle retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Et de nouveaux les larmes coulent et les pensées horribles l'envahissent.

Pourquoi la vie, après lui avoir apporté tant de bonheur, lui a-t-elle soudainement asséné un tel coup de poignard ? Pourquoi lui a-t-elle enlevé l'homme qu'elle aime tellement, celui qui a tant changé sa vie ? Elle, qui a passé quinze ans plongé dans son petit monde imaginaire, est revenue si brutalement à la dure réalité.

Rose n'en peut plus. Se levant, elle saisit la lampe de chevet et la jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. La lampe se casse aussitôt sous le choc.

La fureur et le chagrin de Rose atteignent le paroxysme. Un bref regard sur l'étagère à livres. Rose n'hésite pas. Elle accourt et jette tous les livres par terre.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !'' hurle-t-elle de douleur.

Hermione, alertée, ouvre la porte à la volée. Après deux secondes figée face au terrible spectacle, elle court et dit :

''Rose ! Ma chérie !''

Rose ne l'écoute pas et prend le réveil sur la table de nuit qu'elle envoie rejoindre la lampe cassée par terre.

''Rose…''

''J'EN PEUX PLUS, MAMAN ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !''

''Ma chérie…''

Hermione est désemparée. Toute la peine de Rose, contenue depuis une semaine, explose. Hermione prend sa fille dans ses bras et la berce comme Killian berçait Lucy. Rose pleure sur sa poitrine.

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a du s'en aller, maman ? Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi Dieu l'a enlevé ?''

''Mon cœur, je ne connais pas grand-chose à la religion mais je suis sûr que Dieu ne lui voulait que du bien. Pense à ce que Scorpius a apporté à ta vie.''

''Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Je l'aime tellement !''

''Je suis là, ma chérie, je suis là.''

''Tu crois qu'il va être heureux là-haut dans le ciel ?''

''J'en suis sûr. Il était un homme si bon. Il aura la grâce de Dieu, j'en suis certaine.''

''Oh maman !''

Avoir craché toute sa peine a d'une certaine manière fait du bien à Rose. Plus tard, de nouveau seule dehors, elle regarde le ciel :

''Mon amour. Je t'aime, et c'est terrible de vivre sans toi. Mais je sais que tu es avec moi, que tu me regardes. Je vais essayer de vivre. Je vais essayer de donner tout le bonheur à notre fille car je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi qu'elle soit heureuse. Je vais vivre, je te le promets. Et un jour, nous serons réunis à nouveau, pour toujours.''

Plus tard, quand Lucy rentre, Rose l'enlace. Elle est maintenant sa seule raison de vivre, son plus précieux trésor. Tout ce qui comptera pour elle, c'est son bonheur.

''Ça a été avec Killian, ma chérie ?''

''Oui. On a joué à la tite toto et je lui ai montré ma poupée Barbie. Il est trop mignon. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon amoureux et il a dit oui.''

Rose sourit. Que Lucy ait un petit amoureux ne peut que lui faire du bien. Elle bénit Belinda et Amélie d'avoir un si bon petit garçon.

''Et puis aussi,'' continue Lucy, ''le bébé dans le ventre il va arriver.''

* * *

Rose attend avec impatience dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et se remémore avec nostalgie le jour où elle-même était au travail, six années plus tôt. Enfin, Belinda sort de la chambre et s'exclame avec joie :

''C'est une fille ! On croyait avoir un deuxième fils mais finalement c'est une petite princesse !''

Rose entre dans la chambre et son cœur s'émeut, de bonheur cette fois, en voyant le petit être couiner et gazouiller dans les bras d'Amélie, émerveillée.

''Elle est… magnifique. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?''

''Et bien… avec Belinda, on a réfléchi et… enfin, on pensait l'appeler Scosie. C'est un prénom original et c'est un mélange enfin tu vois. Mais si tu ne veux pas…''

''Non, au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée. Je suis très contente pour vous deux.''

Et en prenant la petite main de Scosie, Rose retrouve un instant ce rêve qui l'a habité pendant tant d'années. Elle aimera toujours Scorpius. Un jour, ils se reverront. La vie est éternelle.


	24. Les rois et les reines

**Kira Adams : Y'a pas de quoi, moi aussi je suis content d'écrire cette fic qui vient du fond de moi..  
**

**Scorose: Oui je suis content d'avoir trouvé ce joli tit nom (: merci pour l'info, je ne savais pas qu'il allait passer, je vais voir ça ! Je vais encore pleurer sur la scène de la mort de Dumbledore... pour ce qui est du talent, t'en fais pas, j'écris pas que des potterfictions, j'ai aussi mes écrits personnels (:  
**

**Rose-Eliade : J'imagine que tu m'en veux.  
**

* * *

**CINQ ANS PLUS TARD**

Pour tout sorcier et sorcière, il y a un jour très important dans la vie et qui ne s'oublie jamais : la première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie.

Pour Lucy Malefoy, ce grand jour est enfin arrivé. Elle a tellement attendu avec impatience son entrée à Poudlard. Ses études, outre sa formation de sorcière, auront un but moral : fuir une enfance trop triste.

Lucy était trop petite quand elle a perdu son père à six ans, le sinistre soir de l'incendie de l'ancienne maison Malefoy-Weasley. La gamine n'a jamais compris. Pourquoi son père est parti ? Pourquoi les a-t-il laissé, elle et sa maman ? Pourquoi un homme infâme a pu commettre l'effroyable en assassinant de sang-froid Scorpius Malefoy, pourtant totalement innocent ?

Sa mère reste très déprimée et Lucy en souffre beaucoup. Dans sa peine, la petite a un rayon de soleil : Killian Blondel-Vadot.

Ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois le jour de l'enterrement et ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Comprenant rapidement que jouer avec un ami garçon est une excellente manière pour Lucy d'oublier, en apparence, la blessure incurable de la perte de son père, Rose, Belinda et Amélie les ont laissé sans problème. Lucy et Killian respirent une telle innocence et sont parfaitement dignes de confiance. Les mamans disent même, avec un grand sourire, qu'ils sont des petits Rose et Scorpius nouvelle génération.

''Tu crois qu'il est où ton papa ?'' a demandé un jour Killian alors que tous deux étaient assis sous un arbre, devenus vite leur refuge préféré où ils peuvent être seuls tous les deux sans que personne ne les dérange.

''Maman m'a dit qu'il est au ciel,'' a répondu Lucy.

''Les morts vont au ciel ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ce qu'on dit.''

''Un jour, si je dois aller au ciel, je veux que tu viennes avec moi.''

''Moi aussi.''

''Je veux jamais qu'on se quitte.''

''Moi non plus.''

Leur belle histoire n'a cessé depuis de grandir. Plus tard, Lucy a demandé à sa mère :

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''C'est quoi être amoureuse ?''

D'abord surprise par la question, Rose a compris ensuite que le cœur de sa fille a pour la première fois été touché. Elle lui a répondu :

''C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver au monde.''

Et sous l'arbre, blotti contre Killian, Lucy lui a demandé :

''Tu veux être mon amoureux ?''

Killian a rougit et répondu avec un grand sourire pur d'enfant :

''Oui, je le veux.''

Lucy lui a donné un tendre bisou sur la joue et s'est blottit plus fort encore contre l'épaule de Killian.

''Vivement qu'on soit grand, qu'on puisse se marier et avoir des enfants,'' a-t-elle dit, les yeux pleins de rêves.

''Tu veux combien d'enfants plus tard ?''

''Autant que tu voudras, mon amoureux.''

''Je t'en ferai plein, mon amoureuse.''

Lucy l'a de nouveau embrassé sur la joue.

''Ma maman m'a raconté que quand elle a rencontré mon papa, ils sont devenus le roi et la reine d'un royaume.''

''C'est vrai.''

''Oui. Et je voudrais que tu sois mon roi.''

''Et toi, ma reine.''

''Et on aura pleins de petits princes et de petites princesses.''

Ils se sont depuis jurés de ne jamais se quitter et sont de petits amoureux que tout le monde adore.

* * *

A sept ans, un miracle s'est produit pour Killian.

Alors qu'il jouait tranquillement au ballon dans le jardin de sa maison, Killian s'est mis soudainement, sans savoir comment, à faire léviter le ballon. Témoins, Belinda et Amélie ont crié de joie. Car elles savent ce que cela signifie.

''Mon chéri, tu es un sorcier !''

''Un sorcier ? Je suis un sorcier, maman, comme Lucy ?''

''Oui ! Tu as des pouvoirs mon cœur !'' s'exclame Amélie en le prenant dans ses bras.

Pour Belinda et Amélie, c'était jour de joie. Elles craignaient que ça ne soit possible, Belinda étant une Cracmol et Amélie une Moldue. Mais l'ascendance magique de Belinda a finalement pris le dessus.

Ayant elle aussi entendue la scène, la petite Scosie a couiné en sautillant :

''Grand frère sorcier ! Grand frère sorcier !''

Aussitôt que Killian l'a raconté à Lucy, celle-ci a sauté de joie.

''Alors, tu es un sorcier comme moi !''

''Ouép. On ira à Poudlard ensemble quand on aura onze ans.''

''Je serai si heureuse d'y aller avec toi, mon roi.''

''Moi aussi, ma reine.''

Là, ils ont échangé leur tout premier bisou sur la bouche. Un moment si beau et magique, ils ne l'oublieront jamais. Ils se sont ensuite enlacés comme le font tant d'enfants innocents.

Et aujourd'hui, le grand jour est arrivé : enfin Lucy va y être, elle a tellement attendu ce moment. Enfin, elle va entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard. Kilian y est déjà entré depuis un an et l'année sans lui a été très très longue.

Rose de son côté a un peu redouté cet instant : sa fille est sa seule raison de vivre depuis qu'elle a perdu l'homme de sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle va être à Poudlard, elle va se retrouver seule toute l'année. Bien sûr, il y a la famille qui lui affichce un soutien sans faille, mais elle lui manquera tout de même énormément.

"Alors, tu as bien pris toutes tes affaires, ma chérie ?''

''Oui, maman.''

''Alors, on y va.''

Elles se rendent en taxi à la gare de King's Cross en se faisant passer bien sûr pour des voyageurs ordinaires. Elles arrivent bien en avance, à dix heures et demi. Elles franchissent l'habituelle barrière menant à la voie neuf trois quart. Le Poudlard Express est là, mais pas de traces d'autres Weasley-Potter ni de Killian.

''Où est Killian ?'' couine Lucy en le cherchant des yeux.

''Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, il va bientôt arriver. Ah tiens les voilà.''

En effet, elles aperçoivent la silhouette mince d'Amélie et celle massive de Belinda, chacune tenant la petite Scosie, cinq ans maintenant, de la main. Aussitôt, Killian et Lucy courent se prendre dans les bras, se câliner et s'embrasser. Les mamans les regardent émerveillés : ils sont si mignons.

''C'est pour ce genre de scène que j'aime tellement les enfants,'' dit Amélie.

Peu après, ils sont rejoints par Teddy, Victoire et leur fils Paul, qui entre en troisième année à Poudlard. Il était jusque-là le seul dans ce cas, Lucy étant la deuxième de la nouvelle génération Weasley-Potter à découvrir le monde des sorciers.

''Alors, Paul, tu seras toujours bonne élève cette année ?'' dit Teddy avec un grand sourire.

''Evidemment, papa. Si je veux devenir préfet en cinquième année, j'ai intérêt.''

Il a en effet un caractère proche de son grand-oncle Percy, ce qui lui vaut souvent les plaisanteries de sa famille.

A ce moment-là, les yeux de Paul rencontrent pour la première fois ceux de Scosie, qui a cinq ans de moins. Des regards qui en disent long sur un possible avenir entre eux…

''Maman, j'ai un peu peur,'' confie alors Lucy à sa mère.

''Ma chérie,'' dit Rose en se mettant à ses genoux, ''je te promets que tout ira bien, que tout va bien se passer. Sois juste toi-même et tout se passera bien. Je comprends que tu aies peur, pour moi aussi ça a été difficile et regarde, je t'ai eu toi la plus belle petite fille du monde.''

''Tu crois que papa serait fier de moi ?''

''Et comment ! Il sera toujours là, ma chérie, tout au fond de ton cœur.''

''Il me manque tellement, maman…''

''Moi aussi, ma chérie, tellement. Allez, fais-moi un gros câlin, ça va être l'heure.''

Lucy prend sa mère dans ses bras qui la berce comme jamais. Le moment des adieux tant redouté est arrivé. De la fumée sort de la cheminée du Poudlard Express, signalant le départ imminent.

''Allez, mon cœur, je vais t'aider à monter la valise.''

''On peut aussi filer un tit coup de main.''

''Papa ! Maman !''

Ron et Hermione sont là. Malgré l'âge avançant, ils n'ont rien perdu de leur charme de jeunesse, les cheveux rouquins de Ron et ceux ébouriffés d'Hermione.

''On n'allait pas rater la première rentrée de notre petite-fille !'' s'exclame Ron.

''Mais on a failli arriver en retard, Ron. Je te l'avais dit.''

''Mais il y avait des bouchons, Hermione, j'y pouvais rien.''

''Papy !'' couine Lucy en sautant dans les bras de son grand-père, puis de sa grand-mère.

''Alors, ma puce, tu es prête ?'' dit Hermione.

''Oh oui ! ça va être génial !''

''Sois aussi brillante que ta grand-mère et ta mère, d'accord ?''

''Ron, ne lui met pas la pression enfin !''

''Je disais ça comme ça. Non, ne t'en fais pas, on sera toujours fiers de toi, chérie.''

Encore de la fumée de la cheminée.

''Allez, il est temps de monter les enfants. Bon courage.''

L'émotion commence à monter en Rose quand Lucy, non sans avoir pris la main de Killian, monte les marches du train. Pendant ce temps, Scosie dit de sa petite voix de fillette à Paul :

''Je te revois bientôt, Paul ?''

''Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Aux vacances de Noël.''

''Maman, maman, je veux aller à Poudlard moi aussi !'' couine Scosie.

''Le jour viendra, ma chérie,'' assure Amélie. ''Ne t'en fais pas.''

Dix heures cinquante-sept. Le train est sur le point de partir, les marches et les portes se referment. Rose commence à verser quelques petites larmes. Elle sait maintenant ce que ses parents ont ressenti le jour où elle-même est entrée à Poudlard pour la première fois, vingt-trois années plus tôt.

Onze heures, le train commence à partir, c'est fait. Killian, Paul et Lucy apparaissent à la fenêtre et disent au revoir à la famille de la main.

''Bonne chance, ma chérie ! Bonne chance, Paul !''

Parents et enfants se regardent encore et encore jusqu'à le train soit hors de vue.

Dans sa tête, Rose se dit que finalement, elle a réussi. Et c'est vrai. Là où il est, Scorpius doit être si fier de sa fille.

Le drame mis à part, elle aura réussi sa vie. Rebelle et au plus mal à quinze ans, elle aura réussi le plus beau rêve de sa vie : être mère.


	25. La femme la plus triste du monde

**Kira Adams : Hélas oui, c'est le dernier mais comme on dit ce n'est qu'un au revoir... encore merci pour tout.  
**

**Scorose: Tu ne trompes pas, c'est bien une pensée pour toi, en plus j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt joli et allait bien au monde de nos héros. Merci pour l'erreur, je l'ai écrit vite, ça arrive, mais toute façon je vais revoir et corriger chacun des chapitres. Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews.  
**

**Rose-Eliade : Et à mon avis, tu vas adorer l'épilogue.  
**

* * *

Marquée à jamais par le drame personnel de son enfance, Lucy a tout donné dans sa vie adolescente pour réussir et accomplir le rêve de son père : être fier de sa fille.

Comme sa mère, Lucy a hérité des précieux gènes de sa grand-mère. Elle s'est donc vite montrée comme la meilleure étudiante de sa promotion et a accumulé les meilleures notes pendant ses sept années à Poudlard et a obtenu la première place aux B.U.S.E. et aux ASPIC.. McGonagall, qui a entre temps prit sa retraite à la fin de la deuxième année de Lucy, a déclaré : ''c'est de famille''.

L'amour l'a beaucoup aidé. Déjà très amoureux enfants, Lucy et Killian sont restés inséparables tout au long de leurs études et peu à peu, leur amour a grandit en même temps qu'eux. A tel point que, le jour de la remise des diplômes des A.S.P.I.C., pour le tout dernier jour de leur vie à Poudlard, Killian a dit à Lucy en privé :

''Chérie, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.''

''Oui, mon chou ?''

Killian s'est mis à genou, a fouillé dans sa poche et sortit une petite boite contenant… une bague.

''Lucy, veux-tu m'épouser ?''

Stupéfaite mais émerveillée, Lucy a versé des larmes de joie et s'est exclamée :

''Oh ! Oui, mon Killian, je le veux !''

Le couple s'est pris dans les bras. Suivant la tradition Weasley-Potter-Granger des mariages jeunes, il s'agissait là du premier aboutissement heureux de leur amour.

Pour Rose par contre, la vie devient de plus en plus morne au fil des années. Même si elle essaie de se montrer joyeuse auprès de sa famille et de ses proches, personne n'est dupe. Au fond d'elle, Rose est très malheureuse. Elle ne s'est jamais remise et même ne se remettra jamais de cette sinistre soirée où elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il ne faut jamais mentionner Scorpius en sa présence ou elle se met en colère et ne parle plus à personne pendant plusieurs jours.

Rose n'a jamais voulu refaire sa vie. Quelques prétendants sont passés par-ci par-là mais Rose les a tous repoussé. Il n'y a pas d'autre place dans son cœur pour un autre homme que Scorpius.

Dans son malheur, Lucy représente pour elle son unique rayon de soleil. Rose est enchantée par ses excellents résultats scolaires et son amour incassable avec Killian. Quand Lucy lui annonce qu'ils vont se marier, Rose pleure de joie :

''Oh ! Ma chérie, c'est merveilleux !''

Comme pour chaque mariage dans la famille, une grande assemblée est réunie sous l'habituel chapiteau blanc depuis les noces de l'oncle Bill et la tante Fleur il y a bien des années maintenant. Grand-père Arthur et grand-mère Molly ne sont malheureusement plus là mais Ron est bien présent, même s'il est très affaibli par l'âge avançant – condamné au fauteuil roulant pour le reste de sa vie. Et ce malgré le soutien et l'amour sans faille de son épouse et de son meilleur ami. Mais Rose sait que son père préfèrerait se jeter sur lui-même le sortilège de torture plutôt que de manquer le mariage de sa petite-fille dont il est si fier.

Ne pouvant engager par commodité un prêtre pour les mariages purement sorciers, c'est un représentant du Ministre de la Magie – actuellement le fils de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui a remplacé son père après que celui-ci a pris sa retraite, qui se charge d'unir Lucy Malefoy et Killian Blondel.

''Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour unir deux amoureux de la vie.''

Scosie pousse un petit cri que personne d'autre n'entend. Son grand frère est la personne la plus chère dans son cœur et elle est certainement, parmi tous, la plus heureuse à l'idée qu'il va se marier.

''Monsieur Killian Martin Blondel, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Lucy Hermione Malefoy ici présente ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Mademoiselle Lucy Hermione Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr. Killian Martin Blondel ici présent ?''

''Oui, je le veux.''

''Les alliances s'il vous plaît.''

Le garçon et la demoiselle d'honneur, en l'occurrence Rose et Scosie (elle représente ce rôle du fait de ses deux mamans), passent les alliances aux deux jeunes époux qui se les passent mutuellement au doigt.

''Lucy, je te promets de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie, je te promets de te chérir, de t'apporter tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Lucy, tu es la femme de ma vie, je te promets de faire de toi la plus heureuse de toutes.''

''Killian, je te promets de t'aimer pour la vie, de faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je te promets de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, toi l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement.''

''Je vous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.''

Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule et les jets de confettis, Lucy et Killian s'embrassent. Après s'être mariés de manière imaginaire comme le font tant d'enfants, ils sont cette fois unis pour de vrais et pour la vie.

Belinda et Amélie se sont pendant ce temps échangés un regard et Belinda a chuchoté :

''Qui a dit que c'est impossible pour un couple homosexuel ?''

''La preuve que ça l'est,'' déclare Amélie.

Peu après, Lucy, émue, s'adresse à sa mère et lui dit :

''Maman, je voulais te dire, si je suis là aujourd'hui, mariée à l'homme que j'aime, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as appris l'amour, à surmonter le chagrin de la mort de papa. Je veux te le dire, plus fort que jamais : je t'aime, maman.''

''Oh ! Ma chérie, moi aussi je t'aime.''

Mère et fille se prennent dans les bras. Rose chuchote à son oreille :

''Tu es la digne fille de ton père, mon cœur. Là où il est, il est très fier de toi.''

''Je le sais, maman.''

Un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul – en général – environ un an plus tard, Lucy arrive chez sa mère pour lui annoncer une très heureuse nouvelle.

''Oh ! Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?''

''Et bien… oui et non.''

''Ah ? Qu'ya-t-il ?'' dit Rose en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

''Et bien, je…''

Lucy cherche de toute évidence les bons mots pour le lui annoncer. Rose l'encourage du regard. Lucy choisit finalement de jouer sur les sous-entendus.

''Tu connais la marque de café _Grand-mère _?''

''Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?'' dit Rose, surprise par sa question inattendue. ''Je ne bois jamais de café.''

''Non, ce n'est pas ça, je… maman, Café grand-mère, ça te dit quoi ?''

''Heu… du café.''

''_Café grand-mère…_''

Rose comprend enfin. Elle ouvre grand la bouche de surprise, comme si elle n'en croyait pas, puis ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

''Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !''

''Si maman ! C'est fait !''

''Oh ma chérie ! C'est merveilleux !''

Comme un an plus tôt lors du mariage, mère et fille s'enlacent tendrement pour partager l'émotion. Et là encore, Rose chuchote à l'oreille de sa fille :

''Tu es de combien ?''

''Trois semaines d'après le médicomage.''

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ma fille, ma douce petite fille, va être maman.''

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''Je voudrais que tu sois là le jour où j'accoucherai.''

''Je te le promets, ma chérie.''

La grossesse de Lucy est l'ultime aboutissement de l'amour de sa vie avec Killian. Devenue une belle jeune femme, Lucy s'épanouit au fil des mois jusqu'au grand jour où, alors qu'elle est tranquillement à la maison avec Killian, elle perd les eaux.

''Chéri, le bébé va arriver !''

''Oh ! Je vais chercher la voiture !''

Aussitôt prévenues, Rose, Belinda, Amélie et Scosie se rendent à Sainte-Mangouste et attendent, à la fois confiantes et angoissées, le grand instant. Les mamans se souviennent parfaitement du jour où elles-mêmes ont donné la vie - Scosie ne l'a pas encore vécu. Une souffrance terrible, épouvantable mais un bonheur tellement merveilleux que la douleur disparait vite dans l'oubli…

Enfin, au bout de deux longues heures interminables, Killian sort fou de joie de la chambre de Maternité et s'exclame :

''C'est un garçon ! La maman a été merveilleuse. J'ai un fils ! J'ai un fils !''

''Nous avons un petit-fils !'' s'exclament Rose, Belinda et Amélie en même temps.

''J'ai un neveu !'' s'écrie Scosie.

Autorisées à entrer une demi-heure plus tard quand Lucy a repris assez de souffle, toutes trois entrent pour découvrir le nouveau-né de la famille.

''Ooooooooh !'' s'exclament-elles.

Elles sont émerveillées en découvrant les petits yeux, les gazouillements innocents du petit niché dans une couverture, porté dans les bras de sa mère qui la berce tendrement.

''Il est… magnifique,'' dit Amélie qui pleure tant elle n'en peut plus.

Killian enlace sa mère biologique. Il est si heureux d'être papa qu'il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

''Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon fils.''

''Merci, maman. Je suis si heureux moi aussi.''

''Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?'' demande Scosie.

''Et bien… avec Killian, on a réfléchi longuement et…''

''Oui… on pensait rendre hommage en l'appelant…''

''Scorpius.''

C'est cette fois Rose qui a les larmes aux yeux. L'appeler Scorpius est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent lui faire.

''J'en profite pour annoncer à mon tour une nouvelle,'' dit Scosie.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle et Rose aurait jurée que Scorpius Jr. aussi.

''Oui, ma chérie ?'' dit Amélie.

''Et bien… Paul et moi, on va se marier dans trois mois.''

**DES ANNEES PLUS TARD**

Partout sur son visage, on perçoit sa tristesse, son chagrin permanent. Pour tout le monde, il n'y a pas de doute : elle est la femme la plus triste du monde.

Elle n'en peut plus de sa vie. Cela fait des années maintenant qu'elle est seule. A soixante-dix neuf ans, Rose est arrivée au bout de l'histoire.

Elle a déjà plus qu'accompli tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ses parents sont partis au ciel depuis longtemps. Lucy a parfaitement rempli son rôle de mère et s'apprête à endosser celui de grand-mère.

Mais le choc le plus terrible, celui qui a lui définitivement fait prendre conscience que sa vie approche du terme, c'est le décès de Belinda, survenue trois années plus tôt.

Atteinte d'un cancer du sein, épuisée, Belinda n'a pas voulu se battre. Elle a été soutenue jusqu'au bout par Rose, sa meilleure amie et Amélie l'amour de sa vie. Progressivement, Belinda a décliné. Le jour de son agonie, elle a murmuré – avec difficultés – à Rose et Amélie, restées tout le temps auprès d'elle :

''Rose, Amélie… avant de partir… je voulais vous dire… merci… Rose… quand on s'est rencontré au pensionnat… j'étais malheureuse… j'étais méchante avec toi… mais je souffrais… tu m'as appris à vivre… à vaincre mes peurs… à me débarrasser de la folie de mon père… merci… merci… d'avoir été une si grande amie… et toi… Amélie… tu m'as permis d'assumer ce que je suis… tu m'as montré que tout le monde a le droit de l'amour… je t'aime tellement… je ne t'oublierai jamais…''

Sur ce dernier mot, Belinda a rendu son dernier soupir.

Dévastée, ne pouvant supporter la mort de la femme qu'elle aime, Amélie est partie dès le lendemain de l'enterrement et Rose ne la reverra plus jamais. Elle est allée rejoindre Lucy, Killian, Scosie, Paul et tous les enfants à Manchester. Un an après, Amélie est morte de vieillesse et de chagrin. Elle repose auprès de Belinda et sur les deux épitaphes est écrit la même phrase : _Tout le monde a le droit de l'amour_.

Désormais seule face au monde, Rose n'espère plus rien. Elle fait le bilan de sa vie. Et lorsqu'elle apprend, en lisant un journal moldu, que le pensionnat de la Marguerite va être rasé par la mairie pour une rénovation, elle s'est empressée de se rendre sur le lieu qui a changé complètement sa vie, il y a maintenant soixante-quatre années.

Le pensionnat, fermé depuis trois ans, est désormais en ruines, d'où la décision de la mairie.

Tous ses souvenirs lointains de sa quinzième année lui reviennent en tête. Elle se souvient très bien de la violente dispute qui a éclaté quand son père lui a annoncé son placement pour un an. Alors en pleine crise et sans repère, Rose était très mal. Et là, sa vie a été bouleversée. Elle a rencontré Belinda et Amélie, ses meilleures amies, et surtout, elle a rencontré Scorpius, l'homme qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'aimer.

En pénétrant en ces lieux, Rose reconnait tout : la cour, les escaliers, les dortoirs… et l'arbre.

L'arbre, ce si bel arbre, qui a été leur royaume au pensionnat... Rose n'arrive pas à le croire. Cet arbre, fruit de tant de souvenirs, symbole de leur amour, est toujours là et n'a semblé nullement affecté par le temps. Rose sait ce que cela signifie : que l'amour, les rêves qu'elle et Scorpius ont tant partagé ne s'évanouiront jamais dans l'oubli. Elle est certaine même qu'il survivra à la destruction et la rénovation.

Et le réfectoire… c'est ici même que Rose a échangé son premier baiser avec Scorpius, le soir du bal, le moment où enfin, ils sont sortis ensemble pour ne jamais se séparer jusqu'à la disparition tragique de Scorpius. A la pensée de ce si merveilleux souvenir, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle n'en peut plus d'être si loin de lui.

Aussi, après ce passage au pensionnat, elle se rend vers son lieu le plus personnel : le cimetière et la tombe de Scorpius.

Rose vient s'y recueillir tous les jours. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on l'accompagne, excepté Lucy de temps à autres. C'est le moment où elle souhaite partager seule ses pensées, son amour avec l'homme de sa vie.

Comme chaque jour, elle lit l'épitaphe. A chaque lecture, elle en pleure :

_Ici gît Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy_

_2006-2035_

_A sa bien-aîmée Rose Molly Sophie Malefoy  
_

_Ton cœur est un soleil_

Rose se met à genoux et murmure les pensées les plus profondes de son cœur :

''Mon amour, aujourd'hui, cela fait cinquante ans que tu es parti. J'ai appris que le pensionnat de la Marguerite, trois années après sa fermeture, va être détruit. Cette nouvelle m'attriste. C'est le lieu de notre rencontre, de notre amour, et tu sais quoi ? L'arbre, notre arbre, notre royaume, il tient bon. Et je sais qu'il tiendra toujours, même si les bâtiments changent.

''Mon amour, je n'en peux plus. Tu me manques tellement. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je veux être avec toi. Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qui ait jamais existé. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu es plus mon plus beau trésor, le fruit de mon cœur et de mon âme. Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais perdue, malheureuse. Puis tu es arrivé et avec toi, j'ai passé les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années les plus ensoleillés de mon existence. Tu as conquis mon cœur, tu m'as donné une fille, le plus beau trésor au monde, tu m'as fait découvrir le miracle de l'amour. Et puis, tu m'as été retiré par la vie cruelle. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus de soleil. Depuis que tu es parti, je n'ai jamais retrouvé le goût de la vie qui s'est envolé avec toi. Je t'aime tellement, je souffre chaque jour depuis cinquante années de ton absence. Mon cœur est vide, il a terriblement mal. Cela n'a que trop duré. Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai assez. Aujourd'hui, notre fille Lucy va devenir une heureuse grand-mère. Maintenant que notre famille a traversé le temps, je n'ai plus rien à espérer de la vie. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le chagrin et la misère. Je veux te retrouver, je veux être avec toi à tout jamais. Je t'aime, mon Scorpius.''

Rose pose sa tête sur la tombe et lentement, lentement, ses yeux se ferment et elle s'endort.

Il est là, bien là, si beau, si jeune, ses yeux bleus d'amour, il lui tend la main… enfin, son vœu le plus cher se réalise, enfin elle le retrouve…

''Tu m'as tellement manqué…'' murmure Rose en lui prenant tendrement les mains.

''Toi aussi… mon amour…''

''Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi… pour toujours… plus jamais nous ne serons séparés…''

Ils s'embrassent, s'en vont main dans la main, vers l'éternité…

* * *

C'est fini... quelle fin, j'en ai pleuré rien que de l'avoir écrit.

A bientôt et que soit éternelle la pottermagie.

Indofabalice


End file.
